Aquellos que se preocupan por mi
by Natcha
Summary: 1-13. Historia completa! Kreo que es entretenida, a pesar de haber generado aqui tan poca expectación ... U. Tiene un poco de todo, mejor la leen.
1. Impresiones precipitadas

***************Aquellos que se preocupan por mi*****************  
  
-Y recordad, ¡Donaz vuestra sangre!, ¡¡Salvad una vida!!  
  
-¡¡COOOOOORTEN!!  
  
La mueca, que cinco horas atrás había sido una amplia sonrisa en la cara de Shindou, se borró en ese mismo instante para dejar el paso total al agotamiento.  
  
-¿Hemos terminado ya Hiro?  
  
-Ah, eh... esto, creo que no... - Nakano se dejó caer en una silla, alrededor de los chicos revoloteaban más de una veintena de personas, ajetreadas, sudorosas y ante todo con el humor característico de aquel que trabaja demasiado sin verse ni mínimamente recompensado por ello. Todos ellos trataban de resolver sus supuestos problemas a grito pelao.  
  
-¿Queréis refrescos nanoda?- Ryuichi les tiró una lata de Pepsi a cada uno, recibiendo una mirada de profunda y eterna gratitud de ambos.  
  
Thoma, con su habitual sonrisa mansa en los labios, se acercó a los jóvenes sorteando el tumulto, esquivando casi milagrosamente, los cafés que un operario casi le vuelca encima.  
  
-Bueno, podéis ir recogiendo vuestras cosas. Las otras bandas ya están casi terminando. Ahora al hospital. Roguemos para terminar antes de la hora de la cena...¿Dónde esta Suguro?  
  
Los componentes presentes de Bad Luck se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.  
  
-Esta en el baño. Decía que no se encontraba bien -Nakano lanzó una rápida mirada hacia donde se encontraba el pasillo de los lavabos- Creo que esta campaña para fomentar la donación de sangre no le esta haciendo mucha gracia. Debe de tenerle miedo a la agujas.  
  
Thoma suspiró a modo de asentimiento, ensanchando su sonrisa a continuación. Acababa de recordar que su sobrino, no es que tuviese miedo a las agujas, sino auténtico pánico. Si por él fuera, podría morirse con terribles dolores agónicos, antes de que nadie tratase siquiera de acercarse con una aguja a cualquier parte de su cuerpo.  
  
- A mi tampoco me gustan las agujas no da, pero es algo que hay que hacer. ¡Voy a comprar chocolatinas y nos vamos!. Le diré a K que vaya sacando la furgoneta.  
  
Nakano se puso de pie dejado la lata vacía justo donde había estado sentado. Shuichi lanzó un último vistazo a los otros cantantes que pululaban por el plató de grabación, y pese a sentirse afortunado de encontrarse entre las figuras destacables que se utilizarían para la campaña de "concienciemos al medio, dona hasta que te quedes medio seco, salva una vida (no tiene por que ser la tuya)", un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Nunca había donado sangre... y la verdad, tampoco le hacían mucha gracia las agujas.  
  
***********  
  
En el hospital, Hiro ya se encontraba fuera de la sala de ematologia. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas, presionando fuertemente una gasa en el lugar de donde le habían extraído la sangre, con un bocadillo que supuestamente era de jamón en el regazo, preparado por alguien y que por la pinta no pensaba ni probar.  
  
-La verdad es que tenemos mala suerte. Fujisaki se nos desploma delante de la enfermera, antes siquiera de que lo toque, y lo han tenido que ingresar. A ti te pierden los análisis del otro día y vuelta a repetir, para que estén seguros que eres apto para donar. Y para finalizar, a mi casi me deja sin brazo la mala mula esa de enfermera- suspiró apesadumbrado- Tengo hambre...  
  
- ¿Y el bocadillo ese?- Shuichi de pie a su lado, cogió el susodicho alimento mirándolo con fijeza. Llevó sus observaciones más allá y se atrevió incluso a desenvolverlo. Tras un rápido olfateo, hecho que lamentó al instante, arrugó la nariz faltándole tiempo para hacer canasta en un papelera que tenia justo enfrente.  
  
Iré a comprar a la cafetería, es tarde pero todavía estará abierta, ¿Qué te apetece Hiro?  
  
-Algo comestible, lo que sea- pidió con una sonrisa. El cantante sonrió y se marchó al trote. Compró dulces y unos bocadillos, topándose al regreso con una enfermera próxima a la auto lapidación, de la cantidad de carpetas y expedientes que llevaba encima.  
  
-Ah!, joven. Acompáñeme que ya tenemos los resultados de sus análisis por favor.  
  
Shuichi siguió a la mujer vestida de blanco inmaculado por unos pasillos de la estructura interna del hospital dedicados exclusivamente para el desplazamiento del personal sanitario.  
  
Siéntese. -le acomodó en una silla. Dejó el pilón de papeles que tenia sobre la mesa cogiendo la primera de todas aquellas carpetillas- Ehmm... Señor Shindou Shuitho si no me he equivocado...  
  
-No, Shuichi. Shindou Shuichi.  
  
La enfermera rebuscó más entre sus papeles.  
  
-Si, aquí esta. Señor Shindou Shuichi  
  
El joven se ruborizó minimamente ante la palabra señor, pues se le antojaba extraña al asociarla a su persona, pero afirmó con convicción.  
  
Bien, esta usted sano y lozano como una lechuga - la expresión aturdió al cantante- así que ponga el brazo que en un momento podrá marcharse a su casa. Esto no lleva mucho tiempo.   
  
La enfermera comenzó a sacar cables y agujas con toda la desenvoltura del mundo, bajo la mirada acongojada de Shuichi, que empezaba temerosamente a subirse las mangas de la sudadera.  
  
K llegó a recogerles. En la zona de espera de la planta, tan sólo encontró Hiro con la mirada perdida hacia cualquiera de los tubos fluorescentes.  
  
No necesito preguntar si él ya había terminado, algunas partes del brazo del guitarrista comenzaban a adquirir tintes amoratados. El manager rió entre dientes.  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿Mañana repetimos?  
  
Hiroshi le sonrió de forma cansada.  
  
¿Shuichi?  
  
-Se fue a la cafetería. Pero todavía estamos esperando el resultado de los análisis, dijeron que no tardaban más de 45 minutos, así que no creo que falte mucho.  
  
-Tengo a Suguro en la furgoneta. Lo deje allí a cargo de Ryuichi y Noriko, así que será mejor que vuelva rápido antes de que entre los dos lo maten o lo atraganten a chocolate. Os espero allí.  
  
Fue marcharse el manager de Bad Luck y aparecer su cantante bebiendo un zumo de naranja, con la tez un poco pálida, pero una sonrisa amigable.  
  
-Ne Hiro! cuando quieras nos vamos.   
  
Sacó un bocadillo de su mochila y se lo lanzó. Nakano lo miró sorprendido.  
  
-¿Ya te sacaron sangre?  
  
-Err ... si, ¿Nos vamos?  
  
Caminaron rápido por los pasillos y cuando salieron al exterior la bocanada de aire fresco les dio la bienvenida.  
  
-Mira!, ¡ahí esta K!- señaló Shindou con entusiasmo al ver como, tras poner la furgoneta en marcha, Ryuchi trataba de salir por la ventana para hacerle señales con el brazo. Noriko estaba teniendo serios problemas para, con sus limitadas fuerzas, agarrar al hiperactivo Samuka, y que este no se cayese o más bien tirase, por la pequeña ventana de cristal.  
  
El manager abrió una de las puertas.  
  
-Wait please!, ¿pedisteis los justificantes?. Sino Thoma se nos echara encima. Recordad que debe presentarlos en la sociedad de autores   
  
-Si claro que lo tengo- Hiro sacó un papel plegado de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero- eehh ¿Shuichi y el tuyo?  
  
El joven rebuscaba frenético por todos sus bolsillos  
  
-Se me debió de olvidar cogerlo- se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y se rascó distraídamente- voy ahora a por él.  
  
Se volvió con energía, corriendo escaleras arriba del centro hospitalario, pero cuando apenas había subido un par de peldaños, las rodillas le fallaron e hizo amago de caerse al suelo, Hiroshi suspiró poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
  
-Déjalo ya voy yo, estas mareado. Entra en el coche.   
  
Shuichi podría haber protestado, pero ya tenia a Ryuichi tirando de su brazo para que entrara y se sentara a su lado, ofreciéndole todo tipo de chocolate. Con un montón de cosas que contarle entre ellas como le habían sacado sangre a él y posteriormente a Kumagoro. Bonachón, lucia la marca minúscula casi imperceptible de su brazo, como si aquello fuera el acto culmínate del valor.  
  
Nakano regreso a la planta inicial y paró al primero que pasó por allí, personal de otras plantas que no podían ofrecerle ayuda, por fin encontró a un estudiante en practicas que se ofreció en ayudarle con el papeleo. Le llevó hasta la sala donde había estado el cantante y se puso a buscar los papeles que le pedía el pelirrojo. La mesa estaba cubierta de carpetas a medio colocar e informes. El chico busco y al fin encontró un expediente entre ellos con el apellido solicitado.  
  
-Me dijo Shindo Shui-   
  
-Si, ese mismo -cortó apremiante el guitarrista- necesitaba el justificante de haber estado hoy donando su sangre.  
  
-Pero no es posible -comento el chico con voz apesadumbrada y confusa leyendo con detenimiento el documento de sus manos- el Señor Shindo no ha donado sangre, no puede hacerlo.  
  
Hiro se sintió perdido  
  
-¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque tiene un cáncer muy desarrollado en sangre. Me temo que su amigo está gravemente enfermo, es imposible que pueda donar sangre.  
  
-¿QUÉ?  
  
-Su amigo se esta muriendo. Los análisis indican que no le quedan más de tres meses de vida, como comprenderá no es un donante apto.  
  
Nakano salió dando tumbos del hospital. Miraba sin ver. El estudiante en practicas le había jurado y perjurado que el informe era correcto, y que ese era el resultado de las pruebas y lamentablemente no había lugar para dudas o equivocaciones.   
  
Ahora tan sólo una frase retumbaba en su mente "No le quedan más de tres meses de vida. Su amigo se muere". La frase cobró un significado más punzante al ver Shuichi riéndose a carcajadas con toda la boca llena de chocolate, al igual que su antiguo ídolo en la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Hiroshi sintió que los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas. El cantante era alguien tan joven, tan vital, irradiaba energía por doquier... A pesar de que en realidad estaba terriblemente enfermo, y en escasos tres meses perdería a su mejor amigo, aquel que era casi tanto o más que su propio hermano al que apenas veía cuatro veces al año. Y Shuichi no le había dicho nada.  
  
Se sintió perdido. Mantuvo a duras penas la compostura. Tragándose sus lagrimas, esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa al llegar a la furgoneta y empezar a meter codazos para que le hiciesen sitio en aquella lata de sardinas.   
  
Ryuichi reía, K reía, Fujisaki habría reído de encontrarse mejor a pesar de todo los acompañaba con una sonrisa. Noriko trataba de disfrazar su risa con un falso enojo de madre sobre protectora que además ya nadie necesitaba, y Shuichi... Shuichi era el que más reía, con su sonrisa clara y contagiosa.   
  
Hiroshi lo estuvo observando en silencio el resto del camino.   
  
*****************************  
  
La impotencia era el peor de los estados posibles. Aquella mañana los ensayos fueron bastante deprimentes. Fujisaki no estaba todavía recuperado del susto, por lo que no hubo reprimendas por parte del teclita cuando el cantante volvió a llegar tarde como venia siendo por costumbre. Incluso Nakano parecía no controlar bien su guitarra y los estaba dejando a todos sordos con las demasiado frecuentes estridencias, que le salían de las cuerdas cada vez que se le iban los dedos.   
  
Shakano lloraba solitariamente en un rincón.  
  
K terminó dándoles un par de horas de descanso para que despejaran las ideas e intentar salvar parte de la mañana, pero lo cierto es que no consiguió gran cosa. Terminó dejándoles marchar antes de tiempo y Hiroshi se ofreció a llevar a su amigo hasta su casa.  
  
Fueron hasta el aparcamiento y el pelirrojo le tendió un casco al cantante.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Shuichi?  
  
-Mnn no sé, podría intentar convencer a Yuki para que fuésemos a comer juntos fuera ya que todavía es pronto. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea sacar el tema, esta en uno de "esos días" y por eso esta muy irritable, con todos esos cambios de humor..., ya sabes a lo que me refiero.  
  
Nakano alzó una ceja dentro del casco a la par que ponía en marcha la moto. Shindo se aferró fuertemente a su cintura en el momento en que arrancaron, dejando una estela de olor a goma quemada tras ellos. Había poco trafico y no tardaron demasiado en llegar a la casa del escritor. Hiroshi todavía seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de su amigo.  
  
-La verdad es que no tengo muy claro lo que has querido decirme con "uno de esos días" Shuu   
  
Shuichi se quitó el casco y saltó de la moto con una sonrisa  
  
- Es que a Yuki se le acaba el plazo de entrega de la ultima novela dentro de ...err... ocho días creo, y siempre la semana anterior esta muy susceptible. Además la editora no deja de llamarle. El otro día casi arranca el teléfono de la pared y bueno... apenas esta saliendo de casa para nada, incluso me esta mandando ir a mi a que le compre el tabaco. Creo que no quiere encontrarse con nadie.   
  
Guardaba silencio. El pelirrojo tan sólo escuchaba a su amigo hablar de su situación y de alguna manera inconsciente, recordó lo que tanto se estaba obligando a ignorar. Se preguntó si su amigo le habría dicho algo al rubio escritor en lo referente a su enfermedad: seguramente no.  
  
Yo creo que la vida que lleva no es sana, he intentado que se de cuenta de ello, pero lo único que consigo es que se enfade conmigo, la verdad es que ya no sé que-  
  
-Shu?  
  
-Um, ¿qué?  
  
-¿Se lo has dicho a Yuki?  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
Hiroshi miró sus expresivos ojos de ese color tan especial que él poseía y al ver desconcierto, inocencia, se reprimió. Si su amigo no quería confesarle su estado, sus razones tendría, no seria él quien le presionase para que lo hiciese.   
  
- Que pasado mañana Thoma nos dio el día libre. -su expresión se tornó pícara- ¿Ya tienes algún plan Shuichi?  
  
-Eh... no- ante la clara alusión el cantante tan sólo pudo ruborizarse- pero seguramente Yuki no quiera hacer nada que no sea dejarse los ojos en el maldito pc- el joven pareció molesto, pero se limitó a suspirar- supongo que dormiré mucho, desayunare tarde, y con algo de suerte, me haga un poco de caso para la hora de la cena. Quizá cuando termine la novela podamos hacer más cosas juntos...  
  
Ahora la expresión picara se trasladó a la cara del vocalista de Bad Luck, que comenzó a darle a Hiroshi pequeños codazos en el costado con aire cómplice.  
  
-¿Y tu qué?, ¿Qué tal con "Ayaka-chan"?, ¿Vas a salir con ella pasado mañana? ¿A donde la vas a llevar eh pillín? Todo el día para vosotros dos solitos... incluso puede que parte de la noche...  
  
Hiroshi se ruborizó comenzando a reír de forma nerviosa  
  
-Jeje, si bueno puede... ¡¡¿PERO TÚ EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?!!  
  
-Jaja en nada, en nada- Shuichi rió nuevamente con fuerza al ver el pudor en el rostro de su amigo y es que aunque el hablase por los cuatro costados, Nakano era muy reservado a la hora de hablar de sus asuntos personales.- Venga Hiro, gracias por traerme. Nos vemos mañana.  
  
El guitarrista le despidió con una sonrisa y tras volverse a colocar el casco, lanzó una ultima mirada apesadumbrada hacia el balcón perteneciente a la residencia del rubio que, curiosamente se encontraba allí mirándole con fijeza. Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos tras los cuales hizo un gesto con la cabeza y arrancando la moto se fue.  
  
*********************  
  
-¡¡Tadaima Yukiiiiii!!   
  
Los zapatos volaron por el recibidor y el cantante ya estaba a la puerta del estudio del rubio mirando una silla vacía y un pc apagado.  
  
¿Yuki?  
  
Volvió al salón y se encontró al escritor saliendo de la terraza con un cigarrillo casi consumido entre sus dedos.  
  
-Ah! Yuki, ¡Ya estoy en casa!  
  
-Eso ya puedo verlo   
  
-Eh, si... je- corrió a abrazarlo por la cintura. El rubio con el cantante todavía agarrado, recogió un cenicero y apago el cigarrillo.  
  
-¿Cómo estas hoy tan pronto en casa?  
  
-¡Suerte!, ¿Podemos comer justos algo fuera?   
  
El novelista pareció meditarlo un poco pasando mecánicamente sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del chico.  
  
-Bueno, tengo que dejar descansar el portátil que se estaba sobrecalentando... pero sólo a comer todavía tengo mucho trabajo. Además esta vez elijo yo. Nada de volver al tugurio ese que me llevaste el último día. No había comido peor en mi vida.  
  
Shuichi fue presa de un arrebato de excitación. Apretó su abrazo sobre la cintura del rubio diciéndose que realmente si tenia mucha suerte, y al soltarle, corrió a ponerse nuevamente los zapatos en el recibidor, no fuera a soplar el viento para otro lado, el hermano mayor de los Uesugi fuera a cambiar de opinión.  
  
*************  
  
-Y esta es la nueva letra de la canción, ¿qué te parece Hiro?  
  
-Que si la canción estuviera escrita es una hoja de papel, en vez de en un cacho de mantel lleno de manchas de chorizo con una letra que es prácticamente ilegible, estaría mucho mejor.  
  
-Es que no he tenido tiempo de pasarla a limpio   
  
-Si ya, claro  
  
-Eh, bueno pues me voy, que todavía tengo que pasar por el supermercado a comprar unas cosas. Si no esta noche puedo morirme de hambre.   
  
Hiro se quedó repasando unas notas musicales. También Fujisaki permanecía en el estudio retocando notas en las partituras de su teclado.  
  
-La verdad es que no sé como Shindo puede vivir tan tranquilo. Llega tarde, escurre el bulto en cuanto puede, muchos días apenas avanzamos. Se lo toma todo con una calma...  
  
Nakano sonrió sin dejar de tocar la guitarra. Cambio un par de acordes y ajustó las cuerdas.  
  
-... es como, es como...- Suguro se detuvo en sus notas, cruzándose de brazos sobre el teclado- ...es como si no le importase el mañana, vive tan sólo el hoy, como si el futuro no fuera a tocarle y necesitara exprimir al máximo cada día... eh, ¿por qué me miras así?, ¿he dicho algo malo Nakano?  
  
Hiroshi había dejado de tocar y le contemplaba con cara de absoluta desolación.  
  
-Eh, no nada. -Nakano se desembarazó de la guitarra y salió a sentarse en una de las sillas de pasillo fuera del estudio de grabación. Se retiró el pelo de la cara, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.  
  
- ¿Te ocurre algo nano da?   
  
Hiro dejo caer una de sus manos lo suficiente para abrir un ojo y encontrarse el conejito de peluche rosa de Sakuma frente a el moviéndose enérgicamente.  
  
Puedes contárselo a Kumagoro no da!  
  
-No puedo contarle nada a un peluche rosa -cortó tajantemente Hiro dejando a un lado la condescendencia y volviendo a hundir el rostro entre sus manos. La sonrisa en la cara de Sakuma desapareció y se sentó en una silla a su lado, guardando a Kumagoro dentro de su cazadora.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-... Voy a tomar algo por ahí. ¿Vienes?.  
  
**************  
  
Shuichi salía tranquilamente del supermercado con un par de bolsas de papel llenas de chucherias y apenas cosas que pudieran considerarse parte del grupo de alimentación sana.  
  
-Hoy cenaremos ramen!!  
  
***************  
  
En un mutismo auto impuesto, reverente, apoyados en la barra de madera de un bar de estilo occidental ambos jóvenes permanecían en silencio.  
  
Sakuma miraba con expresión vacía el vaso que tenia frente a él. Hiró no estaba muy convencido de haber obrado correctamente, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Se sentía ahogado, sin saber que hacer, y sin poder pedir opinión a otra persona. Sakuma no le pareció la más adecuada, pero estaba cerca y era alguien querido para Shuichi, por lo que había terminado cediendo.  
  
-... Soy su mejor amigo, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?, ¡¿Seguir como si no supiese nada y hacerme el sorprendido el día que a él le pase algo?! ¡¡Joder Shuichi!!  
  
Hiroshi golpeó la barra con el fondo del vaso haciendo que varias miradas sorprendidas se volviesen hacia él. Sakuma rebuscó en su cazadora sacando a Kumagoro, posándolo a su lado en la barra llamando al barman   
  
-Otra ronda para los tres.  
  
- Creo que las cosas le van bien con Yuki, pero seguro que tampoco le ha dicho nada. Él es siempre tan, tan... ¡¡Exasperante con estas cosas!!. Seguro que lo hace para no preocuparnos... -   
  
Nakano cruzo los brazos sobre la barra y enterró la cabeza en ellos. Normalmente solía tener las ideas claras pero esta situación le sobre pasaba.  
  
-Yo creo que Shuichi hace lo que él cree correcto. Déjale que haga lo que quiera, es su vida... - Sakuma se tomo de un sólo trago todo el contenido del vaso- si lo sabes, tan sólo aprovecha para estar más tiempo con él.  
  
El pelirrojo miró la sonrisa distraída que el cantante le dedicaba al baso vacío.  
  
-¿No crees nanoda?  
  
*************  
  
Ring Ring..... ring ring......  
  
El sonido constante del teléfono le taladró el oído hasta que le arrancó de los brazos de Morfeo. Shindo parpadeó un par de veces en la cama cegado por la claridad que se filtraba por la ventana, terminando por enterrar la cabeza debajo de la almohada.  
  
-¡¡Que es mi día libre!!... quiero dormir!  
  
El teléfono se detuvo unos segundos para volver a sonar a continuación. Shuichi se arrastró fuera de la cama restregándose los ojos y mirando la hora sorprendido, pues era casi incluso más pronto, que los días que el se levantaba habitualmente para ir a trabajar.  
  
-Desgraciado -murmuró por lo bajo al pasar junto al teléfono sin descolgarlo.  
  
Preparó un par de cafés solubles posándolos en la mesa de la cocina rectangular, junto a unas galletas y cereales, todo ello acompañado por la melodiosa sinfonía del teléfono inalámbrico, que no cesaba de sonar.   
  
Shindo llegó hasta el estudio donde el rubio parecía ser uno con el ordenador, escribiendo rápidamente oraciones largas y complejas que salían inmediatamente en la pantalla del portátil.  
  
-Umm Yuki, ¿cogemos el teléfono?  
  
Sonido de teclas, ninguna respuesta por parte del escritor. El teléfono de fondo.  
  
-¿Yuki?  
  
-Arráncalo. Tiralo por la ventana. Coge ese bate de béisbol que sé que guardas debajo de la cama y rómpelo. Quémalo... haz lo que quieras, menos coger la llamada.  
  
  
  
-¿Y si no es la editora?, ¿y si es algo importante?  
  
-Lo siento por ellos  
  
-El desayuno esta listo, ¿desayunas conmigo?  
  
-No, quizás vaya más tarde. Ahora no puedo hacer un descanso.  
  
No insistió más, Shuichi sabia que seguramente el escritor apenas habría dormido a lo largo de la noche. Ni se molesto en decirle si podrían hacer alguna actividad en común aquel día. Volvió a pasar junto al teléfono y estuvo tentado de hacer lo que el rubio decía y tirar el aparato por la ventana.  
  
-Hoy va a ser un día muy largo -comentó mientras bebía despacio su café. Cuando por fin el teléfono del apartamento dejo sonar después de casi un cuarto de hora de irritante sonido, comenzó a sonar débil, pero aun así audible, su móvil desde alguna parte de la casa. Shindo casi se atraganta con el café.  
  
¿Pero qué es lo que pasa esta mañana?, mira a ver si Thoma se arrepintió de darnos el día libre...  
  
Corrió hasta el salón donde tenia la mochila tirada junto al sofá. Sacó el móvil y comprobó sorprendido el nombre que se encontraba en la pantalla.  
  
-Eh... si?  
  
-Buenos días Nanodaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Cómo estas hoy?  
  
-Etto... bien, eras tu quien llamaba a casa Sakuma-san?  
  
-No, yo es la primera vez que te llamo no da!   
  
-Ah, vale, no pasa nada. ¿Qué querías? es muy pronto... -musitó Shindo un poco más tranquilo desperezándose de camino nuevamente a la cocina.  
  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo?  
  
-Umm, haciendo?, esta intentado desayunar jaaaja  
  
-¿Tu sólo?  
  
-Mmm ...si, Yuki tiene mucho trabajo.  
  
-Pues déjalo todo, hoy Shuichi desayuna con Ryuichi nanoda!!!  
  
-Eh, ¿Ahora? -preguntó sorprendido el cantante de Bad Luck dejando su taza de café. nuevamente en la mesa.  
  
-Si!! Te estoy esperando a la puerta de tu casa!!!!  
  
-¡¿Ahora?!  
  
-Si!! -exclamó con alegría- venga date prisa, tengo hambre noda!!  
  
La llamada se cortó, y Shuichi salió corriendo al balcón para ver a Sakuma en mitad de la calle jugando con su Kumagoro. Al ser consciente de ser observado, comenzó a saltar haciendo señas con la mano.  
  
""Ne Shuichi, date prisa!!!!!!!""  
  
Como siguiera pegando voces iba a despertar a todo el vecindario a aquellas horas de la mañana, incluso Yuki desde su estudio dejó de trabajar y salió al salón a ver que era lo que estaba armando tanto revuelo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Shuichi pasó corriendo a su lado para entrar en el dormitorio, tirando las piezas del pijama de cualquier manera encima de la cama y comenzando a vestirse a la carrera.  
  
-Es Sakuma-san, quiere que vayamos juntos a desayunar.  
  
Salió del dormitorio y se detuvo delante del rubio, dudando por primera vez.  
  
-Eh... no te importa que me vaya a desayunar con él ¿verdad?  
  
El escritor guardó silencio permitiendo que las voces de Sakuma desde la calle fueran más audibles.   
  
-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿porqué me lo preguntas?   
  
No parecía muy satisfecho con la idea, pero lo cierto es que rara vez parecía satisfecho por algo. Shuichi sonrió acercando sus labios, robándole un beso tierno, regalándole una respiración cálida en el cuello. Por un momento Yuki se sintió molesto ante la inminente marcha del cantante.  
  
-¿A qué hora quieres que vuelva?  
  
-Me da lo mismo, yo estaré ocupado todo el día con la novela- sacó un cigarrillo ante la mueca de disgusto que se extendió por la cara del joven- y vete ya antes de que a tu amigo se lo lleve la policía por escándalo publico.  
  
Shuichi sonrió con cara de circunstancias, todavía escuchando su nombre gritado a pleno pulmón desde la calle.  
  
-Te veo luego Yuki, Itekimasu!!!!!  
  
**************************** Anotaciones, comentarios y disculpas, ante todo muchas disculpas...  
  
Ettó, bueno primer capitulo, la idea es que este sea un fic largo, tengo unas cuantas ideas a desarrollar, la verdad es que esto no va a ser un drama ni nada parecido, aunque creo que ha quedado claro ^^UUU. Bueno espero que esta parte no haya sido demasiado tediosa e incluso a algunos les haya medio gustado aunque aki todavía no pase nada realmente (esta parte en realidad tendría que haber sido mucho más pequeña, casi como la mitad ¬¬), pero me doy cuenta de que siempre me cuesta mucho empezar, intentare ir cogiendo mas soltura.  
  
Por favor comentarios, consejos o criticas siempre son bien recibidos!!! 


	2. Nuestras acciones, las que nos impulsan ...

El humo ondulaba lentamente antes de desaparecer por completo frente a su cara.   
  
Yuki Eiri observó la puerta cerrada absorbiendo el silencio.   
  
Regresó con paso distraído hasta su estudio lanzando un último vistazo al salón. El sofá estaba lleno de revistas, y el viejo y anticuado pc que hasta hacia muy poco había ocupado la mesita central de la estancia, ahora disfruta de una mesa propia en una de las paredes. Sus labios se curvaron en una imperceptible sonrisa. Con el tiempo el apartamento se había ido llenando de pequeños detalles de él; al principio fue tan sólo una manta y una almohada pequeña dobladas cuidadosamente en un borde del sofá, poco a poco fueron siendo otras cosas, una determinada marca de leche en la nevera, cds de música que él no había comprado metidos en su mini cadena, revistas de musica sobre la mesita, unas cuantas perchas del armario usurpadas.   
  
Las pertenencias de Shindou Shuichi se había ido extendiendo poco a poco, como un pequeño cáncer, por aquellas paredes hasta ocupar un espacio que ahora se vería vació sin ellas. De cierta forma Yuki se sintió un poco más como su apartamento en ese momento. Dio una profunda calada que consumió lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo y sin más dilación volvió a tomar asiento delante del portátil.   
  
Observando la línea parpadeante de su documento de texto, suspiró y retomo las líneas de su novela.  
  
***********  
  
-No, de verdad que no más. Si me como una más de esas galletitas, te aseguro que reviento.   
  
Habían dado muchas vueltas para encontrar un sitio abierto a esas horas de la mañana. Finalmente por aburrimiento, y motivados por un pronto que les dio, habían comprado un montón de porquerías en una gasolinera abierta de las que tienen "mini market". Con las cazadoras llenas a reventar se habían apropiado de un banco de un parque, pintando el perfecto cuadro de un par de chavales que todavía no habían terminado la fiesta del día anterior y continuaban de litrona.  
  
Más de una veintena de envueltas de colores se extendían a sus pies, Sakuma estaba pasando la bolsa de panchitos con chocolate a base de cerveza. A Shindo le dolía el estomago sólo de verlo.  
  
- Si te soy sincero hacia mucho que no desayunaba tan bien -exclamó contento el cantante de Bad Luck. A Ryuichi le entro la risa  
  
-¿Qué planes tenias para hoy Shu?  
  
-Dormir. Dormir mucho. Y luego por la tarde pasarme por el videoclub a alquilar alguna película.  
  
- Pero eso no esta bien nanoda!, Es aburrido!  
  
-Supongo, pero Yuki esta ocupado con la novela, Hiro salía con Ayaca-san y yo no tenia nada especial pensado.  
  
Sakuma lo miró fijamente frunciendo un poco el ceño antes de sonreír, y ponerse a Kumagoro sobre la cabeza saltando del banco.  
  
-Pasa el día conmigo Shuichi! Hagamos cosas divertidas!!  
  
Shindou tan sólo pudo sonreír y seguirle.  
  
****************  
  
Ya avanzada la mañana, K se encontraba sacando brillo a su ya de por si reluciente mágnum en la terraza de un café ubicado en una placita del centro. Las mesas a su alrededor parecían haber sido victimas de la peste, pues nadie se había acercado al rubio en todo el rato que estaba allí, ni siquiera el camarero del local. Pasados unos minutos un joven moreno con gafas de sol, cazadora y pantalones oscuros, depositó sutilmente un maletín de piel a sus pies, tomando asiento en una silla contigua.  
  
-Llegas tarde  
  
-Tuve problemas para conseguir la mercancía. ¿Y tú?, ¿Lo trajiste?  
  
K guardó su arma. Ante la mirada ansiosa de su acompañante, cogió pausadamente el maletín, lo deposito en la mesa, y procedió a examinar pausadamente el contenido con minuciosa ceremonia.  
  
-Están perfectamente bien, no los mires tanto. Estaban todavía calientes cuando los conseguí  
  
-Ummm- el rubio cogió uno de aquellos pastelillos blanquecinos que se extendían en perfectas hileras dentro del maletín, dándole un pequeño bocado que saboreo plenamente- Oh well, lo prometido es deuda...  
  
Extrajo un sobre blanco del bolsillo de su camisa y posándolo sobre la mesa, lo deslizo hasta el joven que le acompañaba.  
  
El moreno se arrancó las gafas de la cara y las tiró a un lado, para recoger el sobre con manos temblorosas.  
  
-Te incluí una foto "especial" dentro del sobre a parte de lo pactado presuponiendo las posibles molestias, que inevitablemente tendrías para conseguir la mercancía.   
  
El manager de Bad Luck se puso de pie cerrando el maletín con clara intención de marchase.  
  
Una cosa más Uesugi. Tu y yo nunca hemos tenido esta conversación. Ese sobre nunca a salido de mis manos, y tu a mi no me conoces de nada. Ryuichi podría enfadarse mucho si se enterase de que ando trapicheando con sus cosas por unos pastelitos.  
  
Tatsuha se quedó sólo en el café con el sobre intacto aun entre sus manos, que comenzaban a sudar de expectación. Tanto trabajo para conseguir el teléfono de contacto del antiguo manager de su Sakuma-Sama, tantas llamadas para convencer al rubio de un encuentro, y tantos intentos de soborno posteriores para alcanzar lo que realmente deseaba. Nervioso miró a ambos lados antes de abrir el sobre.  
  
Un fino hilo se sangre goteó por su nariz. En sus manos una foto de Ryuichi pillado por sorpresa saliendo de la ducha, junto a un numero de teléfono garabateado en una hoja de papel, estaban a punto de hacerlo llorar. Todo el sufrimiento que le habían costado conseguir aquel dichoso número desapareció al instante. Que era saltar la tapia de un convento cristiano en plena noche, romper cuatro cerraduras, asustar a un par de monjas que lo confundieron con un violador, robar unos miserables pasteles y escapar bajo la lluvia de plomo de la escopeta del párroco... nada, eso no era absolutamente nada, porque por fin lo había conseguido...   
  
El numero del móvil de Sakuma Ryuichi.  
  
************  
  
Ya era tarde. Había anochecido hacia un rato y los cantantes estaba en un puesto de comida junto a las vías del metro. Shuichi ya había estado en aquel puesto con Hiro en otras ocasiones, casi todas ellas relacionadas con los desplantes que el novelista le había echo pasar. Shuichi sonrió melancólicamente ante esa idea, pero Sakuma no le dejo con el animo caído durante mucho tiempo. Después de la cena Shindo pidió unas cuantas cosas para llevar y Ryuichi le acompañó hasta su casa.  
  
-Ah, toma, me gustaría que probases este juego. Lo he hecho yo nanoda!!  
  
En la puerta del bloque de apartamentos Sakuma le tendió un disquete de ordenador. Shuichi parecía divertido con la idea.  
  
-¿Tu?, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
  
-Na, es muy fácil, míralo y ya me cuentas. Si te gusta luego te enseño!  
  
-De acuerdo lo mirare enseguida- Shindou miró la hora del reloj- Iré subiendo. No quiero que lo que compre para Yuki se quede demasiado frió, porque el microondas no anda últimamente muy bien y no quiero tocarlo, no sea que se rompa y luego Yuki me eche a mi la culpa por manazas Jaja.  
  
-Ya será menos je. Venga, buenas noches Shu. Mañana nos vemos nanoda!!!- Ryuichi tuvo un amago de marcharse pero se volvió con absoluta seriedad- eh, Shuichi, hoy lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Si cualquier otro día no tienes nada que hacer llámame ¿vale?. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa por ahí, no te quedes en casa aburrido sin salir como pensabas hacer hoy.   
  
Y con una mano traviesa le apartó unos cabellos rebeldes de sus ojos amatista, para luego acariciarle delicadamente la mejilla  
  
-Ehh... eh.. gracias Sakuma-san- Shuichi retrocedió para atrás nervioso, luchando contra el rubor de sus mejillas.- Ya nos vemos mañana en el estudio o cuando sea. ¡Adiós!  
  
Hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza mientras Sakuma le sonreía diciéndole adiós con la mano y entró en el portal. Ryuichi se quedó unos instantes en la puerta todavía despidiéndose, hasta que su sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco y observó con tristeza aquellos dedos con los que había acariciado la tibia mejilla del chico.   
  
-¡¡Tadaima Yuki!!, ¡¡Te traje algo para cenar!!  
  
Shindo se quitó los zapatos mirando la luz del estudio que iluminaba tenuemente el pasillo  
  
-¡Date prisa Yuki! ¡Sino se va a enfriar!  
  
Se fue hasta la cocina a oscuras. A tientas dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y antes de alcanzar el interruptor de la luz, sintió como un brazo le tomaba por la cintura y le empujaba hacia atrás. La primer impresión fue de pánico, pero al sentir unos cálidos labios buscando delicadamente su cuello; un cuerpo más alto que el suyo envuelto en una fragancia más que conocida, se relajó en esos brazos dejando escapar una risita divertida que sonó como un ronroneo.  
  
-Ah Yuki, ¿qué haces aquí a oscuras?, me asustaste.  
  
-Descanso. El teléfono no ha dejado de sonar en toda la tarde. Por cierto, la próxima semana tenemos que ir a comprar uno nuevo.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque lo tire por la ventana y calló en el tejado de los de enfrente.  
  
Shuichi no hizo ningún comentario, tan solo rió por lo bajo cuando sintió una caria que pugnaba por alcanzar su piel a través de los impedimentos de su ropa.  
  
-¿No dijiste que querías descansar? -preguntó en tono pícaro volviéndose para encarar a la oscuridad, que le oprimió los labios en un beso experimentado y exigente.  
  
-Ya lo estoy haciendo- Las manos del escritor se introdujeron por dentro de la camisa, rozando con la yema de los dedos su espalda. En una caricia confiada posterior, y tras desabrochar un par de botones del pantalón del cantante, las dejo resbalar por dentro de la ropa interior, alcanzando sus redondeadas nalgas oprimiéndolas con fuerza, presionando el delgado cuerpo contra el suyo. Las mejillas del cantante ardían al tacto, y su reparación agitada recreaba en la mente del rubio múltiples expresiones atesoraras en largas noches compartidas.   
  
-Cualquiera diría que me has echado de menos -murmuró el cantante en un jadeo entrecortado, tratando de arrancar una confesión de los labios de su amante.  
  
-¿Debería?  
  
Su respuesta era fría, pero sus manos eran cálidas, se perdían por su cuerpo acariciando, aprisionando, arrancándole suspiros rotos de excitación. Shuichi se vio recostado en una superficie dura que reconoció como la mesa de la cocina con el cuerpo de Yuki sobre él. El escritor besaba el pecho que había conseguido desnudar parcialmente, acompañando sus labios con tibias carias.  
  
El cantante trató de sentarse sobre la mesa en busca de una posición más cómoda. La mano del rubio había ido bajando hasta quedar depositada sobre sus caderas, deslizándola hasta la entrepierna, para aprisionar su miembro dedicándole caricias que estremecían de tal manera su cuerpo que casi le hacían a perder el control de sus extremidades haciendo todavía más precario su equilibrio. Shuichi se desesperó tanto buscando sujeción sobre la mesa que, en el proceso, empujo lo que sobre ella se encontraba, produciendo un sonido húmedo al chafarse contra el suelo.  
  
- ¡¡Tu ah,cena!!, ahh, ¡Mierda la tire! uff...¡¡Yuuukiii lo siento!!  
  
Eiri inevitablemente suspiró en la oscuridad.  
  
-Baka, no pienses ahora en eso- intentó besarlo de nuevo pero Shuichi se había puesto violento, preso de la culpabilidad.  
  
-Pero Yuki, yo... buuuuaaaaaaaa... ¡¡Estropeé la cena de Yuuuukiiiiii!!  
  
-¿Crees que me apetece cenar?  
  
Los llantos cedieron, siendo remplazados por una serie de titubeos que terminaron siendo un inseguro "no".  
  
Yuki encendió la luz de la cocina y la sensación para los dos fue de un fogonazo de luz que iba a quemarles las retinas.   
  
-Eh... Yuki?  
  
El escritor se volvió a la imagen del cántate despeinado, medio desnudo, turbado y con una excitación difícil de ocultar.  
  
¿Por qué no vamos al dormitorio?, sabes que me encantan tus arranques de pasión... pero me estoy dejando los riñones aquí.  
  
Yuki parpadeó un par de veces soltando una carcajada.   
  
Shuichi lo miró perplejo, pocas personas lo habían visto sonreír, muchas menos reírse, pero carcajearse... posiblemente no lo hubiera echo delante de nadie en su vida.   
  
El rubio abandonó la cocina, dejando sólo al cantante que comenzó a sentirse incómodo, y de alguna manera maldiciendo su idiotez por estropear siempre los momentos "especiales".  
  
Bajó de la mesa colocándose la ropa y miró con desolación la cena destrozada en el suelo. Ya se estaba agachando a recogerla cuando el rubio regresó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con un cigarrillo prendido y vestido tan sólo con unos pantalones medio desabrochados.  
  
-Shuichi deja eso. Te estoy esperando. ¿O prefieres que vaya empezando yo sólo?  
  
- Eh... eh...- el cantante atónito, enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello por varias razones. Tras lanzar una ultima mirada a la cena caída, salió corriendo rápidamente hacia el dormitorio tirando toda su ropa por el camino.   
  
Yuki aspiró una ultima calada de su cigarrillo apagando la luz de la cocina tras de sí.  
  
***********************  
  
Hiro no se había levantado de muy buen humor. Las cosas que le estaban ocurriendo a lo largo de la mañana tampoco estaban contribuyendo mucho para mejorarlo. Lo primero que vio nada más salir por la puerta de su apartamento para ir a trabajar, fue a unos chavales intentando desguazar su moto. Los echo a patadas, los niñatos ya habían empezado a correr nada más verle ir hacia ellos con el casco en la mano y la cara de más absoluto puteo que verían en mucho tiempo. Una vez en la autopista tuvo problemas, pues los criajos si habían sido capaces de llevarse un par de piezas, entre ellas el espejo retrovisor, por lo que casi se lo come un coche por detrás cuando en una maniobra para adelantar no lo vio. Llegó al edificio de oficinas, y se dio cuenta que se había olvidado el pase para entrar en el estudio. Por lo tanto tuvo que esperar pacientemente hasta que alguien conocido le abriese la puerta. Shuichi al verlo llegar cansado, ojeroso y bastante taciturno, comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, sacando por adelantado sus propias conclusiones de lo que le había pasado el día anterior.   
  
Los ensayos por la mañana fueron normales, Shindo ponía espíritu en cada letra de la canción, incluso Fujisaki no tuvo recriminaciones ese día. Terminaron los tres en la cafetería, con Nakano frente a un zumo de naranja al que tuvieron que invitarle, porque la cartera donde tenia el pase del estudio, era también la cartera donde tenia todo su dinero y por lo tanto había salido a calle sin nada.  
  
-No están los ánimos para bromas ¿eh Hiro?- preguntó el cantante mirándole con compresión.  
  
-Como pille a esos hijoputas te aseguro que los reviento. Ahora tendré que volver a casa, coger el dinero, e ir a comprar las piezas que me faltan. ¡¡Más gastos!!. Eso si es que tienen las piezas para mi moto y no tienen que pedirlas.  
  
Nakano lloraba delante del zumo lamentándose por todas aquellas molestias innecesarias.  
  
-Y para colmo a la vuelta, que me pillen los de carretera y me empapelen!!  
  
-Tranquilo Hiro, podemos ir juntos al centro en el metro- El cantante sacó la cartera que iba atada con una cadena al pantalón ancho que llevaba- umm... si, todavía lo tengo. Me quedan ticket de sobra para los dos, y traigo mi tarjeta de crédito así que te puedo dejar yo el dinero. ¿Qué te parece?, ¿Quedamos hoy y vamos a por los recambios?  
  
Suguru revolvía silenciosamente su café. Al no prestarle atención a nada en especial, localizó a K desde el mismo momento que entro en la cafetería. El manager se acercó hasta la barra, pidió algo, y luego tomo asiento con el grupo al completo.  
  
-Umm, Which the problem is?!, veo muchas caras largas por aqui. Hiroshi, ¿qué te ocurre?. Smile!!!   
  
-Unos capullos me robaron unas piezas de la moto- murmuró desganado el pelirrojo habiendo optado por la opción de beberse el zumo antes de que éste se caducara de tanto estar en estado contemplativo.  
  
-Vamos a ir comprar los repuestos en cuanto salgamos- informó el cantante   
  
-Me fastidia tener que ir en metro- farfulló Hiro con desgana- a estas horas está demasiado lleno. En fin, mejor eso que tener que pagar una multa.  
  
K tomó un par de sorbos de la infusión adoptando una mueca distraída.   
  
-La verdad es que yo tenía que arreglar esta tarde unos papeles en el banco.- Miró a los jóvenes con una sonrisa- puedo coger la furgoneta de la empresa y nos vamos todos juntos. ¿Qué os parece?  
  
-Por mi bien- Nakano se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el componente más joven del grupo- Y tu Suguro, ¿Qué haces?¿Te vienes?  
  
***************  
  
Suguro miraba en silencio a través de la ventanilla junto al conductor, preguntándose como se había dejado engatusar. K había cogido la circunvalación que rodeaba la ciudad para ir al distrito donde se encontraba la tienda de repuestos del pelirrojo. Cuando ya llevaban un rato, todos en un silencio casi religioso, K había optado por "animar" el ambientillo poniendo uno de sus casetes en vez de la radio. Una melodía chillona pero vagamente familiar, había comenzado entonces a sonar dentro del coche. Los jóvenes se lanzaron miradas de desconfianza entre si, más aun cuando una voz en plan "pitufillo" comenzó a canturrear "Vamos de paseo, pi pi piii" para el terror de Bad Luck al completo. Suguro desde el asiento delantero se volvió buscando la ayuda de los otros dos que se lanzaban miradas entre sí, gesticulando mucho y poniendo muecas fácilmente legibles, para decidirse quien iba a ser el cabeza de turco en lo que se refería a decirle al manager, que quitara aquella melodía (por denominarla de alguna manera), arriesgando así su propia integridad física por el bien común y la supervivencia neuronal del grupo.   
  
-Eh... eh... -tartamudeó con inseguridad Suguro poco después de que el pelirrojo y el vocalista comenzaran a darle patadas en el asiento desde atrás- K, oye... podrías ... ehh ¿Poner otra cosa?  
  
K se volvió hacia él mirándole tras las opacas gafas de sol que utilizaba para conducir.  
  
-¿No os gusta la música?. No problem! pondré otra cosa.  
  
-¡¡Pero no sueltes el volante!! -gritó Hiroshi cuando el manager se olvido de que era él, el que llevaba el vehículo y se puso a buscar más música en la guantera.  
  
-AAAAAAAhhh ¡¡Que vienen tres de frente!! - gritó Shuichi poniéndose de pie como pudo dentro del automóvil llevado por el pánico.  
  
Suguro sujetó como pudo el volante, pegando un volantazo que esquivó por los pelos a los tres vehículos contrarios.  
  
En la autoría los demás conductores tan sólo veían una temeraria furgoneta a gran velocidad, que no dejaba de hacer eses, con tendencias suicidas u homicidas hacia otros automóviles.  
  
-K!! ¡¡El volanteeeeeeeeeeee!!  
  
-A ver si os gusta esta, es una cinta que me dejaron el otro día y esta muy bi....  
  
-EL VOLANTEEEE!! -gritaron los tres al unísono llevados por el pavor al ver otra tanda de coches que se les echaban encima.  
  
Como si nada anormal hubiese ocurrido, el manager recuperó con tranquilidad el mando del vehículo, se colocó las gafas de sol con indiferencia y cambió el caset de la radio.  
  
"WUUUAAAAAAAAAA, Kill you - fuck you - i will never be you   
  
Kill you - fuck you - i will never be you   
  
I can't fuckin' take it anymore"*   
  
Los guturales gritos del cantante a todo volumen les provoco otra sacudida, haciéndoles saltar nuevamente en sus asientos.   
  
El manager rió a pleno pulmón ante los rostros exentos de color que los jóvenes presentaban.  
  
Se alzó una comunitaria oración silenciosa cuando el grupo llegó a su destino. Suguro se bajó aun tambaleante, y Hiroshi le iba susurrando a Shuichi de camino a la tienda, que prefería enfrentarse a los peligros del metro antes que volver a repetir tan traumática experiencia.  
  
-Hey! Hurry!. Que si nos da tiempo después de ir al banco, os invito a tomar un helado antes de volver al estudio!! JAJAAAJAA  
  
Los chicos entraron en la tienda, lanzando miradas desconfiadas al manager.  
  
-Hiro... ya se que prefieres ir en metro. ¿Pero no estaría muy mal por nuestra parte, dejar al pobre Suguro sólo?. Podría tomárselo como una ofensa personal, y claro, eso luego repercutiría en el trabajo de la banda...  
  
-Shuichi ya lo capto- suspiro el pelirrojo mirando en derredor buscando las piezas- iremos a por ese helado. Además no podemos ser tan desagradecidos con K... aunque éste casi nos mate...  
  
Compraron los recambios y se fueron todos al banco.  
  
************************* New Continue???  
  
Bueno aquí va el capitulo 2, espero que este esté resultando más interesante, porque la verdad es que el primero no me tenia muy satisfecha.   
  
Ja-ne!! 


	3. Lamentaciones

Tatsuha había perdido muchas horas de sueño delante de su teléfono móvil.   
  
Ansiedad, expectación, temor, todo ello reflejado en sus ojos cuando, por veinteava vez en un minuto, miraba el número en un papel manoseado que tenía entre sus dedos. No se trataba de pudor a la hora de llamar, en realidad le había faltado tiempo para hacerlo, simplemente es que le estaba resultado muy difícil, por no decir imposible, ponerse en contacto con el cantante. Esperanzado, volvió a marcar el numero del arrugado papel que en realidad ya se sabia perfectamente de memoria.  
  
Piiii....piiiii.....pii  
  
-Este es el buzón de voz de Kumagoro nanoda!, deje su mensaje al oír la señal... Piiiiiiiiii  
  
Frunciendo el ceño, el menor de los Uesugi colgó el teléfono al ver acercarse el metro al anden. Recogió la mochila del suelo y entró cuando las puertas se abrieron silenciosas, sentándose en el primer sitio libre que encontró dentro del vagón. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después se bajaba en un distrito alejado de la urbe, donde las viviendas tradicionales se mezclaban con pisos más modernos, pero todo ellos de visible ostentación económica.   
  
Tahsuha se detuvo junto a un portal, llamó al timbre y esperó. Y siguió esperando. Volvió a llamar al timbre, dejando su dedo pegado en el botón hasta que comenzó a sentir entumecimiento seguido del característico hormigueo. Y aun así, no consiguió respuesta procedente del interior del piso.   
  
Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Tatsuha miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de extraer una llave de uno de sus bolsillos y escabullirse rápidamente en el bloque de pisos. Abrió la puerta con absoluta tranquilidad, cerrándola de un sonoro portazo tras de sí. Sin quitarse los zapatos a la entrada, tiró la mochila sobre el sofá del salón, entrando confiadamente en la cocina. Con manos ágiles extrajo de la nevera tras exhaustivas búsquedas, una lata de cerveza para írsela bebiendo mientras cotilleaba por la casa a voluntad.  
  
No obstante, casi se atraganta del susto cuando, al salir de la cocina, se encontró frente a frente con su hermano estoicamente de pie con los brazos cruzados, estudiándolo impasible.  
  
-¿Cómo has conseguido esa llave Tahsuha?  
  
-Ah, eeeh... je, hola hermanito. Pensaba que no estabas en casa, cómo no contestabas...  
  
El rubio parecía estar tratando de matarle con la mirada.  
  
-Pues veras... Mika me mandó que te trajera un encargo... y bueno, pensaba dejártelo por aquí.  
  
El moreno puso su expresión más angelical, que fue truncada cuando Yuki camino hasta escasos centímetros de su cara y tras tomarle con fuerza la muñeca donde portaba la cerveza, exigió.  
  
-La llave.  
  
-Eh, si toma, aquí tienes. - Se la entregó con una sonrisa. El novelista pareció satisfecho pues se volvió encendiendo un cigarrillo. Tatsuha aliviado, dejó escapar un suspiro sin mostrar dolor por la perdida del objeto, total, el conservaba cinco copias más en su casa...  
  
¿Por qué no me abriste abajo?  
  
-Pensé que se trataba de la editora. Bueno, viniste a darme algo de Mika, déjalo por ahí y márchate de una vez.  
  
-Miras que eres borde hermanito- Tatsuha se encogió de hombros y haciéndose el indiferente, posó la lata de cerveza en la mesa del salón , sentándose placidamente en el sofá. -¿Estas tu sólo?  
  
-Si, pero no te importa.  
  
-Ya decía yo que tenias cara de amargado- comentó el moreno recibiendo una mirada gélida y amenazante. Eiri no veía la forma de echar a su hermano una vez se ponía cómodo en un lugar, y por las pintas, mucho se temía que ya era demasiado tarde. Suspiró dando una calada a su cigarrillo mientras iba a por otra lata de cerveza a la cocina. Ya se sabe el dicho, si no puedes con ellos, úneteles.  
  
Aun estado el dueño del inmueble delante, Tatsuha se permitió coger el mando de la tele y comenzar a pasar canales con clara mueca de aburrimiento, al final desistió dejando un canal de noticias de poco interés.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Shuichi?, ¿Por la hora no tendría que estar ya aquí contigo en amor y compañía?  
  
El rubio tomó asiento a su lado pasando por alto el tono mordaz de su hermano pequeño.  
  
-No lo sé, tampoco me interesa. Quizá me haya llamado por teléfono, pero no he cogido ninguna llamada.  
  
Tatsuha miraba la pantalla brillante del televisor sin prestar atención a las imágenes mientras Yuki bebía pausadamente de su cerveza.  
  
-Ummm- comenzó en tono pensativo- ¿cuando me lo vas a dejar una noche?  
  
-¿El qué?   
  
-El "que" no, sino a "quien". A Shuichi, ¿quién si no?, ¿Cuando me lo vas a dejar una noche?  
  
Yuki le dirigió una mirada de reojo a su hermano pequeño sin dignarse a responder. Tatsuha lo encaró ofendido.  
  
-¿Desde cuado te has vuelto tan quisquilloso con tus cosas?. Antes no tenias problemas para compartir a tus amantes conmigo.  
  
El rubio no pudo evitar adoptar una expresión atípica, próxima al desaliento total, tomando nuevamente su cigarrillo para darle una calada tranquila.  
  
-Tatsuha- explicó pausadamente- tu y yo nunca hemos compartido ningún amante, así que deja de montarte películas.  
  
-Técnicamente no, pero nunca me pusiste ningún reparo cuando "consolé" a algunas de esas chicas que tu antes te follabas una noche y luego las echabas de tu casa sin siquiera recordar su nombre.  
  
-Hice con ellas lo mismo que ellas pretendían hacer conmigo. Pero de todas formas... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Shuichi?  
  
-Nada, pero quiero que me lo prestes. Quiero hacer "cositas" con él.  
  
Una mueca babeante se extendió por el rostro del hermano menor de los Uesugi. A Yuki le costaba entender, porque siquiera estaba manteniendo aquella "conversación"  
  
-Pues díselo a él- cortó bruscamente levantándose del sofá.  
  
**********  
  
-Wait please!!!, arreglo rápidamente los papeles y nos marchamos. Ok?  
  
K se quitó las gafas de sol, guardándolas en el bolsillo de su camisa. Se dirigió a uno de los encargados de dirección y éste se lo llevo a una sala aparte. Bad Luck se quedó en mitad de la gran sala central del banco. A los pocos minutos Shuichi ya le estaba tomando el pelo a Hiroshi con los intereses que le iba a cobrar por el préstamo del dinero de los recambios para su moto.   
  
  
  
Un hombre joven entro por la puerta giratoria del banco con aire perdido, parecía buscar algo. Al reconocer la cabellera rosada del vocalista sonrió ampliamente alzando su conejo de peluche por encima de la cabeza.  
  
-¡¡Shuichi!!  
  
El aludido sonrió al volverse y ver a Sakuma parado tímidamente junto a la puerta del banco.  
  
Iba a indicarle que se acercara, cuando un hombre corpulento, vestido con ropa oscura y con la cara oculta tras un pasa montañas, irrumpió en el establecimiento, con una metralleta alzada, gastando munición para hacerse notar por si su aspecto no llamaba de entrada bastante la atención.  
  
-¿Nanda noda?  
  
Ryuichi apenas le había dado tiempo a volverse cuando el hombre lo había tomado por el cuello apuntándole la sien con la metralleta.  
  
-¡¡¡Esto es un atraco!!, ¡¡Todo el mundo al suelo!! ¡Qué nadie se mueva o le mato!  
  
La gente le miró con pavor. El guardia de seguridad que era un viejecito barrigón se había quedado estático en su silla.   
  
-¡¡Sakuma-san!! -exclamó Shuichi sin saber que hacer revolviéndose el cabello.  
  
-¿Esto es un juego nanoda?- le preguntó con expresión infantil el cantante de Nittle Grasper al fornido delincuente- Pero yo ahora no quiero jugar contigo, yo quiero jugar son Shu-chan.  
  
Y sin saber muy bien como lo hizo, Sakuma se libró del desconocido, que se quedó tan sólo con el peluche rosa, cuando el cantante saltó en plancha sobre Shuichi que lo miraba con ojos de cordero degollado.  
  
-¡¡Shuichi ¿jugamos a policías?!!  
  
-¡¡Sakuma-san que ese tío casi te mata!!- exclamaba atónito Suguro desde el suelo cubriéndose desquiciadamente la cabeza con las manos- ¡¡¿Por qué aceptaría venir?!!- agonizó por lo bajo- ¡¡Con lo bien que estaba yo en el estudio!!  
  
-¡¡Salvare a Kumagoro del hombre malo!!- Sakuma se había puesto de pie con un disfraz de vaquero con placa de sheriff de plástico fosforito y pistolas de colores chillones.   
  
Hiroshi tenía los ojos desencajados mientras que Shuichi, completamente acojonado, se había agarrado de la pierna de Sakuma y no hacia más que tirar de sus pantalones para abajo para que se tirase al suelo como el resto.  
  
Una granada voló por el aire hasta los pies del atracador, provocado una gran explosión que se llevó por delante al delincuente, la puerta y de paso algo de la pared del edificio. Cuando se disipó la humareda de los cascotes, K le estaba pisando la mano al hombre del pasamontañas y sujetaba divertido la metralleta del tipo sobre su hombro.  
  
-Bad Boy!! Los niños no deben jugar con cosas peligrosas!.  
  
Sakuma corrió hacia él con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero al llegar a su lado pareció enfurruñarse.  
  
-¡¡K!!, yo también quería jugar. - se encogió de hombros y comenzó a buscar su conejito de peluche, pero al encontrarlo su expresión alegre y juvenil se convirtió en una mueca de dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
Kumagoro estaba destrozado. Shuichi llegó a su lado cuando un cabizbajo Sakuma recogía los pedazos del suelo y abrazándolos se echaba a llorar.  
  
Shindo se sintió muy mal interiormente. No supo que hacer para tratar de consolar a su amigo, sabia lo mucho que apreciaba ese conejo y el verlo en ese estado lo dejaba impotente. Nervioso le observó unos momentos, y al final se decidió a abrazarlo tomando su cabeza con una mano, peinando sus cabellos en lo que esperaba, fuera una caricia tranquilizadora. Sakuma dejó caer los trozos de peluche y se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a la ropa del joven de cabellos rosados hundiendo su humedecido rostro en su pecho.  
  
El resto del grupo miraba la escena con cierta desolación. K, miró al hombre inconsciente en el suelo y le propinó una fuerte patada en las costillas. Hiroshi a su manera también quería ayudar, pero no veía la forma de hacerlo. Sin que nadie lo viera recogió los pedazos del antiguo peluche rosa del suelo y los guardó entre sus bolsas.  
  
-Ummm, vamonos de aquí, esta llegando la prensa y la policía -murmuró K saliendo por el hueco en la pared que antes había sido la puerta.  
  
**************  
  
Tatsuha seguía en el salón del piso del escritor, abandonado de toda atención del rubio que había vuelto a su trabajo en su estudio. Tenía una caja sobre sus rodillas que ponía "propiedad de Shindo Shuichi" y que estaba llena con todo el material que el vocalista de Bad Luck tenia de Sakuma Ryuichi. El canal de noticias seguía retransmitiendo de fondo relegado de atención.  
  
-Y esta tarde, en la periferia de Tokyo, un hombre armado intento robar... blablabla- el moreno dejó de mirar aquellos cds, pegatinas y posters, al creer ver de reojo a un pelirrojo junto con otro tío más pequeño de pelo rosa. La reportera estaba en primer plano contando rápidamente los sucesos acontecidos en aquel lugar lleno de cascotes. a su espalda eran fácilmente reconocibles unas siluetas que salían corriendo rápidamente perseguidas por varios jóvenes de ambos sexos, la gran mayoría de ellos con cámaras de fotos en la mano. - bla bla...finalmente un civil, ayudo a detener al presunto delinc ...-  
  
Alzó el mando y apagó la televisión. Tatsuha havia visto también a Ryuichi entre los componentes de Bad Luck. El aburrimiento dejó paso a la expectación.  
  
-Hermaniiiiitooooooo- se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el estudio- creo que hoy me voy a quedar a cenar. ¿No te importa verdad?  
  
En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos, seguidos de murmullos y la puerta de la casa se abrió de forma temerosa.  
  
Shuichi entró sospechosamente de puntillas directo al dormitorio con un pañuelo oscuro cubriéndole la cabeza, anudado bajo la nariz. Se entretuvo allí tan sólo unos segundos y regresó de puntillas hasta la puerta con su mochila a cuestas. Tatsuha lo observaba desde la puerta del estudio. El cantante parecía no haberle visto. Shindo cuchicheo algo sin obtener respuesta y volvió a entrar esta vez directo hasta donde sabia que Yuki debía de encontrarse.  
  
-¡Tadaima Yu-!, eh... ¿qué haces aquí Tatsuha?  
  
-Me quedó a cenar "Cuñadin"  
  
A su espalda Eiri farfulló algo ininteligible   
  
-Err... si bueno, de eso quería hablar- el cantante entró en el estudio del escritor que muy distante de cesar en su ocupación, siguió tecleando e un ritmo constante- veras Yuki... es que esta tarde nos atracaron en un banco. Al final no se llevaron nada porque K estaba con nosotros y bueno, ya sabes como es, el ladrón fue el que termino con una conmoción craneal, pero eeerrr bueno, lo cierto es que tuvimos que salir corriendo porque a lo mejor nos tocaba pagar los destrozos, y empezó a llegar mucha gente atraída por los coches de policía. K nos avisó que corriéramos, porque además era mala publicidad para nosotros, pero empezaron a gritar en cuando nos reconocieron. A Hiro que se descuido casi se lo llevan en volandas entre todos y ehh...bueno, lo importante era que el conejito de Sakuma-san...- a estas altura el rubio había dejado de escribir y se había vuelto hacia él en lo que era un despliegue de expresividad facial, pues se había permitido el lujo de alzar una ceja- ...quedó destrozado. Ahora él esta muy deprimido y ya sabes, pensaba ir a dormir con él a su casa, para animarle un poco. Si no te importa claro esta... Sakuma-san esta ahí en la puerta esperándome, lo traje porque no quería dejarlo sólo.  
  
Tatsuha, que había estado escuchando todo aquello con una ancha sonrisa jocosa, se volvió cual ave de rapiña, hacia la puerta con las ultimas palabras del vocalista. Tuvo un primer impulso por salir corriendo, pero luego se lo pensó fríamente y tras acomodarse pulcramente el cabello y practicar una, en teoría, seductora sonrisa, comenzó a deslizarse sutilmente fuera de la habitación.  
  
-Tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- desdeñó el escritor poniéndose en pie, acercándose fríamente al cantante, posando sus dorados ojos en los temblorosos violetas de su amante- Yo no te retengo para que te quedes, es más, puedes marcharte cuando quieras...  
  
-Pero Yukiiiii...-gimoteó Shuichi que conocía lo suficiente al escritor para saber que se la situación claramente podía volverse delicada. El rubio tan sólo estudiaba fríamente el comportamiento inseguro del cantante con las palabras "pensaba ir a dormir con él a su casa, para animarle un poco" que estaban cobrando connotaciones sombrías en su cabeza.   
  
Sacó su paquete de tabaco y cogió un cigarrito con la boca directamente del envoltorio.   
  
Yo no... , Sakuma-san está... yo ...  
  
-Te he dicho que no tienes que darme explicaciones. No es la primera vez que te marchas a dormir con tus amigos. Antes nunca buscabas tanto mi aprobación... ¿porqué estas tan nervioso?, ¿Te remuerde la conciencia por algo? ¿Piensas hacer algo "malo"?   
  
Shuichi se cayó mirándole en principio sorprendido, posteriormente molesto, y por ultimo confundido y perplejo.  
  
-Pero si yo sólo...  
  
Eiri suspiró al ver todas esas emociones fácilmente legibles el rostro del cantante. Le paso la mano casi cariñosamente por la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello.  
  
-Estoy cansado. Vete con tu amigo antes de que Tatsuha le haga "algo" que él no quiera.   
  
Shindo en su inocencia, tardó en caer en lo que le decía. Para cuando lo hizo, abrió la boca en una exclamación ahogada y salió corriendo al salón.  
  
- Si en algún momento te hago daño me avisas  
  
En la salita Tatsuha no había desperdiciado en absoluto el tiempo. De alguna manera tenia recostado boca abajo sobre el sofá a Sakuma, se había sentado sobre las posaderas de éste, y con una crema sacada a saber de donde, le estaba dando un masaje por toda la bronceada piel de su espalda, lisa y libre de imperfecciones.  
  
No había más que mirarle la cara para saber que tipo de pensamientos estaba teniendo en ese momento. Ryuichi había cerrado los ojos y parecía adormilado, tan sólo abría la boca para gemir levemente cuando el moreno presionaba demasiado alguna zona, provocándole alguna molestia.   
  
Shuichi tuvo la certeza de que el hermano de Yuki lo hacia es profeso para arrancarle aquellos suspiros.  
  
-Esto no es baño turco Tatsuha- inquirió el novelista apareciendo detrás del vocalista de Bad Luck- Para eso id a un hotel.  
  
-Si eh... -Shuichi estaba algo violento- Sakuma-san podemos irnos ya.  
  
Ante la conocida voz de Shindo, Ryuichi abrió rápidamente los ojos con expresión infantil y mejillas sonrosadas. Se puso de pie tirado al moreno al suelo, que les dedicó a todos una mirada de odio.  
  
-Vámonos Shuichi!!- Sakuma se puso la camisa en un rápido movimiento y se colgó del cuello del cantante, acercándose a su rostro, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.   
  
Shindo se ruborizo y desvió la mirada del rubio, que en este momento observaba a ambos con una expresión fría, difícil de leer. Yuki contra toda cortesía se volvió dejando a los tres jóvenes en el salón.  
  
-Tengo trabajo. Marchaos todos de una vez y dejad de molestarme.  
  
Shuichi sintió un nudo en el estomago. Ese momento lo tendría que lamentar al día siguiente, pero por el momento tenía a Sakuma con los ojitos brillando de la emoción todavía agarrado a su cuello. Por otro lado Tatsuha parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a saltar encima para estrangularlo por la mueca alterada de su rostro.  
  
Tuvo la certeza inmediata de que debía marcharse rápido del apartamento.  
  
-Si bueno... adiós a todos.  
  
****  
  
-Pasa nanoda!!  
  
Shuichi se quitó respetuosamente los zapatos a la entrada y un poco cohibido, entró en el salón depositando su mochila junto a un sofá grade de cuatro plazas.   
  
-Siéntate Shu, voy a preparar palomitas y helado para las películas.  
  
El nerviosismo de Shindou era debido a que, si bien no era la primera vez que entraba en casa del cantante, si lo era el echo de ir el sólo. Habitualmente se habían dejado caer alguna que otra vez él y Hiroshi, cuando el vocalista de Nittle Grasper se había olvidado alguna cosa, o había necesitado dejar algo. Tampoco había tenido nunca la suficiente confianza para más, porque cuando no dormía en casa de Yuki era porque volvían a tener problemas, y por lo general en esas circunstancias siempre recurría a Nakano.  
  
Shuichi tomo asiento en el sofá de cuatro plazas que era de las pocas cosas que amueblaban el salón, junto con una gran televisión, un buen equipo de música y un pequeño karaoke. La casa para pertenecer a uno de los cantantes más ricos y conocidos de Japón podría encontrarse algo modesta y desordenada con el suelo lleno de revistas tiradas, cables, cuadernos de notas y cds. En cambio, Shuichi la contemplaba con una sonrisa risueña, pensando que de tener casa propia, se le parecería bastante a aquella.   
  
Sacó de la mochila las dos películas que habían cogido en un videoclub de camino y las dejó a su lado en el sofá, pues al carecer de mesa no había otro lugar donde dejarlas.  
  
-Ite!  
  
Un estruendo de cacharros proveniente de la cocina levanto del sofá al cantante de pelo rosado.  
  
-Sakuma-san ¿puedo ayudar en algo? eh... esas palomitas son para el microondas no de sartén.  
  
A Ryuichi se le habían caído encima todos los cacharros de la balda que tenia apilados, al intentar sacar la sartén para hacer las palomitas. Lanzaba miradas de niño enfadado al estante vació y a los cacharros a sus pies.  
  
Jaja, se nota que no cocinas mucho en casa eh?.  
  
Shindo con una sonrisa cogió las palomitas y las metió en el microondas que tenia enfrente.  
  
Con un poco de paciencia, pues unas vulgares palomitas, chucherias y helado en manos de esos dos, era todo un arduo trabajo por el simple echo de que Ryuichi, a pesar de estar en su casa, no encontraba absolutamente nada, ni las cucharas.   
  
Caminaron con bandejas hasta el salón sentándose a comer en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué vemos primero? noda!  
  
-Da igual, pon lo que quieras, ¡Además estamos en tu casa, elige tu!  
  
Pusieron una, las dos eran de humor, al cuarto de hora ya se les estaban saltado las lagrimas a los dos. Cuando se llevaban las palomitas a la boca les entraba la risa tonta y se les esparcían por el suelo, el helado caía en cualquier lado menos en su estomago. Aquello parecía una guerra de snacks de sobre mesa. A Shuichi ya casi se le había olvidado el motivo principal por el que estaba allí. Tan sólo cuando Sakuma comenzaba a palmearse el pecho o los costados y posteriormente a rebuscar en su cazadora, para poco después detenerse con una mueca amarga en el rostro, lograba recordarlo. Entonces llamaba su atención por alguna cosa de la película, lo que fuera, tan poco tenia por que ser divertido o importante, le tiraba palomitas a la cara y de esa forma Ryuichi le miraba con cara de dulce venganza saltando sobre él e intentando ahogarle haciéndole comer todas las palomitas de golpe.  
  
Se rieron hasta que no pudieron más y el dolor de costados les hacia reprimirse. Ellos dos eran como juntar madera con gasolina, avivaban el fuego: cuando las chorradas las empezaba uno, las terminaba el otro y viceversa.   
  
La segunda película termino, Ryuichi se volvió hacia un Shindou embadurnado de chocolate por las peleas anteriores a lo largo del film.  
  
-Ha estado bien noda!. Jeje, tienes Chocolate en la mejilla Shu- Le indicó con el dedo acercándose a él.  
  
-¿Aquí? -preguntó el cántate de Bad Luck frotándose la mejilla  
  
-No, más abajo- Sakuma con una sonrisa ambigua se inclinó sobre él. Ladeando la cabeza, lamió aquella pálida y tibia mejilla, llevándose los restos del chocolate con la punta de su lengua.   
  
Sus mejillas se encendieron ante el húmedo contacto. Shuichi se volvió taimado hacia El vocalista de Nittle Grasper.  
  
-Sakuma-san?  
  
-Ya esta. Voy a llevar esto a la cocina y vamos a dormir vale?.  
  
Ryuichi recogió las envueltas vacías del suelo, los recientes y las cucharas, llevándoselo todo a la cocina. Shuichi preso de pequeños temblores, se tocó la mejilla avergonzado comprobado que todavía estaba humedecida.  
  
Tras salir de la cocina, Ryuichi comenzó a limpiar el suelo con un aspirador cuyos fabricantes habían decidido dotar de unas pestañas laterales, que junto con la pintura de colores, revelaba un sonriente elefante de mofletes rosados. Sakuma no tardó ni cinco minutos en recoger aquel caótico salón.  
  
-¿Tienes sueño Shu?, yo es que ya estoy cansado Noda!  
  
-Eh, err, si.- Shuichi todavía estaba un poco nervioso.  
  
Con una sonrisa, Sakuma le indico donde se encontraba el dormitorio. La habitación estaba pintada en colores claros, con una cama amplia, quizá demasiado amplia para dormir en ella una sola persona. El armario era empotrado, y las paredes restantes libres estaban llenas de estanterías con muñequitos y figuritas, casi tantas como había tiradas por el suelo. Algunos peluches desconocidos, otros que ya sonaban más como el conejo marioneta de color blanco llamado Yuki que poseía Sakuma, situado en un lugar privilegiado entre los demás.  
  
Sakuma abrió el armario del cual pendían muchas prendas distintas e incluso el disfraz de Kumagoro que antes tanto se ponía. Una sonrisa triste se poso en sus labios antes de apartarlo y sacar un futon, que con esfuerzos logró extender en el suelo.  
  
-Bueno, Shuichi duerme en la cama y Ryuichi en el futon. Esto es como ir de camping noda!! podríamos asar malvaviscos!  
  
-Jaja, Si, podríamos- comentó entre risas Shuichi- pero Sakuma no esta bien que duerma en tu cama, yo dormiré en el...-Ryuichi salió corriendo del dormitorio, cuando regreso traía una lata grande, llena de revistas, una botella de queroseno, un paquete de malvaviscos, con otras cuantas cosas más. Shuichi lo observó con mudo interés.  
  
Tras abrir la ventana del cuarto, lo que permitió que una fina brisa nocturna revolviera sus cabellos, Sakuma se acomodó sobre el futon, desenroscó la botella de queroseno y con una cerilla prendió todas las revistas.  
  
-Jajaa, de campamento con Shuichi nanoda!!!. Vamos Shu! siéntate!  
  
-Eh, ¿no se prendera el futon? -Shindo tomó asiento a su lado y cogió el palo con malvaviscos pinchados que el otro cantante le tendía.  
  
-No si te los comes deprisa!! -exclamó con una carcajada- ¡¡estos son de frambuesa con piña, un nuevo sabor noda!!  
  
Los ojos del joven de cabellos rosados adquirieron un brillo especial, extendiendo la brocheta sobre las ondulantes llamas de la lata.  
  
-¡¡De verdad!!, ¡¡Con las ganas que tenia de probarlos!!, ¡Estaban agotados!  
  
*******  
  
-My HONEYYY RYUICHIIIIII, ¿¿Por quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee??- lloriqueó Tatsuha golpeando con los puños el suelo mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas- ¡¡Hermano!!, ¡Eres tonto!, no debiste dejar que se fueran. ¡¡SAKUMA-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡Vuelveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!  
  
El escritor trataba de mantener la concentración, pero ante los gritos, berridos e improperios de su hermano, sus dedos cada vez se movían más despacio, hasta que se detuvo, apoyando las manos a un costado del teclado.  
  
-Te quieres callar de una vez. No todo el mundo es ocioso como tu, algunos deben de trabajar porque tienen fechas de entrega que cumplir.  
  
-¡¿Y que más da una maldita fecha de entrega?!, ¡¡Esos dos se han ido solos!!, ¡A saber lo que harán!. Son jóvenes e impulsivos, seguro que están noche duermen los dos en la misma cama, abrazados, frotando sus cuerpos, acariciándose mutuamente la... -Tatsuha ante este ultimo pensamiento enmudeció sintiendo como su cólera y resentimiento crecían- ¡¡Y yo aquí!! ¡¡Desgraciados!! ¡¡Yo quería ir con ellos!!!  
  
Yuki observaba en silencio como su hermano golpeaba el suelo con los puños, se daba cabezazos y se lo ponía todo perdido por el berrinche.   
  
-Shuichi es demasiado inocente- con movimientos pausados, casi delicados, el escritor, viéndose privado de la tranquilidad que necesitaba para reiniciar su trabajo, se deshizo de las gafas depositándolas en la mesa. Se acomodó confiadamente el cabello con los dedos bajo la atenta mirada inquisitiva del moreno- Además el nunca haría nada que...  
  
-Ja, que te lo crees tu hermanito!!  
  
El rubio guardo silencio sorprendido por la risotada de su hermano.  
  
Mira Eiri, tu crees que yo soy un niñato que nunca me entero de nada, pero te diré una cosa: ¡El que no se entera eres tu!. Te marchaste de casa en cuanto pudiste y apenas nos conocemos lo suficiente como para llamarnos hermanos el uno al otro. Tampoco pretendo darte consejos, pero con tu forma de ser te vas a quedar sólo. ¡¡Eres un amargado!!  
  
-¿Pero qué demonios estas diciendo Tatsuha?   
  
El moreno se había puesto de pie. Una mueca de seria determinación había borrado las caricaturescas expresiones de lamentación y rabia que el menor de los Uesugi había mostrado delante del rubio. Ahora era el escritor el que lucia una mueca de sorpresa e indignación.  
  
-Con esto te quiero decir, ¡que es casi de seguro que se yo más cosas de Shuichi que tu!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Si, tu vives con él, pero apenas ni habláis. No sé ni como Shuichi todavía te aguanta, yo desde luego no lo haría. Te encierras aquí todo el día con el jodio ordenador. ¡¡Eres un muermazo de tío hermano!!   
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Y ves que viene a buscarle Sakuma-Sama, y en vez de decirle algo para que se quede, vas y te das la vuelta para que se vayan los dos felizmente cogidos de la mano. ¡¡Sólo te falto regalarle una caja de condones!!  
  
-... - a estas alturas, Yuki lo miraba sin poder soltar palabra.   
  
-Yo he hablado mucho con Shuichi sobre Ryuichi- continuó el moreno con cara de entendido en la materia- y si no tuvieras a ese tontaina tan colgado por ti, seguro que le habría faltado tiempo para saltar sobre Sakuma. A Shindo le gustaba Sakuma casi tanto como a mi, y Ryuichi se porta con él mucho mejor de como lo harás tu en toda tu vida. No te sorprendas el día que Shuichi se canse de tus desplantes y tus cortes, y se largue con él.   
  
El rubio desvió la mirada, tamborileó la mesa con los dedos y frunció los labios en una señal de disconformidad que no paso inadvertida para Tatsuha.  
  
-No me importa, yo no voy a ser su niñera, si él quiere largarse que se largue. La gran mayoría el tiempo es una carga, no lo necesito para nada.  
  
El cuarto se sumió en silencio. El moreno estudiaba la expresión fría que el novelista nuevamente había adoptado. Una sonrisa cansada se poso en sus labios.  
  
-Aiii, que pena me das hermanito. No se que pudo ver Shuichi en ti con lo tonto que eres, en fin...- Tatsuha se puso en pie y se estiro perezosamente- ...espero que no sea demasiado tarde para ti cuando por fin tengas lo que tienes que tener para afrontar tus propios sentimientos, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo tan sólo sabes huir. Algún día habrá algo que llegue a ser importante de verdad y lo perderás por el simple hecho de no molestarte en defenderlo. Pero yo no soy como tu, yo no me voy a dejar pisar por nadie. Y ni tu, ni Shindo, ni nadie me va a quitar a Sakuma. Ya lo veras!- exclamó en una clásica fanfarronada juvenil.  
  
Ya no quiero cenar aquí, me voy a comer una hamburguesa, seguro que hay alguna dependienta guapa en el burguer que abrieron hace poco en el barrio noreste de Athosetawa. Adiós.  
  
El menor de los Uesugi salió del estudio del novelista y poco después se escuchaba el portazo de salida del moreno. Yuki con indiferencia, volvió a colocarse las gafas retomando nuevamente las funciones del teclado.  
  
-Que tan sólo se huir... -murmuró por lo bajo- será niñato...  
  
Pero por alguna razón algo se había removido dentro del escritor que vio su inspiración, esfumada completamente, dejándole tan sólo con un vació inquieto mirando en derredor sin saber muy bien que hacer.  
  
  
  
De pronto se encontró pensando en Shuichi y en que estaría haciendo en ese momento.  
  
-Maldito Tatsuha -maldijo entre dientes  
  
********************** New continue???  
  
Ehhh antes que nada, que nadie me saque los ojos por lo del conejito de Ryuichi!!!! era una sacrificio inevitable!!! esperad un par de capitulos más para empezara cojer las atonchas, el alquitran y el saco de plumas vale??? ^^UUU  
  
Ettó, no si estoy escribiendo realmente lo que quiero, se me va mucho la pinza, a ver si termino donde tenia intencion o acabo a saber donde.   
  
Más de lo de siempre, comentarios, criticas, blabla, dejen algun comentario!!! que ya me da cosa ^^UUU 


	4. Promociones

Se habían comido entre los dos casi tres bolsas de malvaviscos. Para tanta cantidad de dulce, habían necesitado más revistas, Shuichi había intentado reavivar las llamas dentro de la lata y al final lo único que prendió fue el futon. Entre Sakuma y él consiguieron apagarlo antes de que se quemara demasiado, pero Shuichi ya estaba llorando a lágrima viva disculpándose por el estropicio. Sakuma se rió restándole importancia al asunto y se dispusieron a dormir. No terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo, Ryuichi terminó por poner mala cara ante la insistencia de Shindou de querer dormir él en el futon.  
  
-Si no quieres que duerma en el futon- comentó Sakuma con una expresión empecinada del que no piensa ceder- duerme tu conmigo en la cama noda!  
  
Al final Shuichi aceptó. Se colocó un pijama que había traído dentro de la mochila mientras el cantante de Nittle Grasper se acomodaba con unos pantalones anchos sin ninguna prenda cubriéndole el pecho. Ambos se amoldaron en sus respectivos lados de la cama, en la oscuridad del cuarto.  
  
-Buenas noches Sakuma-san  
  
-Que descanses Shu nanoda!  
  
Shuichi había cerrado los ojos, recostándose de lado, dejó escapar un suspiró cansado cuando se acodó de espaldas al cantante de Nittle Grasper  
  
-Eh... Shu?  
  
-Mnn?  
  
-¿Te importa que te abrace?  
  
-Eh?  
  
-Es que yo siempre dormía abrazando a Kumagoro noda. ¿Te importa que te abrace?  
  
El vocalista de Bad Luck volvió a sentirse nuevamente mal, recoló un poco hacia atrás y nervioso, permitió que los brazos de Sakuma le rodeasen la cintura.  
  
-Siento lo de Kumagoro Sakuma-san  
  
-Si ...- Ryuichi poso su barbilla en el cuello del joven de cabellos rosados respirando aquella fragancia de champú afrutado- ... yo también lo siento. Pero más sentiré al perder dentro de poco a un ser muy querido para mi.  
  
Shuichi no se atrevió a preguntar, en cambio Sakuma que había tenido que armarse de valor para hacer aquella afirmación, interpretó aquel silencio como una confirmación directa de sus temores. Desde aquel día en el bar no había vuelto a tocar el delicado tema con Nakano Hirose. No se había atrevido a preguntar a Shuichi directamente por su enfermedad, pero ahora lo veía tristemente innecesario.   
  
Tras un suspiro nervioso, Sakuma cerró los ojos concentrándose en la cercanía del otro joven a su lado, negándose a tener pensamientos funestos en aquel momento. Se conformó con estar de aquella manera, simplemente a su lado, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, su acompasada respiración, el olor afrutado impregnado en su pelo mezclado con la fragancia masculina que desprendía su piel.   
  
Al principio había estado un poco nervioso, la sensación de tener todo el cuerpo de Sakuma firmemente apretado contra su espalda pese a ser agradable, le producía cierto nerviosismo. La respiración cálida del cantante acariciaba su cuello produciéndole algún que otro escalofrió. Era un contacto que a él le parecía tan intimo, que le estaba costando relajarse para dormir. La única persona con la que había dormido de un modo similar era Yuki, por asociación de conceptos, se imagino haciendo con Sakuma todas las cosas que, desde que se habían conocido, el novelista había echo con él. El rubor empañó sus mejillas a la par que se sintió avergonzado por semejantes pensamientos. Había sentido tanta admiración por el cantante de Nittle Grasper equiparándolo a una luz en la oscuridad al principio de su juventud, que verse en aquella situación en la actualidad se le antojaba extraña aunque reconfortante. Felicidad por los éxitos conseguidos en la misma proporción que incredulidad por la mucha suerte que creía poseer.  
  
Sus pensamientos divagaron un poco más y se planteó el hipotético caso de que nunca hubiera conocido a Yuki, que sus caminos jamás se hubieran cruzado. ¿Qué habría sido de su vida entonces?, ¿qué seria de él en ese momento? Quizá se hubiese buscado una novia como por aquel entonces le recomendaba Hiroshi porque le veía un poco deprimido y falto de moral, o tal vez, tal vez habría terminado en la situación actual pero de un modo un tanto diferente... fue entonces cuando Shuichi comenzó a preguntarse si Sakuma estaría enamorado o interesado en alguien en especial... inmediatamente la imagen de Tatsuha surgió en su cabeza provocándole una sonrisa ante la idea de que el moreno pudiese verlos en aquel momento, seguro que le estallaba la vena de la frente. La sonrisa se borró al imaginarse nuevamente al rubio, en cambio si fuera él el que los viera...  
  
-MMmmm...Shuichi...  
  
Sakuma a su espalda parecía farfullar algo, creyéndolo dormido Shindou esbozó una sonrisa, permitiendo a sus ojos cerrarse. Con afecto acario las manos que tenia sobre la cintura antes de que el sopor le venciera y las ultimas palabras de Sakuma se perdieran en la negrura de la estancia.  
  
*******   
  
Tohma había llegado aquella mañana muy pronto a la oficina, su secretaria se extraño cuando al llegar, el presidente ya se encontraba allí con todo el aspecto de llevar ya una buen rato revisando papeles. Tras la ultima visita de Ryuichi en su despacho, el antiguo componente de Nittle Grasper no había cesado de buscar los documentos que certificaban, que los todos los artistas importantes de su empresa habían donado sangre para aquella campaña publicitaria. Tohma no comprendió la insistencia de Sakuma, en un modo lo suficientemente adulto como para preocuparse, por encontrar el justificante de Shindou Shuichi. Le había costado trabajo, pero finalmente lo encontró bastante doblado, el cantante se lo había entregado con dos días de retraso justificando que lo había perdido. El justificante era completamente normal, se lo había mostrado a Sakuma, pero él se había limitado a entrecerrar los ojos mientras leía aquellas líneas de papel amarillento y tras gruñir algo inconexo como hacia años que no le veía hacer, había tirado el papel sobre la mesa y se había marchado echando pestes por la boca, comportamiento que desconcertó sumamente al presidente.   
  
Tohma siguió revisando papeles hasta que una mano deposito una taza de café humeante sobre su mesa.  
  
-Muchas gracias señori-... ah, Suguru, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
-Venia a confirmar lo de la promoción- el joven tomó asiento cuando su tío se lo indico. Movía mucho las manos y no terminaba de acomodarse en la silla, no había que ser un lince para saber que el chico de cabellos verdosos necesitaba una tila con urgencia- Me lo acaba de decir K ahora en el pasillo.  
  
-Si, fue algo que surgió de improviso. En principio iba a ir otro grupo de música, pero la cantante en el último concierto se enredó el tacón con el cable del micro y se rompió una pierna al caerse encima de su publico... así que K, utilizando a algunos de sus contactos, os consiguió la promoción.- Tohma esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia a pesar de la visible alteración nerviosa de su sobrino.- El resto ya lo sabes, pasado mañana en los grandes centros comerciales de las afueras.  
  
El rubio alcanzó la taza de café de la que tomó un sorbo tras contemplarla unos segundos con apatía. Fujisaki seguía estático en la silla, miraba en todas direcciones con una muda pregunta entre los labios que no se atrevía a formular.  
  
-¿Necesitas saber algo más?. No te preocupes tanto, sólo será cantar un par de canciones, y hablar un poco sobre el nuevo disco.   
  
-Eh... -el joven pareció querer añadir algo, no obstante al final simplemente afirmó y tras una reverencia se uso de pie y abandonó la oficina.  
  
Creo que esta no va a ser una buena noticia para el grupo... -murmuró entre dientes el encargado del teclado mientras volvía al estudio para ver si ya había llegado alguien más.  
  
************  
  
Shuichi frotó perezosamente su mejilla contra la almohada en busca de calor. Sonrió somnolientamente dándose la vuelta dentro de aquellos brazos que le sostenían la cintura, y con los ojos todavía cerrados, capturó en un tierno beso los cálidos labios de su acompañante.  
  
-Buenos días Yuki- murmuró adormilado enterrando melosamente su rostro en el cuello del hombre que estaba a su lado, no sin antes robarle otro beso que fue delicadamente correspondido.  
  
-Buenos dias Shu-chan noda!  
  
Shuichi soltó la cintura a la que se había aferrado posesivamente. Su rostro era un muestrario de expresiones de desconcierto y vergüenza.  
  
-¡Sakuma-san!. Eh yo... eh...se me olvido que yo... yo pensé que tu.... arggg que idiota soy!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Había enterrado la cabeza debajo de la almohada intentando ocultar sus rojizas mejillas. Ryuichi lo observó con expresión de curiosa inocencia, acto seguido sonrió y se tiró en plancha sobre él, haciéndole un placaje formidable.  
  
-¡¡Shuichi esta jugando a Gladiadores americanos!!- le arrancó la almohada de las manos y la expulsó lejos de la cama- Gane!! -exclamó con una sonrisa. Shindou estaba todo despeinado y ruborizado, con ojos de cachorrito abandonado, haciendo circulitos con el dedo sobre las sabanas.  
  
-¿Te has enfadado?  
  
-¿Por qué nanoda?  
  
-Eh, pues por...  
  
Ding Dong, ding dong  
  
El ruido del portero automático cortó la conversación. Sakuma lanzó una mirada inquisitiva hacia el vestíbulo. Se puso en pie sobre la cama, y dando pequeños botes sobre ella cogió impulso saltando hasta la puerta del dormitorio.  
  
-Buaaaa que vergüenza- se dijo para si Shindou revolviéndose el pelo perturbado- ¡Y yo que casi le meto la mano por dentro del pantalón del pijama!. Ya me parecía que para ser Yuki, hoy estaba demasiado cariñoso...  
  
La puerta de la calle se abrió. Sakuma dedico unas palabras al desconocido y tras cerrar nuevamente, Shuichi descubrió sorprendido un apetitoso olor a ...  
  
-Shu el desayuno!!!  
  
Todavía incapaz de creérselo, el vocalista de Bad Luck corrió hasta la cocina donde el otro cantante le esperaba con una pizza tamaño extra familiar de champiñones (vamos, como pa ocho) sobre la mesa y una par de cajas de comida china.  
  
-¿Desayunas esto todos los días Sakuma-san? -preguntó emocionado Shuichi contemplando con veneración los alimentos expuestos.  
  
-No, esto sólo lo desayuno dos días por semana. Siempre pido lo mismo, por eso no necesito llamar, ya me lo traen ellos. ¿Te gusta?  
  
-Gustar no es la palabra. ¿Tienes tabasco por ahí?  
  
***********  
  
Hiroshi acababa de aparcar su moto, y se disponía a entrar por la amplia puerta de las oficinas que ya tanto se conocía, cuando unas risas conocidas le hicieron voltearse.  
  
Ryuichi venia montado en una bicicleta de montaña haciendo auténticos ejercidos equilibristas para que Shuichi, sentado en el manillar de la susodicha bici, no se dejara parte de la dentadura en el asfalto. No venían demasiado deprisa, pero a Nakano le dio pánico imaginárselos de esa manera por la carretera, le parecía increíble que hubieran llegado a tiempo y de una pieza. Nada más ver al pelirrojo mirándoles con clara mueca de incomprensión, el vocalista de cabellos rosados saltó de la bicicleta y corrió hasta él.  
  
-La li Hooooooo Hiro!!!!  
  
-Buenos días Shu, ¿qué tal la noche con Sakuma-san?  
  
-Muy bien. ¡Desayunamos pizza y comida china!, y ayer antes de acostarnos, ¡asamos malvaviscos en su dormitorio!. Además de camino paramos en un supermercado y compre gominolas de Ultraman!!!  
  
-Ah... que bien, jeje- musitó un tanto forzado Nakano mirando la bolsa de medio kilo que el vocalista le enseñaba con una sonrisa resplandeciente- Sólo por curiosidad, ¿no te dijo nada Yuki?  
  
-Eh- su humor se ensombreció ante aquellas palabras- creo que cuando vuelva a casa no va estar de muy buen humor pero Sakuma-san necesitaba compañía y-  
  
-Shuichiiiiiiiiiiiii!!- saltó sobre él el cantante tras candar la bicicleta a una grúa estacionada en el parking- dame gominolas noda!!!!  
  
-Si si, toma.  
  
-Mejor vamos entrado no?, Suguru debe estar que se tira de los pelos porque no estamos ya allí.  
  
-Gominolas noda!!!  
  
-Quieres más?  
  
-Si nanoda!!!  
  
-Mira!! me ha tocado un Sd!!.   
  
- ¡A ver, a ver!  
  
-Pues esta muy bien, este es de la quinta temporada  
  
-¡Yo quiero otro noda!  
  
-Si te gusta mucho te doy este   
  
-¡¿De verdad?!  
  
-Vamos, ¡¡no os entretengáis!!- les recriminó Nakano arrastrándolos a los dos por el brazo como si fuesen un par de niños pequeños, mientras seguían emocionados hablando del muñeco.  
  
***********  
  
¡¡¡¿Quetenemosquecantareltemaprincipaldelnuevodiscoparapromocionarlopasadomañanaenelcentrocomercialdelasafueras?!! -el pelirrojo se agarraba con desesperación la sudadera a la altura de su corazón, respirando agitadamente- ¡¡Pero si todavía no hemos compuesto nada!!  
  
-¡¡A mi no me grites!!- reprochó Fujisaki agarrando a Shindou por el cuello y agitándolo de un lado a otro- ¡¡No soy yo el que nunca tiene las letras a tiempo y protesta por todo!!!  
  
-Eh... -se limitaba simplemente a decir con expresión inocentona el cantante- bueno, siempre podemos hacer alguna cosilla de ultima hora no???  
  
-¡¡Qué es el tema principal del disco!!- le gritó el joven encargado del teclado en un intento por no morderle la cabeza- No somos un grupo cutre que este haciendo la canción del verano. Ya veras cuando K se entere de esto- se lamentaba al borde de las lagrimas.  
  
-Bueno, yo no veo que tienen de malo las canciones del verano, ¿son pegadizas no?  
  
-Y estúpidas- criticó Suguru tomando posición junto al teclado  
  
-Podríamos hacer alguna composición sólo instrumental, ¿qué me dices Fujisaki?- preguntó esperanzado Hiroshi pensando en alguna tonadilla que tenia a medio componer   
  
-De instrumentales nada- Con paso resuelto, K entró en el estudio mirando a cada uno de los componentes de Bad Luck con desconfianza natural- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso no tenéis nada preparado?   
  
-Si, claro que tenemos cosas preparadas- comenzó Fuyisaki con aire distraído y nervioso- algunas canciones de relleno y tal, pero el tema, lo que se dice "el tema" central del disco... pues la verdad es que...  
  
La ceja del manager empezaba a arquearse de forma peligrosa. Se hizo un vació significativo alrededor de Shuichi, aunque éste no suponía a que era debido.  
  
-Me estáis diciendo, que lleváis más de tres meses con este disco, y lo único que tenéis son canciones de relleno???, ¡¡¿Quién me mandaría a mi coger vacaciones?!!  
  
-Bueno K, quedan dos días seguro que algo se nos ocurre  
  
La sonrisa que le dedico al manager era tan confiada, que el rubio se sintió viejo al casi creerse por un momento que el cantante de pelo rosado realmente podría trabajar tan rápido como para sacar algo decente. Despegó sus dedos de la mágnum que había estado acariciando de forma codiciosa, lanzando una fría mirada de advertencia al grupo.  
  
-Pues ya podéis poneros a trabajar. Quedan dos días y de aquí no se marcha nadie hasta que la tengáis compuesta, pasareis hambre, dormiréis en el estudio si es necesario; ¡Pero el trabajo se acaba ya!  
  
Aquel suelo se hundía bajo sus pies. Shuichi trabajaba bastante bien bajo presión, en realidad era casi la única forma de hacerle trabajar y que rindiera. La impaciencia por regresar a la casa que compartía con el rubio novelista se veía ahora seriamente obstaculizada dado que estaba atrapado en el estudio, por ello tomó asiento con determinación, anotando algunas cosas que le venían a la cabeza e intentando hacer posteriormente algo con ellas. Fujisaki y Nakano le secundaron trabajando en sus propios instrumentos, sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaban haciendo. En el primer descanso que tuvieron, Shindou intento llamar al móvil de Yuki, pero éste estaba desconectado.  
  
-La editora -murmuró de forma funesta. Nakano tensaba las cuerdas de la guitarra en una silla a su lado. Una mirada interrogante se filtró el los ojos castaños del pelirrojo.  
  
Como Yuki no quiere tener que hablar con la editora, no coge las llamadas y tiene desconectado el móvil. Así no voy a poder decirle que no podré ir a casa en dos días- hundió la cara entre las manos- creo que de esta se va a enfadar de verdad.  
  
-No te preocupes tanto- su amigo le acarició cariñosamente el cabello- llámale un par de veces más y si no consigues hablar con él, le envías un mensaje. ¿En algún momento tendrá que encender el móvil no?.  
  
-Si supongo...  
  
-Ah Shu. Mira tengo algo que darte -Nakano recogió una bolsa oscura que tenia apartada en un rincón y se la tendió- de seguro que tu sabrás que hacer con él.  
  
Al mirar el interior de la bolsa, Shuichi se sorprendió de encontrar los pedazos que había quedado reducido el conejito rosa de Sakuma. Los miró con tristeza un par de segundos más antes de guardarlo en su mochila y sonreír con optimismo al pelirrojo.  
  
K entró dando palmadas para que le prestaran atención.  
  
-Ok, Let´s Go! Suficiente descanso. A ver Shuichi. ¿Ya tienes algo pensado?  
  
***********  
  
La tarde estaba llegando a su fin. Apenas había ya luz en el exterior y las farolas comenzaban a titilar débilmente antes de encenderse por completo . Yuki trabajaba en penumbras, escribiendo rápidamente en el teclado mientras su ojos permanecían fijos en la parpadéate pantalla del portátil. Se detuvo tras unos minutos, quitándose las gafas apagando el ordenador, y mientras prendía un cigarrillo, se levantó para estirarse dejadamente por la casa. Se paró justo a la altura de la puerta de la entrada.  
  
No quería reconocerlo, pero llevaba demasiadas horas esperando oír un portazo y aquella alegre voz que siempre le interrumpía cuando estaba escribiendo. Eiri tomó otra bocanada de humo dirigiéndose al sofá. La sensación para él era nueva y desagradable, no era lo mismo estar sólo cuando no esperabas a nadie, que estarlo cuando sabias que debías de estar acompañado, aunque esa compañía no fuera siempre del todo grata (o eso se decía).  
  
-¿Donde estará ese tonto?  
  
Se recostó sobre el sofá, todavía tenía alguna de las palabras del día anterior de Tatsuha dándole vueltas por la cabeza. Su expresión era indolente, mirando el techo con los ojos entrecerrados y tan sólo el humo moviéndose ondulantemente en aquel cuarto que parecía vació en el crepúsculo. Tras consumirse el primer cigarrillo, prendió inmediatamente un segundo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se quedaron observando la pegatina adhesiva con la que el cantante había decorado su mechero. A pesar de no verla claramente en la penumbra, se la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para describir incluso el más ínfimo de los detalles.   
  
Cuantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, cuantas...  
  
-Y yo estaría muerto... si, seguramente lo estaría.  
  
Sus pensamientos le habían llevado a aquella fría noche en New York, en aquel cochambroso, y destartalado habitáculo que hacia años había sido un piso. La noche que el había decidido abandonarlo todo, con aquella pesada arma sin numero de serie que tan fácil le fue de conseguir.   
  
-Me hizo sentir como una persona, como una persona de verdad  
  
El novelista se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa. Shuichi le había encontrado, a pesar de todos los impedimentos, de las distancias, de las palabras hirientes... Siempre, el joven siempre había vuelto. Tatsuha tenia que estar equivocado. Shuichi había demostrado en aquel tiempo, poco mas de un año, que realmente no le interesaba ni su renombrado apellido de escritor, ni su dinero, ni siquiera su físico, que le interesaba él como persona.   
  
-Increíble- susurró recuperando un poco el buen humor.   
  
Era cierto que el debido a las circunstancias, dejo de ser cariñoso por naturaleza, era cerrado, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que dar explicaciones, así como nunca justificar de sus acciones a los demás. Por eso la convivencia al principio con el vocalista de Bad Luck se le había echo tan complicada, nunca había estado tanto tiempo con nadie, se pregunto si la idea de continuar así durante plazo indefinido se le antojaba mal sonante y descubrió sorprendido, que menos ciertos detalles la idea, no le desagradaba en absoluto.  
  
-¿Por qué demonios no llegas ya Shuichi?  
  
Se levantó del sillón y camino hasta su estudio donde tenia el móvil. Fue encenderlo y que el aparato comenzase a sonar de forma escandalosa. Tras presionar un par de botones apareció "tiene usted cuarenta mensajes" en la pantalla digital. El novelista sonrió entrando en el menú, algunos eran de la editora, los borró sin abrir siquiera, otros números desconocidos con los que hizo los mismo, y finalmente quince, eran de Shindou Shuichi.  
  
"Yuki, hoy no pdre ir a dormir a casa, K nos ha encerrado en la oficina, xk tenemos ke..."  
  
"Argg, stoy cansdo, kiero dormir"  
  
"Tengo muchas csas ke contarte Yuki, me toko una figurita de..."  
  
"Nos han traído ramen pra comer, mnos mal, creí ke nos iban a mtar aquí de inanición"  
  
"Yukkiiiiiii, sacame de aki!!!"  
  
"Espero que vayas bien con tu novela, recuerda descansar y comer bien"  
  
"Yuki, ke duermas bien. Te quiero"  
  
Había más mensajes, pero eran todo similares: protestas, palabras de ánimo, alguna que otra chorrada. Yuki sintió que cierta parte de presión interior de la que sentía desapareció en ese mismo momento. Toqueteó unas cuantas teclas dispuesto a mandarle un mensaje al cantante, pero no había escrito cuatro palabras cuando lo borró todo y apagó el teléfono móvil.  
  
-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir un poco...  
  
Deposito el inalámbrico sobre una mesita auxiliar y abandonó el estudio desperezándose por el camino.  
  
  
  
************  
  
-A si que se rompió kumagoro- con una amago de su mano, Tohma insistió para que Sakuma comiese un poco más del plato que tenia frente a él. No por nada le había invitado a uno de los restaurantes occidentales más prestigiosos de toda la ciudad. Los camareros estaban atentos a cualquier exigencia por parte del cliente, pero particularmente de aquella mesa, tan sólo observaban a un rubio de impecables modales acompañado de otro hombre que parecía bastante más joven, pero de una edad lo suficientemente madura, para no estar jugando con el conejo de peluche blanco en el que tenia metida una de sus manos como si se tratase de una función de guiñol.  
  
-Um  
  
-Y por eso te traes ahora a "Yuki"  
  
-Um  
  
-Seria un buen momento para que superases lo de Kumagoro ¿no crees Ryuichi?  
  
Sakuma alzó la mirada del plato y lo miró con expectación.  
  
-Supongo noda.  
  
-¿Me vas a decir porque estabas tan interesado en los papeles de Shindou?  
  
-No puedo decírtelo nanoda.   
  
Se produjo un silencio incomodo. Pocos secretos había guardado Sakuma a su amigo y antiguo compañero de banda durante todos los años en los que se conocían. Continuó jugando con Yuki, siendo este el que manejaba los cubiertos, andaba con el pan y el que casi tira la copa de vino. La sonrisa de Tohma se volvió una forzada mueca.  
  
-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso aunque tan sólo sea un momento Ryuichi?  
  
-um  
  
-Dímelo, te lo pido como amigo. Por favor.  
  
Sakuma se veía claramente confuso, sus ojos era suplicantes y su boca temblaba levemente. Se quitó el conejo de la mano y lo deposito a un lado con cuidado.   
  
Su expresión infantil quedó totalmente relegada por una mueca madura bañada de preocupación.  
  
-Te lo diré, pero por favor, no lo sabe nadie a parte de Nakano Hiroshi y yo.  
  
-¿Nakano?, ¿Qué secreto puede ser el que compartas tu con Nakano?- el rubio se rascó la barbilla con aire distraído- ¿Qué le ocurre ésta vez a Shindou-san?  
  
-Se esta muriendo.  
  
La sonrisa se borró totalmente del rostro de Thoma.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Lo que has oído -Sakuma se llevó el vaso de agua a los labios, bebiendo un largo trago del cristalino líquido- me lo dijo Nakano. A él se lo dijo un medico que le había echo una revisión. Tiene un cáncer o algo parecido, tampoco entendí mucho de los por menores  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo?  
  
-No lo sé, creo que dos o tres meses, tampoco es nada seguro.  
  
Tohma estaba distante, parecía estar calculando algo.   
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -inquirió el cantante con un rictus severo en el rostro  
  
-Nada, que debería habérnoslo dicho. Tiene un contrato. Y si lo que dices es verdad nos va a dejar el disco colgado. Sabiendo que esta enfermo debería trabajar más para terminarlo todo antes de que-  
  
-¡¡¿ESO ES EN TODO LO QUE PIENSAS?! -Sakuma parecía incrédulo a creerse las palabras de su viejo amigo. Se había puesto de pie volcando las copas de vino y licores- ¡¡Es Shuichi de quien hablamos!!  
  
-Para ti es Shuichi, para mi es Shindou-san, un empleado más de la empresa, y aunque nos este dando bastantes ingresos, puedo encontrar otra fuente rápidamente en su ausencia.  
  
Tomó asiento nuevamente. Algunos camareros había corrido a cambiarles el mantel y arreglar su mesa, pero Sakuma los echo con un movimiento de su brazo.  
  
-¿Todo esto lo dices por Yuki Eiri?. Shuichi no te gusto desde el mismo instante que entro en su vida, pero Tohma, convéncete, ni con Shuichi ni sin él. No te engañes. Eiri nunca buscara tu ayuda para nada, no te necesita, nunca te ha necesitado. Deja de tener esperanzas en algo que no va a poder ser.  
  
-Yo también podría decirte lo mismo a ese respecto, ¿no crees Ryu-chan?  
  
-No es lo mismo, lo mío es sólo... que me hace gracia. Le tengo cariño, porque me recuerda a mi de joven  
  
-Haré como que creo tus palabras, aunque sabes que eso no es cierto. - el rubio se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa- ¿y qué quieres que haga?  
  
-Nada, simplemente que lo sepas. Y que no se lo digas a nadie.  
  
-No lo haré.  
  
-Lo sé ... no te interesa- añadió después entre dientes de forma casi inaudible.  
  
Quizá...-comenzó nuevamente el cantante de Nittle Grasper con un extraño brillo eufórico en los ojos- quizá me veas hacer cosas raras durante algún tiempo, pero realmente quiero que lo que le queda a Shuichi sea especial, que estos días sean los mejores de toda su vida  
  
-Por mi todo bien mientras no hipoteques la empresa o nos la llenes de elefantes de circo -exclamó con jovialidad el rubio, aunque de cierta manera lo decía en serio. Vía a Sakuma capaz de muchas cosas.  
  
-De acuerdo. Lo tendré en cuenta  
  
Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Permitieron acercarse esta vez a los camareros para que recogiesen el estropicio de la mesa.  
  
**************  
  
- Buaaaaa quiero dormir- gimoteó Shuichi, las ojeras estaban muy marcadas en su rostro. Se había atado una pañuelo blanco con el signo de Japón en la frente (el típico pañuelo de los estudiantes que están en exámenes) y se había pasado toda la noche intentando componer algo que rimara o pudiera "apañarse" a los acordes que había estado escuchando de Nakano y Fusijaki durante la vigía.  
  
-Cuando termines podrás ir a comer, dormir, a tu casa, o hacer lo que te de la gana- emitió k apoyado en la pared mientras observaba entretenido una revista de armamento nacional- pero mientras no este terminado, ¡de aquí no te mueves!  
  
Fujisaki daba pequeños golpecitos al teclado mientras que Nakano, que durante la noche se había echo intimo amigo del termo de café, lo abrazaba de forma posesiva.  
  
- Voy a desperezarme un rato- profirió Hiro tras ponerse súbitamente de pie, crujiendo todas sus articulaciones en el proceso. El manager le dirigió una mirada de advertencia al pasar a su lado.  
  
-Espero que no estés tratando de escapar, porque me divertiría mucho teniendo que cazarte.  
  
-Jeje, tranquilo, sólo iré a la cafetería  
  
-Hiro, ¡tráeme un pan de curry!  
  
-¡Ok Shu!, vuelvo ahora.  
  
Nakano salió del estudio bajo la envidiosa mirada de los otros dos componentes, y la clara imputación en sus caras de "enchufado" hacia su persona.   
  
Al fondo de la cafetería, en una mesa apartada del resto, la que había sido hacía algunos años la pequeña Noriko, teclita del grupo Nittle Grasper, conversaba con el cantante de ese mismo grupo. Hiroshi al entrar les saludo a ambos con la mano, sentándose a un par de mesas de distancia entre ellos. Suspiró exhausto, con los oídos retumbándole y un dolor de cabeza que raleen izaba todos sus pensamientos.  
  
-Es difícil trabajar bien bajo presión ¿verdad?- Ukai se había sentado a su lado con una sonrisa comprensiva- Yo te comprendo, cuando nosotros empezamos recuerdo que aquello era caótico. Ryu-chan nunca tenia las letras a tiempo, Tohma era demasiado estricto, y siempre tuvimos muchos atragantones. Pero por suerte siempre nos salió todo bien. Ummm, bien, me iré a buscar a la cría, la dejé suelta por ahí y a saber que estará haciendo. Cuídate Nakano.  
  
La joven se levantó de la mesa dejando nuevamente sólo a Hiroshi, situación que se prolongó el tiempo estrictamente necesario para tomarse un café muy cargado y sin azúcar, antes de que un conejo de peluche blanco comenzara a bailar por delante de su cara.  
  
-Ohaio Nakano nanoda!!!  
  
-Buenos días Sakuma  
  
Ryuichi se sentó en la mesa, jugando con Yuki mientras el otro no le prestaba realmente mucha atención.  
  
-¿Qué tal vais con el trabajo?, K nos dijo a Noriko-chan y a mi que no tenias las canciones noda!  
  
-Este... si bueno, todavía tenemos todo el día de hoy, a ver si sale algo. Shuichi si estaba animado, pero no se le ocurría gran cosa.  
  
-Mañana podría ir yo también al centro comercial. Me gustaría cantar con Shu, Hace mucho que no canto con Shu nanoda!  
  
-Mnn no sé que dirá a eso el presidente Seguchi. Pero si se lo dices a Shu seguro que empieza a saltar como siempre.  
  
Dejando de juguetear con el conejo blanco, Sakuma esbozó una triste sonrisa, y su faceta infantil quedó ligeramente relegada.  
  
-Antes de ayer se lo pregunte. Me armé de valor y se lo pregunte...   
  
Hiroshi, esquivando la mirada del cantante, cerró las manos en sendos puños por debajo de la mesa  
  
...bueno, realmente no se lo pregunte, no tenia valor- Ryuichi parecía un poco indeciso a la hora de hablar- pero le di a entender que ya lo sabia, y bueno, el tan sólo guardó silencio. Ni siquiera me devolvió la mirada y...  
  
El cantante no pudo continuar, se vio sin resuello. El pelirrojo se limitaba a observar por la ventana, con una expresión cada vez más derrotada y hundida, a los transeúntes de la calle. Sus dedos habían perdido el color bajo la presión ejercida.  
  
-Yo... -comenzó Hiroshi en un susurro- he de admitir que todavía tenia la esperanza, de que todo esto fuera un error -Sus ojos se volvieron hacia los de Sakuma, sin saber si el dolor y la preocupación que en ellos se apreciaban, eran del cantante o tan sólo un reflejo de sus propias emociones contenidas.  
  
Me cuesta tanto creer, cuando lo veo sonreír de esa forma tan tontorrona que ha tenido siempre, que el este... y que no haya tenido además la confianza para habérmelo dicho...  
  
-Yo...  
  
Sakuma cortó aquello que fuera a decirle a Nakano. Eel pelirrojo especuló que, seguramente tendría que ver con la intromisión de una figura que se había detenido en uno de sus ángulos muertos de visión.   
  
-¿Dónde está Shuichi?  
  
El pelirrojo se volvió sin poder evitar la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.  
  
-Yuki Eiri- dijo de forma rimbombante con una sonrisa sincera- ¿Cómo tu por aquí?  
  
El rubio tan sólo le lanzó una mirada imperturbable, antes de que su atención se centrase en el cantante que había vuelto a su modo infantil, y andaba picando por detrás al guitarrista con el conejo / marioneta blanco de peluche.  
  
-¿Dónde esta? -insistió de nuevo  
  
-En el estudio 8, pero no creo que le dejen salir. Antes tiene que terminar con la letra de la canción, mañana tenemos una presentación y andamos un poco mal con el trabajo.  
  
El novelista se encaminó hacia la salida de la cafetería.  
  
-Espera -le pidió Hiro. El rubio se volvió a tiempo de coger un pan de curry que el pelirrojo le había lanzado por el aire- Dáselo tu. Me lo pidió porque tenia hambre, pero le hará más ilusión si tú se lo llevas.  
  
*****  
  
-K de verdad, déjame salir un rato, no puedo más, llevo intentándolo durante más de 18 horas seguidas. ¡¡Déjame descansar!!  
  
Su manager lo miró por encima de las hojas de periódico que estaba leyendo: su expresión era divertida pero a la ver severa, parecía estar recordando algo.  
  
-Venga K, te prometo que esta vez no intentare escaparme por el ventanuco del baño...- adoptó una expresión de inocencia exagera acercándose a el para darle un masaje en los hombros- ves, tu también estas muy tenso, deberíamos descansar todos, venga, déjame ir con Hiro a la cafetería...  
  
-¿Terminaste la canción?  
  
-Sabes que no  
  
-Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta- respondió el rubio imperturbable retomando la lectura del periódico.  
  
-Pero k!!!  
  
-No.  
  
-Si incluso dejaste que Fujisaki se fuera un rato a casa. Yo soy el único que esta aquí encerrado. ¡No es justo!- Shuichi se había tirado al suelo y había empezado a dar vueltas pataleando como un niño pequeño  
  
-Fuyisaki es el único responsable aquí, por eso le di unas cuantas horas libres.  
  
-¡¡Me quiero ir a casa!!  
  
Entre vuelta y vuelta terminó topando con unos zapatos caros de lustre impecable.  
  
-Los de la limpieza deben de estar encantados contigo, ¿Dejas todas las noches el suelo tan pulido como hoy?   
  
El cantante se sentó en el suelo alarmado, aún reticente a creerse que el propietario de aquella voz se encontrase realmente en aquel lugar.  
  
-¡¡YUKI!!!, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, yuki! - el cantante se había puesto de rodillas y se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura del rubio con cara de haber tenido una revelación mística. -¡¡Yuki has venido a buscarme!!!!!!!  
  
El escritor se volvió avergonzado hacia el manager que lo miraba con cara de "menuda la que has liado"  
  
-Toma baka, tu pan de curry.  
  
Temeroso, por si aquello fuese algún cruel sueño del que en cualquier momento pudiese despertar, Shindou cogió el alimento que el novelista le tendía como si le estuviesen haciendo la solemne entrega del Santo Grial. Miró aquel pan de Curry con los ojos humedecidos por ríos de lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas de la felicidad.  
  
-Que feliz soy...- murmuró sin dirigirse a nadie particularmente, todavía de rodillas en el suelo obnubilado de gozo y deleite.  
  
Dejando el periódico a un lado, el manager se puso de pie cerrando con llave la puerta, no sin antes pedir un mudo consentimiento al escritor que se limitó a encogerse de hombros resignado.  
  
-Me parece todo muy bien, pero de aquí tu no sales hasta que termines la canción.  
  
K acariciaba tranquilamente su amada mágnum apoyado en la puerta de salida. Shuichi se puso de pie, y tras mirar todavía embobado como el escritor se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, retomó su trabajo en el cuaderno de notas a una velocidad endemoniada con los ojos desorbitados de excitación.   
  
Tras cinco minutos, arrancó doce pliegues y limpiándose el sudor de la frente se los tendió al manager con una sonrisa confiada.  
  
-Toma, aquí tienes las ocho canciones restantes del disco. Elige la que más te guste para mañana.¡¡Y ahora me voy!!- su expresión trasmutó de una de formal rectitud, a otra de felicidad desbordarte- naaa Yuuukiiiiiii- ronroneó agarrándose nuevamente a su brazo, restregándose en él como un gato en busca de arrumacos con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí- ¿Cómo es que viniste???... ¿leíste mis mensajes?, porque veras estaba muy preocu-  
  
Yuki abrió la puerta del estudio llevándose con él al cantante que no cesaba de contarle batallitas. K quedó en el estudio estudiando con carácter critico una por una aquellas paginas llenas de tachones, convencido que de no convencerle lo que allí estuviese escrito, no tendría ningún inconveniente de ir en buscar del joven de cabellos rosados, hasta su casa si hacia falta, interrumpir lo que hiciese falta, y traerlo de la oreja si era necesario.   
  
-Sorprendente- comentó tras unos minutos de silencio- lo que no hace en tres meses, ni 28 horas de aislamiento, lo hace en 5 minutos. Ummm... Lo que hace una buena motivación.  
  
K esbozó una sonrisa vanidosa.  
  
-Ryiuchi no se equivocó en absoluto la primera vez que me lo dijo. Shindou es especial.  
  
Pegó una risotada y tras sacar su móvil, llamó a Suguru para que hiciese los arreglos pertinentes.  
  
******************** New continue???  
  
Um, al final salió largo no?  
  
Bueno, esta vez no hay comentarios. Lo de siempre, comentarios, bombas, cuchillos y demás, ya saben donde remitirse.  
  
Ja-ne! 


	5. Y quiza

Tohma, tras los inmaculados ventanales de su amplia oficina, observó con una mueca circunspecta, como el elegante coche del novelista Yuki Eiri se ponía en marcha abandonando la sede central discográfica.  
  
Un largo suspiro escapó de entre sus labios antes de desviar la mirada hacia su escritorio.  
  
-Eiri, lo hago por tu bien, de verdad que lo hago por tu bien- se dijo para sí pulsando un botón de un aparato negro que tenia en un costado de la mesa- Por favor señorita, tráigame los informes donde vengan reflejadas las giras que teníamos programadas para Bad Luck este año. También deseo hablar con su manager, así que póngase en contacto con él y hágale venir en cuanto le sea posible a mi oficia.  
  
-¿Desea algo más señor?- inquirió una voz femenina agradable y servicial desde el otro lado de la línea.  
  
-Si, un café, bien cargado. Ah, y unos pastelitos.  
  
-Si señor, ahora mismo señor.  
  
La comunicación se dio por finalizada. Seguchi se paseó intranquilamente por aquella estancia, que podría haber sido un piso individual del centro en cuanto a metros cuadrados se refería, repitiéndose así mismo aquello de lo que quería auto convencerse.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, una mujer pulcramente vestida con claro aire de secretaria, entró en la oficina depositando en una bandeja el café y los pasteles. Tras ella, el manager del conocido grupo musical irrumpía con su típica cara de satisfacción. La secretaria hizo una reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a solas a los dos hombres.  
  
-Aquí tienes los informes- deposito una carpeta gruesa sobre la mesa- ¿Para que querías que viniera?, ¿No iras a decirme que ahora no quieres que Bad Luck vaya mañana al centro comercial?, porque como a Ryuichi se le haya vuelto a encaprichar pisarnos una promoción yo lo-  
  
-No se trata de eso.  
  
Tohma cogió los informes que descansaban sobre la mesa del despacho, y mientras los ojeaba, tomo asiento en unas sillas más informales que formaban una especia de pequeño salón, en una esquina de la estancia.   
  
El manager lo imitó.  
  
-Umm, ocho conciertos dentro de seis meses en Tokyo y periferia. Veinte en las ciudades habituales... -el presidente leía por encima algunos fragmentos del documento, sin detenerse en ninguna hoja en especial- ... grabación de los videos musicales ... en tres meses...   
  
Seguchi cerró la carpeta y la dejó en la mesita baja sobre la que estaban congregadas las sillas.  
  
Hay que cambiarlo todo. Los videos musicales tienes que estar en el plazo máximo de un mes. Las sesiones de fotos promociónales en menos de dos semanas, y los conciertos serán tan sólo cuatro, dos en Tokyo y los otros dos en las ciudades donde ya teníamos firmados los contratos. Deben hacerse en mes y medio como mucho.  
  
Se consideraba un hombre tranquilo al que era difícil intimidar, pero las palabras del presidente se le estaban haciendo difíciles de asimilar, provocándole una desagradable sensación de ansiedad. K se quitó las gafas de sol y las dejó caer en un asiento contiguo.  
  
-Eso es imposible y lo sabes muy bien. No tenemos ni la mitad de las canciones del disco. Completar el disco en un sólo mes es imposible, incluso intentándolo, deberíamos dedicarnos exclusivamente sólo al disco, con lo que ello repercute: No fines de semana libres, no fiestas, ni siquiera ir a casa a descansar. Malcomer, dormir poco y en la oficina.  
  
El manager sostenía la fría mirada del presidente. Seguchi había adoptado una actitud intensa y decidida, que no dejaba brechas abiertas hacia las posibles protestas, asemejándose a un juez que acabase de dictar sentencia.  
  
¿Qué motivos puede tener el presidente de la compañía para adelantar la publicación de un disco algo más de seis meses?. Sabes que en estas circunstancias extremas, muchos cantantes normales han caído en serias depresiones debido al exceso de trabajo.   
  
-Lo sé, pero es un riesgo que asumiré  
  
-No es algo que tú debas asumir, sino ellos, Bad Luck al completo.  
  
-Desde tu posición, no es algo que te puedas permitir el lujo de discutir- Tohma se puso en pie, para alcanzar la bandeja con el café y los pastelitos que anteriormente había pedido. Se los ofreció a K con su, siempre presente, sonrisa en los labios- ¿Quieres uno?  
  
***************  
  
-No me mires así. ¡¡No es culpa mía que tu dejases las llaves dentro del coche!!  
  
Yuki tomó una larga calada de su cigarrillo, intentando matar su resquemor al igual que la nicotina estaba matando sus pulmones.   
  
-Te advertí que dejaba las llaves dentro. Que te quedases quietecito en el coche. Que no salieses y cerrases la puerta ¿Era muy complicado?- ironizó el escritor mirando la cinta del videoclub iniciadora de toda la discordia- Esto me pasa por intentar complacer a un estúpido, ¿en qué momento te haría caso?  
  
Shindou se volvió para ocultar la mueca resentida de su cara, propinándole una patada a una piedra del vació barrio residencial.  
  
-No es culpa mía- lloriqueó caminado renqueante tras el novelista- no regalan vales de postres gratis todos los días al comprar un menú en Macdonals, yo de verdad que pensé que llevabas más encima, además tampoco cerré del todo la puerta.... sólo que se trabó y luego no se abría y ...  
  
Tiró el cigarrillo a un lado. El novelista se giró para encarar al cantante.  
  
-¿Por unos vales?, ¿no ganas suficiente dinero como para no estar desesperado por unos vales?   
  
-Si bueno pero yo... -sus ojos se volvieron acuosos bajo la frialdad que estaban recibiendo- Yuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!  
  
El escritor contra todo pronostico esbozó una sutil sonrisa. Elevó el rostro del joven de cabellos rosados tomándole por la barbilla, mordiéndole juguetonamente el labio inferior.  
  
-Tienes suerte de que en casa tenga copias, sino, estaría muuuyyy enfadado.  
  
El rubor no tardó en aparecer en el rostro del cantante, que miró de reojo para ver si había alguien en la calle. El novelista, divertido por las reacciones tímidas del cantante, se abrió paso entre sus labios con fuerza, introduciendo toda la lengua en su boca, arrancándole una respiración entrecortada.  
  
-Yuki... aquí no... -el rubio le estaba robando hasta el aire de los pulmones.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- preguntó en un susurro sobre sus labios humedecidos, clavando una mirada ambigua en los ojos violetas del cantante, haciéndole estremecer.  
  
-Señor Shindou!!!!! - gritó una mujer desde doscientos metros más abajo de esa misma calle corriendo a su encuentro.  
  
-Por eso por ejemplo  
  
Shuichi agudizó la vista, reconociendo rápidamente el corte y color de pelo de la mujer así como su agradable rostro. Había estado muchas veces en casa del novelista desde que él se había mudado.  
  
-Ah Yuki, es tu editora- se volvió encontrándose completamente solo en toda la calle- ¿Yuki?, ¿dónde estas? ¿Yuki?  
  
-Ah, Señor Shindou Shuichi- la mujer se detuvo con la respiración agitada a su lado- Le reconocí por el color de su cabello -esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada- eh, me pareció verlo con alguien. ¿No se encontraba el Señor Yuki con usted?  
  
Shuichi puso cara de circunstancias, riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que...  
  
-Bueno, tampoco importa demasiado. ¿Le dará un recado por favor?. Es muy importante.   
  
La mujer extrajo de su bolso un sobre completamente en blanco y se lo tendió con amabilidad.  
  
Eh estado intentando ponerme en contacto con él desde hace varios días, supongo que estará muy ocupado con el cierre de la novela y por eso no habrá podido atenderme. Se lo entrega cuando pueda, en realidad es necesario que se lo entregue hoy. Lamento las molestias.  
  
-No, no pasa nada.  
  
-Muchas gracias  
  
Ambos inclinaron un poco sus cabezas en señal de respeto, y la mujer se volvió alejándose sin demasiada prisa.  
  
Miró a su alrededor confundido. El vocalista de Bad Luck no tenia la más remota idea de donde demonios se había metido el rubio. No había ningún coche o similar tras el cual esconderse.  
  
Una pierna apareció por encima de una tapia, seguida de un cabellera rubia revuelta y un abrigo caro lleno de hojas de arbusto. Shuichi observó atónito como el rubio saltaba de la pared y caía a su lado todo lleno de hojitas rotas y ramitas secas pegadas por doquier en su desarreglada ropa de marca.  
  
-¿Has echo lo que creo que has echo?- pregunto reticente a creérselo.  
  
-No preguntes. Tuve suerte de que la dueña de la casa me reconociera y tan sólo me pidiera un autógrafo en vez de soltarme el perro que dormitaba en el jardín, que no era precisamente pequeño. ¿qué te ha dado?  
  
El cantante le tendió el sobre, intentando leer por un costado lo que ponía cuando el rubio lo abrió.  
  
"Estimado Señor Yuki, le ruego que disculpe esta petición a tan pocos días de la finalización del plazo de entrega del manuscrito original. Pero de acuerdo con una promoción organizada por el directivo jefe, deberá asistir el día X, a la firma de autógrafos para promocionar la inminente salida de su libro. Su presencia será necesaria a partir de las 15:00 de la tarde y la firma de autógrafos será de las 18:30 a las 20 en el macro centro comercial Yunekoshi de las afueras. Posteriormente se ofrecerán a los altos directivos del centro así como a los invitados de excepción una muestra gastronómica que...."  
  
Plegó el sobre, guardándolo en el bolsillo con una clara mueca de irritación y desagrado.  
  
-Lo que me faltaba, toda la tarde de mañana perdida.  
  
-Yuki!! - la cara de Shindou refulgía de felicidad- vas a ir el mismo día al mismo centro comercial que yo. ¡¡Podremos vernos por la tarde!!, ¡¡Es casi como si fuésemos juntos!!  
  
-Ummm- el novelista sacó un cigarrillo de la caja- pero vamos a trabajar, no a pasar la tarde. Tan pocos días para la entrega del libro y me hacen esto- murmuró indignado entre dientes a la par que retomaba la calle hasta su vivienda.  
  
Shuichi bajó la cabeza con resignación mientras buscaba tímidamente la mano del rubio para enlazarla con la suya.  
  
********  
  
Un conejito blanco de peluche bailaba desde el asiento de atrás de la moto del pelirrojo.   
  
Hiroshi lanzó una última mirada por el espejo retrovisor a Sakuma, o a lo que de él veía: un casco de moto de color rosa amoratado con un pequeño kumagoro serigrafiado en un costado. Nakano se estaba poniendo nervioso. Como método preventivo redució la velocidad de su moto por la carretera.  
  
-Nakano vamos a llegar tarde a casa de Shu y si se ha marchado no podremos darle la sorpresa nanoda!!  
  
-¡Pues agarrate y deja de jugar!  
  
El guitarrista de Bad Luck metió un aceleron con su vehículo que obligó al cantante de Nittle Grasper a guardar la marioneta en un bolsillo interior de su cazadora y aferrarse con ambas manos a la cintura del pelirrojo. Diez minutos después ambos jóvenes llegaron al bloque de pisos donde vivía el joven de cabellos rosados.  
  
-Voy a llamarle, espera aquí.   
  
El pelirrojo se bajó de la moto dejando a Sakuma sentado, con el casco todavía puesto, mirando a todos los lados, antes de poner una mueca traviesa y empezar a jugar con la moto como si fuese él quien la conducía.  
  
-Brumbrum, es la ultima vuelta y Ryu-chan va en cabeza nanoda!!, se acerca una curva muy peligrosa y ...  
  
Frotándose la cabeza con gesto dolorido, Hiroshi llamó una vez al portero automático. Se oyeron interferencias y golpe secó, finalmente una voz bastante conocía que parecía bastante adormilada.  
  
-Eh... ¿si?  
  
-Vera, somos de la prensa- comenzó Hiro tapándose la nariz y pronunciando cada palabra con un deje nasal ciertamente estúpido- queríamos hablar con Shindou Shuichi. ¿Esta en casa?  
  
-Eh...- la voz parecía desconcertada- eh... soy yo.  
  
-Oh, estupendo, ¿podría bajar?. ¿Queríamos hacerle algunas preguntas?, ah y fotos. Si le fuera posible bajar en traje de baño para las fotos nos haría un favor.  
  
-... -silencio desconcertado. A Nakano le estaba costando mucho trabajo no empezar a reírse- ¿en bañador a la calle para hacerme una entrevista?.  
  
-Oh si, desde luego, es lo más habitual. También nos facilitaría bastante nuestro trabajo si pudiese bajar además de con el bañador, con los pezones untados de nata, aunque si usted no tiene, puede servirnos el chocolate, o si lo prefiere se la facilitamos nosotros.  
  
-... ¿de qué revista dice que es?  
  
-¿No se lo dije ya?. A bueno, no pasa nada. ¿Pede bajar con lo que le he pedido ahora?. Y no se olvide de ponerse el gorro de ducha, es un truco con el que siempre los artistas salen muy favorecidos  
  
-... eh... espere un momento por favor...  
  
No lo soportó más, Hiroshi estallo en sonoras carcajadas, de tal manera que tuvo que apoyar una mano sobre la pared junto al portero para no perder el equilibrio.  
  
-Shuichi que soy yo!!! Baja de una vez!!!  
  
-¿Hiro?!!, ¡¡Serás mamón, me estabas asustando!!  
  
-Si si, disimula, que ya te veía aquí abajo con todo lo que te dije. ¡¡Baja ya!  
  
El pelirrojo se separó del portal y regresó junto a Sakuma, que estaba en mitad de una ovación hacia su persona por acabar de ganar el premio mundial de motociclismo.  
  
-¿Y Shu-chan??  
  
-Baja ahora  
  
Poco después el cantante de cabellos rosados, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, salía por la puerta poniéndose una cazadora deportiva .  
  
-¡¡HIRO!!  
  
Nada más verle la cara, el guitarrista no pudo volver a carcajearse de nuevo. Cuando Shindou llegó a su altura dispuesto a atacar, el pelirrojo lo calmó con unas palmaditas en la cabeza.  
  
-Venga, venga, Shuichi que era una broma inocente- Nakano sonrió con picardía- aunque no me negaras que te estabas planteando bajar como te dije.  
  
A Shuichi se le empezó a contraer un ojo con claras tendencias homicidas.  
  
-¡¡Shuichi,!! ¡Buenos días nanoda!- el cantante de Nittle Grasper saltó de la moto al cuello de Shindou, dándole accidentalmente un cabezazo con el casco de la moto.  
  
-Ite!, Sakuma-san!, ¿Qué haces tu también aquí?  
  
-Vengo a decirte que esta tarde, ¡cantare con vosotros en el centro comercial noda!  
  
Todo el mosqueo pertinente que rondaba al cantante de cabellos rosados se volatilizó. Sus ojos se abrieron y en sus labios se impuso una ancha y emocionada sonrisa.  
  
-¿De verdad?- movido por la emoción, correspondió el abrazo de Sakuma, que perdió el equilibrio cayéndose sobre la moto. El pelirrojo puso cara de quererlos matar cuando, con extrema delicadeza, levanto su moto del suelo y revisó si se había roto alguna cosa.  
  
-¿Podemos irnos ya?- urgió Hiro mirando el reloj con nerviosismo- Tenemos que haber terminado con los ajustes de la canción para medio día, y no creo que vayamos muy sobrados de tiempo.  
  
-¿Irnos? - preguntó Shindou desconcertado- ¿Los tres en la moto?  
  
-Si  
  
-Um, Bueno  
  
Nakano sacó el casco de repuesto que ya era prácticamente propiedad del cantante de Bad Luck.   
  
-Venga, subid. Debemos darnos prisa, a estas horas todavía no hay demasiada policía.  
  
Terminó de colocarse el casco, Shuichi se sentó tras el pelirrojo, pegándose mucho a él para dejar sitio a Sakuma, que si perder el tiempo también montó sujetándose por su cintura.  
  
-Y no os mováis demasiado o nos la damos, y os aseguro que esta tarde cantamos, aunque K nos tenga que sacar del hospital a punta de pistola.  
  
Los tres salieron no demasiado deprisa pues la moto ya comenzaba a notar el trabajo de llevar a tres personas en vez de una.   
  
Con los ojos entrecerrados, Yuki Eiri les vio perderse entre las calles. Tiró la colilla consumida por el balcón, apoyando los brazos en la barandilla. No se sentía satisfecho, y algo comenzaba a molestarle, aunque no quería admitirlo ni siquiera para sí. Recordó con desgana, que aquella tarde la perdería por completo en el centro comercial, así que entró nuevamente en su casa, se colocó la arrugada camisa del día anterior con desinterés y no tardó en sentarse frente al portátil para intentar salvar, al menos, la mañana.  
  
********  
  
Sakano, hecho un mar de nervios como era habitual en él, tiró el periódico del día delante de K, para acto seguido, dejarse llevar por la histeria. El manager estaba intentado disfrutar de su desayuno compuesto por té y algún que otro dulce, pero el ver al hombre moreno de gafas dando vueltas por la habitación, pidiendo misericordia divina a lagrima viva, hacía un poco difícil la empresa.  
  
-Which the problem is?  
  
-La pagina 5, ¡Mira la pagina 5!  
  
El rubio dejó tristemente su humeante infusión, buscando el motivo por el cual el productor estaba en semejante estado. En la pagina citada, había dos fotos estilo carné, pero con cierta calidad fotográfica, bajo el titular "Sorprende coincidencia". La noticia se limitaba a informar que aquel mismo día se citarían en el mismo lugar público, el conocido escritor Yuki Eiri, así como el no menos famoso cantante revelación Shindou Shuichi. El reportaje trataba de llamar la atención citando la conocida relación que había entre ambos, intentando darle morbo al asunto, y haciéndose preguntas retóricas de si habría alguna segunda intención para aquel acto publico. Las ultimas frases que cerraban el articulo recordaban que la primera y única aparición en los medios de ambos jóvenes, había sido para aceptar públicamente su relación, y ya que volvían a salir juntos, quizá era debido a que quisiesen declarar alguna nueva noticia.  
  
Terminó de leer la noticia, doblo el periódico y con indiferencia, K retomó su desayuno.  
  
-¿Pero es que no te das cuenta? -preguntó Sakano a su lado frotándose con el dorso de la mano y parte de la manga las mejillas humedecidas por los torrentes de lágrimas.  
  
-¿Cuenta de qué?. Aquí no dice absolutamente nada embarazoso que la gente no supiera de antes.  
  
- ¡Pero es que esta tarde aquello va a ser un hormiguero!  
  
-Oh, Well!! más publicidad y más ventas cuando salga el disco.  
  
Shuichi estaba en el estudio con cara embobada leyendo aquel mismo articulo en aquel mismo momento. Hiroshi lo miraba divertido entre acorde y acorde.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Shu, te hace ilusión que hablen de ti y de Yuki en la misma página?  
  
A modo de contestación, el cantante le miró con ojillos vidriosos por la emoción. El pelirrojo rió entre dientes.  
  
Ya veo... -comentó con una sonrisa tranquila.  
  
-He dejado veinte periódicos más reservados en el kiosco de abajo, el que esta junto al bar. Quiero guardarlos de recuerdo.  
  
-Je  
  
-¿Crees que Yuki lo habrá leído ya?  
  
El guitarrista sin perder el acorde se limitó a encogerse hombros. Suguru por su parte, relegado de toda atención, estaba en un rincón, echo visiblemente una piltrafa, tras ser el único que había estado trabajando durante toda la noche.  
  
***********  
  
La noticia, si antes había sido pólvora, después de las diez de la mañana era una granada a punto de explotar. Las tiendas de discos, así como las librerías habían estado a reventar en las primeras horas de la mañana por gente de todas las edades que buscaban desesperadamente comprar los últimos trabajos tanto de Shuindou Shuichi como de Yuki Eiri. Desde primera hora de la mañana la gente había empezado a congregarse en el centro comercial, muchas chicas ya fuera con libro o disco en la mano, miraban ansiosas a todas partes, suspirando cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en los "templetes" que se habían construido en distintas ubicaciones para la ocasión. Los directores del centro, habían planeado poner cada promoción en uno de los lados de aquel centro comercial de estructura rectangular, pero para media tarde, cuando la expectación y la euforia comenzaba a ser algo tangible, e incluso agresivo (como alguien tuviese la osadía de intentarse colar en las filas que habían comenzado a formarse un par de horas antes), la idea no parecía tan maravillosa. El espacio comenzó a ser insuficiente y la gente se apelotonaba casi los unos encima de los otros. Hubo algunos problemas, pues los fans de Yuki Eiri eran en su mayoría mujeres jóvenes y alguna que otra señora, que eran por lo general bastante posadas, pero los admiradores de Bad Luck eran más variados, y los jóvenes ya fueran chicos o chicas, de una edad más rebelde, empezaban a ver con malos ojos aquellos otros fans que les estaban robando "su" espacio.  
  
Encima para colmo, la firma de autógrafos y el pequeño concierto empezaban con apenas un cuarto de hora de diferencia, por lo que, media hora antes de la hora indicada, aquello parecía un hervidero.  
  
Por ocurrencia de K, los tres jóvenes que formaban Bad Luck, así como Sakuma, consiguieron entrar sin dificultades por una puerta trasera, al entrar vestidos de repartidores con viseras y monos de trabajo azul marino. En una sala destinada solo a los trabajadores se quitaron los monos, dejando al descubierto ropas juveniles de llamativos colores con cierto toque de las tendencias actuales. Unas cuantas mujeres los hicieron sentar, retocando sus peinados y corrigiendo algún defecto del poco maquillaje que llevaban. Shuichi era el más excitado de todos, miraba a todas partes esperando encontrarse en cualquier momento al novelista. Movía mucho la cabeza y eso ponía malas a las peluqueras que no dejaban de reprenderle y pedirle que se estuviera quieto, pero la ancha sonrisa de su cara era un signo claro de que no las estaba prestando la más mínima atención.   
  
Quedaban cinco minutos para salir "a encandilar al publico", como le gustaba decir a Hiro. Suguru estaba demasiado nervioso siquiera para sonreír, no dejaba de repasar mentalmente las notas y mover lo dedos en el aire. Shuichi seguía buscando.  
  
-¿Preparado nanoda?  
  
-Um... hum- Shindou afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió divertido a Sakuma. El cantar con Ryuichi le producía una gran seguridad en si mismo- estaba buscando a Yuki, pensé que ya debería de estar por aquí, pero quizá se lo hayan llevado a otra sala.  
  
-Ne, Shu. Vamos a cantar!! -Sakuma cogió a Shindou con un brazo por el cuello, levantando el brazo con energía- Brilla brilla Shuichi nanoda!!  
  
Les hicieron una señal de que debían comenzar ya. K les levanto el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de ánimo cuando al salir por la puerta para llegar hasta donde estaban los instrumentos y los micro, los fans comenzaron a gritar, vitorear y algunos hasta llorar de la emoción. Se produjo un grito aún mayor, cuando reconocieron, que era Sakuma Ryuichi, el que salía cogido del brazo del cantante de Bad Luck.  
  
Subieron a la plataforma ante los vítores ensordecedores y tomaron sus respectivos puestos.  
  
Shuichi tomó aire profundamente antes de gritar con una sonrisa al micrófono.  
  
-¡¡BUENAS TARDES!!!  
  
-¡¡¿ESTAIS PREPARADOS?!! -preguntó a su lado Sakuma con igual intensidad, dedicándoles a todos una mirada penetrante.  
  
Los fans enloquecieron.  
  
Yuki Eiri tampoco había tenido demasiados problemas para entrar, pero el parecía moverse en un mundo diferente. Todo lo que le rodeaba estaba más calmado al igual que él mismo. Había expectación, pero era una expectación contenida y silenciosa. Los gerentes del centro le acompañaron hasta donde debía de promocionar su libro. Había una mesa de cristal bastante elegante, una silla de aspecto no muy cómodo, y tras esta un enorme panel con una foto provisional de la portada de su próxima novela. Tomó asiento y se quitó las gafas de sol dejándolas en un costado, ante las miradas ansiosas de todas aquellas mujeres. Se escuchaban murmullos, pero el ruido, el verdadero ruido, llegaba desde el otro lado del centro con los chillidos de los fans que opacaban casi en su totalidad la música de las canciones.  
  
El novelista se sintió incomodo con la situación, no obstante, tomó con una perturbadora sonrisa el primer libro que le tendieron para firmar. La mujer enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello.  
  
***********  
  
K observaba con fijeza como Shindou cantaba a pleno pulmón la canción que se convertiría en el tema central del nuevo disco. Ryuichi le hacia algunos coros y cantaba a aduo con él alguna que otra estrofa. Las voces de los jóvenes habían disminuido para empaparse con cada letra salida de aquellas dos bocas. Aquella canción se iba a convertir casi un nuevo credo para ellos.   
  
La fe ciega que a veces se pone en las palabras.   
  
-Bueno, para haberse echo todo en un par de días, no ha salido tan mal ¿verdad Sakano?  
  
El aludido se limitaba a contemplar al grupo con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras se secaba nerviosamente el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo blanco.  
  
-Eh... si.... -dijo con un hilo de voz. El manager a su lado le dio una palmada reconfortante en la espalda que casi lo hace caer.  
  
-Sakano, Tohma ya te habrá dicho que es lo que quiere hacer con Bad Luck- el hombre moreno de gafas de limitó a sentir de forma silenciosa- ¿qué opinas al respecto?  
  
Los acordes de la canción estaban llegando al final. Un extraño silencio reverente se hizo entre la marea de gente allí congregada. K se volvió desconcertado hacia la plataforma para observar como, lo que había empezado siendo un caricia, se había vuelto un acto un poco más indiscreto.   
  
Los fan habían gritado extasiados al ver como los dos cantantes tras terminar la canción, con la música aun procedente de la guitarra y el teclado de fondo, se habían pasado el brazo por los hombros mutuamente alzando los micros hacia el cielo en señal de muda promesa. Saukuma había reído con su mueca infantil revolviendo los cabellos rosados de su acompañante, y se había acercado a su oído para susurrarle algo en aquel ruido estruendoso. Pero tras el susurró, Ryuichi le había dado un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a su joven compañero. Este acto encendió a las masas arrancándoles exclamaciones ahogadas y piropos. Divertido con la reacción el cantante de Nittle Grasper, le propinó otro beso, más abajo que la vez anterior y de una forma más lenta y premeditada. Shuichi rió ruborizándose, ante la chanza que hacía que el publico rugiera excitado en incontables aplausos. Pero su risa se detuvo, cuando nuevamente Sakuma se giró hacia él, quitó el brazo de sus hombros, y tras tomarle por la barbilla le robó un beso ansioso y pasional.   
  
Shuichi abrió los ojos perplejo, los aplausos eufóricos del publico y el cuerpo de Sakuma cubriéndolo casi por completo le hicieron sentirse mareado. El echo de que Sakuma le estaba besando delante de un montón de personas, era demasiada información para ser asimilada en ese momento. Ryuichi dejó sus labios con delicadeza, después de haberlos puesto rojos de tanto morderlos y chuparlos en aquel beso exigente.  
  
Sonrió al publico con una mueca infantil y llena de vitalidad, siendo recibido por más aplausos, mientras a su espalda Shuichi, tan sólo se cubría la boca con todo el rostro enrojecido bajo las miradas perplejas de Hiroshi y Suguru, a los cuales aquel gesto también había pillado por sorpresa.  
  
-No sabia que Bad Luck se hiera convertido en "ese tipo" de grupos- comentó no muy convencido K con una ceja alzada en la disconformidad, cruzándose de brazos. A su lado, o más bien tirado cual largo era a sus pies, Sakano echaba espuma blanca por la boca, con un leve tic nervioso por todas sus extremidades.  
  
Con calma y educación, Yuki Eiri devolvió el libro a la señora que lo miraba como si él fuese el único hombre de la tierra. El novelista se estaba empezando a aburrir de aquella rutina en la que llevaba ya casi una hora: coger libro. Preguntar a señora haciendo como que te interesa su opinión. Firmar libro. Devolver libro con sonrisa (que no se note demasiado que es formada). Desear que señora se pierda y no vuelva.  
  
Así una y otra vez, lo único que rompía aquella monotonía era los rugidos que llegaban desde el otro lado del centro, a pesar de ser inmenso, los fan estaban armando un verdadero escándalo.   
  
Cuando la música dejo de escucharse, el novelista supuso que la promoción de Bad Luck ya habría terminado. Suspiró pensando en la otra hora que todavía le quedaba a él para poder abandonar su posición. Al rato, comenzaron a pasar jóvenes hacia la salida, que vendrían con total seguridad de escuchar el mini concierto promocional.   
  
Un par adolescentes procedentes de la riada de personas que se marchaban, se detuvieron junto a otras chicas que estaban haciendo cola próximas al novelista, en espera de que les firmara el autógrafo.  
  
-¡¡KYYYYYYYAAAA!!, exclamaron las que venían del concierto- ¡¡No sabéis lo que os habéis perdido!!, deberíais a ver venido con nosotras  
  
Las otras sonrieron con nerviosismo, viendo que en breve seria su turno. El rubio se sorprendió, al ser consciente que estaba tratando de escuchar todo lo que decían aquellas colegiales.  
  
-¿Por qué?. No creo que haya sido tan bueno. Además ya tenemos reservadas las entradas para el primer concierto que va a dar en el centro.  
  
-Pero es distinto, para promocionar el disco, también vino ¡¡Sakuma Ryuichi!!  
  
-¡¿Qué?!, ¡qué faena!, ¡Yo quería verlos cantar juntos, como aquella vez en Ruido!  
  
-Jaja, pero es que hicieron algo más que cantar. -sugirió una con voz melosa que llamó por completo tanto la atención de sus acompañantes como la del rubio que comenzó mirarlas de reojo.  
  
-Ah, ¿y qué hicieron si puede saberse?- exclamó la otra con una sonrisa juguetona.  
  
-Se besaron!!, y tu no veas que pedazo de beso. Al principio Sakuma le estaba haciendo arrumacos a Shindou, pero al final le cogió y - hizo un gesto con la cara- ¡¡No veas que beso!!. Ya quisiera yo que mi novio me besase así. Te lo digo yo, entre esos dos tiene que haber algo. No se puede besar de esa manera cuando no sientes nada por alguien... tengo envidia!! Shindou tiene mucha suerte, ¡los tiene a pares!  
  
Yuki Eiri había dejado de firmar por completo, y ahora observaba con descaro a las muchachas que seguían hablando entre risitas sin saberse observadas por el famoso escritor.  
  
-Tenga su libro - el novelista le devolvió el ejemplar a medio firmar a la mujer que esperaba- Discúlpenme un momento por favor.   
  
Con una inclinación de cabeza, el rubio se levantó tomando sus pertenencias. Acompañado por un preocupado gerente, fue llevado hasta una zona reservada solo para los trabajadores, donde disponían de una sala pequeña, oficinas y unos lavabos.   
  
Yuki entro en el servicio para refrescarse el rostro. Con el agua recorriendo sus facciones, se detuvo unos segundos ante su propio reflejo de fría expresión. Bajó los ojos eludiendo su propia mirada, y tras lanzar un brusco gruñido, le pegó un sonoro puñetazo al cristal. Posteriormente retomó la acción lavarse las manos con serenidad, y tras secárselas, encendió un cigarrillo y regresó la zona de firmas para continuar con su propia promoción con una expresión impasible.  
  
No hubo más sonrisas forzadas lo que resto de tarde.  
  
Comenzaron los festejos por el éxito del pequeño concierto. La gran mayoría brindaba en vasos desechables, pero Shuichi se limitaba a mirar avergonzado al suyo. Sakuma se encontraba saltando por toda la sala, con su conejo Yuki de peluche blanco, tarareando todavía las canciones para algún que otro improvisado espectador.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Shuichi? - Una mano revolvió su pelo de forma cariñosa. Shindou clavó los ojos en los de su amigo Hiroshi que le sonreía de forma sincera.  
  
-Nada- contestó haciendo pucheros  
  
-¿Seguro que no?, ¿No estarás todavía preocupado por el beso de Sakuma?  
  
-Es que si Yuki se entera se puede enfadar mucho.  
  
Nakano se apartó el pelo de la cara encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-No creo que le diera tanta importancia. Además ya sabes que muchos otros grupos musicales utilizan la táctica de la "carnaza" para revolver a los fan. El que nosotros no lo hagamos no quiere decir que sea algo raro. Tampoco debes de darle mucha importancia  
  
-Supongo - pero el cantante no quitaba los pucheros. Se había ruborizado nuevamente y miraba su baso con pena. A Hiroshi le dieron ganas de abrazarlo de lo mono que estaba.  
  
-No seas tonto y deja de preocuparte, ya veras como no pasa nada. Además tampoco es de fijo que Yuki se entere- comentó el pelirrojo sin creerse ni él demasiado sus propias palabras.  
  
¿Quieres que vayamos nosotros por ahí a celebrarlo?  
  
-Um, bueno...  
  
******************New continue???  
  
Psssssss che, pues bueno, la verdad es que no tengo nada reseñable que comentar. Quiza que me rayo, pero eso creo que ya se ve ^^UUU.  
  
Bueno lo de siempre, comentarios, blbalbla ¬¬UUU, donde siempre. 


	6. Un pequeño incidente

Demasiado pronto para decir que amanecía, demasiado tarde para considerarlo noche cerrada. Tatsuha se despidió con un largo y húmedo beso en el umbral de la puerta, de su dulce compañía.  
  
-Venga, ya te llamaré. Adiós  
  
El moreno se despidió haciendo un carismático gesto con la mano largamente practicado.   
  
Con paso tranquilo, vagabundeó a través de calles con una ancha sonrisa decorándole el rostro, mientras reflexionaba que sitio estaría abierto a aquellas horas para conseguir algún tipo de desayuno. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo para hacer recuento de cuanto dinero le quedaba. Dentro de poco tendría que regresar al templo de su familia ya que su hermano se había negado en rotundo a brindarle un cuarto vacío en el que poder pasar unos días.  
  
Unas cuantas monedas brillaron en su mano bajo la luz de una farola.  
  
-Si, con esto digo yo que podría intentar comer alguna cosa decente...  
  
Entro en la primera cafetería abierta, uno de esos restaurantes 24 horas estilo americano que durante una temporada tan de moda se habían puesto. Tomo asiento en una mesa rectangular de asientos alargados, pidiendo un café junto con un bocadillo. Para hacer más soportable la espera, trató de distraerse ojeando el periódico del día, que casualmente estaba plegado en un costado de la mesa.  
  
-Basura, basura, más basura- el joven Uesugi pasó varios artículos de política y de deportes sin prestarles mayor atención. La camarera le trajo el café y la comida- Um más basura, ehhh ... - llegó a la sección de actualidad- ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!!!  
  
Había una foto bastante grande, nítida y a color (el color en los periódicos era para los artículos reseñados de especial interés) del mini concierto promocional de Bad Luck, celebrado el día anterior en el centro comercial de las afueras. El titulo era bastaste escandaloso. "¿Truco promocional o sentimientos reprimidos?" En la foto no aparecía otra cosa que Sakuma Ryuichi besando fogosamente al cantante de cabellos rosados. El articulo en realidad era poco serio, se limitaba a comentar la gran afluencia de publico al evento, la opinión sobre el concierto y por ultimo especular jovialmente si habría un posible trío, pues la ya conocida relación de cantante de Bad Luck con el escritor Yuki Eiri ahora parecía ser interrumpida o quizá avivada por un tercer componente: el antiguo cantante de Nittle Grasper.  
  
-Joder hermano. ¡Eres idiota!- gritó histérico el moreno al papel. Se puso de pie, tomo el café de un sólo trago, así como el bocadillo que terminó en su estomago con apenas cuatro dentelladas. Dejó toda la chatarra que tenia en el bolso sobre la mesa y salió corriendo con el periódico debajo del brazo.  
  
**********  
  
Shuichi no había llegado demasiado tarde a casa, a penas era la hora de la cena. Hiroshi le había acompañado hasta la misma puerta con la moto. Tras comprobar que la puerta de la vivienda seguía con la llave echada, Shindou fue consciente de que el apartamento se encontraba vació. Le extrañó, pero entró quitándose los zapatos con cansancio. Se cambio la ropa por unos cómodos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas y cacharreó por la casa con la intención de hacer tiempo hasta que el escritor llegase. Al ver que pasaba demasiado tiempo, el cantante se decantó por no esperar más y preparase algo de cena para él "Seguro que Yuki cenó a base de pinchitos con los editores".   
  
Tras cenar se dejó caer en plancha sobre el sofá, con la tele apagada, y una mueca de total desfallecimiento en su rostro.  
  
Shuichi se aburría. No estaba acostumbrado a estar sólo en casa a aquellas horas de la noche. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta su viejo PC, y recordó que hacia un par de días Sakuma le había dado "unnosequecosa" en un disquete para que le echar un vistazo. Sin nada mejor con lo que entretenerse encendió el aparato, esperó a que cargase todos los archivos y metió el disquete en la unidad A:  
  
-Umm a ver que era... - el cantante accedió al contenido del disquete, sonriendo al ver un icono de un conejo rosa con el nombre "Kumagoro´s game". Intentó acceder al archivo, pero este comenzó a darle error por una interminable lista de razones. Shuichi frunció el ceño desesperándose, tratando de solucionarlo dando a todos los botones a la vez. El ordenador comenzó a pitar y hacer ruiditos raros a mondo de protesta, con múltiples pantallas de error apareciendo una tras otra en el monitor, sacando de sus casillas al cantante que comenzó a darle patadas a la torre hasta que, cansado se decidió a apagarlo.-Supongo que mi ordenador es mucho más viejo que el de Sakuma-san.- Shindou se dio unos golpecitos con el disquete en la barbilla de forma pensativa- Podría utilizar el ordenador de Yuki, ahora no esta y tampoco creo que le importe.  
  
No obstante y por si acaso, el cantante se asomó por la ventana del apartamento para asegurase que no venia.   
  
-Jeje, venga, vamos allá.  
  
Tomando asiento en la silla preferida del escritor, estiró la mano encendiendo el portátil. Shuichi sintió un suave cosquilleo interior. El estar sentado donde Yuki, haciendo lo mismo que él, le producía un agradable estremecimiento.   
  
Mientras terminaba de cargar, el cantante acarició el teclado con la yema de los dedos, en un momento de divagación, suspirando por la cantidad de horas que el escritor había brindado a aquel teclado.  
  
-Ojala me dedicase tanto tiempo como a ti...-suspiró tratando de reprimir sus instintos de mordisquear el ordenador en venganza- en fin, vamos a mirar esto rápido.  
  
No pudo evitar de todos modos, por mucho que lo intento, el cotillear algunas cosas en el PC del escritor. Las carpetas más accesibles, en las que encontró muchos documentos de texto, algunos archivos desconocidos que no se atrevió a tocar, al igual que la novela que estaba trabajando en ese momento, junto con un par de archivos de imagen.  
  
-Sólo un poquito- se reprendió a si mismo al abrirla y estudiar su contenido por encima. Lo cerró para, acontinuación, mirar las imágenes. Una se llamaba "cielo", y era una puesta de sol de Osaka, la otra tenia como nombre "baka". Shuichi la abrió con cierta desconfianza natural, cual seria su sorpresa al ver una foto de si mismo, sonriéndole desde la pantalla del portátil. Debían de habérsela tomado en un parque en otoño, si bien el desconocía la existencia de aquella foto. Pero por el fondo recordó el lugar, que había sido uno de los pocos lugares en los que habían ido de excursión como pareja con el novelista.   
  
¿Yuki había echo esa foto?  
  
El cantante estaba atónito, desconcertado y terriblemente emocionado.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza tratando de centrarse. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo dulce y tierno cuando metió cuidadosamente el disquete en el PC.  
  
- A ver ahora.  
  
Doble clic sobre el icono de Kumagoro y se abrió otra ventana con un conejo rosa bastante mal dibujado que movía la mano en señal de saludo. Un letrero inferior que ponía "star" indicaba donde comenzar el juego. Presiono el botón.  
  
"Para jugar a este juego su PC necesita los archivos 2005, 895405 y 457800. Desea instalarlos?"  
  
Aceptar.  
  
"Instalación finalizada con éxito"  
  
"Si quiere mejorar la resolución de su pc. Pinché aquí"  
  
Aquella no era una instrucción del juego. Una ventana de Internet había saltado. Pero Shuichi la confundió, así que presiono nuevamente aceptar. El portátil hizo un ruido sordo, varias ventanas se abrieron de forma simultanea, y comenzaron a funcionar por su cuenta. Shindou miró el portátil sin comprender, hasta que una ventana más grande se abrió. Un claro mensaje de texto le quemó la retina.  
  
"¿Desea formatear el disco duro?"  
  
-NO!, ¿qué es esto? no!! - el cantante comenzó a darle a todos los botones desperado, pero el ordenador continuo por su cuenta.  
  
"Si"  
  
"¿Esta seguro que desea formatear?. Se perderán todos los datos y el disco duro quedara en blanco. ¿Sigue queriendo formatear?"  
  
-Mierda!!, ¿CÓMO SE PARA ESTA COSA?- Shuichi rozaba la histeria. No sabia que era lo que estaba ocurriendo pero se veía en una situación catastrófica.  
  
"Si"  
  
"Borrando. Espere unos instantes."  
  
El ordenador comenzó a eliminar archivos hasta que la pantalla se quedó totalmente en negro con una línea parpadeante a un lado.  
  
Shuichi se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Miraba con impotencia la pantalla ennegrecida del PC. Amargas lágrimas no tardaron en recorrer sus mejillas carentes de color.  
  
-No....- murmuró con voz perdida- no por favor.... Yuki...   
  
*********  
  
El escritor entró en el parking de su edificio. Apagó el motor, pero se mantuvo inmóvil en el asiento del conductor. Suspiró profundamente apoyando la frente sobre los brazos que había cruzado en el volante. Llevaba prácticamente toda la noche conduciendo en la autopista que rodeaba la ciudad para despejarse, pero lo único que había conseguido era que le escociesen los ojos y se le hubiera levantado una incomoda jaqueca.  
  
Alguien golpeó violentamente la ventanilla de su lado.  
  
Sobresaltado, Yuki se volvió para encontrase la cara de su hermano que no parecía estar de un humor mucho mejor que el suyo. Bajo la ventanilla irritado.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Tatsuha?, ¿Qué haces en el parking?  
  
-Te seguí. Quería que vieras el fruto de tu idiotez hermanito- Le tiró una hoja de periódico a la cara a través de la ventanilla- No sólo te estas jodiendo tu, sino que ¡¡me estas jodiendo a mi también!!  
  
Yuki estaba hastiado y desabrido para aguantar las chorradas de su hermano menor, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios y miró desganado la pagina que el moreno le había pasado. Sus ojos no tardaron en reconocer el contenido del articulo.   
  
-¡¡ARGGGGG!!- Tatsuha parecía un león enjaulado. Se pegaba a la puerta del coche del novelista, lo observaba, se ponía nervioso, empezaba a dar vueltas, se cansaba y volvía a empezar junto a la puerta del automóvil.  
  
-¿Y qué quieres que le haga?- comentó con voz monocorde el rubio saliendo del coche y devolviéndole el articulo de prensa.  
  
El menor de los Uesugi estaba realmente perplejo.  
  
-¡¡¿Tu eres realmente tonto verdad?!!  
  
-Tatsuha, cállate. No estoy de humor y puedo ponerme desagradable contigo.  
  
-Te lo estoy advirtiendo, llegara el momento que Shuichi se canse de ti, de tus desplantes y se largue con Ryuichi. ¡¡Y puede que ese momento esté más cerca del que piensas!! ¡¡¿Es que no vas a hacer nada?!!  
  
-No. Si quiere largarse que se largue.  
  
Tasuha tiró la hoja de periódico al suelo desmoralizado, mientras el rubio cogía el ascensor.  
  
-Estoy bien jodido. Como Shuichi se junte a Sakuma-sama, entonces si que voy a tener muy pocas oportunidades. Si, bien jodido. ¡Estúpido hermano!  
  
Yuki entró en el piso, todo se encontraba a oscuras. El escritor supuso que el cantante estaría ya por el segundo o el tercer sueño en el dormitorio. Dejó las llaves del coche sobre un cenicero a la entrada y colgó el abrigo del perchero. Somnoliento, exhausto e incluso molesto, caminó hasta el estudio, pero junto a la puerta, le dio una patada a algo carnoso. El rubio encendió la luz del estudio para descubrir a Shuichi echo una bola, sentado en el suelo sujetándose con fuerza hermética las rodillas, con el rostro demacrado y los ojos enrojecidos de haberse pasado toda la noche llorando.  
  
El cántate levantó la cabeza en una muda suplica silenciosa.   
  
-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- preguntó irritado el rubio comenzando a estar ya cansado con todos su alrededor.  
  
-Yuki lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, yo no quería... perdóname...  
  
Lo miró interrogativo, al principio el escritor pensó que todo el numerito se debía al beso que había salido en los periódicos.  
  
-Déjame tranquilo, tengo que trabajar- cortó de forma tajante, pero la mano de Shuichi se aferró con fuerza a su pantalón.  
  
-Yuki, perdóname yo no quería de verdad, el ordenador, yo no sé que fue lo que le paso- La mirada del rubio comenzó a encresparse sobre el chico de cabellos rosados que bajo la cabeza hasta casi rozar el suelo con la nariz- de verdad que yo no quería, yuki, lo siento, lo siento, por favor, no te enfades conmigo, Yuki por favor... el ordenador, yo no quería...  
  
El cantante se había aferrando con ambas manos al pantalón del rubio a la altura del tobillo, su pulso se había vuelto inconstante, temblaba más que una hoja en un día de tormenta. Su llanto ahogado no evitó que el rubio lanzase una rápida mirada al ordenador, viera la pantalla en negro con el cursor parpadéate, y con un brusco gesto se desenganchara de las manos del cantante.  
  
-Perdóname Yuki, lo siento mucho, yo no quería.  
  
-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- el rubio presionó mucho botones en el portátil, pero la pantalla no vario. Se volvió al chico que seguía con la cabeza humildemente gacha arrodillado a la puerta del estudio. -¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?!  
  
-Yo no quería Yuki, Sakuma-san me dejo un juego y-   
  
El rubio explotó, cogió el ordenador y lo tiró por la ventana rompiendo el cristal.  
  
-Fuera de mi casa ahora  
  
-¿Pero Yuki?  
  
-¡¡FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Shuichi gimió sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Rompió a llorar de forma sonora poniéndose tambaleantemente en pie. Corrió hasta el dormitorio, cogió varias cosas en la mochila y salió corriendo de la casa llorando todo lo que lo que daban sus pulmones de sí.  
  
En el estudio, el escritor respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el autocontrol, finalmente se sentó en la silla del escritorio, y enterró el rostro entre las manos.  
  
*************  
  
Hiró se despertó aquella mañana con unos escandalosos golpes en la puerta de su pequeño apartamento. Abrió la puerta con los ojos todavía entrecerrados por el sueño. Un bulto distorsionado de color rosa se le tiró encima llorando como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía llorar. El pelirrojo se obligo a espabilarse rápidamente. Cerró la puerta de su apartamento y condujo a su amigo hasta la pequeña cocina del inmueble. Espero un rato a que desahogase lo mayor, antes de soltarle de su protector abrazo e intentar hacer algo para desayunar y calmarle los nervios.  
  
-Toma, bébetelo todo - puso frente a él una infusión cargada. Se sentó a su lado y se limitó a acariciarle la espalda de forma reconfortante hasta que el cantante se tomó toda la tila.  
  
Parece que te hubiera pillado un camión- trató de bromear el pelirrojo, pero Shindou parecía más haya de todo, sus ojos se perdieron en algún lugar de la taza vacía y fue entonces cuando Nakano se puso serio.  
  
-¿Qué a pasado Shuichi?  
  
-¿Me puedo quedar algunos días en tu casa Hiro?  
  
-Si claro, eso sin que me lo preguntes, ¿pero qué es lo que te ha pasado?  
  
-Estropee el ordenador de Yuki. Todo. Borré todo en lo que había estado trabajando este ultimo medio año. Yuki me ha echado de su casa, no me extraña, soy un grandísimo idiota. Tenia que entregar la novela en tres días, estaba sin terminar y ahora voy yo, y se la borro del todo. Debe de odiarme.  
  
-Venga hombre, no será tan malo. ¿No tenia copias de seguridad?  
  
-No lo sé. Sólo se que rompió una ventana con el ordenador y me gritó que me fuera de su casa. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, nunca.   
  
-La verdad es que no me lo imagino gritando- comentó Hiroshi en un tono que espero pareciese casual- ¿eso demuestra que es humano después de todo no?  
  
-¿Que voy a hacer ahora Hiro?- Shuichi empezó a poner pucheros, muecas contrahechas de sufrimiento y finalmente rompió a llorar otra vez de forma escandalosa- ¿Y si no quiere volver a verme? ¡¡¡SOY IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Nakano abrazó nuevamente a su amigo que lloraba desconsoladamente, sacrificándose a sufrir sordera crónica antes de la vejez. Se preguntó si seria conveniente hablar con el rubio. Lo había echo ya en tantas ocasiones, que no supo hasta cuando le seguiría dando resultado. A pesar de todo, aquella era una circunstancia especial. A Hiroshi no le hacía gracia pensar que su amigo pasase lo poco que le restaba de vida lamentándose y con el corazón destrozado. Pero una fuerza moral le decía que no debía de ser él, sino el propio cantante, el que le diese ese tipo de noticia al escritor.  
  
Se debatía entre dos vertientes, y no sabia ante cual ceder.  
  
-Anda Shu, tranquilízate, ya veras como todo se arregla -levantó la cara enrojecida del cantante y tras apartarle unos cabellos de los ojos, le dio un tierno beso en la frente- ¿acaso no se ha arreglado siempre?. Venga, duerme un poco, que parece que hace días que no descansas...¡ y haber si te limpias que me has llenado la camiseta de mocos!.  
  
-Jaja, gracias Hiro y perdona por darte siempre tantos problemas.  
  
-Nada, no te preocupes, todo sea por mi gran amor platónico- comentó con cariño revolviéndole el pelo mientras lo llevaba hasta su cama.  
  
-Anda que si le digo eso a tu Ayaka-chan...  
  
Je, Mueres. Venga, descansa un poco, si te das prisa a lo mejor encuentras las sabanas todavía calientes. Yo voy a llamar al trabajo para decir que hoy no vas.   
  
Tras quedarse sólo en la habitación, Shindou se hizo un ovillo debajo de las sabanas, con los ojos abiertos unos segundos. Finalmente trató de seguir el consejo de su amigo y descansar.  
  
**********  
  
-Caballito nanoda!!  
  
Suguru estaba en pleno ataque de estrés. K acaba de comunicarle la gran noticia.  
  
-¡¡Pero eso es una locura, no podemos hacer todo ese trabajo en mes y medio!! ¡¡Seguchi se ha vuelto loco!!  
  
-Caballito!!  
  
-Ah, y todavía hay mejores noticias, para empezar Shindou ya falta hoy al trabajo. Me acaba de llamar Nakano por teléfono para decírmelo.  
  
-Caballito nanoda!!  
  
-Me suicido, yo me suicido- exclamó el miembro más joven de la banda con deseos de darse de cabezazos contra la pared.- Declararé senilidad prematura, me compraré una casa en las montañas y me dedicare a la cría de ovejas cuidadas por patos. Si, será lo mejor...  
  
-Caballito!!  
  
"Y esta era la parte fácil", se dijo el manager mirando la reacción del en teoría "más calmado y responsable psicológicamente" del grupo. Como reaccionarían entonces los demás...   
  
-Caballito noda!!!- Sakuma acababa de cargarse en la espalda de su antiguo manager y le tiraba divertido de las mejillas haciendo muecas con la cara del rubio.  
  
-Ryuuiiichiiiii - comentó nervioso K tirando de él y cargándoselo al hombro como un fardo- bueno, como veo que te aburres me ayudaras a hacer algunas cosas. Fujisaki, dile lo mismo que te he contado a Nakano en cuanto llegue.  
  
El manager salió del estudio de grabación con Sakuma aun sobre su hombro, riéndose infantilmente mientras le tiraba divertido de la coleta.  
  
-¿Por qué no querías que se lo dijera a Fujisaki?  
  
El cantante dejó de reír dedicándole una mirada de soslayo.  
  
-Porque es abusivo, no estoy de acuerdo con Tohma noda!  
  
-Pues vete tu a decírselo, yo ya le comenté lo que pensaba y sirvió sinceramente de bien poco.  
  
Se produjo un breve silencio entre los dos.  
  
-Caballito!!!  
  
- ...   
  
K relinchó con desgano.  
  
**************  
  
Nakano aparcó su moto a la puerta del bloque de pisos donde vivía actualmente el escritor.  
  
Tenía que ir a trabajar, Fujisaki le estaba esperando en el estudio, pero la conversación con el rubio no le llevaría demasiado tiempo, nunca lo hacia.  
  
Se quitó el casco de la moto revelando su prolija melena, mientras llamaba al timbre. Esperó un buen rato sin obtener respuesta. O bien el rubio no estaba o no quería hablar con nadie, para el caso daba igual cual fuera la opción correcta.   
  
Suspiró. Quince minutos más tarde estaba en el estudio recibiendo la fatídica noticia.  
  
-¿Pero están locos?- exclamó asustado- Además, ¿por qué adelantar tanto el disco? si lo normal seria que no tuviéramos prisa en acabarlo...  
  
Ante las maldiciones varias que Suguru lanzaba por su parte, el pelirrojo fue consciente de la única y muy buena razón para apremiar tanto la salida del disco, o al menos, tenerlo terminado.   
  
-...   
  
-¿A dónde vas Nakano?, ¡tenemos mucho trabajo!  
  
-Tengo que resolver un asunto importante. No tardare mucho  
  
Furioso, el guitarrista de Bad Luck busco al cantante de Nittle Grasper planta por planta del edificio. Lo encontró en una oficina pequeña, ayudando a K a colocar expedientes y papeles varios. Entró sin formalismos, sin falsas sonrisas, directo hasta Sakuma, tomándole por cuello de su camiseta y golpeándolo contra la pared.  
  
-¿A quién se lo has dicho?  
  
-¿Eh?- preguntó con inocencia y mejillas sonrosadas Ryuichi.  
  
-Ya sabes a que me refiero. ¡¿A QUIEN SE LO HAS DICHO?!   
  
-Sueltale Nakano- K había desenfundado su mágnum y le apuntaba con ella. Aquella situación no podía ser mas tensa. Sakuma hundió el rostro en su propio cuello y sacó la marioneta blanca de conejito de peluche, para moverla como si fuera ella quien hablaba.  
  
-Ryu-chan no ha hecho nada malo, pero Ryu-chan arreglara nanoda!  
  
Colocó una mano sobre la del pelirrojo, indicándole que le soltara. El pelirrojo obedeció, sin permitir por ello que su humor mejorase.  
  
Yo nunca haría expresamente algo que dañara a Shu-chan- murmuró prácticamente a su oído el cantante al pasar a su lado. Hiroshi se volvió sorprendido, relajándose progresivamente su expresión al ver a Sakuma abandonar el pequeño cuarto.  
  
-¿Me va a explicar alguien que esta pasando aquí?- inquirió k, guardado su arma a la par que se rascaba la cabeza desconcertado.  
  
-Nada. sólo que no me gusta sentir que la gente se ríe de mi- contestó meramente el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
******************** New continue????  
  
Me esta dando la sensación de que esto se esta volviendo algo denso ¬¬UUUU. Bueno espero los comentarios, hachazos, cestos de serpientes venenosas, etc.  
  
Ja-ne! 


	7. Pesares, remordimientos y quizá alguna s...

Nakano regresó a su apartamento pasada la media tarde. Las bolsas que traía entre sus manos cayeron a sus pies y apoyándose contra la puerta, comenzó a resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo  
  
  
  
-Me mueroooooooooo- gimió con la cabeza ladeada a un lado- ¡¿Shuichi?!, Shuichi compre unas hamburguesas de camino, ¿Quieres cenar ahora?  
  
En su apartamento el silencio tan sólo era anulado por el sonido de un grifo corriendo de fondo. El corazón del pelirrojo dio un vuelco poniéndose en pie, corriendo hasta el baño. Al llegar allí suspiró con resignación.  
  
-Se ducha, y me lo deja todo así, este se entera cuando vuelva.  
  
Cerró el grifo de la bañera. Se entretuvo ordenando todas aquellas cosas que había traído en la bolsas hasta que la puerta de su apartamento se abrió y entró el cantante con media sonrisa, la ropa de ese mismo día y la mochila al hombro.  
  
-Ah, Hiro. Ya llegaste. Te cogí la llave de reserva porque tenia que hacer unas cosas.  
  
Nakano lo contemplo con mueca dubitativa. El cantante parecía encontrarse mucho mejor que por la mañana pero sabía que mucho era fingido.  
  
-Traje hamburguesas, ¿quieres cenar?  
  
-Bueno- Shindou se quitó tanto la cazadora como la mochila y entró en la cocina. Cuando Hiroshi le paso una hamburguesa y una caja de patas, no pudo evitar notar que el cantante de pelo rosado tenia todos los dedos llenos de tiritas.  
  
-¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? Se supone que debías estar en casa descansando, no por ahí de juerga- le regaño el pelirrojo pero sin demasiado énfasis. El aludido sonrió débilmente hablando con toda la boca llena.  
  
-Guui a fhacer guna ... visita a mi hermana, coincidió que me llamó al móvil a la hora de comer y bueno, pues me auto invite, total, deberías estarme agradecido, gracias a eso tu cocina sigue intacta. Yuki me lo decía a menudo, que los cuchillos y yo no nos levábamos bien, y que cualquier día le prendía fuego a la casa intentado cocinar algo...  
  
Una sonrisa melancólica se plantó en sus labios. Shuichi se había quedado parado con expresión solemne hacia la bombona de butano. Hiroshi le dio un codazo para sacarlo del trance.  
  
-Ya será menos, recuerdo que algunas veces tu llevabas la comida al instituto y no estaba tan mala...  
  
-Eh... en realidad me llevaba la de Maiko, o me apropiaba de alguna que quedara "olvidada" en algún cajón, ya sabes...  
  
-Je, si ya se- confirmó el pelirrojo con media sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Terminaron de comerse la "fast food" más o menos en silencio. Cuando Nakano iba a sacar los postres de la bolsa, alguien comenzó a aporrear la puerta de la entrada.  
  
-¿Pero ahora quién demonio es?  
  
El guitarrista no tuvo más remedio que levantarse para abrir la puerta. Un joven poco más alto que él, con el pelo corto y las orejas llenas de pendientes, entró con la respiración agitada, cerrando la puerta tras él, y pegándose a ésta como si en ello le fuera la vida.  
  
Lo que me faltaba  
  
-¿Quién es?- preguntó Shuichi curioso por si era Yuki pero sin demasiadas esperanzas hacia el tema- ah, tu hermano. Hola!  
  
-¡¡Me persiguen!!  
  
-¿Quienes?- preguntó el pelirrojo hacia el recién llegado.  
  
-¡Ellos!  
  
Ni siquiera trató de entender lo que el descastado de su hermano trataba de decirle, se dio la vuelta y regreso con Shuichi a la cocina.  
  
-A los locos, es mejor ignorarlos- le comentó a su amigo por lo bajo- así, tienden a desaparecer. Seguro que viene a pedirme dinero. Tu disimula, di que ahora vives conmigo, que estamos muy pobres y no tenemos ni para agua caliente.  
  
Shindou se limitó a asentir con la cabeza de forma obediente, mirando con curiosidad al hermano del guitarrista, que seguía pegado a la puerta mirando con desconfianza a su alrededor.  
  
-¡¡Mirad por la ventana por mi!!¡Por favor!  
  
Por falta de quizá, otro entretenimiento mejor, el cantante se puso de pie y se asomó a una de las ventanas.  
  
¿Qué ves?  
  
-Pues lo de siempre, calle, una señora en bicicleta, un perro, más calle. Ah si, mira, ahí hay un ovni...¿debería de ver algo en especial?  
  
El chico abrió la puerta minimamente y con un sólo ojo se puso a escudriñar el exterior.  
  
-Tendría que haber estudiado medicina- se lamentó Nakano desde la cocina- así me podría haber ido lejos, muy lejos!!  
  
-Bueno, nos veremos próximamente. Si sobrevivo. Id con cuidado.   
  
El hermano del guitarrista hizo una señal de despedida muy vista en los años 80, en la vieja serie de Star Trek y salió corriendo por la puerta. Shuichi se quedó estático en la puerta con una mueca de perplejidad generaliza.  
  
-Tu hermano es divertido- se rió un poco por lo bajo sentándose junto a Nakano en la cocina- Pues al final no vino a pedirte dinero ¿no?  
  
-Tu espera que ese seguro que vuelve- se mofó Hiroshi. La puerta volvió a sonar nuevamente- Ves, seguro que es él. Casi que paso de abrirle.  
  
-No seas así- le reprendió el cantante. Se puso de pie para abrir él.  
  
-Nakano nanoda??? -Sakuma lo miraba con mueca perpleja que se convirtió en una sonrisa- Shuichi!!! ¿qué haces aquí noda?  
  
Con sumo interés, el guitarrista se acercó a la puerta.  
  
-¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección Sakuma?  
  
-Estaba en los archivos. Vine porque necesitaba hablar contigo noda- miró a Shindou con una sonrisa y ojillos expectantes- pero he pensado que mejor vamos a comer helado si no tenéis nada que hacer nanoda!!!  
  
El cantante de Bad Luck se sentía mal por no poder corresponder aquella sonrisa, pero en ese momento no se veía con demasiadas fuerzas para festejar nada. Ryuichi se dio cuenta. Se puso en cuclillas con cara de niño que ha sido muy bueno pero le han castigado y observó fijamente al joven.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Shuichi noda?  
  
-Nada en especial, no he tenido un buen día- el cantante trató de esbozar una sonrisa- ah, se me olvidaba.  
  
Con una expresión un poco más alegre, Shindou rebuscó en su mochila bajo la vigilancia constante de los dos otros hombres. Extrajo un paquete envuelto de regalo de tamaño considerable, con un gran y recargado perifollo en uno de los lados.  
  
Para ti Sakuma-san. Espero que te guste y no te enfades.  
  
-¿Para mi noda?, ¿Un regalo?  
  
Los ojos de Ryuchi brillaron de la emoción, pegando saltitos con el regalo en los brazos.  
  
-¡¡Un regalo de Shu-chan!!, ¡Regalo de Shu-chan! -canturreaba pegando brinquitos por el suelo. Nakano le dedico una expresión desconcertada al cantante de cabellos rosados que se limitó a sonreír y guiñarle un ojo.  
  
-¡¡Regalo de Shuchan noda!!- gritó por ultima vez antes de estarse quieto y abrir el paquete. Sus ojos parecieron hacerse por un momento más pequeños y redonditos, llenándose de lágrimas.   
  
Entre las manos tenia a Kumagoro, completamente reconstruido. Por algunos sitios estaba un poco desgarrado, pero el trabajo de restauración había sido sublime, casi ni se notaba en que estado había pasado los últimos días. Sakuma se lo llevo a la cara, se restregó contra él aspirando un agradable olor a fresas, y finalmente le mordió una oreja sumamente risueño.  
  
-¿Pero cómo?- le comentó el pelirrojo a su espalda en un leve susurro. Shuichi se limitó a enseñarle las tiritas de los dedos que había visto anteriormente.  
  
-También a eso me ayudo Maiko, sino hubiera sido por ella te aseguro que le abría cosido una oreja a la altura de la pata- comentó nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la cabeza.  
  
Sakuma se volvió hacia él en un grandísimo abrazo que los tiró al suelo a ambos.  
  
-Gracias Shuichi noda!!!! -se colocó a Kumagoro sobre la cabeza. La sonrisa de Ryuichi no podría ser más amplia que en aquel momento- Gracias!!!  
  
Shindou no pudo hacer otra cosa que enrojecer nerviosamente mientras Sakuma seguía tirado en plancha sobre él abrazándole extasiado.  
  
*********************  
  
Su esposa le hablaba de las nuevas reformas que quería hacer el la sala de estar, pero el rubio a penas le estaba prestando atención. Finalmente la mujer bufó molesta, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Tohma. ¿Me estas escuchando?- era una pregunta claramente retórica, que se limitaba a informar que era plenamente consciente de que se la estaba ignorando y requería atención. El antiguo componente de Nittle Grasper sonrió dulcemente a modo de disculpa.  
  
-Mika, estoy un poco cansado, ¿podríamos hablarlo luego?  
  
Con resignación, la mujer se puso de pie y se perdió en alguna habitación contigua. Seguchi se quedó pensativamente callado. A veces tenía remordimientos, como en el momento en que Ryuichi había ido a hablar con él aquel mismo día y pedirle que dejara la insensata idea de hacer todo el disco en un mes. Seguchi se limitó a mantenerse en su fría postura y con el único pensamiento de "lo hago por Eiri", no cedió ante los ruegos casi hasta caprichosos de Sakuma, que terminaron siendo pataletas en toda regla. Prefería que no lo obligaran a elegir, él tenia muy claro por quien se iba a decantar.   
  
-Podría intentar quedar con Eiri un día de estos...  
  
*************  
  
Si antes había estado recluido en su casa, ahora parecía que el resto de habitaciones a excepción del estudio ni existían.   
  
Yuki Eiri había sufrido otra crisis apenas una hora después de que el cantante de cabellos rosados se marchase llorando de la casa. Cuando pensaba que había conseguido calmarse sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el estómago y una nausea violenta le llenó toda la boca de sangre. Respiró agitadamente y vomitó un par de veces más en el baño, obligándose posteriormente a ir al médico a que le hiciesen una rápida revisión. El medico le subió la dosis de los fármacos que ya tenia preescritos anteriormente, y le obligó a tomar otro del hacía unos pocos meses había conseguido prescindir.  
  
"Los disgustos y el estrés, son posiblemente causantes al ochenta y cinco por ciento, de que su estado haya vuelto a empeorar. Evite las situaciones angustiosas para usted y cuídese, sino tendremos que hospitalizarle nuevamente"  
  
El escritor había agradecido las atenciones con una inclinación formal de cabeza, y se había fumado medio paquete de cigarrillos a continuación, casi de forma simultanea.   
  
Evitar situaciones de estrés y disgustos, eso era algo demasiado fácil de decir.  
  
De igual forma se obligó a ir a la tienda donde había comprado su ultimo portátil, para que le vendiesen otro del mismo modelo. Ni se había molestado en retirar del suelo de la calle lo que había quedado del otro, se había limitado a pasar por encima con su coche.  
  
Para cuando entraba de regreso por la puerta de su casa, ya era media mañana. La sensación de vació en el estomago y la moral en decadencia eran sus únicos rasgos reseñables al cerrar la puerta de la vivienda.   
  
Plantó el nuevo portátil sobre la mesa del estudio, esperando enfurruñado a que éste terminase de hacer el registro de usuario. No tardó demasiado en encontrar un disco brillante sin inscripciones en él. El tener una copia de seguridad de todos sus archivos era algo lógico y necesario, más cuando se asumían ciertas compañías que fomentan los desastres.  
  
Eso, sumado al echo de él parecía atraer a los problemas y a las eventualidades, daba como resultado que procurara curarse en males por adelantado. Por ello no se lamentaba de haber perdido mucho trabajo, en realidad no podía lamentarse de nada en absoluto.   
  
Respiró profundamente y la imagen del cantante de cabellos rosados entró inoportunamente en su mente, agitando nuevamente sus entrañas: su rostro blanquecino bañado en lágrimas, sus labios entre abiertos temblando en expectación, ese ruego silencioso por ser perdonado... tanta culpabilidad y arrepentimiento en sus trasparentes y sinceros ojos violeta.   
  
Eiri terminó de instalar en a penas una hora todos los componentes y dejar el ordenador como antes del desastre, entonces ¿por qué había sido tan violento?. Con el nuevo ordenador intacto sobre la mesa, sus acciones le parecieron un tanto exageradas incluso a él. No había perdido nada, y un PC nuevo para su sobrada nomina no le hacia ninguna mella en especial.  
  
Sentía cargazón en la sienes. Prendió un nuevo cigarrillo observando la pantalla del portátil. Sinceramente y sin remordimientos, reconoció que en aquel momento deseó hacerle daño, deseó verle llorar como en el momento de marcharse. Se llevó el cigarrillo hasta la altura de los labios pero lo mantuvo a esa distancia murmurando de forma soliviantada.  
  
"Sakuma-san por aquí , Sakuma-san por allá... Si tanto le gusta el idiota ese que se vaya a vivir con él y me deje a mi de una puta vez en paz. Yo no le he dicho nunca que se quede, es él en que se empeña siempre en volver..."  
  
Las cenizas consumidas de lo que antes había sido el cigarrillo cayeron a sus pies. Se sentía mal, se sentía vacío, pero ese hueco lo estaba tratando de tapar forzosamente con el resentimiento.   
  
Sus manos habían obrado de forma independiente y ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella fotografía que tan celosamente había guardado durante más tiempo del que quería admitir. Shuichi le seguía sonriendo desde allí, con aquella sonrisa limpia y tan inocente que a veces le hacia parecer tonto.  
  
-Simple- dijo entre dientes de forma desdeñosa. Sus ojos eran una película de hielo. Cerró la imagen y abrió la novela. Tenia un trabajo que entregar. Lo demás era secundario.  
  
******************  
  
-¿Me queréis dejar algo de manta?, ¡¡Por si no lo sabéis esta cama es mía!!- pidió exasperado Nakano a los otros dos cantantes que dormían placidamente acaparando prácticamente todo el colchón- no podía ninguno dormir en el sofá, no. Tenían que venir los dos a la cama, para echarme a mi...  
  
El guitarrista se puso de pie con el entrecejo fruncido, arrancó una almohada que Shuichi no parecía querer soltar y se la llevó al sofá con sentimiento de santo sacrificado. Al final Ryuichi, al ver que Shindou estaba pasando allí unos días por razones desconocidas en las que él no iba a indagar, decidió hacer como que le habían invitado a él también y quedarse.  
  
Se escucho un gemido ahogado en el dormitorio. Hiroshi asomó la cabeza alzando una ceja al ver el cuadro; los dos cantantes despatarrados en la cama, Sakuma mordiéndole un brazo a Shuichi, y este ultimo medio caído de la cama con un rió de baba junto a su cabeza.  
  
-Si es que son tal para cual- se lamento el dueño del inmueble, recostándose en el sofá.   
  
Cuando apenas había conseguido quedarse dormido, el despertador de su cuarto saltó con un irritable sonido que le taladró los tímpanos.  
  
¿Por qué?...-gimió a modo de súplica poniéndose en pie, sintiendo las consecuencias de aquella noche reflejadas en los dolores musculares de todo su cuerpo. Se fue al dormitorio y levantó la persiana al máximo con una sonrisa sádica en su labios.  
  
-Ehh, ahhh.... luz!!!!- Shindou metió perezosamente la cabeza bajo la almohada. Sakuma ni siquiera se daba por aludido.  
  
-¡¡Arriba los dos!!  
  
- Mnnsgeete- dijo con toda la boca llena Ryuichi. En un posterior alarde de movilidad, Sakuma soltó el brazo de Shindou, cogiendo mecánicamente a Kumagoro, comenzando a roerle la cabeza con los ojos todavía cerrados.  
  
Nakano se frotó la cabeza decidiendo pasar y darse primero una ducha.  
  
Un cuarto de hora después Shuichi habría perezosamente los ojos y trataba de ponerse en pie.   
  
-Toma Shu, una toalla y una de mis camisetas.  
  
El cantante la cogió con los ojos entrecerrados, el cabello revuelto de una forma cómica, y la ropa toda arrugada y desechurada. Hiroshi rió.  
  
Tienes pinta de venir de una fiesta bakaleta de pastilleros y haberte puesto ciego de todo.   
  
Como toda respuesta el cantante puso los ojos en blanco entrando en el baño. El guitarrista tras vestirse, se dispuso a hacer de buen anfitrión y preparar unos excelentes desayunos.  
  
-Buenos días ... ¿ y Shuichi noda?  
  
Sakuma se presentó por la puerta de la cocina en similares circunstancias que las del otro cantante. Nakano a veces tenia la sensación de estar viviendo con un par de gemelos.  
  
-En la ducha... Sakuma que quieres desayu?- se interrumpió el joven al darse cuenta que estaba hablando sólo.  
  
Tras una cortina de vapor, el cantante de Bad Luck terminaba de eliminar los restos de jabón de su cuerpo cuando unas manos tibias se posaron delicadamente en sus hombros.  
  
-¿Me pasas el jabón noda?  
  
-Eh, ¿qué?, a si, toma Sakuma-san- Shuichi le paso con toda la naturalidad del mundo el jabón al otro hombre, inmediatamente se giró aturdido- ¡¿Sakuma-san?!  
  
Shuichi se frotó los ojos para comprobar que realmente se encontraba allí el otro cantante, completamente desnudo, jabonándose tranquilamente mientras cantaba alguna tonadilla. El joven de cabellos rosados se ruborizó, poniéndose hasta tal punto nervioso que trató de retroceder o volverse, obteniendo como consecuencia un resbalón dentro del plato de ducha que le hizo caer de culo. Sakuma se volvió hacia él con expresión infantilmente preocupada, tendiéndole la mano sin pudor alguno hacia su cuerpo.-¿Te has echo daño noda?  
  
- Eh no..., no!- El cantante cerró los ojos avergonzado, sintiendo como le quemaban las mejillas y su cuerpo temblaba en una leve excitación. Sakuma le había ayudado a levantarse y ahora le había puesto de espaldas para ver si tenia alguna magulladura en el trasero.  
  
-¿Seguro que estas bien? - le preguntó preocupado acariciando parte de la humedecia piel para cerciorarse  
  
-Si...- Shuichi, debido a las caricias, sintió un escalofrió placentero por toda su espalda. Cogió la toalla que Nakano le había dado para él y apartándose de las manos de Sakuma que todavía tocaban su cuerpo, salió corriendo del cuarto de baño dejando un rastro de huellas de agua hasta el dormitorio. Allí Shuichi se parapeto contra la puerta respirando agitadamente, cubriéndose avergonzado la zona de la entrepierna al ver lo que casi le ocurre a su cuerpo de haberse quedado un poco más en el baño.  
  
-Buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Yuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- lloriqueó encerrado en la alcoba aun con las mejillas furiosamente rojas y en corazón latiéndole el corazón aceleradamente.  
  
***********************  
  
K miraba impaciente el reloj, tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, el día anterior se había malogrado bastante y tenían que sacar el máximo partido de aquel. Sakano ya se había encargado de acondicionar un cuarto libre en aquella misma planta para que Bad Luck depositase sus objetos personales y descansase, pero sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Para sacar aquel disco adelante en el poco tiempo que les había dado Tohma tendrían que hacer auténticos milagros.  
  
-Lalihoooo! -comentó Shuichi luciendo como siempre de buen humor al entrar en el estudio. El manager desenfundó su mágnum y le pego un tiro nada más entrar por la puerta.  
  
-¡Eso es por no venir ayer a trabajar!- subrayó fríamente al cantante sentado en el suelo que miraba aterrado un agujero de bala a escasos dos centímetros de su cabeza- la próxima vez será entre ceja y ceja, ¡¡así que te quiero ver cantando hasta que te salga sangre por la boca!!.  
  
Hiroshi rió nerviosamente aligerando el paso hasta tener la guitarra entre las manos. Suguru por su parte les miró a todos con indiferencia, él hacia rato que ya estaba practicando con las partituras en el teclado.  
  
Shindou. ¿Te puso Nakano al corriente de los nuevos planes del disco?  
  
El aludido se limitó a afirmar sin mucho sentimiento.  
  
-¿Podrás hacerlo?- k le miraba fijamente, pero su mueca era comprensiva, estaba claro que en aquel estudio todos pensaban que aquello era una locura.  
  
-Supongo, al menos por el momento- Shuichi miró tristemente a Hiroshi que le sonrió para tratar de subirle el ánimo.   
  
"Estarás distraído un par de días hasta que a Yuki se le pase el enfado, ten en cuenta que K no te va a dejar mucho tiempo para que te aburras" Eso es lo que le había dicho el guitarrista en su casa antes de hacer un fardo con un montón de cosas y salir todos hacia la discográfica. No volverían al apartamento en días, quizá incluso semanas si se daba bien la cosa.  
  
Sólo hay un problema, yo no he traído ropa para poder "vivir" aquí.  
  
-No Problem!, yo iré a buscarla a tu casa, dime lo que quieres y te lo traigo.  
  
-No, eh, la verdad preferiría comprar algo nuevo- sugirió Shindou tratando de parecer casual. El manager se cruzó de brazos receloso- ¡¡puedes descontármelo de la nómina!!- se apresuro a añadir el cantante de rosados cabellos por si eso era el inconveniente, ante todo no quería que nadie fuera a casa del escritor por si empeoraba la situación.  
  
-Ok, como tu prefieras- se limitó a comentar el manager encogiéndose de hombros- pero no te preocupes por el dinero, eso corre de cuenta de la empresa.  
  
****************  
  
Había terminado le novela en el plazo indicado, es más, le había sobrado un día. Incluso con todos los inconvenientes y problemas que había tenido, entregaría en manuscrito según lo acordado. Yuki Eiri se permitió el lujo de levantarse del asiento del estudio después de dos días casi sin dormir. El cenicero estaba rebosado de colillas y la ceniza caída se había ido acumulando despreocupadamente junto a la pata de la mesa. La ventana todavía estaba resquebrajada y los cristales rotos aun se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo haciéndoles compañía a una veintena de latas vacías de cerveza. En aquel cuarto no parecía haber pasado las horas desde que el cantante lo abandonara a excepción de la basura que se había ido acumulando. El auténtico cambio tan sólo se reflejaba en el escritor, más serio y taciturno de lo ya acostumbrado. Se paseó por la casa como un incubo hasta llegar a la nevera, de la que sacó una de las pocas cervezas que quedaban y se la llevó hasta la mesa del salón.   
  
En aquellos dos días su vida se había limitado a escribir, dormir apenas cuatro horas en total, y haberse mantenido en pie a base del dorado liquido... Y se vanagloriaba de querer llevar esa vida.   
  
Ni una llamada, ni nadie incordiando a su puerta, parecía que de un día a otro el resto del mundo se hubiera olvidado de él.  
  
Aquello que en un principio debió reconfortarle y hacerle sentir mejor, le estaba irritando en sobre manera.  
  
Miraba continuamente a la puerta preguntándose porque todavía no había venido. Tenia que volver, él siempre volvía. ¿Acaso eso no era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él?, ¿su constancia?. Pero de Shuichi, ni siquiera una llamada. El escritor miró a su alrededor, para cerciorarse de que las pertenencias del cantante se encontraban todavía en su piso, eso le tranquilizaba. Regresaría, y entonces... bueno entonces volverían a hacer como "el que no ha pasado nada" y regresarían a su rutina cotidiana en la que se incluían por su parte los insultos, el trato poco cariñoso, la poca comprensión y el sexo, mucho sexo. Hasta que conoció a Shuichi, él era de la firme creencia que todas las palabras cariñosas y los gestos amables podían ser sustituidos por un buen polvo.   
  
-Estará en casa de Nakano, siempre termina en su casa, lo raro ha sido que esta vez él no ha venido a verme.  
  
La lata de cerveza se quedó rápidamente vacía, olvidada sobre la mesa, mientras el escritor encendía nuevamente un cigarrillo y perdía su vista en las inmensidades del techo.  
  
Al día siguiente llegó la editora a por el manuscrito para llevarlo a la editorial. En menos de una semana, el escrito vería posiblemente la luz en las librerías.  
  
Eiri se encontró sólo en casa sin saber en que invertir su tiempo. Durante tres días se dedicó a mirar la tele cambiando constantemente de canal, volvía a la nevera cada diez minutos por si esta había criado alguna extraña variedad de alimento en su interior desde la ultima vez que había estado. Se sentaba delante del ordenador pero se quedaba mirando la pantalla sin saber que hacer con ella. Un día se puso a navegar por Internet, y a los veinte minutos se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando paginas de Bad Luck. Aquello lo estaba molestando, toda la situación en general.   
  
La quinta noche, aburrido de estar en casa, decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el centro. Caminó por algunas calles, se tomó un par de copas en algunos de los bares de actualidad, costándole mucho trabajo posteriormente el que compañías indeseables no se le pegasen (mujeres jóvenes demasiado desinhibidas por causa probablemente del alcohol, que veían en el rubio novelista el perfecto galán con cierto toque de misterio).  
  
Yuki se sentó en un banco del parque, de aquel parque donde hacia ya tanto tiempo un golpe de viento había arrastrado hasta sus pies una hoja de papel con unas letras que parecían escritas por un niño de primaria inexperto en aquello que quería transmitir. Una bocanada de humo salió de entre sus labios que se curvaron en una sonrisa.   
  
La ciudad tenia un brillo especial aquella noche.  
  
-Eh tu!, tío pijo de armany!- vino una voz hosca desde su espalda y el escritor sintió el frió de algo metálico pellizcándole el cuello por detrás- tienes pinta de tener mucha guita, ya puedes ir dándomela si no quieres que te habrá otro "urifizio"!!  
  
Eiri con el cigarrillo en su boca medio caído, alzando una ceja por encima de las gafas de sol que llevaba, se preguntaba porque siempre le tocaban a él todos los pringados y yonkis.   
  
Se iba a dar la vuelta para encararlo cuando escuchó un ruido de cerámica rota, y la navaja que había estado rozándole el cuello desapareció. Al volverse, el rubio comprobó sorprendido como el ladrón, posiblemente también colgado, yacía en el suelo inconsciente cubierto de tierra con un tiesto de un geranio roto sobre él.  
  
Un joven de cabellos rosados miraba al extraño con el enojo y rabia característicos que reservaba tan sólo para aquellos que trataban de meterse o propasarse con el novelista que en su dia reclamó como propiedad.   
  
El escritor se veía desorientado.  
  
-¿Shuichi?  
  
El aludido alzó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada horrorizado, limitándose a volverse y salir corriendo tan deprisa que al rubio le fue imposible hacer ninguna otra cosa, al margen de mirar con estupor la nube de graba que había dejado tras de si.  
  
Una fina brisa nocturna revolvió sus cabellos tenuemente iluminados por la escasa luz de las farolas.  
  
Una vez más en soledad, el escritor sonrió regodeándose como hacia días que no se permitía el lujo de hacer.   
  
*******************  
  
Suguru, con mueca hastiada, comía con palillos un tazón de ramén de los que se compran en máquinas expendedoras. Parecía increíble como, alguien que en teoría poseía el suficiente dinero para vivir por encima de la media, a veces tenia que soportar situaciones de los más denigrante. Nakano roncaba a su lado, echo un ovillo en una esquina del cuarto, en un hortera saco de dormir color naranja chillón con rallas azul marino. Shuichi entró por la puerta con todos sus rasgos faciales desencajados, parecía que no hubiese descansado en años, levantó la mano a forma de saludo.  
  
-¿Otra vez con una de tus escapaditas?- inquirió de forma recriminatoria el más joven del grupo. Shindou rió nerviosamente con expresión angelical.  
  
-¿Escapaditas?, ¿Yo?, no que va, sólo estaba en el baño.  
  
-Si claro, durante casi cuatro horas, te debiste de colar por el servicio porque sino...- Fujisaki terminó el tazón de cartón donde venía el ramen. Lo tiró a una bolsa de plástico que circulaba por allí.- Allá tu, si no aprovechas en poco tiempo que nos dan para descansar.   
  
Aquel día fue un agradable cambio de la rutina, no hubo ensayos, dedicaron todo el día a las sesiones de fotos, por lo que se cambiaron tantas veces de ropa que ya no recordaban con que habían empezado la mañana.   
  
Shuichi se dejaba hacer pacientemente cuando las peluqueras trataban de prepararle. Estaban encantadas con el pequeño cambio, pues el joven siempre se mostraba inquieto e hiperactivo. Lo que no sabían era que entre colorete y colorete, Shindou pegaba pequeñas cabezadas en la silla.  
  
El publico posterior, apreciaría de forma cómica, como en todas las fotos que se vieron aquella temporada, Shindou Shuichi parecía tener un aspecto somnoliento.  
  
El libro de Yuki Eiri acababa de ver la luz pública. Muchas mujeres se habían visto involucradas en una épica batalla para conseguir el primer ejemplar, aquello había sido casi peor que las ultimas rebajas de otoño donde muchas mujeres terminaron hospitalizadas con roturas de huesos varios. Shuichi de forma confidencial, había llorado y suplicado al manager para que fuera a comprar uno de aquellos ejemplares para él. K se había mostrado divertido pues no entendía como, siendo en teoría el amante del autor, tenía que ir a pegarse a una tienda de las afueras con un montón de desconocidas para conseguir uno de sus libros. Shuichi se había limitado a tirarse a sus pies, abrazarle una pierna y jurarle obediencia eterna (o hasta que se cansase), mientras le rogaba a grito pelao que le consiguiese el dichoso libro mientras no dejaba de patalear.  
  
El manager estaba comenzado a entrever muchas cosas, entre ellas el echo de que Ryuichi se pasase el día rondando el estudio en especial en los momentos de descanso, para no dejar ni a sol ni sombra al cantante de cabellos rosados. Eso sin incluir el echo de que ahora también veía de vez en cuando hablar a Nakano con Sakuma, y aquel detalle tampoco le había pasado desapercibido.  
  
Ahora mismo estaba observando a una distancia prudencial una de aquellas conversaciones: La hora de comer, en la cafetería. Por lo menos todavía gozaban de cuarenta y cinco minutos de descanso a esa hora del día.  
  
Nakano hablaba y Sakuma se limitaba a asentir con aire ausente mientras abrazaba fuertemente su conejito rosa de peluche y le mordisqueaba una oreja. K pasó disimuladamente tras ellos con una bandeja de comida intentando poner un poco la oreja.  
  
-...y me preocupa que Shuichi este malgastando el poco tiempo que le queda encerrando aquí, se que el disco es importante, y que sin él nos veríamos mal para acabarlo. Pero todo esto... no sé. Seguchi es realmente cruel, debería de pensar un poco más en Shu, es la poca vida que le queda, y se la va hacer pasar entre estas cuatro paredes. Yo pensé que era bueno para él cuando vi que se había enfadado con Yuki, porque así no estaría vagando por ahí lloriqueando, sino que estaría aquí distrayéndose con algo que ama, pero creo que si esta situación se prolonga....  
  
El manager dejó su bandeja de comida unas pocas de mesas más allá. Su expresión se había vuelto una mascara indescifrable. Aquello era mucho peor de lo que podía imaginarse, su intuición le había dicho muchas cosas, pero eso no era ninguna de ellas. K tomó asiento y comenzó a remover la comida con el tenedor de forma escéptica. Había días que había que tener mucho hambre para comerse lo que allí servían, y a él, se le había pasado por completo.  
  
***************  
  
-No Tatsuha, Shuichi no esta aquí.  
  
- -  
  
-No, tampoco se cuando volverá  
  
  
  
- -  
  
-Si, sus cosas siguen en mi piso.  
  
- -   
  
-No tengo ni la más remota idea de con quién esta ni me interesa. No es problema mío si su móvil no esta activo  
  
- -  
  
-No me importa si el móvil de Sakuma tampoco te da señal  
  
El rubio frunció los labios en una mueca de disgusto hacia el interrogatorio, miró el reloj de su muñeca y vio que ya era media tarde  
  
-Si tan mal estas en Kyoto, vuelve a venir aquí, pero ya sabes que en mi piso no te puedes quedar.  
  
- -  
  
-Deja de protestar por todo como un niño estúpido, si quieres algo trabaja por ello. Cuelgo adiós.  
  
- -   
  
- -   
  
- -   
  
Con frialdad el novelista colgó la llamada mientras su hermano seguía pegando gritos histéricos a través del móvil. Guardo el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos y se quedó observando fríamente una librería que tenia todo el escaparate llamativamente decorado con sus libros como última y solicitada novedad. Sólo habían pasado un par de días y en todos aquellos tomos tenían impreso en un borde la serigrafía de "2ª edicion". El novelista no se sentía ni satisfecho ni emocionado, desvió la mirada aquello no le interesase lo más mínimo.  
  
La charla lo había irritado. No había vuelto a ver a Shuichi desde aquella noche en el parque, y ni siquiera había hablado con él. Por la forma en la que había huido, el cantante tendría miedo a seguir llevando represarías por lo que había echo con su ordenador.   
  
Yuki de forma distraída se encaminó a la calle donde residía el guitarrista. Estudió las casas por encima de sus oscuras gafas de sol con prepotencia.  
  
Llegó al barrio y lo recorrió de arriba a bajo un par de veces, intentando parecer que su presencia por allí era totalmente casual. Pero en la actual residencia del amigo de la infancia del cantante no había movimiento alguno.   
  
Irritado, pues de alguna manera había creído que con pasar simplemente por delante, Shuichi saltaría por una ventana si era necesario y saldría corriendo detrás suyo, decidió acercarse al apartamento y llamar a la puerta. Pero nadie respondió aquella llamada. Miró su reloj y por la hora, se suponía que los componente de Bad Luck habrían terminado su turno de trabajo un día normal. Pero allí no había nadie.   
  
Yuki bufó, retirándose rápidamente de la puerta con dignidad.   
  
Cuando ya se alejaba del piso, una anciana mujer que barría la cera se le acercó.  
  
-¿Venia usted a buscar al joven que vive en esa casa?  
  
Eiri no sabía que responder, le molestaba el tipo de gente que trataba de enterarse de todo, pero aquella anciana no parecía del tipo "Chismosa" así que meramente afirmó con la cabeza mientras sacaba el paquete de tabaco y cogía un cigarrillo.  
  
El joven que vivía aquí, hará más de una semana que no vuelve. Yo lo sé porque escuchaba su moto desde mi casa, pero esto a estado muy tranquilo desde que él, y los otros dos niños se marcharon- la anciana rió débilmente, al parecer porque recordaba algo gracioso- estos jóvenes ya no saben que hacer para llamar la atención, recuerdo que uno tenia el pelo rosa, y el otro llevaba un peluche muy grande entre los bazos de un conejo...   
  
El escritor lanzó una mirada de odio a la anciana aunque esta ni lo notó, siguió barriendo tranquilamente cuando el escritor, murmuró un improperio entre los dientes y se marcho irascible por donde había venido. Pocos tíos andaban con un peluche en brazos todo el día, no había que ser un lince para deducir de quien se trataba.  
  
Su móvil volvió a sonar. Descolgó.  
  
-Diga  
  
-Hermano voy dentro de dos días, aprovecho que nuestro padre tiene que hacer unos tramites para acompañarlo. ¡¡Por favor vigila a Shuichi!!  
  
No quiso escuchar más, el rubio apagó con un gruñido   
  
El teléfono sonó nuevamente.  
  
-Tatsuha vete a tomar por el- el rubio se detuvo al escuchar la tímida voz de su editora. Se pasó la mano por el pelo avergonzado- dime.  
  
-Siento estar continuamente molestando, pero debido al éxito de ventas de la ultima novela con lo de la firma de libros, y a la euforia que se esta desatando con ésta, los directivos quieren otra firma publicitaria en el centro y ...  
  
*************  
  
Gimió de forma contenida. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus mejillas ardiendo por la excitación. Shuichi sentía su pecho apunto de estallar por tratar de reprimir los jadeos. Su mano ejerció más fuerza sobre su miembro a la par que se mordía los labios hasta dejarlos blancos bajo la presión. Inconscientemente, acompasó los movimientos de su mano con los de su cadera para incrementar el ritmo. El cantante abrió la boca para tomar aire en un jadeo silencioso cuando un estremecimiento le hizo convulsionar y su mano quedó cubierta del perlado liquido.   
  
Shindou espero a que su respiración se regularizase un poco antes de abrir los ojos y coger un pedazo del rollo de papel higiénico que había junto a la taza del servicio donde estaba sentado.   
  
Se limpió con tristeza, intentando contener las lagrimas y los pensamientos negativos.  
  
-Quiero irme a mi casa...- murmuró con las mejillas aun rojas   
  
Alguien entró en los lavabos. El cantante se tensó nervioso, más cuando los pasos se detuvieron delante de la puerta de su servicio y golpearon la hoja.  
  
-Shu, se acabo el descanso. K no tardara en venir a buscarte como no te espabiles.  
  
El cantante enrojeció cohibido.  
  
-Si, ahora mismo voy Hiro. Dame un par de minutos.  
  
El Guitarrista salió de los lavabos y Shuichi abrió la puerta poco a poco para cerciorase que se encontraba sólo. Suspiró.   
  
Con mueca compungida, se acercó al espejo y se miró disgustado: Tenia las ojeras más pronunciadas de toda su vida, le dolía el estomago de tanto picotear cosas de las maquinas expendedoras y no recordaba la última vez que había dormido más de una hora seguida.   
  
Con parsimonia comenzó a lavarse las manos y refrescarse el rostro.   
  
Suguru era de las pocas personas que se habían dado cuenta de que él "desaparecía" durante las horas de descanso en las que se suponía que tenían que dormir, pero era el único momento a lo largo de todo el día, que tenia el tiempo suficiente para ir hasta casa de Yuki y esperar. Esperar a la puerta por si el novelista bajaba y podía verlo, rogando porque lo dejaba regresar con él a su casa. Por eso había comprado la ultima novela, quería saber como había quedado después de lo que él creía, haber sido un daño irreparable.   
  
Pero Yuki no parecía molestarse en querer contactar con él, y por su parte estaba demasiado asustado para intentarlo todavía. Tampoco podía llamarlo al móvil o enviarle algún mensaje. Shuichi puso expresión compungida al recordar como el primer día de haber llegado allí, K había cogido todos sus aparatos eléctricos, los había metido sin permiso en una caja de cartón llena de foros pan, y los habían enviado por correo a Malasia. Todo porque al manager le parecía que disminuían la capacidad de concentración. Shindou había salvado el walkman de milagro, pero se lamentaba de que su Tamagochi a aquellas alturas ya estaría bien muerto.  
  
-Te doy cinco segundos para salir por la puerta  
  
El cantante se volvió desde la pila del lavabo para ver a K apuntándole con su mágnum. Puso cara de pánico.  
  
-One, Two, Three...  
  
Tuvo que apartarse a un lado para que el vocalista de rosados cabellos no le arrollara en su carrera desenfrenada por salvar la vida. Se guardo el arma con satisfacción.  
  
-Muy bien a trabajar!   
  
********************  
  
Tatsuha no paraba quieto. En el estrés que sufría, no dejaba de darle pataditas al asiento que tenia frente a él, y el boxeador que tenia delante estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia y civismo que le quedaba.  
  
-¿Desea algo señor? -preguntó de forma cordial una azafata al moreno justo en el momento el que el boxeador se iba a dar la vuelta para meterle un guantazo a quien fuera el gracioso.  
  
-Si yo quiero....- el menor de los Uesugi pareció turbado al fijarse bien en la chica. Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesíes y una mueca babeante se extendió en sus facciones. Aquella chica de ojos grandes, cabello castaño corto y mueca infantil, se parecía tanto a su Honey Ryuichi....  
  
-¿Señor?  
  
- jejeeeeee ... -el moreno parecía haberse perdido en su propio mundo interior.  
  
****************  
  
Con un buen trago de cerveza, Yuki pasó todos los antibióticos de una vez. Tenía tantos frascos y pastillas de diferentes colores sobre la mesa, que cualquiera podría haberle comentado de forma sarcástica que si se consideraba una farmacia ambulante.  
  
Su estomago no parecía mejorar del todo, el era consciente de que su estrés, pese haber terminado la novela, no remitía.   
  
No quería admitirlo, pero estaba intranquilo y expectante. Nunca pensó que el no tener al cantante en casa le produciría tanta ansiedad.   
  
Salió del baño con la lata todavía en la mano y entró en la terraza.   
  
Nakano siempre iba a hablar con él cuando las discusiones entre los dos eran lo suficientemente importantes como para que el joven de rosados cabellos se marchara, pero ésta vez parecía no haberse molestado en tratar de verle. Y cuando Shuichi aparece de la nada para "salvarle" de un atracador de tres al cuarto, en vez de quedarse para hablar huye con el rabo entre las piernas. Luego se entera posteriormente que los dos junto a Sakuma han estado unos días viviendo en casa del guitarrista y se han marchado para no volver. Aquel asunto lo tenía desconcertado, pero ante todo molesto y ofuscado. ¿Acaso su hermano tenia razón y su relación podía peligrar de tal modo?. Yuki sabia que los lazos de aquella débil unión habían salido principalmente del cantante, él no había aportado prácticamene nada. Pero de cierta forma había terminado confiando ciegamente en Shuichi, él había echo tantas cosas para tratar de estar a su lado, cada día era una muestra de amor por su parte y cada lágrima, cada rabieta...era otra forma de demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba. Le parecía difícil que aquello fuera a cambiar de un día para otro, pero ultimamente el asunto de Sakuma le hacía hervir la sangre.   
  
Las cosas habían variado en muy poco tiempo. En realidad no había sido consciente del cambio en si, sino que se habían encontrado con la detestable situación cuando ya estaba metido de lleno en ella.  
  
No era como antes, que los cantantes se vehían muy de vez en cuando, sino que ahora el vocalista de NG se había convertido en la sombra de su amante. Era como si entre los dos se estuviesen burlando de él. Eso, o simplemente Sakuma encontraba divertido tomarse ciertas "libertades".  
  
Tuvo un vuelco en el estomago al concebir por primera vez que Sakuma, detrás de todo ese barniz de inocencia infantil rozando la estupidez, ocultase un claro sentimiento de deseo hacia el cantante de cabellos rosados.   
  
Yuki se maldijo mentalmente, aquello aclaraba muchas cosas.  
  
Tomó lo que quedaba de cerveza de un golpe, casi atragantándose, para perderse observando la calle en aquel atardecer avanzado, con el silencio proveniente de dentro de su vivienda rodeándole.   
  
Una vez que el fuego de la furia había quedado reducido a simples ascuas a merced de ser dispersadas por el viento, el sentimiento de vació emergió nuevamente haciéndose difícil de ignorar.  
  
Con pesadumbre, el escritor deseó que el "latoso niño molesto" estuviese allí con alguna de sus tonterías para intentar arrancarle una sonrisa.   
  
Quizá, en su desconfianza, había pedido demasiadas pruebas, demasiados sacrificios, sin dar nunca nada a cambio...  
  
El novelista cerró los ojos como pretendiendo con ello, cerrar aquella grieta que Shuichi había abierto al llegar a su vida, y ahora trataba cruelmente de abrirse sin importar el dolor que con ello pudiera producirle.  
  
-Yo nunca quise enamorarme- murmuró quedamente a la nada.  
  
**************************** New continue????  
  
Este capitulo salió largo eh?. Iba a serlo más todavía, porque quería meter unas cosillas más, pero era demasiado extendido y lo dejo para el siguiente. Ya no diré lo de los comentarios porque seria repetirse demasiado :P . Tambien pido disculpas si alguna parte ha parecido un poco liosa, la verdad es que me esta costando un poco abarcar toda la idea que tiende a expandirse... ^^UUU, pero si hay algo que deje demasiado rayaos no dudeis en preguntar!.   
  
Gracias a todos aquellos que estan leyendo ésto y me dejan sus opiniones.   
  
Ja-ne!! 


	8. Y si esta calma fuera eterna

"Wild Thing", ese era el titulo del libro menudo que estaba leyendo K. Debía de ser algo lo suficientemente interesante como para mantenerle despierto y sumamente atento aquella mañana, después de más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir.   
  
Mucho trabajo acumulado, mucho más cuando había conseguido escuchar parte de la conversación de Nakano en la cafetería. En teoría él no gozaba de ese conocimiento, pero ya de hacerlo, estaba tratando de tomar ciertas cartas en el asunto para procurar mejorarlo.  
  
Frente a él, Bad Luck se suponía que era Bad Luck, por el mero echo de estar tocando canciones de Bad Luck, pero en realidad allí lo único que se veía eran tres jóvenes en un peligroso proceso de desnutrición, cansancio y abatimiento. El peor de todos era Shindou que cantaba sentado, pues parecía que el simple echo de estar en pie lo mataría, y no había más que mirarle la cara para pensar que su espíritu se encontraba ausente de su cuerpo.   
  
El manager ajeno a todo esto, continuo con su en apariencia, interesante lectura, hasta que su móvil comenzó a sonar con la cancioncilla de "Misión Imposible".  
  
Descolgó el teléfono, escuchó silenciosamente durante menos de un minuto y tras sonreír ampliamente y dar las gracias colgó la llamada.   
  
K con reticencia, se vio obligado a dejar el libro sobre la silla, lamentándose el tener que abandonarlo en el momento más atrayente. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.   
  
Él, como manager, se vanagloriaba de alentar siempre en la medida de lo posible a sus representados, y eso era justamente lo que iba a hacer.  
  
****************  
  
Tatsuha había llegado por fin a su destino. En el viaje en avión al final había sido más ameno de lo esperado. Digamos que había echo uso de todos los posibles servicios de la compañía, incluso el de haberse pasado prácticamente la totalidad del viaje encerrado en el cuarto de baño con la azafata. El moreno estaba feliz, había echo realidad otra de sus fantasías sexuales: tirarse a Ryuichi en el lavabo de un avión. El que no fuera realmente Sakuma, en ese momento no importó demasiado, el parecido era suficiente y su imaginación había echo el resto.  
  
Ahora volvía a ponerse nervioso. Shuichi no contestaba, su hermano tampoco. Pasaba de llamar a Mika, ella si le ofrecería un lugar donde quedarse, pero a cambio tendría que estar soportando su incesante perorata de madre, y eso era una experiencia de la cual creía poder prescindir.  
  
Utilizando otra copia de la llave original, Tatsuha volvió a colarse en el apartamento del novelista. Esta vez se cercioró de que estaba realmente vació, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a buscar a conciencia.  
  
************  
  
La cola daba la vuelta a la manzana. Desde lejos daba risa ver a todas aquellas mujeres haciendo pacientemente cola con dos cosas en común: un libro abrazado con impaciencia entre sus temblorosos brazos y un rubor difícilmente ocultable en el rostro.   
  
Yuki Eiri siempre tan serio, siempre tan formal, devolvía los libros con una mirada intensa que hacía enrojecer a cada una de sus fan.  
  
El rubio no se daba demasiada prisa pese a la cantidad de mujeres allí congregadas, a él le daba lo mismo el número, una vez llegada la hora se marcharía sin importarle lo más mínimo frustrar las esperanzas de miles de jóvenes al verse privadas de su autógrafo.  
  
Mientras estaba firmando un ejemplar, otro libro cayó en la mesa frente a él.  
  
-Respeten la cola por favor- pidió con voz monocorde sin alzar la vista de lo que estaba firmando.  
  
-Me gustaría que en mi libro pusiese, "Para Shuichi, con amor"  
  
El novelista alzó los ojos con furia hacia la voz que no reconocía, encontrándose la afable mueca del manager de Bad Luck, que se limitó a cruzarse de brazos bajo el rictus severo del escritor.  
  
¿Acaso es algo demasiado complicado?- preguntó con picardía K, quitándose las gafas de sol. Yuki acepto el reto silencioso, y tomando el libro que le había tendido escribió "Para MI Shuichi con TODO mi AMOR".   
  
En aquella dedicatoria había demasiadas palabras subrayadas para ser algo serio, más bien parecía una broma de mal gusto.  
  
-¿Podría hablar contigo ahora?  
  
-No veo porque habría de hacerlo. Además, todavía no he terminado aquí  
  
-Pues según mi reloj, ya has terminado.  
  
-Puedo querer quedarme un rato más- desafió con la mirada el novelista. Ante la agresión, el manager se encogió de hombros colocándose nuevamente las gafas de sol.  
  
-Oh, Well. Veo que para ti es más importante un par de libros que un amante.   
  
Su mirada se encendió. ¿Por qué todo el mundo trataba de meterse en su relación?, ¡en su vida!. ¡¿Acaso todos se creían mejor que él?!.   
  
Aquello lo irritaba más que ninguna otra cosa.   
  
Tratando de parecer calmado, terminó de firmar el libro que tenia sobre la mesa, para a continuación, ponerse de pie haciendo una leve inclinación hacia los encargados a modo de despedida.   
  
El manager sonrió ampliamente  
  
Ambos hombres se alejaron del establecimiento donde se vio más de una expresión frustrada. K le condujo hasta un pequeño café un par de calles más abajo, algo sucio y poco concurrido. El rubio dudaba que lo que diesen allí fuera salubre, y empezaba a especular que la posible falta de clientes podía ser debía a la intoxicación y posterior muerte de todos ellos. No obstante, se limitó a tomar asiento, y sacar un cigarrillo con fingido desinterés hacia el manager.  
  
-¿Qué es lo ultimo que sabes de Shindou? -le preguntó el K con seriedad  
  
-Creí que para eso me habías traído aquí, para decirme donde esta.  
  
-O sea que no sabes nada.  
  
Yuki volvía a irritarse de nuevo  
  
-¿Nada de qué?- preguntó molesto sin tratar de ocultarlo  
  
-Del disco, de su enfermedad.  
  
El escritor miró fijamente al manager durante unos segundos y posteriormente esbozó una sonrisa cruel.  
  
-Esa si que es buena- comentó divertido- ¿Para eso te ha mandado?. ¿Para que me digas que esta enfermo?, y a ver, ¿qué se supone que tiene?.  
  
-I don't know it!. No fue Shindou quien me lo dijo. Deberías preguntárselo a Nakano, él lo estaba hablando con Sakuma, yo sólo escuche un poco de la conversación por accidente. Pero aunque desconozco los detalles es cierto. Shindou esta enfermo- el manager tamborileó la mesa con los dedos antes de continuar- se esta muriendo.   
  
Eso explica lo del disco, Seguchi se ha debido de enterar, pues adelantó todos los planes de los seis próximos meses. Bad Luck vive en las oficinas desde hace casi dos semanas. Shindou cada día se ve peor, además creo que esta cayendo en una depresión, lo que es lógico con tanto trabajo...  
  
El escritor escuchaba con el cigarrillo entre los labios. Su expresión era fría, pero su piel había perdido color. Era como si ni él mismo comprendiese hasta que punto le estaban afectando las palabras de su interlocutor.   
  
-No te creo -murmuró finalmente, aunque parecía decirlo más para si, que para su acompañante- Si Shuichi estuviera enfermo me lo habría dicho o yo lo habría notado, pero él estaba bien, la ultima vez que lo vi estaba bien  
  
Encogiéndose de hombros, K tomó un trago de un espeso café que una camarera acaba de depositar en su mesa sin siquiera habérselo pedido.   
  
-Me limito a comunicarte lo que sé. El resto es asunto tuyo, pero como manager preocupado, te pido que vayas a ver a Shindou a las oficinas, aunque sea una sola vez. Cuando se deprime su nivel de eficiencia baja, y bastante difícil es ya hacer todo un disco en un mes trabajando todo lo que se puede, como para hacerlo mal y sin ganas.  
  
  
  
Yuki seguía en silencio, pero ese estado de aparente serenidad y tranquilidad era una pantomima para ocultar que no habría podido ponerse en pie ni aunque lo hubiese querido. Aquella idea le parecía disparatada. Shuichi enfermo, no sólo eso, ¡¡muriéndose!!. Pero si resultaba que era verdad...   
  
Trató de coger el cigarrillo de su boca, pero al hacerlo se le calló al suelo. Toda su mano temblaba de una forma incontrolable.   
  
Avergonzado, Yuki puso ambas manos bajo la mesa tratando de parecer indiferente, K por su parte, no se dio por enterado.  
  
Y si vas...- comenzó el manager de forma casual depositando un pequeño paquete envuelto de regalo sobre la mesa- llévale esto. Dicen que el chocolate hace milagros con la moral.  
  
*************   
  
Sakuma había quedado en irle a buscar en el descanso de la comida, con una Playstation para jugar un par de partidas. El cantante entró en el estudio gritando eufórico como siempre, con su Kumagoro sobre la cabeza.  
  
-¡¡Shuichi na no da!!, ¡Vamos a jugar!- miró en derredor, allí no veía a nadie- ¿Shuichi?   
  
Después de una búsqueda concienzuda en la que Ryuichi terminó a cuatro patas mirando hasta debajo de los soportes de las sillas, encontró al cantante de cabellos rosados que se había quedado dormido en una esquina del estudio con el micrófono abrazado y unas cuantas hojas de canciones a su lado. Ryuichi se sentó a su lado dándole golpecitos en el hombro con el dedo para cerciorarse de si estaba dormido.  
  
-¿Estas muy cansado verdad?. Toma, te presto a Kumagoro para que descanses mejor na no da.  
  
Una expresión adulta se apoderó del rostro de Sakuma una vez hubo depositado su conejito de peluche sobre el regazo del cantante. Apoyando la espalda en la pared junto a Shindou, tomó aquellas letras de canciones que el otro cantante había estado ensayando. Las revisó una por una, acariciando algunas zonas donde la tinta se había corrido por lo que parecían ser gotas de agua, pero que Sakuma sospechaba habían sido lágrimas.  
  
-Que injusta es la vida- se limitó a decir dejando resbalar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Shuichi a la par que cerraba los ojos para hacerle compañía en la siesta.  
  
*************  
  
Yuki entró en la discográfica. Llevaba la caja de bombones que K le había dado fuertemente sujeta con ambas manos, sin despegar la vista de ella ni un sólo segundo.   
  
El escritor se asomó en la cafetería y al no encontrar lo que buscaba, se marchó sin responder los saludos, que algunos conocidos le hicieron con la mano.  
  
Tomó el ascensor para llegar hasta el estudio donde recordaba que Shuichi hacía todas las grabaciones. Se detuvo en la puerta con la vista fija en sus propios pies, no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan nervioso. Después de haber hablado con el manager, sentía la necesidad de ver a Shuichi, pese a que aún no sabía que era lo que iba a decirle cuando lo tuviera delante. Además aun estaba por esclarecer el tema de su supuesta enfermedad. Él no podía creérselo, pero no tenia razones para pensar que el manager le mintiera, y si la información era originalmente de Nakano...  
  
Prefirió no sacar ideas precipitadas. Yuki se quitó las gafas de sol y las dobló guardándolas dentro del abrigo. Intentó sonreír, o al menos ocupar sus labios con aquella mueca que hacia habitualmente las funciones de sonrisa.  
  
Eiri entró en el estudio teniendo una primera impresión de que aquello estaba desierto, las mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, y allí no parecía haber un alma, hasta que le pareció ver unos mechones de cabello rosado que sobresalían por detrás de un amplificador.  
  
Los pies del escritor se deslizaron sigilosamente hacia aquel rincón de la estancia. Shuichi dormía apaciblemente apoyado contra la pared, abrazando al conejo de peluche rosa que el rubio tan bien conocía, con el dueño del susodicho muñeco recostado sobre él.  
  
Inseguridad y desagrado fue lo que reflejaron sus ojos en aquel momento. Los dos jóvenes se veían tan apacibles dormitando juntos, desprendían una especie de armonía entre ellos, más allá de lo tangible, algo que simplemente estaba allí, como si fuesen demasiado iguales para poder estar separados. Un nivel de comunicación, comprensión silenciosa, que el rubio nunca llegaría a tener con el joven cantante de cabellos rosados. Por un momento, envidio a Sakuma sinceramente por ello.  
  
Sentía como si su presencia allí fuera una clara intromisión, por ello, Yuki se inclinó dejando los bombones junto a un pie de Shindou. Al levantarse, se encontró observado por un extraño brillo presente en los ojos entrecerrados de Ryuichi, que permanecía con la cabeza sobre el hombro del cantante de Bad Luck sin inmutarse.  
  
El rubio no dijo nada volviéndose para abandonar el estudio. Ryuichi tras él, sonrió divertido al reconocer en aquella fría mirada, un odio trasparente y claro hacia él.  
  
-Que injusta es la vida- repitió nuevamente el cantante volviendo a cerrar los ojos como si nada hubiera ocurrido.  
  
Tohma corría hacia el ascensor que se abría, con una torreta de papeles entre los brazos. Cuando iba a entrar, una figura más alta que él salió, tirándole todos los documentos al suelo.   
  
Seguchi miró todos los papeles con resignación frotándose la cabeza cansado.  
  
-Te ayudare a recogerlos  
  
El presidente esbozó una gran sonrisa al alzar los ojos y ver que se trataba del escritor. Su rostro se dulcificó arrodillándose para imitar al rubio.  
  
-Eiri, qué alegría verte, pensaba llamarte un día de estos para que saliésemos juntos o alguna cosa. ¿Ya has comido?, te puedo invitar a un restaurante muy bueno que hay cerca de aquí.  
  
-No he comido, pero no tengo hambre gracias.- el rubio trató de ordenar todos los papeles que había recogido y se los tendió a su cuñado  
  
-¿Y un café?, Aquí cerca también hay uno donde hacen además unas tartas deliciosas, de las que te gustan a ti. ¿Vamos a tomar uno?  
  
-Acabo de tomarlo   
  
-Oh, vaya, de acuerdo  
  
En silencio, el novelista observó la visible decepción de Tohma, que miraba los papeles incómodo y sin saber que decirle. Yuki se sentía en la obligación de hacerle muchas preguntas, pero por alguna razón, tras la visita al estudio de grabación, no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, ni de fumar. Sacó el paquete de tabaco, lo miró en silencio unos segundos, y lo tiró casi entero a la basura.  
  
-¿Vas a hacer algo ahora?- preguntó como último recurso el presidente de la compañía.  
  
-Yo...  
  
En ese momento el techo comenzó a temblar. Eiri observó con desconfianza los pequeños cascotes que se desprendían en forma de arenilla blanca sobre él. Tuvo una sensación de "peligro" cuando ese temblor fue acompañado de un sonoro retumbar de pasos a la carrera que se acercaban. Alguien dobló la esquina del pasillo con todo lo que sus piernas daban de si. Shuichi lo vio al final del pasillo y siguió corriendo como un gato salvaje que persigue a un conejo. Venia tan deprisa que el escritor se cubrió espontáneamente la cabeza con los brazos para protegerse.  
  
-¡¡¡¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!  
  
El cantante saltó encima del escritor, aferrándose a su cuello, y aprisionándole la cintura entre sus piernas mientras enterraba nerviosamente su cara en el arco de su cuello y trataba de ahogar un llanto compungido.  
  
-¡Yuki!¡Yuki!¡Yuki!, ¡¡Viniste a verme!, ¡Y me trajiste chocolate! ¡¿Ya no estas enfadado?! ¡¡Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! ¡¡Perdóname por lo del ordenador!! ¡¡Por favor!!  
  
Estaba avergonzado, Eiri miró a su alrededor para comprobar cuanta gente estaba observando la escena con la misma cara de susto que había puesto Seguchi al ver saltar un manchón rosa encima de su cuñado. Shuichi seguía abrazado de esa forma tan comprometedora y posesiva, ahora sin tratar de ocultar las lágrimas que estaban mojando el cuello del escritor. De alguna manera, aquel llanto -casi berreo- que habitualmente le descomponia hasta el punto de sacarle de sus casillas, le produjo un efecto relajante. El rubio notó que gran parte de la carga emocional negativa que le había estado reconcomiendo, desapareció por completo para ser sustituida por una especie de excitación y jubilo contenido.   
  
-Bájate, me estas dejando en evidencia- exigió el novelista, aunque su voz no era tan inflexible como en otras ocasiones, era casi hasta divertida.  
  
-No quiero  
  
-Bájate  
  
-No  
  
-¡¡Que te bajes!!  
  
-¡Que no me da la gana!  
  
-¡¡Pesas mucho!!  
  
-¡Te jodes!  
  
No era una expresión muy reprobatoria la que tenía en el rostro. Tohma no podía evitar que su disconformidad estuviese impresa en cada pequeño tic facial. Tosió de forma sonora para hacerse notar en aquella discusión tonta que se había organizado, y que tenia a Shindou en plan lapa, agarrado con uñas y dientes a la ropa del novelista, que no veía la forma de arrancárselo.  
  
-Shindou-san, ¿No debería estar trabajando?, Creo recordar que ya se acabo la hora del descanso del medio día.  
  
Con un trozo de la camisa de su presa metido en la boca, el aludido volteó hacia el novelista en una mueca suplicante que culminaba con unos ojos vidriosos presagiadores de un torrente de lágrimas.  
  
Yuki frunció el ceño cediendo ante la petición silenciosa.  
  
-Tohma, ¿no puedes darle hoy media tarde libre?  
  
El presidente de la discográfica se vio en un apuro. No quería que los dos se marchasen juntos, pero tampoco sabia como decirle que no al rubio. Sonrió dulcemente acercándose a Eiri para cogerse con naturalidad de su brazo, bajo la inquisitiva mirada de Shindou que parecía querérselo comer.  
  
-Bueno, creo tienes razón y podríamos tomarnos la tarde libre. ¿A donde quieres que vayamos?  
  
**************  
  
Viendo que ya era la hora, Nakano y Fujisaki fueron entrando en el estudio para continuar con los ensayos, pero en vez de encontrarse a Shuichi dormido en la esquina donde lo habían dejado, vieron a Sakuma echo un ovillo abrazando a Kumagoro con fuerza. Suguru no se trataba con Ryuichi, así que se limitó a saludarle y a ocupar su lugar en el teclado, preparando el equipo para el ensayo. Hiroshi en cambio tomó asiento a su lado, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza como a veces solía hacerle a Shuichi.  
  
-Vino Eiri a buscarle- murmuró el cantante  
  
-¿Yuki?, ¡Genial!, a ver si se terminan de arreglar y Shu se larga de una vez por todas de aquí. ¡Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso!- el guitarrista soltó una carcajada de alegría, que fue respondida con una lúgubre mirada por parte de Sakuma. Hiroshi recobró la compostura nuevamente.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo Sakuma?  
  
-Si...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Qué a mi, Shuichi me... - guardo silencio y se empezaron a escuchar unos gimoteos ahogados- que a mi Shu, que Shu me...  
  
-... - Nakano había empezado a alzar una ceja un poco asustado  
  
-¡¡Que Shu me dejo chocolate y ya se me ha acabado!! BuuuuuuuAAAAAAAAAA ¡¡Kumagoro también quería más chocolate!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Hiroshi rió de forma nerviosa poniéndose en pie, con intención de ir a comprar chocolate para prevenir una posible inundación en el estudio.  
  
******************  
  
Nunca había lamentado más veces que aquel día, el no haber comprado aquel curso de "se un asesino ninja pofesional en tres semanas" que un día vio en un kiosco en la esquina de su casa. Shuichi ardía desde el otro brazo de Yuki, que caminaba indiferente mirando siempre hacia delante, con los dos jóvenes colgados uno de cada brazo. Seguchi sonreía alegremente e ignoraba su presencia por completo. ¡Pero esa era su cita! ¡¡SUYA!!, con la alegría tan terrible que se había llevado al ver a Yuki, y ahora Tohma tenia que acompañarlos. No se conformaba con pretender tenerle mes y medio recluido, sino que tenía que estropearle el único día que estaba con Yuki desde hacia semanas.   
  
Shindou comenzó a farfullar cosas por lo bajo cuando llegaron a un parque con un precioso lago, repleto de las clásicas canoas para que los novios pasearan por las calmadas aguas en busca de un poco de intimidad.  
  
-¿Podríamos subir en una no Eiri?  
  
El escritor se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que a él todo aquello le resultaba indiferente, y por lo tanto le daba igual lo que hiciesen.  
  
Se montaron en la balsa, y si Shindou se descuida, lo dejan en tierra.  
  
El escritor se hizo con los remos, y empezó a guiar la balsa hacia el centro con expresión ausente. Shuichi se plantó enfadado en el medio de los dos, aunque no hubiera asientos en ese lugar del bote, y Tohma por su parte, miraba el paisaje con aire pensativo.   
  
En ese plan estuvieron al menos durante diez minutos, cualquier espectador casual lo hubiera encontrado cómico. Después Tohma comenzó a divagar sobre aquellos años de juventud cuando iban juntos a todos los sitios, poniendo más visiblemente de los nervios al joven cantante.   
  
Con el mosqueo, Shuichi ignoró el primer vuelco que le dio el estomago por hambre, hasta que se empezó a marear y a nublársele la vista. Tan sólo en ese momento recordó la comida que no había echo, así mismo como el desayuno que tampoco había tomado, la cena del día anterior que se había saltado... y sucesivos.   
  
- ... porque aquel lugar era muy bonito, y tu siempre terminabas...  
  
-Me estoy mareando- murmuró Shindou poniéndose en pie en el medio de la barca con aire perdido.   
  
-... plantado en aquel escaparate mirando la dichosa pluma que no te la querían vender porque formaba parte de la colección privada del dueño...- continuó ignorándole por completo Seguchi con un aspaviento divertido  
  
-Creo qu...  
  
Shuichi tan sólo fue consciente de que la vista se le nublaba hasta ser un manchón negro acompañado de una sensación de vértigo hacia delante.  
  
Para los demás fue ver, como el cantante en menos de un segundo, se metía un planchazo contra el agua del lago, para hundirse rápidamente dejando una estela de burbujas tras el.   
  
El escritor afrontó los ojos de Tohma que parecía paralizado, y sin parase a pensar en nada más, saltó al agua, tratando dificultosamente de alcanzar el fondo.   
  
El abrigo largo de marca ahora mojado, se había convertido en algo pesado que dificultaba sus movimientos. Se peleó furiosamente con él en el agua para quitárselo, y mientras éste se hundía, Yuki volvió a bucear para tomar el cuerpo del cantante que había tocado fondo y sacarlo fuera del agua con la ayuda de Seguchi, para subirlo rápidamente a la barca.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Tohma al lado del cuerpo de Shuichi. Yuki abrió la boca de Shuichi y le insufló un poco de aire, este simple movimiento hizo que el cantante comenzara a toser escupiendo el montón de agua que se había tragado.  
  
¿Queréis que vayamos al hospital?- preguntó el antiguo miembro de Nittle Grasper  
  
-No queremos nada Tohma- contestó fríamente Eiri, ayudando a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado al cantante que se estaba poniendo rojo de tanto toser- Nos iremos a casa. Él y yo. Porque creo que necesita descansar- pese a la circunstancia excepcional, Seguchi sin perder la sonrisa que siempre mostraba delante del novelista, parecía dispuesto a replicar. El rubio lo atajo antes- mañana mismo lo tendrás de vuelta en el estudio, si quieres te lo llevo yo mismo, pero ahora nos vamos.  
  
Eiri cogió con determinación los remos y los condujo hasta la orilla. Seguchi salió del bote, esperando a que Yuki ayudase al igualmente empapado cantante a salir también, no fuera a tropezarse y caerse de nuevo.  
  
-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana Shindou-san.  
  
El presidente se volvió hacia el novelista y le sonrió de forma cariñosa.  
  
-Mika me lleva insistiendo mucho para que un día vengas a comer a nuestra casa. Si piensas en algún día házmelo saber. Adiós.  
  
Con una sonrisa mansa en los labios, Seguchi se volvió y se marchó caminando sólo por el parque.   
  
-Vámonos a casa- le comentó el rubio al cantante que le sonrió emocionado. Parecía que a ambos les había caído encima el diluvio universal.  
  
-Yuki, lo siento  
  
-No tienes porque   
  
-Pero tu abrigo..., lo perdiste y ahora estas empapado por mi culpa  
  
-De acuerdo, la próxima vez te dejare ahí abajo- comentó el rubio con total seriedad.   
  
-¡¡YUKI!!- le gritó el cantante dándole un puñetazo de los flojos en la espalda, el rubio se volvió hacia él y le pasó una mano sobre el cabello mojado. El joven agradeció la caricia con algo parecido a un ronroneo suave  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa Yuki?  
  
-¿?  
  
-Que casi me tengo que morir ahogado para poder quedarme a solas contigo, y pese a todo me parece que mereció la pena.  
  
El rubio esbozó una sincera sonrisa tomando por primera vez por propia voluntad la mano del joven de cabellos rosados, provocando un tímido sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
  
Para cuando llegaron a su casa, Shuichi sentía que la humedad ya le había llegado hasta los huesos. Yuki abrió la puerta de la vivienda y entró directo a la cocina. En cambio el cantante se quedó unos minutos en el recibidor, observando todo con expresión fascinada, como si llevases siglos sin pisar aquella casa, pues en realidad, se sentía un poco de aquella manera.   
  
Descalzo, se coló en el baño, dejando correr el grifo del agua caliente para llenar la bañera grande y cuadrada mientras se desvestía de todas aquellas prendas húmedas que se pegaban incómodamente a su piel. Una vez que la bañera estuvo llena, se metió en ella dejando escapar un suspiro largo y prolongado. Eiri apareció por la puerta comenzando a desvestirse también, uniendo su ropa al montón que era ya la de Shindou sobre los azulejos del suelo.  
  
El cantante lo admiró como dentro de un ensueño. Apoyó los brazos en el borde de la bañera, y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, observó como la última prenda resbalaba por el cuerpo del rubio hasta quedar en el suelo.  
  
-No sé como puedes seguir ruborizándote a éstas alturas, eres de lo que no hay- comentó al cantante de forma despectiva, aunque no consiguió hacerle enfadar. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando volver a casa, que ahora no se iba a enfadar por una nimiedad.   
  
El rubio entró en la bañera, y se sentó poniéndose cómodo apoyado contra la pared. Shuichi con el rubor aun en sus mejillas, se acercó lentamente hasta deslizar sus manos sobre el vientre y espalda del rubio, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.  
  
-Te quiero Yuki  
  
-Baka  
  
El escritor se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el techo y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Shuichi estaba roncando suavemente contra su pecho.   
  
Sacó una mano del agua y con ella apartó algunos mechones rosados que se habían pegado en su cara.  
  
¿A eso se había reducido su felicidad?, se preguntó perplejo al comprobar como todas aquellas sensaciones agobiantes que había experimentado durante la ultima semana se diluían en el agua caliente de la bañera hasta desaparecer. Miró al cantante, observándolo detenidamente, su piel suave y rosada, sus curvadas pestañas que a pesar de ser largas eran masculinas y bien formadas.   
  
Aquel acompasado y cálido aliento en su pecho  
  
-K me mintió, esta perfectamente bien- acarició nuevamente aquel cabello mojado y algo enredado- Tiene que estarlo.  
  
Los dedos del rubio bajaron del cabello hasta las mejillas del cantante. Una expresión lúgubre cubrió los dorados ojos del escritor que murmuró para si.  
  
Y si me traicionaran no podría soportarlo, no otra vez... -se cubrió los ojos con una mano, intentando silenciar recuerdos dolorosos que retumbaban en su mente en una amalgama de gritos, insultos, y las palabras más dolorosas e hirientes que había escuchado en toda su existencia. Aún así, un nombre se escapo de entre sus labios, dejando patente la agonía que le producía el pasado.  
  
Yuki... perdóname.  
  
**************  
  
Nada más oír el sonido de la puerta, Tatsuha se había visto en una complicada situación. Había salido corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo hacia el balcón, descubriendo demasiado tarde como para desandar sus pasos, que allí no había ningún sitio para esconderse.   
  
La cara del moreno se tornó lívida al ver los aproximadamente nueve pisos de altura que le salvaban del suelo. No obstante, pudo más el terror a su hermano que el miedo a las alturas: saltó imprudentemente al único canalón de toda la pared que se encontraba casualmente a dos metros del balcón. Se quedó a él cogido, con todas las fuerzas que podía sin mirar hacia abajo. Con ojos llorosos se maldecía por no haberse marchado antes, todo porque volvió a encontrar la caja de cosas de Sakuma propiedad de Shuichi metida en el armario y se había quedado embobado mirando unas cuantas cosas que él no tenia, que sospechaba habían salido directamente de las propias manos de Ryuichi.  
  
Suspiró de nuevo pensando que todo lo hacía por el cantante de Nittle Grasper, mientras comenzaba a bajar poco a poco por el canalón de la pared.  
  
Olvidando pequeños pormenores como que, en alguna de las plantas piso mal y se resbaló unos cuantos metros llevándose el susto de su vida, o que cuando ya estaba casi abajo un perro se plantó a esperarle sacando a relucir su lustrosa dentadura mientras emitía sonidos poco conciliadores, el joven pudo decir que se había salvado bastante bien de la paliza que sin lugar a dudas, le habría propinado su hermano de haberlo pillado de nuevo metido en su apartamento.  
  
Se sacudió la ropa con dignidad, dirigiéndose al centro sin tener muy claro que es lo que iba a hacer. Entró en un par de tiendas por hacer tiempo hasta que las cerraron.   
  
Con la gente desapareciendo de las calles, el moreno merodeo hasta un banco de un parque. Tras unos minutos de claro aburrimiento, sacó el móvil, y empezó a darle golpecitos contra una de sus piernas de forma distraída.   
  
Una gran ciudad desde luego, pero ahora se sentía perdido y sin saber a que atenerse en ella.   
  
Decidió llamar a su hermano, para preguntarle por Shindou. Marcó y dejó sonar durante varios tonos hasta que comprendió que el rubio no iba a cogerle la llamada. Intentó llamar como los días anteriores al propio Shuichi, pero le volvió a salir la voz monocorde de un contestador que le anunciaba que el móvil estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Y ya por ultimo, por pura esperanza, la misma que se pone en la lotería todas las semanas, Tatsuha buscó el teléfono de Sakuma y lo marcó.  
  
El móvil se mantuvo en crítico silencio unos segundos, antes de empezar a dar señal de llamada.  
  
-¿Diga noda?  
  
El menor de los Uesugi se quedó mudo de la emoción, cambió nerviosamente el teléfono de mano y se paso agitado los dedos entre los cabellos.  
  
-Ah, hola, soy Uesugi Tatsuha. Bueno Tatsuha para ti... eh, soy el hermano de Yuki Eiri y un muy buen amigo de Shuichi... ¿Sabes quien soy no? - el moreno sentía que la boca se le estaba quedando seca de la expectación- El otro día te estuve dando un masaje en la casa de mi hermano...  
  
-Ah si, hola Tatsuha, ¿Qué querías nanoda?  
  
El moreno contuvo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, ante el estremecimiento que le habían producido escuchar su nombre de los labios de su deseado Dios. Pero primero antes de nada, tenía que sacarse una espina de encima.  
  
-¿Esta Shindou contigo?  
  
-No, tu hermano vino a buscarlo a la discográfica hoy  
  
Empezó a pegar botes de felicidad. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por delante de Tatsuha en ese momento, hubiera pensado que tanta eufórica tan sólo podía ser producida por la victoria de tu equipo de fútbol en la liga.  
  
-¿Buscabas a Shu?  
  
El moreno pasó por alto el cariñoso apelativo, mientras que una perversa idea cruzaba su mente.  
  
-No, veras es que yo... eh- su voz se volvió más débil y suave a pesar de que en su cara se había dibujado una sonrisa de hiena- acabo de llegar desde mi casa en Kyoto, mi hermano no me responde, creo que no esta en casa, y me acaban de atracar. No tengo dinero ni un sitio donde quedarme y veras... querría preguntarte si tu sabrías donde podría quedarme un par de noches, en tu casa por ejemplo, si no fuera mucha molestia...  
  
Tras un largo silencio, en el que el moreno se encomendó a todos los dioses existentes en la tierra, escuchó una risita desde el otro lado del teléfono.  
  
-Kumagoro dice que vale, que no le importa. Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa un par de días a dormir.   
  
Las piernas de Tatsuha fueron presa de unos fuertes temblores, por lo que terminó sentado en el suelo al borde de las lágrimas de la más pura felicidad, aferrándose al móvil como si este fuera su más preciado tesoro.  
  
-¿Dónde estas?, que voy a buscarte ahora mismo- urgió el moreno al borde del éxtasis.  
  
-Eh, en realidad estoy PIPIIIIPII- silencio.  
  
EL menor de los Uesugi miró la pantalla del móvil al borde del infarto, más aun cuando comprobó que la comunicación se había cortado porque se había quedado sin batería.  
  
-ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, ¡¡JODEEEEEEERRR!!, ¡¡QUE PUTA MIERDA!!  
  
Se había puesto de pie, había tirado el teléfono al suelo y había empezado a darle pisotones con toda la cara contrahecha por la furia.  
  
-¡¡Ahora que lo tenia a huevo!!, ¡¡My honeyyyyyyyy Ryuichiiiiii!!, ¿Por quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?, ¡Cabrondemovil!, ¡De Telefónica tenia que ser!  
  
Un hombre de cabellos castaños se había detenido delante de él con una mueca curiosa. El moreno fuera de prestarle atención, siguió pateando el teléfono y lanzando improperios hasta que cansado y sudoroso, se dejó caer nuevamente en el banco y hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos.  
  
-Tatsuha trata muy mal a su móvil na no da  
  
Aquella voz no podría haber sido más bella ni acompañada por arpas celestiales. El menor de los Uesugi levantó la cabeza con ojos lloros, reticente aun, a creer su suerte.  
  
Sakuma se quitó las gafas de sol ensanchando su sonrisa juvenil  
  
-Te estaba diciendo que te veía desde donde estaba noda- comentó con alegría el cantante señalando un punto inespecífico en otra dirección. Tatsuha tan sólo podía mirar y asentir, con una expresión aturdida en la cara que se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una confiada sonrisa al ponerse de pie, tomar a Sakuma por un hombro y susurrarle al oído.  
  
-¿Y dónde decías que estaba tu casa?  
  
-Uh, pues por allí- confirmó inocentemente el cantante con kumagoro debajo de un brazo- ¿quieres ir ahora?  
  
-Si no es mucha molestia- comentó el moreno tratando de parecer resignado y triste, pero llevándose casi a rastras al hombre más bajo que él.  
  
Llegaron hasta el pequeño apartamento. Ryuichi guiándole por el camino, le contaba un montón de cosas anecdóticas de la zona mientras Tatsuha, lejos de hacerle caso, apuntaba a un ritmo frenético en una libreta cosas tales como la ubicación del piso, el plano de la zona, numero del distrito, las paradas del metro o del autobús y e incluso donde estaban las tomas de agua y luz.   
  
Cuando Sakuma abrió la puerta de su apartamento y lo dejo pasar, el menor de los Uesugi habría pensado que estaba muerto y en su concepción del cielo, de no ser por la sangre que hervía en sus venas.  
  
-Pasa Tatsuha, voy a buscar algo de comer y te lo traigo.  
  
El moreno tuvo que contenerse ante el comentario para no decir ni hacer ninguna barbaridad. Sonrió poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia mientras tomaba asiento rígidamente en el sofá.  
  
"Y aquí es donde sienta su culito mi honey Ryuichi"** pensó con un notorio sonrojo de mejillas Tatsuha acariciando el sillón como si fuera directamente la piel del cantante.  
  
-¿Te parece bien unos gofres, con sardinas y chocolate?- preguntó Sakuma desde la cocina. El moreno se extrañó, pero se limitó a decirle que si. Le habría contestado afirmativamente aunque le hubiera ofrecido un trozo de calcetín viejo apolillado.  
  
Ryuichi salió de la cocina con un par de platos, dejando uno junto al moreno en el sofá, que lo cogió mirándolo con cierta desconfianza.  
  
-Gofres, con sardinas y sirope de chocolate, ¿no es así?  
  
-HUM- afirmó con la cabeza el cantante empezando a comer sentado en el suelo.  
  
-¿Y esta cosa amarilla de por aquí?- inquirió Tatsuha pinchándolo con el tenedor.  
  
-Queso  
  
-¿Y la cosa azul?  
  
-Salsa de menta  
  
-¿Y lo rojo?  
  
-Gindilla noda!  
  
Habría estado emocionado con aquello que tenia en la mano... si se hubiera tratado de un motivo decorativo. Tatsuha miró a Sakuma que comía aquella masa a dos carrillos con clara mueca de satisfacción y pensó, que de no hacerle mal, no le mataría a él tampoco.   
  
Se metió un poco en la boca.  
  
-¿A que esta bueno Tatsuha noda?  
  
El moreno se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, intentando por todos los medios que no se le notara demasiado el que se estaba muriendo del asco debido al mal sabor que tenia aquella mala mezcla de sabores.  
  
-Fiquizimo- murmuró tragando pesadamente con los ojos enrojecidos al borde de las lágrimas- se notaba mucho la guindilla  
  
-¿Quieres algo de postre?  
  
-¡NO!  
  
-Bueno, yo pensaba en algo de helado noda, pero si no quieres...  
  
Sakuma se levantó del suelo llevándose los platos a la cocina. Tatsuha se quedó nuevamente en el salón, acechando con expresión felina la puerta de la cocina.  
  
-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora na no da?  
  
El moreno en el salón tuvo una hemorragia nasal ante la pregunta.  
  
-Lo que tu quieras- se apresuró a añadir mientras sacaba un puñado de papeles de su bolsillo y se limpiaba toda la sangre.  
  
-Tengo ahí un karaoke, ¿Si quieres cantar un poco?  
  
-Yo canto muy mal- indicó con falsa modestia el moreno mostrándose cohibido- Preferiría que cantases tu  
  
El vocalista salió de la cocina con una banda de tela en la frente para apartarse el cabello de la cara.  
  
-Um bueno, a mi me gusta mucho cantar na no da- comentó jovialmente como si aquello no fuera evidente.   
  
Se inclinó sobre el karaoke, rebuscando entre las cintas hasta que se decidió por una.   
  
En el lado opuesto de la sala, Tatsuha se había acomodado placidamente en el sofá, visiblemente satisfecho con su idea. Aquello era casi como un concierto privado exclusivamente para él. Se regodeó ante la idea, saboreándolo por adelantado, recordando aquellos videos que tenia en su casa y la mirada cautivadora de Sakuma en todos ellos.   
  
El sonido inundó la estancia, las notas musicales pertenecían a Predilection. Al moreno se le puso la piel de gallina, lo que le llevó a tomar mecánicamente un almohadón del sillón y ponérselo sobre el vientre, intentando que este gesto pareciese del todo natural.   
  
Ryuichi había cerrado los ojos abrazando el micro de forma sugerente, dejándose envolver por aquellas primeras notas, hasta que el cd, cassete o lo que fuera salto y empezó a sonar la tonadilla del "aprende ingles con el canta con nosotros" y Sakuma abriendo los ojos con renovado júbilo infantil, comenzó a chapurrear un ingles nivel de primaria con todos sus gazapos.   
  
Tatsuha sentía el sudor frió de la desesperanza. Frustrado, se limitó a reír nerviosamente mientras daba palmitas de ánimo.  
  
Cantaron un par de canciones hasta que el moreno se dejó caer en el sofá cansado.   
  
-¿Tienes sueño noda?  
  
- No en realidad...  
  
-Porque si estabas cansado te dejo un pijama y te digo donde esta el dormitorio...  
  
-¡Que cansado estoy!- exclamó bostezando de forma teatral- Pero una cosa... ¿podemos dormir juntos?. Yo en mi casa siempre duermo con alguien porque me da miedo dormir solo con la luz apagada...   
  
Tenia la impresión de que se había pasado. El menor de los Uesugi supo que aquello no se lo iba a creer ni un niño de tres años. Sakuma se acercó con una expresión seria, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.  
  
-Tatsuha- el moreno cerró los ojos temeroso "me hecha, de esta me echa"- ¡Yo te entiendo! ¡A mi me pasa lo mismo no da!- al abrir los ojos se encontró con la expresión compresiva y radiante del cantante. El moreno se echó a reír de forma nerviosa.  
  
Mira, ese cuarto es mi dormitorio. Te deje sobre la cama algo con lo que pidieras dormir. Vete acostándote que voy a ahora noda.  
  
Nunca en toda su vida, había obedecido unas ordenes de tan buen agrado. El moreno se deslizó en el dormitorio emocionado, tratando de memorizar hasta el más minúsculo de los detalles de aquella estancia.   
  
Aspiró el olor que tenía la prenda que encontró sobre la cama, reflejándose su satisfacción en una ancha sonrisa. El notar aquel tejido que pertenecía a Sakuma cubriéndole el cuerpo le producía un agradable cosquilleo excitante.   
  
Se acostó respirando de forma agitada, no recordaba haber estado nunca tan ansioso ante nada. En un ultimo intento de recuperar su serenidad, cerró los ojos, su respiración se normalizo, y encontró la calma... hasta el momento que sintió un peso sobre la cama que avanzaba gateando hasta detenerse a la altura de su cabeza, rozándole con un aliento cálido en su mejilla.  
  
Tatsuha no pudo evitar la impresión y abrió los ojos encontrando el rostro de Sakuma escrutándole con una mirada poco frecuente a escasos centímetros.  
  
-Umm Tatsuha, dijiste que tu no podías dormir solo ¿verdad?  
  
Tragando con esfuerzo, el moreno cabeceó sin romper el contacto visual. Ryuichi mostraba su faceta perturbadora, inclinado sobre él con tan sólo unos pantalones de tela ligera cubriendo su cuerpo, a una distancia que sugería que iba a besarlo pero sin mostrar prisa por ello.  
  
-¿Quieres dormir con Ryu-chan?- inquirió de forma divertida y cariñosa apartándole unos cabellos del rostro. Ante la pregunta y la tierna caricia, Tatsuha se había quedado mudo de la impresión. Su piel sufrió una repentina subida de temperatura, y sus labios entreabiertos comenzaron a temblar de forma expectante.  
  
Ocurría justo lo que deseaba, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que viniese de una forma tan natural y sencilla.  
  
¿Quieres abrazar a Ryu-chan o prefieres a otro?  
  
Privado de la coherencia necesaria para expresarse con palabras, el moreno negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Sentía su cuerpo arder pero no se atrevía a mover un músculo. Sakuma estaba sobre él, completamente a su alcance, tan sólo tenia que alzar un poco la cabeza y sus labios se rozarían. Pese a todo no podía, los ojos azul profundo de Ryuichi le tenían clavado en la cama como una chincheta sujeta una mariposa a un tablón.   
  
-No, no quiero a otro- tartamudeó por fin el moreno con un curioso rubor en sus mejillas, pues hacía ya mucho que había dejado de ruborizarse en aquel tipo de situaciones.   
  
La contestación fue recibida con una amplia sonrisa de complacencia.  
  
-Pues te prestare a Ryu-chan, esta noche podrás hacer todo lo que quieras con él.  
  
El moreno temió volver a sufrir otra hemorragia nasal. Sakuma se puso de rodillas en la cama mirando de forma pensativa hacia un lado, permitiendo a Tatsuha recrearse en la estructura de su pecho bien formado que subía y bajaba en una respiración calmada.   
  
Se había contenido durante demasiado tiempo, el menor de los Uesugi nunca se había considerado tímido, sino que más bien le gustaba tomar la iniciativa. Se mordió minimamente el labio cuando sus ojos siguieron bajando para deleitarse con el ombligo y la parte del vientre que el pantalón descuidadamente dejaba a la vista. Se incorporó en la cama y con cuidado reverencial pero simultáneamente deseo ilimitado, acarició un costado del cantante para posar una mano sobre la cálida cadera. Ryuichi volvió la cabeza hacia él con una mueca interrogante.  
  
-¿Quieres a Ryu-chan ahora?- preguntó Sakuma acariciando con la yema de los dedos la mano que tenia sobre él. Tatsuha afirmando con la cabeza, sonrió ufanamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos, para a continuación, levantarse en un intento de alcanzar los labios del cantante.   
  
En ese momento, Sakuma saltó de la cama para abrir la puerta del armario. Tatsuha volvió a abrir los ojos molesto y desconcertado, recibiendo al vuelo un peluche de una berenjena rosa con ojos de felpa.  
  
-Toma, aquí lo tienes- exclamó Sakuma con una sonrisa infantil sacando además, algo de ropa de calle con la que comenzó a vestirse ante la mirada perpleja y desesperada del moreno.  
  
-¡¿Pero y esto?!- preguntó al borde de las lágrimas cuando Sakuma se quitó el pantalón del pijama bajo el cual no llevaba realmente nada, y se calzaba rápidamente unos vaqueros ajustados de aspecto desgastado.  
  
-Umm, Ryu-chan, uno de mis peluches, dijiste que no podías dormir sólo, así que puedes dormir con él. Como a mi me pasaba lo mismo te entiendo, por eso yo duermo con Kumagoro noda- el moreno se había doblado sobre si mismo encima de la cama como si le hubiesen apuñalado en el estomago, retorciendose y temblando. Sakuma tras colocarse una cazadora, se inclinó sobre él, con un dedo en la boca en una expresión curiosa.  
  
Yo me tengo que ir a trabajar con Shuichi pero puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Cuida bien de Ryu-chan, y llámame si necesitas algo noda!  
  
El cantante iba a salir por la puerta cuando Tatsuha le retuvo tomándole por la muñeca.  
  
-¿Qué hay entre Shindou y tu? - el moreno había dejado atrás su expresión de fingida inexperiencia, también había abandonado la sonrisa bobalicona de su rostro, ahora lo contemplaba con intensidad, como pidiéndole una explicación a su comportamiento. Sakuma, que en un principio le había devuelto la mirada con unos ojos puros y cristalinos que parecían no entender la pregunta, sonrió de forma cansada bajando la cabeza en un gesto de resignación. Al levantarla nuevamente, el cantante tenia una mirada madura, y unos ojos que brillaban en algún tipo de expresión reprimida.  
  
-Nada, sólo somos amigos- declaró con total sinceridad, pero el moreno no pudo evitar darse cuenta del leve tomo de amargura en aquellas palabras. Tatsuha afianzó más fuerte la muñeca del hombre temiendo que se le escapara.  
  
-Pero tu sientes algo más ¿verdad?  
  
Tatsuha se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando una amarga mueca rompió la sonrisa suave que Ryuichi había mantenido en sus labios. El cantante se soltó con un movimiento brusco y apartandose el flequillo de los ojos con suntuosidad, tomó aliento.  
  
-Yo...-comenzó de forma pausada- ...desde que comencé a cantar por primera vez he querido comunicar algo, con cada canción, con cada palabra... estaba enviando un mensaje, una invitación... Shuichi fue quien respondió.   
  
El cantante se apoyó en el marco de la puerta esquivando la gélida mirada del moreno. Con aquella misma indiferencia, que parecía haber sido heredada de su hermano, obligó inconscientemente a Sakuma a silenciar sus palabras momentáneamente.  
  
Él me escuchó, y desde ese momento intentó alcanzarme, llegar hasta mi. Saliendo de la nada, trabajando duro, llevándose muchos berrinches por lo que creyó que nunca conseguiría. Pero siguió esforzándose, todo con una única meta: Ser mi igual.   
  
¡¡Shuichi era mi destino!!..., o al menos tendría que haberlo sido.   
  
Sakuma apretó los puños hasta que estos perdieron el color, mordiendo a su vez cada palabra que decía.  
  
Si tal sólo ese cabr- se detuvo a mitad de la palabra, decidiendo que era mejor contenerse. Sus facciones que se habían contraído en una mueca de repudia, volvieron a tornarse suaves y su voz trató de recuperar la serenidad- no se hubiera cruzado en su camino... Shuichi ahora seria mío, porque era a él a quien yo estaba llamando.  
  
  
  
Tatsuha escuchó en silencio. Sus palabras no le produjeron ningún tipo de sorpresa debido a que él, ya suponía deforma bastante acertada que el cantante sentía algún tipo de "debilidad especial" por el vocalista de cabellos rosados.   
  
Suspiró de forma paciente, sabiendo que todavía necesitaría algo de tiempo para "camelárselo" del todo, pues aun así, no pensaba darse por vencido. Su hermano estaba con Shindou, hasta que el rubio siguiese con él, todavía tendría oportunidades de conseguir lo que deseaba.  
  
Sakuma le mantenía la mirada con firmeza, como retándole a que reprochara sus palabras. El moreno lejos de acobardarse, sonrió de forma despreocupada justo antes de acercársele con suavidad, y robarle el tan deseado beso en los labios.  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo Tatsuha na noda?  
  
Al soltar su boca, Ryuichi le contemplaba con inocencia, todo vestigio de su anterior comportamiento borrado por completo. El moreno le acarició de forma cariñosa el cabello a aquel hombre mayor que él, pero de apariencia infantil y deseable.  
  
-Dándote el beso de buenas noches, en mi casa también es una costumbre.  
  
*******************New continue??  
  
Bueno, corto aki porque sino esto se expande más que el chicle. Como va???, espero que haya resultado interesante aunque hay un par de cachos que a mi me parecieron un poco fuera de lugar, de todas formas tenia que ponerlos. Si algo veis que no pega mucho o quizá que empiezo a divagar demasiado no dudéis en decirlo!!!   
  
Muchas gracias por estar leyendo esto. Un saludo a todos.  
  
Ja-ne!!!  
  
PD. Un especial saludo en este capitulo a Cucha, ya sabéis por que no??? XD. Killa, a ver si sigues que me tienes con la intriga de aquellas cuatro líneas que me pasaste!. Eso no se hace, es como enseñarle a alguien un caramelo y luego quitárselo de la boca _. Escribeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! :P 


	9. Mis sentimientos convertidos en las pala...

Shuichi casi se ahoga en la bañera cuando, el novelista cansado de esperar a que se despertara sólo y con la desagradable sensación de tener todo el cuerpo con la piel arrugada, se puso en pie.  
  
El cantante emergió del agua tosiendo, maldiciendo y lloriqueando, todo a la vez. El rubio lejos de prestarle atención, se dio una ducha rápida para sacarse la poca suciedad que pudiera quedarle encima y con una toalla anudada en su cintura y otra en su cabello, abandonó el baño. Shindou se arrastro fuera de la bañera, diciendo de forma dolida que ya le parecía raro que aquel día el trato para con él fuera a ser especial, sólo por el echo de haber estado fuera más días que de costumbre.  
  
De forma resignada, el cantante tomó asiento en una pequeña silla de plástico y aun adormilado comenzó a lavarse la cabeza.  
  
Tras secarse y acomodarse con su pijama habitual, el novelista entró en la cocina revisando algunos armarios con desgana, comprobando una vez más, que cuando el cantante no estaba para remediarlo, la cantidad y la calidad de comida disponible bajaban de forma alarmante. Shuichi entró tras él en la cocina cuando Eiri había descubierto una lata perdida en un rincón de albóndigas a la jardinera y se disponía a calentarla.  
  
-Yuki yo... estuve leyendo tu novela, siento realmente lo del ordenador, espero que pudieses salvar algo...   
  
-Olvídate de eso ahora, no tengo ganas de hablar de ello.  
  
Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, observando con admiración como el rubio se desenvolvía con soltura entre los cacharros. Ese era uno de tantos detalles de su independencia, de que llevaba tanto tiempo defendiéndose por él mismo que no necesitaba a nadie para nada.   
  
Shuichi sonrió de modo un poco triste ante el conocimiento.  
  
-Mañana tendré que volver al estudio, no creo que Seguchi me deje volver hasta que terminemos con todo el asunto del disco, cosa que por lo visto nos llevara algo más de un mes...,¿Me vendrás a ver algún día?  
  
Su pregunta era claramente un ruego lastimero de inseguridad. Eiri dejó frente a él un plato con la mitad de las albóndigas precocinadas.   
  
-Estarás trabajando, no tendrás tiempo para nada.  
  
-Pero Yuki, ¡un mes entero ahí encerrado!, ¡Me puedo morir de asco antes!  
  
El comentario había sido una broma, Shuichi se había llenado la boca de albóndigas y masticaba con las cejas enarcadas en una de sus clásicas muecas de cuando consideraba que le estaban sometiendo a una gran injusticia. Yuki en cambió miró la bolas de carne con renovado interés, partió una por la mitad y pregunto con frialdad.  
  
-¿Me estas ocultando algo?  
  
El cantante abrió la boca sin emitir ningún sonido. El novelista se metió la comida en la boca y volteó los ojos hacia él.  
  
-¿Hay alguna cosa que debas decirme y aun no lo hayas echo?  
  
-Ehh ...yo... no... creo que no...  
  
-¿Seguro?, ¿no te estarás olvidando algo importante?  
  
-...- el vocalista de cabellos rosados estaba desconcertado. Hacía un esfuerzo por recordar todo lo que había echo desde la ultima vez que había visto al escritor, llegando a la conclusión de que la situación más atípica y vergonzosa que había tenido en ese periodo de tiempo, había sido la noche en casa de Hiro cuando se había "duchado" con Sakuma.   
  
Yo no... no se porque me preguntas eso- Shindou enrojeció inevitablemente- pero no me ha pasado nada en especial...  
  
Terminó de comerse lo que había en su plato. Eiri sacó un cigarrillo mientras el joven de cabellos rosados parecía ruborizarse más por momentos, tratando de desviar su atención hacia cualquier punto de la cocina.   
  
-¿Y como llevas el trabajo?- le inquirió el novelista recargándose en el respaldo de la silla con el cigarrillo prendido entre los dedos.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-¿Dónde has estado durmiendo?  
  
-En la compañía, K nos acondiciono un antiguo estudio que estaba vació para que dejásemos allí todas nuestras cosas. Allí dormíamos las cinco horas de descanso que nos daban por la noche...- el joven de cabellos rosados se tensó ante la idea de confesarle que se había pasado más de la mitad de aquellas noches a en la puerta de aquel mismo edificio, pero prefirió callarse no fuera a irritar al rubio con el comentario.  
  
-¿Sólo estabais vosotros?  
  
-Si  
  
Soltando una bocanada de humo, el escritor tiró lo que le restaba del cigarrillo en el plato vació de la cena. Veía a Shuichi tensó, rígido, temeroso de contestar a sus preguntas. Le daba la sensación de no estar hablando con la misma persona con la que llevaba viviendo ya tantos meses. Molesto por ello, por pensar que el carácter explosivo del cantante podía cambiar tan fácilmente en apenas unos días, frunció el ceño antes de ponerse de pie dándole la espalda a éste.  
  
-Te lo dije una vez, pero creo que por lo visto se te ha olvidado. Cuando tratas de ser sofisticado eres muy aburrido.  
  
El novelista abandono la cocina dejando a Shuichi con la boca abierta, completamente desarmado de argumentos. Se sentó en sofá del salón, y encendiendo otro nuevo cigarrillo, retomó el habito adquirido en los últimos días de conectar la televisión y dedicarse a pasar canales sin ver nada en concreto.  
  
Se escuchó un grito agónico en la cocina. Shindou irrumpió en la estancia con una mueca dispar, por la que no se sabia si estaba enfadado o era un infructuoso intento por no empezar a llorar. Se sentó ahorcajadas sobre las piernas del rubio y cogiendole fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa le besó los labios con hambre. Yuki, sin abandonar su fría compostura, siguió mirando la televisión por encima de su hombro, hasta que el joven de cabellos rosados le arrancó el mando de la tele y lo tiró al suelo.  
  
-¡Yuki eres cruel!, te pasas el día diciéndome cosas contradictorias. Si hablo mucho porque no me cayo y hago el idiota, si intento complacerte me dices que te aburro y que carezco de interés. ¡¡Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado todos estos días!!- cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos violetas del cantante- No quería decírtelo, ¡pero llevo sin dormir casi desde que me marche de aquí!, en las horas que nos daban de descanso yo me escapaba por un conducto de aire que estaba fuera de servicio, y venia aquí, ¡a esperarte!.  
  
De forma temblorosa, el joven cantante rodeó con los brazos el cuello del rubio, enterrando el rostro en una camisa que ya sufría las primeras consecuencias del llanto, oscureciéndose ante la humedad de las lagrimas.  
  
No ha habido un sólo día que no haya pensado en ti, estaba tan asustado, ¡Tan asustado de que una vez más te hubieras marchado y me hubieras dejado sólo de nuevo!. Yuki yo te quiero, se que muchas veces te molesto, se que soy un engorro, que tu trabajarías mucho mejor si yo no estuviese aquí contigo. ¡¡Pero necesito estar a tu lado!!. Me da igual que me insultes, y que te metas conmigo. Me da igual si no soy el tipo de persona con el que tu preferirías estar. Pero por favor... ¡déjame quererte!- agonizó entre lagrimas cuando sus palabras empezaron a morir en su boca- ¡déjame estar a tu lado!.  
  
Las lagrimas se perpetuaron mientras Shuichi mantenía el rostro enterrado en el pecho del escritor. Eiri observaba la cabellera rosada agitarse en temblores violentos acompañados por una respiración rota. Su expresión se ablandó posando una mano sobre esos mismos cabellos.  
  
El cantante alzó la cabeza mostrando su contraída expresión, que fue suavizada cuando el escritor secó con los pulgares, las lágrimas de las mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto.  
  
Se perdía en aquellos ojos, grandes, expresivos, de un color que muy poca gente poseía. Yuki sonrió al recordar que la primera vez que los vio pensó que llevaba lentillas.   
  
Acarició aquellas mejillas enrojecidas, obteniendo como resultado que el cantante tímidamente entornara los ojos y dejara escapar un suspiro placentero.  
  
-Yuki...- susurró entre abriendo los labios, gesto que aprovechó el rubio para inclinarse sobre él y besarle.  
  
Ahora estaba tranquilo, Eiri estaba tranquilo. A pesar de los acontecimientos, de todas las cosas por las que estaban continuamente pasando, Shuichi no había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo niño llorón... que tantas sonrisas le había arrancado; más que ninguna otra persona. Con ambas manos tomó su barbilla profundizando el beso, haciéndolo mas intenso y húmedo.  
  
  
  
-Yuki te he echado mucho de menos- susurró tras el prolongado beso.   
  
El escritor recostó a Shuichi en el sofá, el chico le devolvió la mirada nervioso y ruborizado. Dejó de agarrarle con fuerza el pijama para relajarse bajo él, sintiendo el cuerpo del rubio rozar sutilmente con el suyo.  
  
  
  
Eiri volvió a besarle mientras deslizaba una mano bajo la camisa del pijama, acariciándole con la yema de los dedos su costado. A Shindou se le escapó una risita cuando sintió como toda su piel se erizaba debido a los placenteros escalofríos que aquella mano le proporcionaba con cada roce.  
  
Su cuerpo se tensaba y se relajaba con la misma facilidad; Shuichi se excitaba con mucha rapidez, apenas le había puesto una mano encima y el rubio ya sentía el miembro del cantante erguido presionando contra su muslo. Aquello siempre le había hecho gracia. El cantante le sonrió tímidamente, de cierta manera avergonzado como si supiese los pensamientos que estaba teniendo el escritor. Yuki se enderezó, para poder observas más cómodamente al joven cuyos cabellos rosados se arremolinaban de forma descuidada sobre el sofá. Respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de un brillo incitante y la piel que el pijama medio desabrochado dejaba ver parecía clamar por se tocada. Shuichi era la representación encarnada de la juventud sana y deseable.   
  
El escritor decidió quitarse de una vez por todas aquellas dudas iniciales, sobre las que había empezado a especular, llegando interiormente al pleno convencimiento, de que se trataba de un ardid del manager para que al reconciliarse con el cantante, pudiesen sacar más rápido el disco.  
  
Volvió a inclinarse sobre el vocalista, que extendió los brazos para recibirle, ensortijando los rubios mechones entre sus dedos. De nuevo sus labios se unieron en un beso deseoso de mas.  
  
-Shuichi- murmuró quedamente Eiri entre beso y beso- ¿estas enfermo?  
  
-¿Qué?- alzó una ceja extrañado  
  
-¿Estas enfermo?- repitió nuevamente, proyectando sus carias hacia el vientre del joven sin dejar de rozar la suave piel con la yema de los dedos.  
  
Abrió la boca para coger aire, con el rubor haciéndose más visible en sus mejillas. Llevaba demasiado tiempo si sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo que para él se había convertido en una necesidad.  
  
-No, por supuesto que no- contentó con inocencia a la pregunta que no entendía. Yuki nunca se había preocupado por sus resfriados, ni siquiera porque se los pegase otras veces que se habían acostado, por lo tanto menos entendió aun cuando ante su escueta respuesta, una sonrisa ancha de satisfacción bañada en prepotencia iluminó la cara del escritor.  
  
¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?  
  
-Nada importante, tan sólo que yo tenia razón.  
  
-¿Razón de qué?- inquirió cada vez más confuso el cantante. Pero no recibió respuesta, el escritor se había volcado en su caricias y volvía a besar esta vez con mas ganas aquellos labios que se entre abrían intentando dejar escapar mas de un suspiro.  
  
Shuichi se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del rubio, sujetando con sus manos la tela que la cubría apretándola mas fuertemente a la vez que la excitación aumentaba al igual que el beso y el contacto entre sus cuerpos aun cubiertos. El cantante trató de romper el beso para respirar profundamente, Eiri comenzaba a moverse sobre su cuerpo con leves movimientos que lo hacían enloquecer cada vez mas. Sentir el cuerpo de su amante de esa manera sobre el suyo sabiendo lo que después vendría, provocaba en el pequeño una impaciencia que resultaba obvia para el rubio. Eiri sonrió ante lo evidente apartándose un poco de sus labios para mirarlo a los ojos que brillaban acompañados por las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
-Vamos a la cama.- El corazón de Shuichi dio un vuelco ante las palabras de su amante, deseaba sentirlo, se sentía impaciente por ello. Con una tímida sonrisa asintió con la cabeza sentándose en el sofá a la vez que el otro se ponía de pie.  
  
Yuki le extendió una mano indicándole que se levantara de allí, Shuichi la sujeto, pero enseguida sintió como el escritor tiró de él para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando la lengua de Yuki entró en su boca con ansias, a la vez que su estrecha cintura era envuelta por esos fuertes brazos.  
  
Entre besos e intentos por despojarse de sus prendas, llegaron a la habitación. Eiri había conseguido deshacerse de la camisa de su pijama, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de su cuerpo, se sentó sobre la cama atrayendo a Shuichi con él, haciendo que este quedase sobre él, a la vez que terminaba de desnudar el torso del chico con manos hábiles y repartiendo besos por la piel que iba quedando al descubierto.   
  
-Yuki...- Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios al sentir aquellas manos cálidas viajando por su cuerpo, proporcionándole placenteras caricias.  
  
El cantante comenzó a moverse sobre Eiri, a la vez que inclinaba hacia atrás su cabeza para dejar expuesto su cuello a los besos que su amante le ofrecía.  
  
Las manos de Yuki se deslizaron por la espalda del cantante hasta encontrar en su camino el borde de los pantalones. Sin mas impedimento que ese, metió sus manos dentro de la ropa, traspasando incluso al ropa interior. Acarició la suave piel con ansias de mas, provocando que Shuichi se abrazara con fuerza a su cuello, hundiendo a su vez su rostro entre este y el hombro del escritor.  
  
-Ah Yuki...- su voz sonó como un susurro, jadeante ante las caricias que su amante le estaba ofreciendo. Su pequeño cuerpo se movió sobre el otro, a la vez que el rubio apretaba suavemente la piel de las nalgas entre sus manos, acompañándolo en su movimiento.  
  
Con impaciencia lo tumbó sobre la cama, dejándolo aprisionado con su cuerpo, elevando levemente las caderas del chico hacia las suyas sujetándolo con solo una mano de su trasero, a la vez que la otra la apoyaba sobre la cama para sostenerse.  
  
Mordisqueó los labios del cantante enrojeciéndolos, recogiendo en su boca los suspiros que escapaban de aquella boca que permanecía entre abierta, dispuesta a aceptar su lengua en cualquier momento. Dejó caer el cuerpo del chico totalmente sobre la cama, posicionándose a un costado de este, dejándose caer casi por completo sobre el chico a la vez que besaba su cuello. Las manos de Shuichi se movían recorriendo con nerviosismo la espalda del escritor, clavando sus dedos sobre aquella piel con cada mordisco que Eiri depositaba en la sensible piel de su cuello.  
  
La mano del rubio se movió dentro de los pantalones del cantante hasta llegar a la entrepierna de este, hallando la dolorosa y humedecida erección del chico. Shuichi dejó escapar el nombre del rubio entre jadeos en el momento en que sintió como aquella mano envolvía su miembro comenzando a masajearlo.  
  
-Deseabas esto verdad?- Susurró en el oído de Shuichi, haciéndole deslizar entre su labios un suave "si".  
  
Shuichi cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que su boca se abrió para coger aire y dejar salir unos suaves gemidos que se incrementaban con cada caricia que Yuki ejercía sobre su sexo.  
  
Eiri bajó por aquel cuerpo besando y acariciando la piel que se exponía ante él, llegando de esta forma al vientre del chico donde se entretuvo para jugar con su ombligo, produciéndole al cantante un agradable cosquilleo que conseguía ocasionarle mas de un escalofrió cuando sentía la mezcla de esa sensación con las placenteras caricias sobre su erección.  
  
Shuichi se quejó en un suave lloriqueo cuando el rubio sacó la mano de sus pantalones. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que detenerse en el mejor momento? Sus sentidos se volvieron a agudizar cuando sintió como su amante posaba ambas manos en sus caderas para deshacerse de los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto la evidencia de su excitación. El cantante sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado consiguiendo a su vez una respiración mas profunda cuando la boca del rubio se acercó peligrosamente a su miembro palpitante, sintiendo la respiración de este sumamente cerca.  
  
Movió sus caderas ofreciéndose a él, impaciente por sentir aquella cálida boca envolver la erección que clamaba por ser atendida. Eiri pasó la lengua a lo largo del miembro, llegando a la punta, envolviéndola con sus labios humedecidos por la saliva, dejando que esta se mezclara con el templado liquido que hacia rato goteaba.  
  
-Oh si! Yuki...- Con sus manos empujó la cabeza del escritor, consiguiendo que este deslizara su boca por la longitud endurecida, produciéndole una caricia sumamente placentera.  
  
Eiri desvió la mirada hasta hallar el rostro sofocado del chico; le encantaba verlo así, le encantaba saber que reaccionaba así debido a él, debido a sus caricias. Con orgullo comenzó a deslizar la erección en su boca, sacándola y metiendola, ejerciendo una presión perfecta sobre la sensible piel a la vez que una de sus manos acompañaba el movimiento, consiguiendo deslizar la saliva que escapaba de su boca a lo largo del miembro, hasta conducirla con sus dedos a la entrada de Shuichi.  
  
Una vez allí comenzó a extender la saliva por la superficie, haciendo penetrar levemente un par de dedos que poco a poco acabaron por introducirse lo mas profundo que su longitud le permitía. Su boca seguía con sus caricias, notando cada vez mas el sabor que escapaba de la erección, siendo esta vez la otra mano la que lo sujetaba en su base.  
  
Shuichi se revolvió sobre la cama, sentía como todas esas caricias hacían responder a su cuerpo mas deprisa de lo normal. El nombre del rubio salió de su boca en un tono suplicante. Yuki lo sintió, sabia que Shuichi estaba al limite, que no tardaría en llegar al final. En otro momento se hubiera detenido para continuar después de unos besos y caricias mas suaves, pero esta vez no lo haría. Deseaba sentir aquel flujo de placer morir en su boca, al igual que había hecho tantas otras veces.  
  
Relentizó el movimiento que su boca ejercía sobre el miembro del chico, deslizando sus labios despacio sobre este, presionando lo justo con ellos. A su vez sus dedos de movían dentro al mismo ritmo, profundizando lo mas que podían, consiguiendo en respuesta que Shuichi separase sus piernas todo lo que estas le permitían.  
  
Los dedos del cantante se enredaron entre los cabellos dorados, sus caderas se mecieron bruscamente, desesperado por aquella tortura, desesperado por soltar aquel doloroso placer. Entonces Eiri lo hizo, mordisqueó suavemente la sensible piel, seguidamente deslizó su lengua por la punta a la vez que sus labios succionaron con fuerza.   
  
El escritor escucho como su nombre salió entre gemidos de los labios de Shuichi a la vez que le chico se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo, acabando por llenar su boca con aquel cálido sabor.  
  
Shuichi dejó caer sus brazos sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente, sentía como las mejillas le ardían, como aquella presión en su sexo iba descendiendo a la vez que era abandonado por los labios de Eiri, quien dejó escapar de su boca parte del liquido, llegando a gotear por su barbilla.   
  
Sacó ambos dedos del interior del cantante, se tumbó sobre él sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo, provocándole un gemido ahogado al contacto de su sensible piel contra la cadera del rubio. Shuichi ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en que momento Eiri se había quitado los pantalones, tan solo sabia que era la suave piel del escritor la que lo estaba rozando en ese momento.   
  
Yuki besó de nuevo sus labios, entorpeciendo una vez mas la agitada respiración que luchaba por normalizarse. Se movió despacio, consiguiendo que el miembro del cantante se irguiera nuevamente. Con una mano dirigió su propia erección hasta la entrada, comenzando a penetrar en Shuichi despacio, con movimientos lentos y precisos, acariciando a su paso cada rincón, recogiendo con sus labios los suaves jadeos que escapaban de aquellos labios que rozaban con los suyos en ese momento, sintiendo como el chico se aferraba cada vez con mas fuerza a su espalda, y como aquel cálido interior le iba envolviendo a cada centímetro que profundizaba en él. Como había extrañado aquello... sentirse dueño de ese cuerpo, de esas reacciones, de esa calidez...  
  
El cantante abrió los ojos, los enfocó en Eiri, este lo besó ahogando el débil lloriqueo que escapó de la boca del chico en el momento en que la penetración se hizo mas profunda. Yuki se detuvo un momento, disfrutando de aquel calor a la vez que daba tiempo para que el interior de Shuichi se relajara sobre su miembro que estaba impaciente por moverse en aquel interior tan estrecho. Comenzó con un ritmo pausado, consiguiendo que el cantante se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, a la vez que los mudos quejidos se iban convirtiendo en tímidos gemidos de placer con cada movimiento que realizaba.  
  
Shuichi jadeaba bajo él. Había cerrado los ojos nuevamente, arqueándose ante las envestidas del rubio. Su respiración había quedado reducida a un jadeo roto. Yuki a pesar de su propia excitación y lujuria, lo observaba pensativo. Toda aquella piel que brillaba sudorosa, su pecho subiendo y bajando exaltado, algunas lágrimas escapando por la comisura de sus ojos mientras el cantante jadeaba su nombre.   
  
La incertidumbre, así como la preocupación que había sentido aquel día cuando el manager le había contado aquella falacia, habían desaparecido por completo. Estaba tranquilo, Shuichi no se iría a ninguna parte, al menos de momento. Le resulto incomodo tener aquel tipo de pensamiento, algo similar a los primeros deseos de posesión de toda su vida sumado a la necesidad de estar con aquel joven, de ser él la única persona que tocase aquella piel. Y pese a todo, besó aquel pecho sintiéndose completo, satisfecho con el conocimiento de haber sido el primero en haber arrancado aquellos jadeos de placer de aquel cuerpo.   
  
No obstante, el eco de una duda, producida por la inseguridad que había anidado en su alma durante aquellos días, fomentada por aquellas nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, comenzó a corroerle, más aun cuando al desviar la vista, descubrió olvidado sobre un borde de la mesita un cd de Nittle Grasper con Sakuma Ryuichi en la portada. Él obviamente no había sacado el disco, y todo ese material era del cantante de cabellos rosados.   
  
Yuki se mordió un labio en lo más parecido a los celos que había sentido en su vida. Había sido el primero, de eso no le cabía duda, pero, ¿había sido el único?.   
  
Eiri tomo una posición mas erguida, colocando las piernas del chico alrededor de su cintura, posando seguidamente ambas manos sobre la cadera de Shuichi para ayudar en el movimiento, consiguiendo que sus envestidas se volvieran más agresivas, provocando que el cantante abriera los ojos sorprendido.  
  
-Shuichi- preguntó el rubio con una calma impropia de la situación- ¿eres Gay?  
  
El cantante enrojeció hasta las orejas turbado  
  
-¡¿Cómo me preguntas algo así en un momento como éste?!- sus palabras se entrecortaban por la agitada respiración y el cansancio del momento, a la vez que intentaba mantener sus sentidos puestos en lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
-¿Lo eres o no?- inquirió el rubio sin disminuir el ritmo, perturbando más al cantante cuando tomo con una mano su miembro para acariciarlo al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas.- Cuando nos conocimos te lo pregunte pero no me respondiste.  
  
-Yo...- Shindou se arqueó más en la cama, abriendo la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire. Estaba sorprendido, tanto por la pregunta del rubio como por su forma de moverse. Si era cierto que la mayoría de las veces la pasión lo desbordaba, pero esta vez sintió que había algo mas, no era solo pasión.  
  
El rubio contempló la reacción, no había un sólo espacio en el rostro del cantante que no estuviera encendido, no sabía distinguir si por la excitación o la vergüenza ante la pregunta.  
  
-¿Te has acostado con alguien más que conmigo?- Salió de el para volver a entrar en una profunda envestida que hizo que el cuerpo del chico se estremeciera dejando escapar un leve quejido.  
  
Sorpresa se reflejo en los ojos violáceos del cantante, no podía creerse que la pregunta fuera en serio, hizo un amago de sonrisa pensando que aquello se trataba de una broma... hasta que recordó que Yuki nunca le hacia bromas.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?- Trataba de normalizar su voz, en el estado en que estaba no conseguía que sus palabras salieran sin dejar escapar mas de un jadeo entre ellas.  
  
-Es una pregunta, nada más, sabes que yo no voy a enfadarme, ya te dije que soy partidario de las relaciones abiertas.  
  
-¿Entonces de verdad te da igual con quien me acueste?  
  
-¿Por qué habría de importarme?, Además de seguro que ya lo has echo... con Sakuma. Me he dado cuanta de como te mira, y por como estabas tu al principio con él, deduzco que no te desagradaba en absoluto. Seguro que os acostasteis el día que tu fuiste a dormir a su casa, y también durante estas semanas, no me creo que no hayas echo nada con él. Te costó empezar, y aunque te gusta hacerte de rogar se que ahora no puedes pasar sin el sexo.  
  
Shuichi no podía creer lo que oía, estaba totalmente sorprendido, se incorporó sobre la cama como pudo, empujando al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que saliera fuera de él, haciéndolo caer de la cama.   
  
Con el rostro encendido en cólera, vergüenza y ultraje, el cantante se anudó la sabana a la cintura y salió corriendo al cuarto de baño. El rubio se colocó un pantalón y salió detrás de él, golpeando la puerta del servicio con un puño.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo admites?. ¿Crees que me voy a enfadar?, me da lo mismo, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres libre de marcharte con él cuando te apetezca. Ni siquiera eres buen amante. ¿Qué quieres, qué me pelee por ti? ¡Vete con Sakuma a que te enseñe algo que merezca la pena!, ¡¡Es más, te lo estoy pidiendo!! ¡¡Márchate con él y déjame en paz!!  
  
Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Shuichi se había dejado caer sentándose en el suelo, tapándose los oídos con las manos mientras las lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro y las fosas nasales se le obstruían. No entendía, Shindou no podía entender el arrebato del rubio, siempre era frió, le gustaba hacer daño con su frialdad, con su indiferencia, pero ahora era mordaz e injurioso, y le estaba haciendo mucho más daño de esta manera. Primero por sus dudas, ¿cómo podía realmente pensar eso de él?, y por ultimo ese desdén, esa frialdad malsana en la que le decía que se fuera con él. ¿Acaso le importaba tan poco como para echarlo en brazos de otro?  
  
En el momento que Yuki iba a golpear la puerta nuevamente comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Irritado, el novelista descolgó.   
  
-¿Diga?  
  
-Soy Tohma, Eiri, ¿te ocurre algo?, te noto agitado...  
  
Shuichi aprovechó ese momento para salir a hurtadillas del baño y tras adecentarse como pudo, se vistió a la carrera y salió corriendo por la puerta. El rubio tan sólo se volvió al portazo al fondo del pasillo.   
  
Colgó a su cuñado maldiciendo entre dientes.  
  
Respiró agitadamente, entrando en el dormitorio, para coger aquel cd de música que había desatado todo su caos emocional de la mesita.  
  
Observó aquel rostro de la foto con odio. Shuichi siempre le contemplaba con una expresión embobada, como si estuviese viendo un dios o algo por el estilo, pero para él, era un cretino miserable... y ahora él era más cretino todavía por habérselo lanzado, prácticamente a los brazos.   
  
Frustrado, tiró el cd al suelo y lo pisó.   
  
Tibias gotas cristalinas mojaron el pie desnudo del escritor. Siempre había hecho lo mismo, cuanto más amor pudiera llegar a sentir hacia una persona, más daño la haría para alejarla de él.   
  
Con Shuichi la táctica parecía no haber funcionado desde el principio. Shindou se había revelado, lo había perseguido, acosado inclusive, hasta convertirse en parte de su vida, en un pilar sin el cual no podría sostenerse, o al menos no de la manera que lo había echo hasta antes de conocerlo. Inevitablemente había marcado una clara diferencia entre el "antes" y el "después".  
  
Durante tanto tiempo había tratado de evitar constituir vínculos que luego le costase romper. Por no encariñarse, por miedo a que volviesen a hacerle daño, había tratado de alejarse, aislándose de los sentimientos. Reprimir todo lo que sentía, pisarlo y acallarlo, para hacerse fuerte y frió. Una persona que no sentía nada más haya de la mera cordialidad que se pone en las relaciones básicas humanas de la sociedad. Pero el daño estaba echo, había caído en su propia tela de araña: separar a los demás para no le hicieran daño. Ahora era esa separación lo que más daño de todo le hacia.  
  
En la soledad de su alcoba, el escritor no se reprimió cuando las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.  
  
Fue consciente de su error, de lo que su comportamiento mezquino le estaba haciendo. No podía seguir viviendo toda la vida con el pensamiento constante de que en cualquier momento lo traicionarían, que cuando por fin encontrase alguien en quien confiar, por el que se enamorase, sería el momento de terminar lo que empezó Yuki en New York cuando le vendió: Matar lo poco de persona que le quedaba.   
  
Recordó una de las razones por las que se había enfadado una de tantas veces con su hermano, y por la que le había prohibido orgullosamente volver a quedarse en su casa. Ahora las palabras del moreno no le parecían tan descabelladas, quizá si se había vuelto un poco loco después de lo que le había ocurrido en New York. Quizá le había traumado mucho más de lo que quería admitir para si mismo. Eso o simplemente era un completo idiota.   
  
Su interior se agitaba en sensaciones que trataba de acallar, pero le era difícil reprimir una vez que habían visto finalmente la luz después de tanto tiempo.  
  
El nunca había sido celoso, por la sencilla razón de que nadie nunca le había importado lo suficiente como para serlo. Sus lagrimas bañaron su pecho desnudo que tembló agitándose.   
  
Shuichi siempre había vuelto a su lado, pero temía lo que tanto le había advertido el moreno: el día que cansado de sus desplantes, se marchara con Sakuma, aquel otro hombre que parecía comprenderlo infinitamente mejor que su propio amante.   
  
Cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, respiró de forma rota. No sabia que hacer para evitarlo. No sabia como debía proteger ese pequeño vinculo entre los dos que ya creía roto para siempre.  
  
Yuki se sentó en el borde de la cama, y dejó que todo su dolor fluyera a través de las lagrimas.  
  
-Yo de verdad que quería estar contigo Shuichi. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo... perdóname por no sabértelo expresar.  
  
****************  
  
Kumagoro trotaba por toda la sede de Nittle Grasper. El personal en su mayoría, siendo contratos ya viejos y de confianza, tenían la delicadeza de no mostrarse sorprendidos cuando el conejo rosa se les acercaba a la altura de la cintura hablándoles, teniendo por igual detalle el echo de ignorar por completo la mano seguida del resto del joven que lo sujetaba.  
  
-No, Shindou todavía no ha regresado al estudio. Pero si lo veo le avisare que has preguntado por él.  
  
Sakuma se quedó sólo en el pasillo, mordisqueando distraídamente una de las orejas del peluche, cuestionándose que es lo que haría a continuación.  
  
-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Una silueta que parecía más bien la sirena de una ambulancia por la sonoridad que traía consigo, pasó corriendo por un pasillo contiguo. Ryuichi se volvió asustado, y tras corroborar que se trataba de Shuichi salió corriendo tras él.  
  
El cantante de Bad Luck entró a la carrera en la habitación donde Fujisaki y Nakado dormitaban en sus últimos minutos de sueño, antes de retomar la estresante jornada laboral. Se detuvo junto a la bola anaranjada que era su mejor amigo y a lagrima viva se arrodillo para abrazarse a él.  
  
-¡HIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
El guitarrista empezó a abrir los ojos y a pestañear haciendo muecas extrañas resultado del sueño, la incomprensión, y el dolor de oídos que estaba sufriendo. Incluso Fujisaki desde el lado contrario del cuarto empezaba a revolverse, para lentamente incorporarse y observar la escena con preocupación teñida de molestia.  
  
-HIROOOOO ¡¡YUKI ES HORRIBLE!!  
  
Un poco más despierto, más por el susto que otra cosa, pero sin tener aun toda su lucidez metal a punto, Nakano devolvió el abrazó al cantante de cabellos rosados.  
  
-Vamos Shu, tranquilo. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
La pregunta tan sólo arrancó llantos más sonoros del cantante. Hiroshi miró a Suguru que empezaba a fruncir el ceño, sonriéndole nerviosamente a modo de disculpa.  
  
-¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
  
-¡¡ME PREGUNTO SI YO ERA GAY!!  
  
-Eh, ¿qué?- el guitarrista se había quedado un poco descolocado. De entre todas las supuestas cosas que le podían pasar a su amigo esa es la que menos se esperaba. Miró a todos los lados nervioso, sin saber muy bien como tenia que enfocar la respuesta, cohibido ante la inquisitiva mirada de Fujisaki que se había puesto de pie, y le hacia señales con la cabeza, indicándole que se marchaba para dejarlos solos.  
  
Bueno Shu, ya hablamos esto al principio. Tu estas llevando una vida de pareja con él y los dos sois hombres...   
  
-¡¡Y luego me dijo que me había acostado con Sakuma-san!! ¡¡Que no le importaba y que me fuera con él!!  
  
Suguru se había quedado parado junto a la puerta del estudio, pues cuando iba a salir, había sido Sakuma el que había entrado, a tiempo de escuchar las últimas frases del vocalista de cabellos rosados.  
  
-...  
  
Se volvió hacia la puerta. Hiroshi sentado sobre el saco de dormir naranja chillón, observó con expresión seria desde el suelo al recién llegado. El cantante de cabellos rosados, ajeno a todo, seguía llorando en su regazo.  
  
-Yo... creo que iré a avisar a K de que hoy empezaremos con un poco de retraso...- Suguru abandonó la habitación tropezando por el camino.  
  
A excepción del llanto, se extendió un silencio en la sala, en la que los dos hombres centraron su atención en Shindou.  
  
-Shuichi, Sakuma esta aquí.  
  
El cantante enmudeció en el acto, lanzando una mirada de pánico hacia su amigo de la infancia, que se limitó a sonreírle de forma reconfortante mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.  
  
Quizá quieras hablar a solas con él.  
  
Se tensó bajo sus brazos. El guitarrista pensó que quizá no era tan buena idea dejarlos solos después de todo. Sakuma seguía de pie, en el mismo lugar desde que había entrado, manteniéndose en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, como si se sintiese culpable por algo.  
  
-What it is it that this happening?  
  
Con la energía que lo caracterizaba, el manager hizo acto de presencia, mirando dubitativo a los tres jóvenes de la sala. Fujisaki apareció tras él, con claro malestar, pidiendo disculpas silenciosas debido a que las cosas no habían salido como él tenia previsto.  
  
-K ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- pidió de pronto el guitarrista sorprendiendo a todos- Nos han surgido unas dudas con el disco, y claro, no sabemos como seguir.  
  
Con afabilidad, Nakano se puso de pie, lanzándole una mirada significativa a Sakuma al pasar a su lado.   
  
-Pues si, yo también tenia algunas dudas- corroboró Suguru tratando de ayudar a Nakano a sacar a K del cuarto- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos para aclararlo ahora en un momento?  
  
El manager frunció el ceño no muy convencido, pero se encogió de hombros dispuesto a acompañar a los dos componentes de Bad Luck, no sin antes volverse hacia Shindou que aun le daba la espalda y amenazarle con el dedo.  
  
-Te quiero en diez minutos en el estudio de grabación. Y tu- dijo refiriéndose a Ryuichi- no lo distraigas, que bastante mal vamos ya, para andarnos con tonterías.  
  
Se marcharon dejando al par de cantantes solos en la habitación. Sakuma se sentó de espaldas a Shuichi y con cariño lo abrazó por detrás.  
  
-No estés triste. Sino Kumagoro se pondrá triste también nanoda  
  
El cantante se volvió, con los ojos aun enrojecidos por el llanto, demasiado avergonzado para preguntar que es lo que había escuchado de su conversación con Hiroshi.  
  
-Sakuma-san yo no-  
  
-Psssss no digas nada solo descansa  
  
-¡Pero es importante!  
  
-¡¡No quiero saberlo!!  
  
Shindou se sorprendió cuando Sakuma le soltó para taparse lo oídos y hacerse una bola en el suelo.  
  
-¿Sakuma-san?  
  
-¡¡No quiero escuchar!!, ¡¡Shu-chan esta enfadado con Ryuichi!!  
  
Para total desconcierto de Shindou, el cantante Nittle Grasper empezó a berrear tan o incluso más alto que él mismo hacia escasos minutos.  
  
-¡¡SHUICHUI ME ODIA!! ¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
-¿Qué yo qué?. oh! no, yo no...-el joven de cabellos rosados gateó hasta Ryuichi y le arrancó a duras penas las manos de los oídos tras hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano- Sakuma-san, yo iba a decirte que ya no puedo más, que no puedo con el disco.   
  
Se dejó caer en el suelo, de rodillas, a su lado, clavando la vista en su propias piernas.  
  
Todo esto, esta acabando conmigo. Yuki no hace más que enfadarse, tengo demasiado trabajo y me siento muy mal...- las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a los ojos del cantante de Bad Luck, que de alguna manera avivaron a las que ya había en los ojos de Sakuma- todo esto, me esta destrozando. Siento que ... me muero, me estoy muriendo poco a poco, y a nadie le importa!!  
  
Shindou retomó su berreo, tenia toda la cara empapada e incluso ya le pendía un moquillo por la nariz. Sakuma lejos de recobrar la compostura, también imitó el sonoro llanto de su amigo, y así, terminaron abrazados el uno al otro poniéndose mutuamente pringados.  
  
-Shuichi, vamonos de aquí. ¡Escapémonos juntos!- pidió entre balbuceos el hombre de cabellos castaños- ¡¡A cualquier sitio nanoda!!  
  
-¿Pero y el disco?, ¿qué hago con el disco?- alegó entre lágrimas el joven de cabellos rosados, presa de la frustración y el anhelo- ¡Si me marcho ahora Seguchi me mata!, ¡¡No tenemos tiempo!! y ¡Yuki! ¡¿Qué va a pasar con Yuki?!  
  
-¡Olvídalo todo!, ¡¡Tenemos poco tiempo!!, ¡¡Vive sin reprimirte na no da!!  
  
Poniéndose en pie, Sakuma se limpió las lágrimas en la manga de su cazadora. Le tendió una mano al joven que seguía tirado de rodillas en el suelo, levantándole de un tirón.  
  
-¡Vamonos ahora Shuichi!, ¡Vamonos donde nadie nos encuentre!  
  
El cantante dudó, por un lado tenia el disco, pero por otro la presión agobiante y el vació. Se sentía tan mal, tenia tantas ganas de llorar. Tan sólo quería estar con Yuki, pero ese mismo hombre le había echado, e incluso le había rogado que se marchara con la persona que estaba en ese momento.   
  
Sus labios se curvaron en una amarga sonrisa.   
  
-Vamonos- confirmó tomando la mano de Sakuma  
  
Por una vez en toda su vida haría caso de lo que le había dicho su amante. Si Yuki quería que se fuera, se iría.   
  
Se marcharía con Sakuma Ryuichi.  
  
******************  
  
Se desperezó de forma remolona. Tatsuha abrió los ojos sin levantarse aun de la cama, emitiendo un sonoro suspiro. Bueno, las cosas podían haberle ido peor, reflexionó mientras se levantaba perezosamente y bostezaba de camino a la cocina.  
  
Desayuno algo ligero, pues aunque lo hubiera deseado, no habría encontrado cantidades ingentes de nada en aquella nevera, mucho menos propias de ser dignamente llamadas "desayuno".  
  
Poco tiempo después, el moreno se dirigía al centro comercial de la zona con una sonrisa, llevando una nueva llave a copiar para su colección. No, definitivamente las cosas no le habían salido tan mal después de todo.  
  
Terminó con sus asuntos pendientes. Pensó por un momento volver corriendo a casa de Sakuma, no fuera a regresar. Sin embargo recapacitándolo mejor, decidió ir a hacer una visita a su hermano. Con suerte todavía estaría acompañado por Shindou y podría hablar con él.  
  
El moreno tocó al timbre, pero no obtuvo repuesta. Volvió a llamar con iguales consecuencias. Quizá volviese a buscarse problemas, pero hizo uso de otra de sus copias y entró fácilmente en la casa del escritor.  
  
Su primera reacción fue una mueca de desconcierto. El apartamento se veía bastante revuelto y descuidado en un sólo día. Asomó la cabeza en el dormitorio, esperando de cierta manera encontrarse a la pareja todavía durmiendo a pierna suelta. No obstante en lugar de eso, Eiri esta sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama desecha, mirando de forma vacía el techo de la estancia.   
  
-¿Qué a pasado aquí?- pregunto extrañado el moreno ante la atípica situación.   
  
Entró en la habitación intentando no pisar las cosas desperdigadas que cubrían casi la totalidad de la superficie útil para tal fin  
  
¿Dónde esta Shindou y qué haces tu con todas esas pastillas?, ¿No me vendrás a decir ahora que te drogas?  
  
Yuki le miró con expresión perdida, antes de volver a dejar caer la cabeza en la cama.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?, Creí haberte quitado la llave.  
  
-Tan agradable como siempre. La puerta estaba abierta- mintió con maestría profesional el menor de los Uesugi- Pero dime, ¿Qué se supone que haces?   
  
Tatsuha le dio una patada a un bote de fármacos que había a los pies del escritor, abierto y medio vació tras haber regado el suelo con más de la mitad de su contenido.  
  
-¿Te has dopado?  
  
-Deja de decir estupideces  
  
-¿Dónde esta Shindou?  
  
-Se fue, y esta vez no creo que vuelva- una sonrisa cínica cruzo sus labios- lo siento por ti, creo que te quedaste sin el idiota ese de Sakuma.  
  
El moreno reaccionó de forma violenta, se arrodillo a la altura del rubio y le zarandeó por el hombro.  
  
-Definitivamente tu eres estúpido. ¿Qué has echo esta vez?  
  
Con una mirada furiosa, Eiri se soltó de su hermano poniéndose de pie, tropezando con unas latas vacías de cerveza. Pisó de nuevo el disco de Nittle Grasper que todavía estaba en el suelo.  
  
-No me toques. Y tampoco me juzgues. Tu no eres quien para hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas.  
  
El moreno estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Con la poca que le quedaba, observó a su hermano mientras recogía precipitadamente todas las cosas que había tiradas de Sakuma por el suelo, las metía en una caja y las llevaba hasta el cubo de la basura.   
  
Siguió al escritor hasta el estudio. Una vez acomodado allí, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con calma.  
  
-Ayer le pregunte algunas cosas, y por lo visto no le sentó muy bien que lo hiciera.  
  
-¿Qué cosas?  
  
-Dudas que tenia. Como si era gay y cosas por el estilo.  
  
Tatsuha, se llevó una mano a la cara para cubrirse los ojos, emitiendo un largo suspiro de cansancio moral.  
  
-¿Y por qué le preguntas semejante idiotez?, ¿Acaso importa?, ¿Ha importado todos estos meses que él ha estado contigo?  
  
-Si, si que importa- comentó el rubio con serenidad apoyando los codos sobre la mesa- No me gustan los gays  
  
El moreno buscaba un lugar duro en el que poder darse cabezazos. Finalmente se colocó frente a su hermano, aporreando la mesa furioso.  
  
-¡¡A ver, explícame semejante gilí pollez, porque de verdad que no la entiendo!!  
  
-No tengo porque explicarte nada.  
  
-Oh claro que si- miró al rubio. La indeferencia y frialdad que mostraba y decidió cambiar de conducta- o bueno como quieras. ¿Tu ya con Shindou no vuelves no?, entonces no tendrás ningún inconveniente en que me lo tire ¿verdad?  
  
En un acto reflejo, el rubio frunció el ceño molesto ante la idea. Después de limito a añadir.  
  
-Haz lo que quieras.  
  
-Oh vale, entonces me marchare a buscarlo.  
  
-Pues date prisa, no se te adelante vuestro querido Sakuma Ryuichi- dijo con un retintín que no pudo evitar. El moreno se volvió hacia él señalándole con un dedo deforma enérgica y acusatoria  
  
-¡¡Lo sabia!!, ¡¡Sabia que algún día te pasaría!!, ¡¡Todo el problemas es que estas que te muerdes los huevos de los celos que tienes!!  
  
El rubio ladeó la cabeza a un lado tratando de parecer indiferente.  
  
-No se de que me hablas.  
  
-¡¡Por eso acabas de tirar todas sus cosas!!, ¡No soportas que Shuichi le admire de la manera que lo hace!  
  
-¡¡La culpa es suya por estar todo el día pendiente del estúpido ese!!- estalló el rubio apagando el cigarrillo directamente en la mesa- todo el día con sus discos de un lugar a otro, dejándolos tirados por la casa, y hablando de él como si fuese un jodido dios. ¡¡Pues si tanto le quiere que se vaya con él!!  
  
El moreno lanzó una mirada de reojo a la puerta, para cerciorase que estaba más cerca de ella que el rubio.  
  
-Hermanito... ayer estuve aquí. Fui yo el que dejo todas las cosas de Sakuma tiradas por ahí. Llegasteis muy pronto y no me dio tiempo a recogerlas...  
  
Tuvo que soportar la gélida mirada del rubio.  
  
-Me da lo mismo, no es sólo eso, son muchas más cosas.  
  
-¿Como qué?, ¿Como si es gay o no?. Tu estabas con él y no te importaba. ¿Cual es el problema?  
  
-Sakuma, creo que, bueno mejor dicho sé, que a Sakuma le gusta Shuichi. Y si Shuichi es gay, pues tarde o temprano...o seguramente ellos dos ya...- terminó sincerándose el novelista, antes de pegar un golpe a la mesa y ponerse de pie para apoyarse contra una pared.  
  
-Lo de Sakuma ya lo sabia- confirmó el moreno con completa parsimonia. El rubio se sorprendió pues esperaba la clásica pataleta de su hermano, en vez de esa aceptación adulta que estaba mostrando- me lo dijo anoche cuando fui a dormir a su casa.  
  
Yuki le miró desconcertado por un momento.  
  
Y no, para mi desgracia no paso nada, si te interesa. Sakuma me dejo su piso para dormir y se marchó. Me dijo que se iba a buscar a Shindou.   
  
Malhumorado, el escritor hundió la cabeza en su propio pecho. Tatsuha se apartó el cabello de la frente con desidia.  
  
Y a pesar de que Sakuma me lo confirmo, yo se que Shuichi no te ha sido "infiel", ni siquiera lo ha intentado. Demasiada suerte tienes de que sea tan inocente... (o no sabría si llamarlo bobo), porque de ser yo, ya...  
  
-Si, Tatsuha, ya sé lo que habrías echo tu...  
  
-Lo que quiero decirte es que Shindou te quiere por encima de todo, puede que sienta admiración hacia Sakuma, pero te quiere a ti. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil de creer?, ¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado?, Siempre pensando que en cuanto te descuides te van a dar una puñalada por la espalda  
  
El rubio enmudeció, afirmando de alguna manera con ese silencio.  
  
-¿Vas a dejar que de verdad se marche de tu vida?- inquirió el moreno nervioso mirando el reloj  
  
-Yo no puedo, ni quiero obligar a nadie a estar conmigo. Si quiere ya volverá- espetó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos, desviando a un lado la mirada como si por el diese por finalizada la conversación. Tatsuha caminó hasta detenerse justo enfrente de él, para captar toda su atención.  
  
-Hermano, ¿Cuantas veces ha regresado ya?, ¿No te ha demostrado ya suficiente?, ¿Acaso tu no piensas hacer nunca nada? ¿Tan poco vale para ti la felicidad que ni luchas por ella?- el rubio abrió la boca como si fuera a protestar, pero su hermano lo acallo con un gesto- Me da igual lo que me digas, pero piénsalo fríamente. ¿Qué pasaría si lo perdieras para siempre?  
  
-¿Pero y si después él ...  
  
-Él no es Yuki, hermano. No hagas que los demás paguen por sus pecados... y si sale mal... pues le metes otro tiro y en paz.  
  
El rubio se separó del joven moreno disgustado por la broma. Se sentía cohibido, nervioso y exaltado, una difícil mezcla de emociones. Sacó un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo mientras daba vueltas nerviosas por el cuarto. Finalmente se detuvo ante Tatsuha, y tras lanzarle una mirada furiosa se volvió abandonado el cuarto.  
  
Le invadió una cálida sensación de victoria. El menor de los Uesugi agradeció a los dioses que, por una vez, los discursos soporíferos que le había soltado su hermana en la pubertad, le hubieran servido para algo (sino de donde iba a sacar tanta palabrería cursi e información). Suspiró nervioso. Ya había conseguido lo más difícil: convencer al testarudo y cabezón de su hermano para que dejase su orgullo atrás e hiciese algo.   
  
Ahora sólo le quedaba rezar, para que en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo no hubiera ocurrido nada entre los cantantes que le alejara definitivamente de su deseado Sakuma.  
  
-Las cosas que me veo obligado a hacer- farfullo entre dientes siguiendo al rubio, que tras vestirse se había colocado un abrigo y cogía las llaves de la calle.  
  
**********************************New Continue??  
  
Lo primero y más importante. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias Saiyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sin tu ayuda no habría podido con éste capitulo. La parte lemon del principio (lo mejor y más reseñable del capitulo ^^) es toda suya. Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!! me ha hecho muchísima ilusión que me ayudases con este capitulo, pero cuidado!! Que luego me malacostumbro! XD.   
  
Bueno, creo que nada más, si hay dudas preguntad :P. 


	10. Piedras en el camino

K miraba con una ceja alzada a los componentes de Bad Luck.   
  
No contentos con haberle tenido durante un buen rato contestando preguntas de dudosa competencia, habían comenzado a formular irrisorias cuestiones, que ponían a prueba su paciencia como manager, pues, el que Fujisaki no supiera si los amplificadores estaban bien conectados, o que de pronto, Nakano se hubiera olvidado la forma de cambiar las cuerdas de la guitarra, le hacía pensar si de verdad los jóvenes le habían visto cara de estúpido.  
  
-¿Me queréis decir la verdadera razón por la que me estáis preguntado estas chorradas?- inquirió finalmente el rubio cruzándose de brazos, cortando hastiado todo tipo de conversación.  
  
Suguru miró de forma nerviosa a Nakano, que con la guitarra todavía en los brazos puso cara de circunstancias.  
  
-¡Buenos días Chicos!- Sakano entró en el estudio con una sonrisa animada e inocente en el rostro- Por cierto, ¿a donde habéis mandado a Shindou-san y a Sakuma-san que tenían tanta prisa? Jajaja, esta juventud que irradia tanta vitalidad...  
  
El productor del grupo musical dejó unos cuantos papeles que traía entre los brazos, y con tranquilidad empezó a limpiarse las gafas. A su espalda, el rostro de K comenzaba a deformarse en una mueca contracta, que no evocaba visiones de una vida larga y prospera.  
  
-¿Donde se han ido?- preguntó desenfundado su mágnum y apuntando con ella a la cabeza del guitarrista que no mostró signo alguno de debilidad.  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! - Sakano se volvió, con todas sus facciones deformadas por el terror- ¡¡¿Entonces no les habías mandado a ningún sitio?!! - se llevó las manos a la cabeza comenzando a dar vueltas por el cuarto como un animal al que le ha entrado una ataque de histeria, pero con la torpeza de engancharse con todos los cables e instrumentos del suelo, cayéndose continuamente- ¡¡Ya decía yo que me parecía raro que hubieran cogido la furgoneta de la empresa!! ¡¡Que tragedia!!, ¡¡Dios mío que tragedia!!   
  
Contra todo pronostico K enfundo la pistola, y esbozo una sonrisa fría hacia los componentes de Bad Luck  
  
¡No sirvo como productor! ¡No sirvo! ¡Soy un fracaso! ¡¡Iré a pedir mi dimisión ahora mismo a Seguchi-san! ¡¡No he estado a la altura de la confianza que ha depositado en mi!!  
  
-¿Vosotros sabias que Shindou iba a irse verdad?  
  
-No, no lo sabia- aclaró Hiroshi dejando la guitarra en el suelo y apoyándose en la pared con indiferencia- pero la verdad, me alegro, prefiero que este en cualquier sitio antes que estar aquí malgastando su vida.  
  
Fujisaki le dirigió una mirada confusa, el manager se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.  
  
-Sabes que huir no es la solución, yo lo siento, veo que al final lo que trate de hacer por Shindou con el escritor no tuvo muy buenos resultados- suspiró pesadamente a la par que se apartaba el flequillo de los ojos con cansancio- en fin, ahora me tocara irles a buscar.  
  
Dejaron a Sakano lamentándose en el cuarto, ahogado en un mar de lagrimas. K salió del estudio con paso resuelto perseguido por Hiroshi y Suguru.  
  
-¿Tu sabes algo verdad?- inquirió entrando en un ascensor tras él  
  
-Yo lo sé todo -exclamó en una fanfarronada el rubio cruzándose de brazos- para eso soy vuestro manager JAJAJAJAJA  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Fujisaki nervioso detrás del guitarrista cuando los tres, tras salir del ascensor y recorrer un par de pasillos entraron en una oficina grande, desordenada y hasta cierto punto caótica.  
  
-¡¡Déjale!! -pidió Hiro cuando el rubio rebuscó en el armario, sacando lo que en apariencia era un maletín de piel oscura- ¡¡Si lo sabes déjale que se marche!, ¡¿Quieres que se muera aquí?!, ¿Entre estas cuatro paredes?. ¡No le queda mucho tiempo!, ¡Por el amor de dios!... ¡¡DEJALE!! -gritó en la desesperación de verse ignorado por completo.  
  
K depositó el maletín sobre la mesa y se volvió con seriedad hacia Nakano escrutándole con insensibilidad. Las mejillas del guitarrista habían terminado enrojeciéndose. En sus ojos se reflejaba claramente la agitación teñida de la más sincera de las preocupaciones. Parecía que en su súplica, acabaría finalmente por perder la compostura, y de un momento a otro, tibias lagrimas de impotencia recorrerían sus mejillas.   
  
Con una mano, el manager alzó la barbilla del guitarrista con fuerza. Tras unos segundos de silenciosa tensión entre ambos, en los que Suguru tuvo la sensación de "sobrar". Los labios del rubio de relajaron en una sutil sonrisa.  
  
-Shindou debería estar contento por tener un amigo como tu.  
  
El manager soltó al guitarrista. Sentándose en la mesa, abrió el maletín, dejando a los componentes de Bad Luck con una mueca de desconcierto al ver en su interior, unos paneles electrónicos llenos de lucecitas, botones, e incluso una pantalla digital relativamente grande.  
  
Esto no me llevara mucho.  
  
-¿Qué es? -preguntó incómodamente Nakano, adelantándose hacia la mesa mientras K ponía en marcha la maquina y toqueteaba algunas teclas, consiguiendo en respuesta unos tímidos pero constantes pitiditos.  
  
-¿Esto?, el quipo de seguimiento de mi furgoneta- sonrió- cuando uno es manager durante tantos años como yo, de gente como vosotros, debe estar preparado para situaciones como estas.  
  
********************************  
  
Eiri conducía nervioso, su pie casi hasta el fondo del acelerador, su hermano a su lado tamborileando de forma inquieta con los dedos en la pierna.   
  
-Oye hermanito y cuando lleguemos... si es que no nos matamos antes... ¿podríamos-  
  
-Cállate  
  
Nuevo silencio entre ellos. No era la primera vez que había deseado detener el coche y tirar al moreno fuera de una patada: Llevaba los veinte minutos de trayecto con comentarios muy poco acertados para mejorar, el ya de por si, crispado humor del escritor.  
  
Ahora ambos estaban callados. Llegaron hasta las oficinas de Nittle Grasper. Yuki aparcó de mala manera inutilizando para ello tres plazas de parking y parte de una cuarta. Tatsuha cerró la puerta del coche y echo a correr, antes siquiera de que al rubio le diese tiempo de salir y cerrar el vehículo.   
  
Pero para cuando el rubio salía de su automóvil, el moreno regresaba al trote con una mueca frustrada, jadeando pesadamente.  
  
-¡¡Se han ido!!  
  
El rubio lo miro sin comprender  
  
-¡¡¡Shindou y Sakuma se han ido!!!, ¡¡Han robado una furgoneta y se han escapado!!  
  
Aquella frase desordenó todos los pensamientos lógicos del escritor, provocándole un efecto de aturdimiento similar o incluso mayor, al de un potente golpe en la cabeza.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó alterado, llevándose una mano al cabello con aspecto desorientado, necesitando repentinamente la sujeción que le proporcionaba el capó del coche.  
  
-¿Pregúntaselo a los de ahí dentro?... no espera, ya salen- el rubio alzó la cabeza para ver como tres figuras conocidas salían del edificio.   
  
Hiroshi al verlo, les hizo una seña con la cabeza a K y a Fujisaki. El manager le tiró un cable y salió corriendo con el otro joven hacia otro coche aparcado unos metros más abajo.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - preguntó Eiri con la tez pálida cuando el guitarrista se detuvo a su lado con una mirada acusadora.  
  
-Se ha marchado con Sakuma. Tu le echaste de tu lado. Esta mañana volvió llorando y ahora no esta. Se han llevado la furgoneta de K.  
  
El rubio apretó los dientes frustrado, lanzando una larga mirada de odio al amigo de la infancia del cantante. Hiroshi sonrió divertido.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Ahora no me vendrás a decir que te parece mal?- Nakano se puso serio tomándole bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa- ¡¡Siempre le estas haciendo llorar!! ¡No se lo merece!, ¡No se merece que lo trates así!, ¡¡¿Qué es lo que te hizo esta vez?!! ¡¡¿Gemir demasiado fuerte?!!, ¡¡¡A veces consigues que Shuichi tenga miedo hasta de respirar cuando esta a tu lado!!!  
  
El rubio cerró por un momento los ojos, antes de abrirlos con agresividad, y propinarle un puñetazo al guitarrista que lo sentó en el suelo.  
  
-¡¿Y tú por qué has permitido que se fuera?!  
  
-¡¡No soy su ñiñera!!  
  
-¡¡Pero pareces su chulo!! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te has cansado de venderme la mercancía a mi y ahora intentas vendérsela a otro?  
  
Tatsuha tuvo que meterse en medio antes de que el guitarrista, de pie nuevamente, tratara de abalanzarse sobre el escritor para enzarzarse a guantazos.  
  
-¡¿Por qué no nos calmamos y tratamos primero de saber a donde se han ido?!  
  
Limpiándose la mejilla con rencor, Hiroshi se colocó en el oído el cable articulado que antes de había pasado el manager.  
  
-K tiene un sistema de rastreo en la furgoneta. Sabe que se dirigen hacia el muelle. Ya están de camino con otro coche.  
  
-Pues venga sube y hablamos por el camino- ofreció el moreno ante la austera mueca de su hermano que se limitó a gruñir sonoramente y entrar también en el vehículo.  
  
Arrancaron llevándose por delante unas cuantas señales de aparcamiento.  
  
En la parte de atrás del automóvil, Tatsuha miraba de reojo al guitarrista, que se mostraba silencioso y taciturno.  
  
-Yuki, hay algo que debo decirte- comenzó Nakano después de incómodos minutos de silencio- no quería tener que decírtelo de esta manera, y preferiría que lo hubiera echo el propio Shuichi, pero no creo que él lo haga, menos después de todo esto....  
  
El joven tomo aire  
  
Se esta muriendo... Shuichi se muere....  
  
En aquel silencio que se había formado, en el cual, al guitarrista le costaba casi hasta respirar, el escritor rompió en sonoras carcajadas, arrancándole una expresión de cólera desmedida al joven de largos cabellos castaños.  
  
-¿Ahora tu también me vienes con el cuento?, ¡¡Eso mismo me lo dijo tu manager y es una gran mentira!!- el escritor pegó un volantazo y apretó más el acelerador provocando el pánico generalizado dentro del vehículo- ¡¡No soy tan idiota para creérmelo dos veces!!, ¡¡Se lo pregunte a Shuichi ayer!!, ¡¡Y me dijo que estaba perfectamente!!  
  
Nakano estaba desconcertado, pero no más que Tatsuha que observaba a uno y a otro con mudo desconcierto.  
  
-¡Pero es cierto!. ¿Te acuerdas de una campaña publicitaria que hicimos haces unas semanas?. Bien, Shuichi "perdió" los papeles que le acreditaban como donante, ¡pero en realidad no los tuvo nunca!. Debió de falsificarlos. Yo hable con los médicos, me leyeron su informe. ¡¡Shuichi tiene un cáncer en la sangre y me dijeron que no le quedaban más de tres meses de vida!!, ¡Y tampoco me garantizaron tanto tiempo!  
  
-No te creo. Shuichi me dijo que estaba bien.  
  
-¡¡Shuichi te mintió!!- explotó Nakano desde el asiento trasero del coche- ¡¡¿No te das cuenta?!! ¡¡Se preocupa tanto por los demás que no quería decírnoslo!!... además... yo sé que Shuichi nunca te lo diría porque tu también estas enfermo. Porque vomitas sangre, porque aguantas mal algunas cosas y no querría ponerte peor...  
  
La presión ejercida sobre el volante por el conductor se acrecentó. Eiri escucho en silencio sin despejar la vista de la carretera, alcanzando toda la velocidad que el automóvil le permitía, mientras hacia adelantamientos temerarios tanto por la derecha como por la izquierda.  
  
... y creo que por esa misma razón. Porque esta enfermo, porque le queda poco tiempo... Sakuma al verle esta mañana tan mal, de alguna manera lo convenció para llevárselo.  
  
Nakano al levantar la cabeza, se empotró inconscientemente contra el asiento del coche temiendo que descarrilarían en cualquier momento, debido a la temeridad e imprudencia del conductor.  
  
-A ver que me aclare un momentin- inquirió Tatsuha ignorado la visible gravedad y tensión del asunto- ¿Qué Shindou la va a diñar?, Oye que es sólo una pregunta, no tienes porque mirarme así Nakano.  
  
-Si, la va a "diñar" ¿Contento? - corroboró furioso el amigo de la infancia del cantante.  
  
Tatsuha se quedó callado y pensativo, mirando fijamente a sus propios pies, antes de que una jocosa sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios.  
  
-Joder hermanito. Tu novio se muere y tu, en vez de "aprovechar", le echas de casa. Si que eres listo si...  
  
Nakano farfulló algo entre dientes molesto por la ligera con la que hablaba el moreno, más aún cuando este, súbitamente se golpeó la frente con la mano exclamando para si.  
  
-¡¡Pero que putada!!, ¡No se puede morir todavía!, ¡¡Que yo aún no me lo he tirado!!  
  
Se giró hacia él con la clara intención de darle un golpe que le saltara todos los dientes de la boca, pero no fue necesario para el guitarrista. Fue el propio escritor, el que tras pegar un frenazo en mitad de la autovía que casi los mata a los tres, se volvió desde el asiento delantero, cogió a su hermano por la solapa de la camisa y tras abrir bruscamente la puerta del copiloto, lo lanzó fuera de un puñetazo.  
  
Tatsuha se quedó en la cuneta, mirando desde el suelo con una mueca estúpida, como el coche aceleraba levantando una gran cantidad de humo y olor a goma quemada, antes de arrancar y salir disparado.  
  
-... Pero que sensiblon eres cuando quieres hermanito- protestó el moreno limpiándose la sangre del labio roto antes de ponerse en pie y tras adecentarse dignamente la ropa, levantar el dedo pulgar hacia los demás automóviles por si conseguía que alguien le llevase a su destino.  
  
Nakano había enmudecido de la impresión, y por una vez, creyó ver una pequeña parte de la faceta que tanto había enamorado a su amigo de la infancia. Se permitió una sonrisa tierna hacia ese sentimiento, que apartó rápidamente, al recibir nuevas instrucciones por el escucha propiedad del manager que tenia colocado en el oído.  
  
-Yuki, K esta cerca, dice que acaba de hablar con "alguien", y le han dicho que había un crucero que salía hoy del muelle, dentro de... oh vaya, cinco minutos... ya no llegamos.  
  
No recibió respuesta, tan sólo un notable incremento de la velocidad, cuando pensó que el automóvil ya iba a su máxima capacidad.   
  
Volvió a sonreír, quizá el escritor si quería a Shuichi después de todo.   
  
******************  
  
K sujetó al hombre por la solapa zarandeándolo como un pelele, hasta que este suplicó que se detuviera. El rubio lejos de acceder al ruego, sacó su mágnum y apuntó con ella a la cabeza del extraño.  
  
-Comprenda que tengo demasiado interés en conocer esos datos.  
  
-¡¡Pero señor!! -gimió el desconocido- ¡No puedo dárselos! ¡La lista de pasajeros es un dato privado de la empresa!¡Además el crucero ya salió!  
  
El rubio soltó al empleado y miró a Fujisaki como en busca de consejo: Habían perdido el crucero por minutos.   
  
Se sentó en un banco del muelle, mirando un punto blanquecino que se perdía en el horizonte.  
  
-¡Shit!  
  
Un chirrido de frenos anunció la llegada del escritor acompañado por el guitarrista. El rubio novelista se plantó delante de él con el ceño fruncido pocos segundos después.  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-The ship has left- acompañó sus palabras con un gesto de su mano señalando el punto blanco en la lejanía- Tenía que haber presupuesto que algo como esto podía ocurrir, más estando Ryuichi metido de por medio...  
  
-Todavía podemos alcanzarlos -aseguró Eiri lanzando una mirada significativa hacia todas las lanchas que se entendían en el muelle. K se puso en pie, esbozando una gran y confiada sonrisa ante la propuesta.   
  
Divertido aparentemente con la idea que estaba sugiriendo el escritor, K silbó a Nakano y a Fujisaki que estaban revisando la furgoneta que había quedado abandonada con la puerta abierta y las llaves puestas en un borde de la carretera.  
  
-¡Chicos! Let´s go!   
  
Los componentes de Bad Luck, ajenos a las intenciones de los rubios, se miraron con claras expresiones de desconcierto. Más aun cuando k cogía al primer hombre que pasaba por allí con pinta de tener unos mínimos conocimientos marítimos, se lo cargaba al hombro como un fardo, y embarcaba junto al escritor en una de los barcos más grandes que estaban en el apeadero.  
  
Nakano y Suguru saltaron al barco cuando se puso en marcha. El cohibido conductor, obedecía ciegamente al loco que le tenia conduciendo un barco ajeno, apunta de pistola, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia nosabía que sitio.  
  
Tan sólo se escuchaba el motor a máxima potencia acompasado por el sonido de las hélices al desplazarse por el agua. Ese sonido, que en cualquier otro momento, podría haber sido agradable, cave incluso que hasta relajante para el escritor, en aquel momento le estaban descomponiendo. El punto blanco que era el crucero que perseguían se hacía más grande a casa segundo que pasaba, al igual que la sensación desagradable en la boca de su estomago. Allí estaba Shuichi, el mismo Shuichi al que había echado hacía unas pocas de horas, y el mismo que ahora se encontraba con Sakuma. Se sintió perdido, nervioso ante la idea de como iba a reaccionar al verlos juntos ahora que sabia que el cantante de Nittle Grasper sentía algo más que amistad por el vocalista de rosados cabellos.   
  
Apretó los puños ante la sensación de vació de su pecho, de alterada intranquilidad.   
  
Trató de contenerse, el crucero no estaba lejos, obtendría la resolución de sus males en poco tiempo. El estúpido de Sakuma no se iría a ningún sitio con Shuichi.  
  
K hizo gestos al conductor, para que se acercase lo más posible al yate mientras le pedía a Suguru que siguiese sujetando su mágnum junto a la cabeza del desconocido, para que este no perdiese "motivación".   
  
El manager tuvo que aseverar sus pies en el suelo antes de disparar una especie de cilindro, que se asemejaba en muchos aspectos a un bazoka, pero que terminaba con un gancho a modo de anzuelo. El extremo salió despedido con dirección a la cubierta. Tiró de la cuerda para asegurarse que estaba bien sujeta, e hizo una seña de invitación al resto de los pasajeros del pequeño barco.  
  
-Ehh...- comentó Nakano mirando los muchos metros de cuerda que tenían que escalar- como nos caigamos de ahí nos vamos a hacer mucho, pero que mucho daño.  
  
-Pues no te caigas- dijo secamente el novelista trepando por la cuerda sin pensárselo siquiera.  
  
Con un suspiro resignado Hiroshi lo siguió.  
  
-Ah! Fujisaki!- el manager le quitó la mágnum al joven y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza antes de empezar a subir él también por la cuerda- ¡Hazme el favor de explicarle tú todo esto a la policía!. Ya sabes... el secuestro del hombre, el robo de este cacharro, el terrorismo armado que vamos a organizar ahora en el barco...  
  
-Pero... pero...   
  
-¡¡Thanks Fujisaki!!, ¡¡Sabia que podía contar contigo!! ¡¡BYEEEEEE!!  
  
  
  
Y el menor de los componentes de Bad Luck se quedó en el pequeño barco, con los ojos desencajados y el sudor frió recorriéndole la espalda, mientras el hombre que llevaba el timón, le lanzaba claras y frías miradas de desconfianza natural.  
  
Tres hombres abordaron el crucero bajo la sorprendida mirada de los pasajeros de la cubierta. El más alto de ellos, sacó una pistola y pegando varios tiros al aire exclamó.  
  
-¡¡Esto es un secuestro!! ¡que nadie se mueva!  
  
Sus dos acompañantes le miraron de arriba abajo como si se hubiese vuelto loco.  
  
¡¿Qué?! ¡Siempre me hizo ilusión hacer algo como esto! - se excusó riendo ampliamente el manager, antes de ponerse serio, guardarse la mágnum dentro del traje y cruzarse de brazos.  
  
Se repartieron las tareas de rastreo, acordando encontrarse un par de horas más tarde en aquel mismo punto. Yuki buscó, como si su propia vida le fuese en ello, en todos los lugares que pudo.   
  
A pesar de querer ocultar su propia agitación, era demasiado evidente. Más en los momentos en que veía abrirse una puerta de algún camarote. Retenía la respiración por miedo, como si en algún momento fuese a ver salir de alguno de ellos, a la pareja de cantantes en algún tipo de situación que a sus ojos fuera comprometida o desagradable.  
  
Pero no encontró nada, pasó el tiempo y regresó irritado al lugar de encuentro. Allí ya estaban esperándole Nakano y el manager. K mantenía un rictus molesto, arrugando una ceja mientras miraba un bloque de papeles con visible y creciente irritación.  
  
-We have a problem- exclamó enfadado el manager hacia el escritor cuando lo tuvo a poca distancia- Nos la han pegado. Sakuma esta vez lo ha echo muy bien, esta ha sido con diferencia, la mejor de sus escapaditas- comentó tendiéndole el fardo de hojas- En América me costaba mucho menos encontrarle.   
  
El novelista cogió los documentos con una mueca molesta de "ah, ¿pero esto es algo habitual?"  
  
-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?  
  
-En el registro de pasajeros. No están sus nombres, ni ninguno de los seudónimos que Ryuchi utilizaba. Además nadie los ha visto, y créeme, esos dos por aquí no pasarían desapercibidos.   
  
El manager se apoyó en la barandilla suspirando pesadamente con la vista perdida hacia el mar  
  
-Por lo que deduzco que Ryuichi sabia lo del dispositivo de seguimiento de la furgoneta, y lo aprovechó para despistarnos e irse por otro lado.  
  
Los tres se sumieron en silencio. El escritor tan sólo sentía la impetuosa necesidad de coger la cabeza del cantante y darle un golpe contra la barandilla en la que estaba apoyado.  
  
Me preguntó hasta donde se querrá llevar a Shindou. Estando enfermo, no creo que tenga intención de irse muy lejos, ni a ninguna ciudad pequeña que no cuente buenos centros hospitalarios...  
  
El estomago de Eiri pegó otro vuelco. Asustado ante lo que veía ahora, ser un echo y no una simple y lejana posibilidad: Shuichi se había marchado, y además enfermo. ¿Qué ocurriría si para cuando lo encontrase fuese tarde?.   
  
Sintió como los ojos se le volvían acuosos, a causa de la impotencia y la frustración.   
  
Sabía que en circunstancias normales, cualquier otra persona se habría puesto a llorar y a maldecir en todos los idiomas conocidos. Pero él no lo haría.   
  
Desde hacía muchos años nadie le había vito llorar, por la simple razón de que él raramente lo hacía. Excepcionalmente lo habían visto Shuichi y Tohma, y no tenia intención de que esa reducida lista gozase de nuevos miembros.   
  
Sacó el móvil y comenzó a marcar números como si acabase de recordar algo de suma relevancia.  
  
Una cordial voz se escuchó al otro lado de la línea cuando descolgaron.  
  
-Ah! Eiri. ¡Me agrada mucho que me llames!, ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?  
  
-Tohma, quiero que me expliques porqué, si sabias que Shuichi estaba enfermo, primero, no me lo dijiste. Y segundo y más importante, porque le obligaste a adelantar el disco y lo separaste de mi lado.  
  
La voz seca del escritor desconcertó en todo lo posible a Seguchi, borrando su sempiterna sonrisa desde el otro lado de la línea.  
  
-Yo... Eiri... yo...  
  
En muy contadas ocasiones el presidente de la discográfica se había visto en una situación de la que considerase difícil evadirse. No obstante esta era una para la que no tenía argumentos, o al menos, ninguno valido para su cuñado.  
  
-Estoy cansado- confesó el novelista caminando por la cubierta, alejándose tanto del manager como de Nakano, que no le quitaron los ojos de encima- Estoy cansado de que hagas siempre este tipo de cosas. Yo..., como por culpa de esto pierda a Shuichi, y ya no hablo de la enfermedad que eso todavía está por aclarar..., pero como lo pierda... Te juro que no te lo perdono- y colgó.  
  
Tohma sujetó el teléfono móvil mirándolo con una expresión que no había tocado su cara en años: el miedo. Su rostro había perdido el color, y su cándida sonrisa parecía haber sido diezmada por completo por las palabras del rubio escritor. Con movimientos rígidos, deposito el teléfono sobre la mesa de su oficina, enterrando el rostro entre las manos.  
  
-Yo sólo quería verte feliz- murmuró con voz queda- yo sólo quería librarte de todo el sufrimiento, ¿No te das cuenta? ¿No ves qué lo hago todo por ti? ¿Acaso no puedes ver lo que yo siento?  
  
El presidente exhaló unas largas espiraciones, como tratando de recuperarse de una impresión demasiado fuerte.  
  
-Bien, si lo que quieres es encontrar a Shindou-san, yo le encontrare para ti  
  
Y dicho esto, el presidente con una triste sonrisa en los labios, se levantó poniéndose su abrigo más cómodo, uno con cuello de pelo.   
  
Marcó unos cuantos números en el móvil mientras salía por la puerta de su despacho.  
  
-Si?, ¿Central de policía?. Soy Seguchi Tohma. Tengo que pedirles un favor...  
  
*************  
  
Un taxi se detuvo frente a la entrada del aeropuerto. Dos jóvenes bajaron rápidamente del vehículo sin soltar sus manos entrelazadas. Por su parte el conductor del trasporte se había quedado estático en su asiento, mirando con desconcierto como sus "clientes" le había pagado el largo trayecto hasta allí con una bolsa de chuches y piruletas.  
  
Sakuma tiró de la mano de Shindou mientras corrían por la terminal en busca de una oficina donde tenían que recoger unos billetes de avión que habían reservado  
  
-¿Pero a dónde vamos Sakuma-san? -inquirió Shuichi ante un montón de acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo tan deprisa, y de forma tan precipitada, que ni él era capaz de asimilarlos todos. Sakuma se había empeñado en darle una sorpresa con el lugar de destino, pasándose todo el trayecto en taxi entre bromas, contándo chistes para mejorar el humor funesto del cantante de cabellos rosados, con tal nivel de éxito que casi lo había sacado de su depresión, e incluso había conseguido que se riera.  
  
Sabes- comentó con una sonrisa Shindou cuando llegaron a un mostrador donde se suponía, debían de recoger los documentos- la verdad es que me asustaste cuando cogimos la furgoneta de K. ¡¡Si no sabes conducir!! ¡Creí que nos matábamos!  
  
Sakuma puso cara de circunstancias antes de reír infantilmente haciendo un ademán con la mano.  
  
-No era mucho más difícil que jugar al Gran Turismo noda, si lo miramos de esa manera ya tengo más que suficientes horas de practica en carretera jajja  
  
Se excuso provocando una espontánea carcajada en el joven de cabellos rosados.  
  
-Sisi, pero creo que al menos con el taxi llegamos de una pieza... ummm ¡¡Oye!! ¡¿No dejaríamos la furgoneta abierta?!  
  
-UM?, nosé no me acuerdo   
  
-K nos matara si se la roban, deberíamos haberle llamado para decirle donde se la dejamos.  
  
Sakuma le observó con una sonrisa divertida, antes de añadir con un tono sobrio que confundió al cantante:  
  
-Descuida, la encontrara.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡¡Que fijo que K la encuentra nanoda!!!- rió nuevamente desde su faceta inocente, poniéndose a cuatro patas en el suelo imitando a un perro- ¡¡Seguro que sigue el olor a polvora!!!  
  
El cantante ayudó a Sakuma a ponerse de pie con una sonrisa ancha en los labios.  
  
Recogieron los billetes de avión que les trajo un encargado.  
  
La pareja de cantantes caminó silenciosamente entre la amalgama de personas y maletas. Shuichi con su billete en la mano, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar nervioso en lo que estaba haciendo. Se estaba marchando. Seguchi lo mataría, eso si quedaba algo que matar después de que K lo encontrara. Estaba eludiendo todas sus responsabilidades por el simple echo de tener una fuerte crisis emocional con el escritor.   
  
Tampoco tenia muy claro que marcharse con la causa de su discusión fuera a solucionarle mucho el problema. Se ruborizó violentamente al mirar a Sakuma y recordar las imputaciones del novelista.   
  
Era cierto que estando con Sakuma se sentía cómodo, era muy fácil sonreír a su lado, y rara vez podía uno estar triste, pero él no lo amaba. En plena pubertad si había sentido una muy fuerte atracción por aquel cantante... pero todos aquellos pensamientos juveniles de admiración, que posiblemente habrían terminado desembocando en algo más si lo hubiera conocido personalmente antes, habían quedado barridos y completamente sepultados bajo el alud de sensaciones y sentimientos que el escritor le había producido desde el mismo instante en que lo vió por primera vez.  
  
El recuerdo del novelista volvió a hacerle sentir mal. Sus dañinas palabras resonando nuevamente en un eco dentro de su cabeza, le recordaron el motivo de su huida, la razón por la que no podía dar simplemente media vuelta, y regresar tranquilamente a su casa como era su deseo.  
  
Trató de disimular su ánimo mirando hacia otro lado. No obstante, Sakuma si había captado ese cambio radical en su actitud, por lo que se le quedo mirando con una mueca interrogante.  
  
-Sakuma-san... -comenzó Shuichi en un susurro apenas audible- aprecio mucho lo que estas haciendo por mi. Pero no tienes que sentirte obligado a acompañarme. No puedo depender de Hiro o de ti toda la vida... aunque...-un suspiro roto se escapo de entre sus labios- ... aunque me sienta tan mal, aunque tenga tanto miedo... aunque lo único que quiera sea irme a la que me gustaria que fuera mi casa... pero son mis problemas y no quiero mezclarte en ellos porque luego...  
  
El rostro del cantante de Bad Luck había pasado en tan sólo en un solo minuto, de la alegría más exaltada, a la tristeza más lamentable. El mero recuerdo de las ultimas palabras del rubio para con él, ya habían provocado que unas tímidas lagrimas surcaran velozmente las mejillas de Shuichi, teniendo como resultado que éste tratara torpemente de ocultarlas cubriéndose con el billete de avión. Ryuichi sonrió enternecido pero sin poder evitar un hálito de tristeza, por aquel que tanta influencia tenía en el cantante de rosados cabellos.   
  
Cogió a Kumagoro y se lo plantó encima de la cabeza de Shindou como un sombrero.  
  
-Ma, ma shuichi. No te preocupes por eso ahora. Ir contigo es lo que mas deseo en este momento -acompañó sus palabras de una intensa mirada que desconcertó al cantante de Bad Luck lo suficiente como para que dejase de llorar. Ryuichi dibujo una mohín divertido en su cara- Vamos a pasárnoslo bien ¿¿no??. ¡Ahora sonríe!  
  
-Eh... mmm ... hum- afirmó minimamente el joven con una sonrisa suave en los labios.  
  
-Perdonen- dos hombres uniformados que los revelaban como el personal de seguridad del aeropuerto, se detuvieron a su lado- ¿Son ustedes Sakuma Ryuichi y Shindou Shuichi?  
  
-Eh, si- confirmó el cantante de Bad Luck sin pensar, extrañado por la pregunta.  
  
-Entonces quedan detenidos.  
  
El hombre sacó unas esposas ante la mueca de pánico que se extendió en la cara del joven de rosados cabellos, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, ya los habían esposado el uno al otro, y a su vez, a una de las sillas de metal empotradas en el suelo que había en la terminal.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué es esto nanoda?!- preguntó enfurruñado un Sakuma que ponía pucheros- ¡No es un juego divertido vamos a perder el avión!   
  
-Los hemos encontrado- hablo uno de los agentes por un comunicador negro y de forma cuadrada- estamos en el aeropuerto. Si, los dos- Los agentes se alejaron un poco para continuar con las instrucciones. Shuichi lanzó una mirada de pánico a su acompañante.  
  
-¡¡Sakuma-san!! ¡¿Has robado algo?!  
  
-¡¡Yo que voy a robar noda!- se quejó Ryuichi tirando de las esposas, frustrado hasta tal punto que se puso en cuclillas junto a la silla y comenzó a mordisquear la cadena.  
  
"Tripulantes del vuelo 8, por favor, dispónganse a embarcar por la terminal 23. Repito. Tripulantes del vuelo 8, por favor, dispónganse a embarcar por la terminal"  
  
-¡¡Nuestro vuelo!! -gimió Shuichi al oír la voz femenina a través del altavoz.  
  
-¡ARGG! -Sakuma se estaba poniendo histérico, hasta le estaba dando de patadas a la silla. Más cuando parecía que los agentes ya habían terminado de hablar e iban a volver a por ellos.   
  
Shuichi. A la de tres tira y sal corriendo. ¿Has entendido?  
  
El joven se limitó a asentir desconcertado. Los agentes de seguridad ya se volvían hacia ellos.  
  
Tres!!- susurró Sakuma.   
  
Loa gentes observaron estupefactos como los dos jóvenes arrancaban del suelo la silla y salían corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo entre la gente. Trataron de perseguirlos, gritando advertencias y ordenes por el comunicador, pero era obvio que les habían perdido.  
  
El aeropuerto en pocos minutos, se puso rebosante de guardias de seguridad, policías (en sus múltiples vertientes, pues estaban desde los de trafico, hasta lo de antidrogas), bomberos e incluso militares. Allí se estaban reuniendo prácticamente todos los representantes de los servicios públicos ante el desconcierto de todos los viajeros que embarcaban o acababan de llegar a la ciudad.   
  
No habría habido más revuelo, si hubieran avisado que había instalada un bomba en el avión que acaba de tomar el presidente del país.  
  
En consigna de objetos perdidos, ocultos entre un montón de paquetes extraviados o devueltos, los jóvenes cantantes se habían echo una bola intentando pasar desapercibidos.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué es lo que hemos echo?!- preguntó en un susurro Shuichi mirando a todos los lados nervioso.  
  
Sakuma no respondió, simplemente se llevo un dedo a la boca con expresión de inocencia, y mejillas sonrosadas.  
  
-¿Saaakuuuumaaaaa-saaaan?- preguntó Shindou mirándole de forma sospechosa  
  
-¿Siiii?  
  
-¡¿Que has echo?!  
  
-¡Nada noda!  
  
-ummmm... ¿UM?   
  
El cantante se volvió hacia un paquete, olvidado en un estante inferior que quedaba junto a él, del que reconocía su letra.  
  
¿No será?... -lo desencajo del estante y le dio vueltas en las manos- mi móvil!!  
  
-¿Móvil noda?  
  
-Es el paquete que envió K a saber donde, con todas nuestras cosas- restregó su mejilla contra el paquete antes de abrirlo y extraer de entre un montón de foros pan, un par de móviles, juguetes electrónicos varios, y un pequeño llavero. Shuichi puso mueca compungida- Mi tamagochi... lo sabia, se murió...   
  
"El vuelo 8 acaba de iniciar el despegue. Les agradecemos...."  
  
-Se marchó- murmuró Shindou tras un breve silencio- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
  
-Lo primero lo primero, salir del aeropuerto. Pero creo que no nos va a resultar fácil... -el joven de rosados cabellos se volvió hacia su acompañante con una expresión vacía, expectante de recibir cualquier tipo de propuesta.  
  
Sakuma en cuclillas registró varios fardos de paquetes, cajones y estanterías, buscando alguna cosa que les pudiera llegar a ser de utilidad. Encontrando un pequeño armario con trajes varios pertenecientes a los distintos empleados de las instalaciones del aeropuerto.  
  
-Shu, ven, creo que he encontrado algo que puede servirnos para salir de aquí.  
  
El cantante gateó hasta la altura de Sakuma, recargándose en su espalda para tratar de ver lo que le indicaba.  
  
-Trajes de asistentes de vuelo... ¡¡Es genial!!, Con eso podremos salir sin llamar demasiado la atención, ¿Nos servirán?  
  
Con una sonrisa que podría considerarse infantilmente perversa, Sakuma se volvió hacia Shindou, señalándole lo que él tenia intención de ponerse. Shuichi lo miró, riendo nerviosamente ante la proposición.  
  
-¡¿Pero habéis mirado en todos los lugares?!- preguntó un policía por su comunicador- ¡Es imposible que hayan salido la zona esta acordonada!.... ¡Seguid buscando!.... ¡Me da igual, buscadlos!....  
  
El hombre cortó la comunicación, ajustándose la visera cansado. Habían peinado toda la zona y no había ni rastro de los dos sujetos. Se fijo en una de las oficinas que había estado cerrada en todo momento desde que él había llegado allí, y movido por algún tipo de presentimiento, curiosidad, o quizá aburrimiento, se acercó a la puerta con la pistola desenfundada, para abrir la puerta violentamente y apuntar el arma hacia quien quiera que estuviese dentro.  
  
-¡¡Arriba las manos!!  
  
Un par de pollos de un color amarillo medio anaranjado, levantaron las alas dejando caer bastante plumas en el proceso. El policía miró un momento a los sujetos antes de rascarse la cabeza desorientado y guardar el arma.  
  
Ustedes disculpen, estamos buscando a un par de sospechosos, no pretendía interrumpir en su trabajo...- el hombre se volvió con intenciones de marcharse pero remoloneó acercándose a los dos pollos que eran un reconocido icono de una empresa de alimentación- ... perdonen, pero... ¿no les quedaran muestras de esas salchichitas tan ricas que dan verdad?  
  
Portando una bandeja vacía, tanto Shuichi como Sakuma consiguieron llegar hasta las puertas de salida sin llamar lo más mínimo la atención, a pesar de ser amarillos, con pies palmeados, y estar completamente recubiertos de plumas. Los policías, así como el personal de seguridad o algunos integrantes militares no les dedicaron más atención, de la que necesitaron para cerciorarse de que no les quedaban más productos que poder ratear.  
  
Salieron por las puertas principales, y corrieron hasta alguna callejuela donde se quitaron los cabezones de plástico y tela, donde rompieron a reír de forma desinhibida. Shuichi no pudo por menos que reconocer que la idea había sido genial, no obstante ahora tenían un problema, no sabían a donde ir, ni como hacerlo.   
  
Abandonaron los trajes en aquel mismo lugar, y vagaron por las calles hasta que encontraron un gran centro comercial, el que no tuvieron que preguntarse para entrar.  
  
Una hora después, salían por aquella misma puerta dos jóvenes, pero con un "look" completamente distinto. El que podría haber sido Shuichi por la voz, traía ahora un largo cabello moreno, completamente liso, gafas de sol oscuras, que contrastaban con los brillos metálicos de los piercing que llevaba en el labio, la ceja y en una de sus orejas. Su indumentaria juvenil y desenfadada, había cambiado por una gabardina lisa aparentemente de cuero, del mismo color que su cabello y en armonía con el resto de su ropa. Unos pantalones ceñidos, sujetos por unas cuantas cadenas. Visiblemente poco quedaba en él del antiguo Shuichi, de no ser por el brillo amatista de sus ojos a través de la opacidad de sus gafas. Sakuma lo miraba divertido, pero poco más de lo que se miraba a sí mismo, con aquellos pantalones anchos, camiseta desechurada, gorra vuelta del revés, y un numero incierto de cadenas de aspecto pesado con el signo del dólar rodeándole el cuello.  
  
Podría decirse que incluso llamaban más la atención que cuando entraron, pero claro, nadie iba buscando a nadie que encajase con su descripción actual, así que por mucho que destacasen, no tuvieron ningún tipo de problema.  
  
Terminaron tomando un billete de tren. Sin equipaje a excepción de sus antiguas ropas metidas en mochilas y alguna que otra cosa de comer, hicieron ocupación de sus respectivos asientos.  
  
Shuichi tras largas semanas de separación, encendió el móvil tratando de evaluar en que estado se encontraba, comprobando decepcionado, que pese a alguna perdida y algún mensaje de su hermana, no tenia nada en absoluto. Cabizbajo, lo guardo nuevamente entre las ropas, y acomodándose en el asiento poco a poco empezó a vencerle el sopor.  
  
-¿Por qué nos perseguiría la policía? -murmuró entre dientes el cantante antes de quedarse dormido en una extraña e incomoda posición. Ryuichi le miró unos segundos divertido antes de apoyar con delicadeza la cabeza del ahora moreno cantante, sobre su hombro tratando de aliviar futuros dolores musculares, pasando ese mismo brazo por encima del joven cariñosamente, en un acto que a ojos de otros podría llegar a parecer comprometedor.  
  
Sakuma se quedó en silencio mirando por la ventanilla del tren, como dejaban la gran mole urbana atrás, teniendo certeros pensamientos de quien era la única persona con tantos contactos como para poder movilizar a todas las fuerzas de seguridad, prevención de riesgos y antiterrorismo de la ciudad.   
  
Pese a todo esbozo una sonrisa confiada volviéndose hacia el rostro durmiente del cantante  
  
************  
  
Seguchi Tohma tenia una peculiar forma de mostrase arrepentido o pedir disculpas. Apenas veinte minutos después de que el rubio novelista diese por finalizada su breve conversación con él (por denominarla de alguna manera), un helicóptero sobrevoló el crucero, arrancado exclamaciones ahogadas y cientos de miradas sorprendidas.   
  
El aparato se mantuvo a pocos metros sobre el barco, desplegando una escalerilla de cuerda, justo donde estaban sentados los polizones.  
  
Seguchi, junto al conductor del aparato, se asomó con una sonrisa suave haciendo señas con la mano para que subiesen al vehículo aéreo.  
  
Siendo el último en subir, Eiri apenas se hubo sentado, cuando el presidente le tendió un fardo de documentos.  
  
-Parece ser que Shindou-san fue visto hace poco en el aeropuerto. Aunque por lo visto se le terminó escapando a la policía...- Tohma le indico unos nombre en una hoja, y rebuscó entre esa misma pila de papeles para mostrarle otros datos- me han dicho unos posibles sitios donde creen haberle visto, ahora estoy siguiendo esos datos, espero tener noticias pronto.  
  
Yuki observó los documentos con fría compostura, antes de devolvérselos al presidente, este le sonrió dulcemente, pero apartó rápidamente la mirada como si se sintiese cohibido o culpable.   
  
Extrajo el último cigarrillo de la caja antes de contemplar la extensión de océano que los rodeaba bajo sus pies. Tenía una pregunta atragantada en la garganta, de la cual ya sabia la respuesta. No obstante necesitaba hacerla, necesitaba que alguien le reiterase lo que él ya sabia, en una confirmacion simbólica a su propia estupidez.  
  
-¿Estaba Sakuma con él?  
  
Tohma afirmó, concluyendo con un débil "si"  
  
Tuvo que tomar una amplia bocanada de humo antes de hundir la cabeza en su pecho y maldecirse a sí mismo por mentecato. No obstante todavía había una pequeña parte de él, que movida aun por la arrogancia y los celos, le susurraba desde el interior de su cabeza que la culpa era tan sólo del cantante pues había sido él, el que se había "fugado" con su "ídolo", y que si era un estúpido, lo era por el echo de estarlo buscando de una forma tan patética y desesperada.   
  
Por un momento no supo que decirse a si mismo, como mirarse. No notó las miradas extrañadas o cabe incluso preocupadas que los integrantes del aparato le dirigieron.  
  
Eiri necesito dos caladas más para serenarse, y aclarar sus pensamientos. Y aunque seguía escuchando la viperina voz desde la parte más profunda de su mente, exhaló sosegadamente todo el humo que contenían sus pulmones, lanzando la colilla sobrante al aire, que describió varias círculos antes de hundirse en el agua.  
  
"...¿y para qué lo necesitas?" irrumpió en un ultimo esfuerzo la voz por ser escuchada y atendida "es sólo un mocoso, un crió llorón, no lo necesitas, no necesitas a nadie. Te bastas tu solo..."  
  
-...Para ser un amargado- reconoció con una sonrisa ambigua el escritor ante las miradas de incomprensión que recibió de sus acompañantes que comenzaron a plantearse la posibilidad, de que el hecho de perder a su amante, hubiera trastocado del todo la mente del escritor.  
  
Yuki les miró, dedicándoles esa amplia sonrisa a cada uno, reacción que les atemorizó mucho más que si éste hubiera cogido el arma de K y se hubiese puesto a pegar tiros al aire como un poseso.  
  
Nadie preguntó. Nadie dijo nada. Pero los allí reunidos le lanzaron oscuras miradas de reojo.  
  
Tohma se comía sus propios remordimientos, como siempre, como nunca, el sentimiento de culpabilidad hasta en la última fibra de su cuerpo, temiendo haber arrancado el único cable que hubiera estado anclando a la realidad al escritor. Se distrajo cuando por la señal de radio, le confirmaron que lamentablemente los otros supuestos "avistamientos" de Shindous por la ciudad terminaron siendo mentiras o falsas alarmas.  
  
Y en silencio, esperaron llegar hasta la costa.  
  
*************  
  
Tatsuha estaba con un humor funesto. No sólo tenía el labio amoratado, hinchado y con aspecto de habérsele infectado la herida, sino que al final se había quedado con tres cuartos de narices al no saber que hacer. Consiguió que alguien le llevase hasta el muelle, allí se encontró al criajo que tocaba en Bad Luck, al que apenas conocía de vista, rodeado de policías que trataban de llevárselo esposado a la cárcel mientras este, con gesto de espanto, balbuceaba excusas y maldecía nombres.  
  
Allí no había nadie ni nada, al menos que al él le interesase. Resignado y abatido regresó al piso se Sakuma, con una última esperanza de encontrarlo allí, que se evaporó al comprobar que el lugar se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado aquella misma mañana.   
  
El moreno no solía darse por vencido con facilidad. La cabezonería y testarudez debía de tratarse de cosa de familia, puesto que él, a su manera, tenía ciertos comportamientos que emulaban los del escritor.   
  
Por ello no pensaba darse por vencido, y "entregarle a Sakuma en bandeja de plata" al que había sido su cuñado. Se desespero urdiendo fantásticos y extravagantes planes imposibles de llevar a la practica, en un intento de sacar el mejor partido para él.  
  
Además contaba con una nueva motivación. Debía de encontrar a Shuichi, si, pero ahora también por motivos personales.   
  
Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que cuando su hermano se cansase realmente del cantante, el podría "consolarle" una temporadita, como había echo con algunos de los antiguos y fugaces amantes del escritor. Pero la relación entre los dos no se había roto con la rapidez acostumbrada. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona, el moreno seguramente habría terminado perdiendo el interés ante la espera, pero al tratarse de Shindou Shuichi, el vivo retrato de juventud de su ansiado Sakuma-Sama, el interés no había disminuido lo más mínimo sino que se había quedado meramente aletargado, esperando la más mínima posibilidad para manifestarse... y ahora que Shuichi se estaba muriendo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para perderlo esperando.  
  
El moreno era consciente de que de entrada tenía un problema. Sin su hermano al lado, las posibilidades de que Shindou (incluso encontrándole el primero), se fuese con él, eran mínimas. Por lo que debía de hacer algo al respecto para solucionar esa pequeña desventaja que tenia con el rubio...  
  
Se miró las puntas del cabello con renovado interés, antes de sonreír maliciosamente y salir corriendo hacia el supermercado de la esquina, encerrándose en el baño nada más regresar.   
  
Media hora después, Yuki Eiri o al menos alguien que exacto en casi todos los aspectos, salía del cuarto de baño en el apartamento de Sakuma Ryuichi.  
  
Tatsuha se miró con arrogancia en un espejo colocándose el cabello, imitando hasta en el ultimo bucle del peinado del novelista. El parecido era tal, que con gafas de sol absolutamente nadie podría diferenciarlos... a excepción de la ropa. Su atuendo era demasiado "casual" para la elegante indumentaria que acostumbraba a llevar el escritor, pero eso era un obstáculo fácilmente salvable con una rápida visita a su piso, y en especial a su armario.  
  
Con una risotada perversa, el nuevo Yuki Eiri, abandono el apartamento con oscuros propósitos en su mente.  
  
  
  
********************** New continue????  
  
Me he retrasado mucho, mis mas sentidas disculpas. Falta de inspiración, motivación, y enredo de ideas en el fic. Me temo que eso es algo que se nota, espero que este capitulo, después de tanta espera, haya gustado y no haya resultado demasiado decepcionante. Ya queda muy poco para el final ^^U, quizá para el próximo capitulo. Me interesa mucho la opinión sobre este capitulo así los que tenga muchas criticas que me las digan, porque quizá deba retocarlo, o no? No sé ^^UUU.  
  
Gracias por estar leyendo esto y un saludo! 


	11. Lo que nunca fui capaz de decirte

Alguien acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos. En la neblina de la consciencia, cuando el sueño parece negarse a remitir, Shuichi ronroneo recordando los dorados ojos sesgados del novelista, a la par que sus labios de forma inaudible pronunciaban su nombre. La agradable caricia dentro de un sueño, en una mañana clara sobre tersas sabanas color crema. Yuki estaba a su lado, con el cabello revuelto y un prematuro cigarrillo medio caído en sus labios que difícilmente disimulaba una sonrisa.  
  
-Shuichi, venga, debes levantarte.  
  
El cantante rezongó, esbozando un gesto adormilado de satisfacción.  
  
-Levanta vago... levanta... hemos llegado ya.  
  
Algo no encajaba en el marco. Shindou rebullo con su nombre retumbando en sus oídos, trató de amarrarse a aquella habitación desdibujada y sin contornos, permaneciendo junto al cuerpo semidesnudo de su amante, pero su nombre volvió a ser pronunciado arrancándole todo aquello, para obligarle a entreabrir levemente los ojos y borrosamente observar, formas oscuras que terminaron revelándose como asientos de tren y personas que caminaban rápidamente por el estrecho pasillo.  
  
-Shuichi- reclamo una voz a su lado. Aun abotargado, y con una sensación melancólica que no supo a que tachar, reconoció el rostro sonriente de Sakuma- ¡¡Hemos llegado ya nanoda!! ¡Venga, coge tus cosas y bajemos antes de que esto arranque otra vez.  
  
Con energía Ryuichi se puso en pie, tomó su mochila y abandonó el vagón pegando saltitos a semejanza de un niño pequeño que esta de excursión con el colegio. Shuichi tardó un poco más en reorganizar sus pensamientos, y limpiándose un pequeño hilo de babilla que rezumaba por la comisura de su labio, se puso torpemente de pie, y cabizbajo abandonó el vagón.  
  
-Estación de Kyoto- murmuró el joven de rosados cabellos una vez se hubo quitado la larga peluca morena.   
  
El conocimiento de estar en aquel lugar le hizo sentir doblemente mal. No sabia porque tenían que haber terminado en el lugar de procedencia, donde tenia toda su familia el escritor. Volvió a mirar el móvil. Ningún mensaje ni señal. Terminó resignándose a la idea de que nadie lo fuera a llamar para pedir que regresara... se reprendió sintiéndose estúpido. Pese a todo, había mantenido hasta el final ese hálito de esperanza de que alguien (preferiblemente Yuki), tratara de retenerle. Que se le iba a hacer, las cosas nunca suceden como se desean. Volvió a guardar el móvil, y trató de poner buena cara cuando Sakuma regreso corriendo con unos helados de una maquina expendedora de la estación.  
  
***********   
  
Hiro por alguna razón, se sintió en la obligación moral de acompañar al novelista hasta su casa. Sabía que sobraba, las miradas que le había estado dirigiendo Tohma, se lo habían constatado durante el trayecto, pero ignoro todos y cada uno de los "ofrecimientos", para que se retirara a sus propios asuntos, precisamente porque aquel asunto también le incumbía. K recogió la furgoneta en el puerto y regreso con Suguru a los estudios, a controlar por orden del presidente a Sakano, no estuviese ya a aquellas alturas, con un bote de calmantes en la mano, y una clara intención de tomárselos todos de golpe.  
  
Yuki abrió la puerta de su apartamento , tirando acto seguido las laves al suelo que quedaron relegadas de atención junto a una de las paredes de la entrada. Tohma se mantenía a su lado, expectante, como si pensase que el escritor fuera a caerse y necesitase ser sujetado.  
  
Sin prestar atención a sus invitados, el novelista entró presuroso a su dormitorio, sin pudor alguno de que lo viesen revuelto y desordenado. Se quitó todas las prendas de abrigo que llevaba depositándolas de mala manera sobre la cama desecha, para poco después maldecir entre dientes y recoger unas cuantas pastillas de suelo, sucias y pisadas, que se metió en la boca obligándose a tragarlas sin medir cantidad ni procedencia.  
  
Thoma temeroso de decir algo inadecuado, bajo la cabeza cuando el escritor pasó junto a él, para dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá.  
  
Hiroshi miraba la escena, pensando en que quizá si debía de marcharse, aunque antes sentía la necesidad de aclarar algunas cosas con el rubio. Trató de acercarse a él, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la tez de Yuki se quedó lívida, para a continuación inclinarse hacia delante con ambas manos cubriéndole la boca. El gesto no logró impedir que parte de su sangre comenzara a gotear por entre sus dedos.   
  
-Eiri!!.. -Tohma se arrodillo a su lado, poniéndole una mano en la espalda, tanto o casi más blanco que el propio escritor- Nakano-san, llama corriendo a una ambulancia, al servicio de urgencia o a alguien!!  
  
Aturdido, el guitarrista miró en derredor en busca del teléfono, llamando mientras veía de soslayo como el escritor lejos de recuperarse, volvía a tener otra arcada que esta vez no puso contener encharcando todo el suelo con el sanguinolento liquido. Tohma estaba frenético, se puso de pie y entro en el dormitorio, recogiendo todos los botes vacíos que había de pastillas, para después guárdaselos en el bolsillo. Al igual que unas cuantas camisas del armario. Hiroshi no pudo evitar, el apreciar la familiaridad con la que Seguchi tomaba todo lo que necesitaba, como tuviese el conocimiento de donde guardaba el escritor cada cosa.  
  
El presidente regreso al lado del novelista con una pequeña maleta, llena con algunas pocas mudas para éste.  
  
Trató de ponerlo en pie, sin embargo el rubio rechazó el ofrecimiento.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Eiri? La ambulancia no tardara en llegar, será mejor que vayamos bajando.  
  
-No pienso ir al hospital -jadeo el rubio limpiándose los restos de sangre de la comisura de la boca- si voy, tal y como estoy, seguro que se empeñan en ingresarme. Y no tengo intención de hacer nada semejante hasta que encuentre a Shuichi. No puedo permitir que -la frase quedó silenciada por otra bocanada de sangre.   
  
Como mero espectador, Hiroshi presencio una acalorada discusión entre el presidente y el novelista en el cual ninguno de los dos parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer.   
  
Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Seguchi miró de forma suplicante al escritor que se puso de pie, pero dejando clara su intención de no de marcharse a ningún sitio.  
  
-No- se reitero el novelista- dentro de unos días, quizá, vaya a hacerme un chequeo, pero ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer.   
  
Trató de dar unos pasos, pero su cara se contrajo nuevamente por el dolor. Nakano, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la situación, se adelanto hacia el novelista   
  
-No servirá de nada que encuentres a Shuichi si te mueres tu antes que él por el camino- murmuró fríamente. El rubio le atravesó con la mirada, como si fuera demasiado arrogante para reconocer que lo que se le decía era cierto- además no sabes donde esta, y no sirve de nada que te dediques a dar vueltas. Yo lo buscare, y en cuanto sepa algo te lo diré. Ahora preocúpate por ti. Shuichi no me perdonaría nunca si viéndote como estas, no hiciera nada porque te recuperaras.  
  
El novelista cerró los ojos, relajando su expresión contraída. Se palpo el pecho, y con calma se sacó un cigarrillo de un bolsillo.   
  
-Te doy dos días - y dicho esto, el escritor arrancó la liviana maleta de las manos de Seguchi, que fue tras él tan pronto como el escritor cogió algunas cosas y salió por la puerta. Nakano se quedo sólo en el apartamento, con el jubilo y la imperios necesidad de encontrar rápido a su amigo de la infancia, para comunicarle lo que a él le parecía la mejor de las noticias dado el caso.  
  
**************  
  
El parque de atracciones acuático estaba a rebosar, no había una sola mesa libre en ninguna de las cafeterías. Dos jóvenes parecieron fruncir el ceño ante la situación. Mas cuando de improviso, sus ojos se posaron en una bella adolescente, de grácil figura, y largos cabellos castaños, se miraron sonriendo en mutuo entendimiento.  
  
-Buenas tardes guapa- comentaron con una sonrisa desenfada acercándose a la desconocida, esta les dedico una mirada indiferente por encima de las gafas de sol, sin dejar de beber su refresco- ¿Te importa que nos sentemos contigo?  
  
-Lo siento, los asientos ya están ocupados- dijo fría pero respetuosamente. Los jóvenes fueron a replicar, pero tres chicas más llegaron hasta la mesa.  
  
-¡¡Ayaka!! ¡¡No sabes lo que te has perdido!!, ¡¡Tenias que haber visto a Maiko!! Jaja, casi se le suelta la parte de arriba del bikini y ...   
  
Los chicos se volvieron, al ver sus esperanzas frustradas. La joven les vio alejarse sin mayor interés, y sin prestar tampoco demasiada atención a sus amigas. Usami se colocó nuevamente las gafas de sol, recostándose placidamente en la silla/tumbona, cuando una de sus amigas, comenzó a pegar chilliditos exaltados.  
  
-¡¡¡Chichas, chicas!!!, ¡¡¿Ese no es Shindou Shuichi del grupo de Bad Luck?!!¡¡Tiene que ser él!!  
  
Al oír ese nombre, Ayaka dio un respingo incorporándose en su asiento, para volverse hacia la dirección que señalaba su compañera.  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo va a ser él?!!, ¿Además que iba a hacer aquí?  
  
-Pues se le parece mucho. Además, me da igual si no es él, esta tan bien como el original, y a lo mejor este no esta "pedido"  
  
-Jajaaja, tu siempre pensando en lo mismo...  
  
La antigua prometida del famoso escritor de novelas románticas, miro, miró, y volvió a mirar, hasta el punto de que cualquiera le hubiera dicho que observar de esa manera a alguien era una falta total de educación, hasta que se convenció de que aquel joven de cabellos rosados que pasaba a unos metros frente a ellas, ere el autentico Shindou. Por lo que desconcertada, se dedico a buscar a Nakano por si también andaba por ahí, pero tan sólo vio al otro cantante que también conocía gracias a los medios de comunicación. Extrañada, y por no quedarse con la duda, sacó su teléfono móvil y marco el numero del guitarrista. El aparato dio señal de desconectado, así que la joven reticente a quedarse así, llamó también a su apartamento.  
  
"Esta usted llamando a la residencia de Nakano Hiroshi, en este momento no se encuentra disponible, deje su ...."  
  
-¿Nakano?, ¿Dónde estas?, Hace mucho que no me llamas, espero que sigáis bien con el adelanto del disco... pero si iban a daros vacaciones, podrías haberme avisado y hubiera ido a visitarte. Acabo de ver a Shindou por aquí, aunque no he podido saludarle. Bueno, espero verte pronto. Adiós.  
  
La joven colgó, y tras colocarse nuevamente sus gafas de sol, volvió a recostarse sobre la silla disfrutando de aquel día soleado.  
  
********  
  
Puede que no tuviese una pista clara para encontrar a Shindou Shuichi, pero Tatsuha estaba sacando muchas más ventajas de las que en un principio pensó, siendo Yuki Eiri. Allí donde le habían reconocido, le habían dado las mejores mesas, comidas, y trato que se hubiera podido imaginar. Lastima que no fuera a volver, ni él ni el escritor, pues al haberse marchado de la gran mayoría de los lugares sin pagar, presuponía que la próxima vez que su hermano fuera por allí, no le tratarían con la misma ceremoniosidad o respeto con la que acababan de tratarle.   
  
También había otra ventaja, la cantidad de mujeres de variopintas edades que se le quedaban mirando con descaro, timidez o un encantador rubor inocente. El moreno apreciaba cada una de esas miradas, hasta tal punto, que casi estaban consiguiendo que se olvidara de porque se había ataviado de aquella manera.  
  
***********  
  
Nakano aparcó su moto junto al bloque de apartamentos donde residía en la actualidad. Rebuscó entre su bolsillos las llaves que hacia casi semanas que no utilizaba para abrir aquel inmueble.  
  
Sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente en la oscuridad, que junto al echo de conocer a la perfección su casa, facilito su paso a través de las habitaciones sin necesidad de encender ninguna luz.   
  
Abrió la nevera de la cocina y cogió algo para beber que era prácticamente de lo único que quedaba que no se hubiera caducado o estropeado durante tantos días sin consumir. Regreso con la bebida por donde había venido, y al sentarse en el sofá del pequeño salón, revivió con una sonrisa suave el ultimo día que había estado en su casa, en compañía de Shindou y Sakuma. Quien le iba a decir a él que las cosas se iban complicar de esa manera. Pese a todo sentía cierta tranquilidad, al ver al escritor tan preocupado y desesperado por encontrar a Shuichi. Ahora le alegraba la expectativa de encontrar a su amigo, e imaginarse la amplia sonrisa que se formaría en sus labios al enterarse de todos los estragos por lo que había pasado el novelista en su búsqueda.   
  
Tan sólo había una cosa que contrarrestaba el satisfacción que sentía por el cantante, y era la idea de saber que tal estaría y donde. Le había prometido al rubio buscarlo, y conocía desde hacia muchos años a Shuichi como para conjeturar donde podía irse, pero esta vez no se había ido él, sino que se lo habían llevado, y eso suponía problemas añadidos. También tuvo un mal presentimiento respecto a Sakuma. Enarcó una ceja, rogando porque no ocurriera nada de lo que luego el joven cantante de cabellos rosados tuviera que lamentarse... era alguien tan cauto e ingenuo... que le costaba mucho ver lo que para otro era la mayor de la evidencias.  
  
Pegando otro trago a la bebida, reparó en la luz roja que tintineaba incesante en su contestador automático. La bebida se le quedo atragantada y comenzó a toser al borde de la asfixia.   
  
Tras darse unos golpes en el pecho, Hiroshi dejó la lata semi vacía sobre una mesa, y corrió hacia el contestador, rogando porque fuera su amigo de la infancia quien había dejado el mensaje.  
  
-"¿Nakano?, ¿Dónde estas?"  
  
Hiro suspiró ante la femenina voz grabada. No es que no le agradase escuchar la voz de su novia, pero había puesto muchas expectativas en aquel mensaje.  
  
"Hace mucho que no me llamas, espero que sigáis bien con el adelanto del disco..."  
  
El guitarrista sonrió irónico, recuperando su asiento en el sofá, así como su lata de bebida.  
  
"pero si iban a daros vacaciones, podrías haberme avisado y hubiera ido a visitarte..."  
  
-¿Vacaciones?- murmuró extrañado   
  
Acabo de ver a Shindou por aquí, aunque no he podido saludarle. Bueno, espero verte pronto. Adiós.  
  
Nakano volvió a atragantarse con la bebida, escupiéndola toda por el suelo. ¡¿Shuichi?!, ¿Ayaka acababa de ver a Shuichi?. El guitarrista arrancó, más que tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente el numero de la joven.  
  
Una voz delicada descolgó desde el otro lado de la línea.  
  
-¿Diga?  
  
*********  
  
Se dejó caer en plancha sobre la cama. Shuichi no podría haber estado más cansado ni aunque proponiéndoselo. Lo cierto es que en todo el día no había parado de reír en el parque acuático. Él no sabia que en Kyoto había uno, pero al verlo entendió porque Ryuichi le había llevado hasta allí. El día había sido genial en casi todos los aspectos, hacia meses que no se reía tanto, durante tanto tiempo. Incluso había terminado con agujetas en las costillas, y cualquier intento de volver a empezar, amenazaba con doler.   
  
Se limitó a sonreír en silencio ante los recuerdos de los toboganes, Sakuma en la piscina con un flotador con cabeza de pato, los helados, la comida, y en como les habían echado al obstruir y estropear durante más de dos horas una de las atracciones más concurridas con una chancla de flores solo por el mero interés científico de" a ver que pasa si meto esto aquí" (que seria equivalente a darle al único botón de un panel que pusiera "no tocar")  
  
Sakuma entro en la habitación con una sonrisa radiante, y se dejó caer sobre Shuichi abrazándole cariñosamente.  
  
-¿Lo has pasado bien Shu nanoda?  
  
El joven se ruborizó minimamente con el gesto, antes de que le empezaran a gruñir ruidosamente las tripas y se ruborizase aún más si cabía.  
  
Shuichi tiene hambre noda!!!- Sakuma se puso de pie, busco la carta de comidas que el hotel podía ofrecerles, y después de fruncir el entrecejo la tiró a un rincón y exclamó- Mejor nos vamos a comer fuera, la comida de aquí tiene nombres muy raros!!  
  
Tiró del brazo del cantante de Bad Luck, que se dejo arrastrar con una sonrisa. Así había sido todo el día. Shuichi se estaba dejando envolver por el candor, la hilaridad, la alegría que manaba de hombre que había marcado a mas de una generación con su música.  
  
Terminaron comiendo unas hamburguesas en un parque vació tras haber saltado la verja que lo cerraba. La noche era clara y el clima muy agradable. Shindou masticaba en silencio.  
  
-Shuichi, ¿te gusta este sitio?  
  
-Si es muy bonito- afirmo sin mayores aspavientos. Sakuma le miro de soslayo.  
  
-¿A donde te gustaría ir luego noda?  
  
-Umn, luego??- Shuichi se sintió perdido en aquella palabra. Le quedaba una vida por delante en ese luego, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de que iba a hacer con ella. Esteba todavía en plena depresión. De no ser por Sakuma, todavía estaría llorando en algún lugar como la casa de Hiro o habría vuelto a casa de sus padres a encerrarse en su cuarto como había echo la ultima vez.  
  
Sakuma adopto una expresión adusta, al ver la mirada perdida en la cara del joven de cabellos rosados. Creyendo que había metido la pata con la pregunta, se sintió mal al creer que le estaba recordando a Shindou el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Azorado por ello, se permitió el gesto de deslizar un brazo por encima de sus hombros, para acercarlo más a su cuerpo.   
  
-Ma Shuichi, siento haber preguntado eso...- aproximo su boca al oído del joven provocándole un visible sonrojo-...Tan sólo dime lo que quieres hacer, lo que sea... cualquier cosa, tan sólo dilo... haré lo que me pidas  
  
Las palabras sonaron ambiguas y seductoras de sus labios. Shuichi se reprendió al notar como el color le subía hasta la raíz del cabello. ¿Cuando había comenzado a pensar de esa manera tan retorcida?. Debían de ser culpa de las malas compañías.  
  
Turbado, comenzó a tartamudear algo incoherente, cuando la luz de una linterna les dio a ambos de lleno en la cara. Revelando a un guarda nocturno que pasaba a hacer la ronda con el par de perros reglamentarios.  
  
-¡¡Alto!! ¡¿Quién va?!  
  
Y sin tenerse que decir nada, los dos cantantes se pusieron de pie y echaron a correr... como venia siendo por costumbre en aquellas ultimas horas de su vida.  
  
********  
  
Pese a toda esa fachada de autocontrol y dominio, Eiri casi no llega consciente al hospital. Una vez en la ambulancia, sufrió nuevos ataques y entro en un estado comatoso en la camilla. Tohma lo miraba en silencio, con una expresión de profundo temor teñido de melancólica tristeza. Le sujetaba la mano, apretándosela de forma inconsciente, buscando ese calor que le indicaba que pese al aspecto tan terrible que presentaba el escritor, aun estaba vivo.   
  
El presidente de Nittle Grasper no era un dios, pese a las apariencias de algunos de sus actos (debido a la cantidad de contactos que poseía). Por ello, tuvo que esperar pacientemente en una habitación vacía, a que el medico llegara con el informe.   
  
Lo que este decía no era muy halagüeño: el novelista había empeorado notablemente desde la ultima vez que había estado ingresado por similares condiciones. Y cabía una posibilidad muy alta, de que si en un par de horas la herida de su estomago no se controlaba mediante fármacos, tendría que operar o terminaría teniendo un encharcamiento de tejidos, cosa alarmante, pero mucho menos preocupante que el echo de que esto fuera provocado por una hemorragia interna, que llevaba al extremo, podría suponerle la muerte.   
  
Seguchi se quedó nuevamente sólo, con el teléfono móvil de Yuki en la mano, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, recordando tiempos mejores, tiempos en los que los dos eran más jóvenes, más despreocupados, y Eiri sonreía a menudo, sin preocupaciones que tiñeses sus rasgados ojos dorados. Suspiro, añorando aquellos momentos que no regresarían.  
  
El teléfono móvil del escritor comenzó a sonar, vibrando sonoramente entre sus dedos.   
  
-Si?  
  
-¿Yuki?, Tengo noticias de Shui-  
  
-No Nakano-san, soy Seguchi, Eiri sigue en observación. Terminó perdiendo el conocimiento. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?  
  
El guitarrista desde el otro lado del teléfono parecía exaltado.  
  
-Se donde esta Shuichi. ¡¡Esta en Kyoto!!. He intentado reservar billetes de avión, pero el vuelo estaba completo, y en tren para cuando quiera llegar ya habrán podido irse. Es demasiado tarde para buscar otro tipo de transporte, la mitad de las oficinas ya están cerradas...  
  
En silencio, con una sonrisa suave formándose en sus labios, Tohma se apartó el flequillo de los ojos.  
  
-Ven al hospital, le diré a K que te lleve.  
  
********  
  
Era una experiencia interesante, como en un sólo día, podían haberle partido la boca dos veces. Tatsuha se desperezó bajando del avión, recorriendo las calles de su vieja ciudad con el alba tiñendo el cielo de tonos pastel. Todavía vestía la ropa de su hermano, pero después de la que había preparado el día anterior, decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su casa hasta que se le quitara el tinte del pelo. El ser Yuki Eiri se le había subido ala cabeza: la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, sin preocuparse por las represarías (total, como no era él, le daba lo mismo)... aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su hermano. El moreno sonrió pensando que seria mejor durante una temporadita (tal vez diez o veinte años), abstenerse de pasear por Tokyo, y mucho menos ir de visita a casa de su hermano.  
  
Entró en su casa, saludando a su padre con la cabeza, que se quedó mudo al pensar que era su hijo mayor el que regresaba por propia voluntad, y sin haberlo anunciado antes a bombo y platillo durante semanas.  
  
El moreno entro en su cuarto, y allí halló a su hermana, que parecía estarle aguardando.  
  
-¡¿Eiri?!, pero si Tohma acaba de...- el supuesto escritor se quitó las gafas de sol revelando sus ojos azul marino, que provocaron una mueca adusta en la hermana mayor-... Tatsuha!!!.   
  
Los ojos de Mika se encresparon, contenido sus manos por no soltarle un guantazo al menor de los Uesugi  
  
¡¡¿Te parece bonito estar haciendo el idiota, disfrazándote de tu hermano, cuando éste esta en el hospital?!!  
  
El temperamento era cosa de familia, así lo estaba demostrando la esposa de Tohma. Su hermano mudó la expresión indiferente de su cara por una de curiosidad, con leves tonos de preocupación.  
  
-¿Qué esta en el hospital?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Tuvieron un accidente al final con el coche y se partió una pierna o qué?  
  
La mujer lo miró desconcertada, tomando asiento en su escritorio.  
  
-No se de que me hablas, Eiri tuvo una recaída con su enfermedad. Esta ingresado y lo más seguro es que tengan que operarle. Deberías de ir a verle en vez de estar por ahí "de cosplay"- acoto de forma jactanciosa   
  
-Acabo de volver, ya le llamare por teléfono dentro de un par de días para ver como esta.  
  
Mika bufó furiosa dejando la habitación, a sabiendas de que por mucho que insistiera no conseguiría hacer cambiar de opinión al moreno. Largos años perseverancia habían finalizado en esa actitud.  
  
Tras quedarse sólo, el moreno ocupo el lugar donde su hermana había estado sentada segundos antes, y sus ojos se recrearon en uno de tantos posters que tenia de Sakuma Ryuichi empapelando una de las paredes.  
  
Si su hermano estaba ingresado, no podría salir a la calle, por lo que no podría buscar a Shuichi, y eso le daba a él un margen de tiempo nada despreciable. Además le estaba haciendo un favor, porque total, después de encontrarlo se lo llevaría a casa, en un estado mas o menos parecido al de como lo encontró.   
  
En sus labios se dibujo una picara sonrisa, llena de malicia.  
  
-Ah... my honey Ryuichi... se puso de pie restregando su mejilla por el posterd, así como zonas mucho más bajas y sensibles- sabes que no me he olvidado de ti, tu eres el mas importante, pero déjame tener este jueguecito....  
  
-¡¡Tatsuha!! -entró su hermana encontrándole en aquella vergonzosa situación. El moreno no dijo nada, y con movimientos rígidos se aparto trozo de papel pegado a la pared, a la par que adornaba su cara con una expresión dulce más falsa que un castillo de cartón piedra.  
  
Y ya que no estas haciendo nada de provecho. Padre necesita llevar estos papeles a los Usami. ¡¡Así que llévatelos tu!!. ¡Yo me voy a Tokyo!.   
  
Tiro lo que traía sobre la cama menor de los Uesugi, tras lo cual pegó un portazo y se marchó.  
  
El moreno, ahora rubio, sin cambiarse de ropa, tomo enfurruñado los papeles y se dispuso a hacer una visita la antigua familia amiga de la suya. En poco tiempo fue recibido, entregó los papeles y cuando ya iba a marcharse, se encontró frente afrente con la joven descendiente del apellido. Ayaka no pudo evitar ruborizarse al tener al novelista tan cerca. No obstante con educación y seriedad, hizo un inclinamiento de cabeza a modo de saludo y sonrió.  
  
-Ah, Eiri, no sabia que estabas en Kyoto tu también. Viniste con Shindou ¿verdad?, Como no os vi ayer juntos...  
  
El moreno, reaccionó arqueando una ceja por encima de las gafas de sol.  
  
No podía tener tanta suerte, ¿o si?  
  
-¿Dónde dices que viste a Shind... Shu-chan?  
  
-Pues el en parque de atracciones acuático- contesto con naturalidad la joven de largos cabellos- con ese cantante que le gusta tanto a tu hermano...eh... Saku-, Sakuma...  
  
-Sakuma Ryuichi  
  
-Si ese mismo- afirmó sin comprender la sonrisa bobalicona que se estaba comenzando a extender en el rostro del "escritor"  
  
-Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedar...te?  
  
Pero el "rubio" ya se había vuelto, y aligerando el paso se marchaba calle abajo, rompiendo a reír en sonoras carcajadas cuando ya casi lo perdía de vista.   
  
Ayaka frunció el ceño. Yuki se mostraba extraño, cualquiera hubiera dicho que se trataba de otra persona...  
  
*********  
  
Shuichi amaneció con Sakuma metido en su cama. El cantante de Nittle Grasper abrazaba a Kumagoro, pero ambos, conejo y cantante, estaba casi aplantando al joven de cabellos rosados contra el colchón. Shuichi gimió tratando de escapar de la trampa mortal, y se arrastro por el suelo hasta que dejo el ultimo de sus miembros libres.   
  
Se estiro de forma perezosa, y frotándose los ojos se acercó a la ventana.   
  
Que le deparaba el día, no lo sabia, pero esperaba que fuera algo bueno para variar.   
  
Con una sonrisa melancólica volvió hacia el colchón, y sentándose junto a Sakuma le zarandeo por un hombro. Al no obtener resultados trató de hacerle cosquillas en la planta de los pies. Ante la ultima agresión, Sakuma se levantó cual un vampiro de su ataúd, y con los ojos aun entrecerrados se abalanzo sobre Shuichi mordiéndole el cuello. Terminaron en el suelo rodando y riéndose, si bien uno un poco más dormido que el otro.  
  
-¡¡Buenos días nanoda!!-exclamó con vitalidad Ryuichi, una vez que la contienda hubo finalizado, cuando Shindou, al que le dolían incluso mas que el día anterior las costillas, suplico que lo dejara pues a penas se podía reír.  
  
-Si, buenos días- se rasco la cabeza desconcertado- itteeee me duele todo.  
  
Sakuma le saco la lengua divertido poniéndose de pie, mientras se cambiaba de ropa.  
  
-¿Vamos a desayunar noda?  
  
Tras un desayuno poco convencional (un par de perritos calientes con mucha mostaza y wasabi), Sakuma se había enterado de un lugar donde arrendaban pistolas de pintura plastica, y alquiló una par de ellas, para jugar en equipo con otros turistas de la zona, estando cada cantante en un equipo distinto.  
  
Sakuma pertenecía al equipo rojo, y Shuichi al azul. EL cantante de Bad Luck había cogido la propuesta del juego con emoción, ya que nunca había participado en una contienda semejante.   
  
La guerra durante todo el tiempo que duro que fue hasta casi bien entrada la hora de comer, fue un autentico caos, los demás participantes fueron cayendo uno tras otro, desquiciciados con los dos jóvenes que aparecían de cualquier sitio, desde la copa de un árbol, hasta dentro de un cubo de basura, pasando por cualquier lugar imaginable. Al final quedaron poco más que el propio Sakuma y Shindou, que cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse frente a frente les dio la risa tonta, y tuvieron que dejarlo.  
  
Tras devolver las pistolas, Ryuichi paso un brazo por encima de los hombros del cantante de cabellos rosados, cargando todo su peso en él.  
  
-Jaja, ha sido divertido nanoda!!!   
  
Shuichi serpenteó por la calle, entre su peso y el peso añadido del otro cantante, sin dejar de reírse, pero terminado por caerse de culo ante la incapacidad de poderse remolcar a los dos.  
  
-¡¡Si!!, pero necesito descansar!!- el cantante dejó de reírse al notar como una especia de vahído que, de no haber estado ya sentado en el suelo, le habría echo caer.  
  
-¿Shuichi?, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado el otro hombre a su lado.   
  
Incapaz de contestar, el joven de cabellos rosados afirmó torpemente con la cabeza, con el mareo aun enturbiándole los pensamientos. Sakuma se inclinó hacía él, tomándole la temperatura de la frente con los labios, y tras fruncir el ceño sonreír y revolverle el pelo.  
  
Tendrás hambre, ¡¡Ya es muy tarde nanoda!! - lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, sirviéndole un poco de apoyo.- Podríamos tomar algo en alguna cafetería, aunque a estas horas creo que nos darán poca cosa más que un sándwich...  
  
El cantante meramente cabeceó, y se dejó conducir hasta la primera terraza que se dispuso a su paso.  
  
***********  
  
Ni en el mejor de los casos, Hiroshi creyó que podría estar tan pronto en Kyoto. K despidió al piloto de la avioneta tan pronto como se bajo de ella, volviéndose hacia el guitarrista en busca de algún tipo de proposición. Nakano le devolvió la mirada sin saber que decirle.  
  
-Y bien?- terminó inquiriendo finalmente el manager.  
  
-Pues que puedo decir, como ya te comente antes creo que podríamos empezar mirando la lista de clientes de los hoteles que están cerca de el parque de atracciones que me habló Ayaka-chan. Si no están ahí... - el joven se encogió de hombros- ... pues a seguir buscando. ¡¡Maldita sea nuestros móviles!!, ¡Si todavía los tuviésemos la cosa seria distinta!  
  
El manager sonrió de forma esquiva, intentando parecer que el tema no iba para con él.  
  
-Well, pues entonces vamos a revisar esas listas...-murmuró el rubio sonriendo maliciosamente mientras acariciaba de forma impaciente el mango de su mágnum.  
  
**********  
  
Con las migas de un sándwich de jamón con queso en el plato, Shuichi suspiró aliviado. Su rostro presentaba mejor aspecto, y una sonrisa tímida volvía a parecer en sus labios.  
  
-¿Te encuentras mejor nanoda?  
  
-ummn... si - el cantante obsequió con un mohín divertido a su acompañante que miraba la ultima hoja del periódico- ¿qué estas leyendo?  
  
-La cartelera de estrenos... podíamos ir ahora al cine noda  
  
Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron en la felicidad absoluta. Le encantaba ir al cine, pero por unas o por otras, o bien no iba, o terminaba yendo sólo, nunca en toda su vida había sido capaz de arrastrar al escritor a una de las sesiones... ir con Yuki. Cerró los ojos. Debía de evitar tener esa clase de pensamientos, ahora estaba con Sakuma, y tendría que estar feliz porque éste se estuviera tomando tantas molestias por tenerle entretenido.   
  
Sonrió.  
  
-¿Y qué vamos a ir a ver?  
  
-... -Sakuma dejó periódico sobre la mesa, revelando a los ojos de su acompañante que lo había estado leyendo del revés.- pues no se, mejor vamos, y decidimos allí. ¿De acuerdo nanoda?  
  
Entraron en la sala cuando ya estaba a oscuras. Habían elegido la película según un póster promocional de la entrada que asemejaba una de esas malas producciones tipo Powers Ranger contra Godzilla, o similares. Tomaron asiento en el mismo momento en que los títulos comenzaban a desfilar por la pantalla.  
  
La primera imagen que salió les impacto. Sobre todo a Shuichi que comenzó a enrojecer, tartamudeando mientras señalaba cohibido la pantalla.  
  
-Pero... pero ... ¿¿Pero qué película es esta??  
  
  
  
En la pantalla había una chica rozando la indecencia por su escueto atuendo, rodeada de tentáculos, que trataban por todos los medios de rodearla, amarrarla y metersele por todos sus orificios disponibles.  
  
-Pues a ver... es la ... "la blueu Gairls" o algo así- comento Sakuma como si fuese ajeno a las imágenes de la pantalla de aquella mujer semidesnuda, gimiendo mientras los tentáculos la bañaban en liquido gelatinoso- Oye, si no te gusta nos cambiamos de sala nanoda!  
  
Shuichi, rojo hasta la raíz del cabello, afirmó enérgicamente. Y los dos cantantes se pusieron en pie, armando un escándalo ante los demás que querían ver la película, al obstruirles la visión de algunos de los "mejores" planos de la chica.  
  
Subieron algunas escaleras, hasta otra de las salas, pero nada más abrir la puerta, lo primero que se encontró Shindou fue el primer plano de un pecho de tamaño rascacielos. Cerrando fuertemente la puerta de golpe, se quedó apoyado contra esta con el rostro hundido sobre su propio pecho.  
  
-¿Esta tampoco?- preguntó con inocencia Sakuma, sacando a su Kumagoro para mordisquearle una oreja aburrido.  
  
-Mejor que no...- comentó en un murmullo apagado Shuichi, bajando por donde habían venido, y entrando en una tercera sala, no sin antes ser amenazados por los gerentes, de que como no cesasen de interrumpir, les echaban a la calle.  
  
Shuichi se sentó en su butaca con miedo. La película siguió ajena a los murmullos incómodos de aquellos a los que les estaban cortando el hilo argumental.   
  
Una persecución en lancha con un tiroteo al más puro estilo de película de "corrupción en Miami". Shindou se relajo permitiéndose un suspiró, y sonriendo, aparentemente animado a ver la película.... hasta que cinco minutos después, tras dos muertos y conseguir pillar la lancha, hubo un profundo y pasional beso entre los dos protagonistas, que termino en una amplia escena de cama, con múltiples y explícitos detalles.   
  
Y para mayor incomodidad y pudor del joven de cabellos rosados, los protagonistas eran dos hombres.  
  
Sakuma miraba de reojo a Shuichi, y todo el repertorio de muecas que estaban pasando por su cara, empezando por una de sorpresa, hasta terminar en una de profunda vergüenza y bochorno, y no por ello, no haber demostrado durante unos breves instantes, una expresión de sumo interés, como aquel que esta memorizando algo para futuras ocasiones.  
  
Divertido por la timidez que en ese momento se manifestaba por todo el rostro del cantante de Bad Luck, Ryuichi le paso una mano por encima de los hombros, que provocó un bote en el primero.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Shuichi, tampoco te gusta esta película noda?  
  
  
  
El cantante ya no podía ruborizarse más. Hundió el rostro hablando para el cuello de su camisa.  
  
-Ehh.. ettó.. yo no, bueno yo...  
  
-Bueno, no era lo que pensaba que iba a ser, pero siempre se puede aprender de todo ¿no?... -Los ojos de Shindou parecieron desencajarse de sus orbitas cuando la variante del registro de voz de Sakuma, le indicó que este había pasado a hablar en "modo" maduro. Ryuichi le sujetó la barbilla obligándole a ver una escena, especialmente explicita.  
  
Mira, ¿No te parece interesante?  
  
-Yo no... -Shuicihi estaba al borde del coma, con esa película metiendosele por los ojos, y Sakuma abrazándole prácticamente mientras le murmuraba con una voz seductora al oído comentarios que debido a las circunstancias, sonaban picaros e incitantes.  
  
Volvió a mirar la película, y el calor le llenó las mejillas como otras partes menos castizas de su cuerpo. Empezó a temblar nervioso, tratando de evitar, que las reacciones de su cuerpo fueran visibles para los demás.  
  
Si bueno, pero yo no... bueno, yo nunca he... quiero decir que a mi siempre me han... bueno yo...  
  
-¿Nunca has penetrado a nadie?- preguntó Sakuma con cordialidad, como si se tratase del tiempo, con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro, pero todo vestigio de inocencia borrado de sus facciones.  
  
A Shuichi se le cruzo la neurona. Incapaz de hablar, incapaz de moverse, se hizo una bola en el asiento, subiendo los pies hasta la butaca, y amarrándose las rodillas nervioso.  
  
Sakuma sonrió de cierta manera conmovido, acariciándole el cabello y murmurándole al oído de forma que tan sólo él lo escuchara.  
  
-Conmigo quizá podrías probar cosas distintas.  
  
Cuando Shuichi salió del sock, estaba sólo en el asiento. Siguió echo una bola, lanzando miradas de desconfianza a su alrededor, pero no se atrevió a moverse hasta el final de la proyección.  
  
El cantante fue el ultimo en abandonar la sala. Fue al salir, cuando se encontró nuevamente a Ryuichi sentado en las escaleras de la salida, con estigmas claros de haber estado comiendo chocolate, helado y dulces barios.  
  
-¡¡Shuichi!! ¿Qué tal estuvo la película?   
  
EL cantante enrojeció nuevamente, sentándose nervioso junto a él en el escalón.  
  
-¿De qué iba?, Es que como yo no me estaba enterando preferí venir a comprar algo de comer, ¿quieres?- le tendió el paquete medio vacío de palomitas y algunos caramelos. Shindou le miró un tanto desconcertado, mientras cogía uno de los dulces.  
  
La sonrisa dulce e inocente en el rostro de Sakuma, desconcertaba hasta tal punto, que el cantante de cabellos rosados se preguntó sino se estaría sufriendo algún tipo de trastorno mental, y todo lo anterior hubiera sido producto de su imaginación.  
  
-Sakuma-san, tu ahí dentro no...-   
  
-¿No qué?  
  
Shindou suspiró y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.  
  
-Nada, nada...-rió de forma alterada e inquieta, preguntándose que habría echo, si su "sempai" le hubiera confirmado sus palabras anteriores.  
  
Dieron un paseo hasta el hotel donde estaban alojados, se rieron y hablaron de muchas cosas, no necesariamente importantes. Shuichi ya se estaba convenciendo de que todo lo anterior había sido una mala pasada de su traumada mente.   
  
Anochecía, y aunque era aun pronto para irse a dormir, decidieron regresar a su habitación, metiendo de "extranjis" para cenar un par de burritos de una tasca mejicana que se encontraron por la zona.  
  
-Me muero!!!!- exclamó en un suspiró agónico el cantante de Bad Luck dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama, tras haber dando cuenta de la ligera cena. Sakuma borró la sonrisa que había traído en su cara, poniéndose visiblemente nervioso. Para tratar de disimular, prendió el hilo musical, y entro en el cuarto de baño a refrescarse la cara.  
  
Shuichi continuó tirado en la cama, boca arriba, observando la nada del techo con tranquilidad.   
  
La voz de Ryuichi inundó débilmente la sala desde el lavado, acompañando la canción antigua y romántica que estaba sonando a través del hilo musical.   
  
"Se mi primer amor, ámame desde la distancia, déjame tocarte en un sueño"  
  
O algo semejante, que en los dulces labios de Sakuma parecía cobrar vida, convirtiéndola en una dulce melodía para ser escuchada. Shuichi se dejó mecer por esa armonía, más cuando la canción llegó a la parte de "se uno conmigo esta noche, llevo soñando contigo desde el crepúsculo de tu amanecer" se tornó visiblemente nervioso, recordando el suceso del cine, por lo que se dio media vuelta en la cama, cogió el mando del televisor, y se puso a ver la primera cadena que salió que era una de noticias.  
  
-... Lo cual indica que las ventas al extranjero aumentaran y-   
  
Enterró el rostro entre la colcha, dejando que la voz de la mujer de la pantalla le distrajera de otro tipo de pensamientos.  
  
y por otro lado, llegamos a las noticias de actualidad. Conectamos con la señorita Amiko. Por favor, cuéntenos con que escándalo amaneció esta mañana en el barrio de Sekasebawa.  
  
Oh, gracias Reika. Buenas noches, estamos en Sekasebawa, donde anoche, cientos de personas, no podían creerse lo que veían. El reconocido y prestigioso escritor Yuki Eiri, fue el protagonista de un múltiple escándalo, en el que...- ante la mención del nombre, Shuichi saltó de la cama, agarrando el televisor con las dos manos para mirar muy fijamente a la pantalla- se vieron involucrados varios negocios. Todo indica a que el reconocido escritor, abusando de la confianza de los dueños, organizo una serie de estafas, robando a demás varios objetos de valor de dichos establecimientos. Además, hay varios testigos que afirman las confesiones de varias jóvenes, a las que el escritor trató de seducir, proponiéndoles relaciones deshonrosas.  
  
Ante la incredulidad presente en el rostro de Shindou, la reportera tendió el micro a una joven a la que por medios digitales, se le había omitido el rostro y distorsionado la voz.  
  
Yo, verán fue horrible, abuso de mi gran admiración por él para llevarme a un lugar con poca gente, y obligarme a hacerle... -la chica se cubrió la boca con las manos, echándose a llorar- perdone, me cuesta mucho decirlo, ha sido una experiencia muy traumática para mi... me obligo, me obligo a hacerle sexo oral!!  
  
  
  
La reportera le tendió el micrófono a otro hombre, que lo cogió con furia y empezó a hablar en un tono que parecía querer romper la cámara que lo estaba filmando.  
  
Ese cabrPIIIPIIIII, intento tirarPIIIPIIIII a mi novia!!!, y cuando fui a partirle la boca, el muy hijo de PIIPIIIIIIPIIIII, va y me dice que si quiero, nos lo montamos los tres!!!!  
  
Siguieron entrevistando a varias personas más, todas relatando semejantes acontecimientos.   
  
Shuichi observaba la pantalla. Lagrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas.  
  
Sakuma salió del baño, secándose la cara, cuando vio la actitud extraña de Shindou. Se detuvo a su lado sonriendo, más al prestar un poco de atención a lo que en la televisión decían, y posteriormente ver las lágrimas conmocionadas del joven de cabellos rosados, supo que era lo que sucedía.  
  
Apagó rápidamente la tele, y tomó a Shuichi por los hombros para volvérlo hacia él.  
  
-¡¡Shuichi!!  
  
Pero el joven parecía no escucharle, estaba en un estado de autismo provocado por el golpe moral que le habían provocado la noticia.  
  
Tras zarandearlo unos segundos, finalmente pereció reaccionar, y reconocer a Sakuma que lo miraba preocupado, entonces su rostro convulsionó en muecas, rompiendo finalmente a llorar de forma sonora, a la par que se tiraba sobre Ryuichi y lo abrazaba con todas sus fueras.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!!, Yuki corto conmigo de verdad!!! - gimió entre sus propias lagrimas el cantante, presa de un pesar, de un dolor, que hacia años que no sentía.  
  
Antes nunca había echo nada parecido, por eso, por eso yo guardaba la esperanza, y lo intentaba, ¡¡Volvía a intentarlo acercándome a su lado!!  
  
¡¡Pero Yuki se ha convertido en un degenerado!!!, ¡¡Le da igual que sea yo o sea cualquiera!!! ¡¡Le dio igual que me marchara!!, ¡No me busco!, ¡¡Y estuvo divirtiéndose con un montón de mujeres!!  
  
El joven berreo, y Sakuma, lejos de saber que decir, simplemente le sostuvo el abrazo, devolviéndoselo con igual o incluso más fuerza.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!! ¡¡Le quiero, le quiero tanto!!, ¡¡Pero no le importo nada!!  
  
Sakuma espero a que el joven llorara lo que tenia que llorar, para que se tranquilizase. Cuando las lágrimas empezaban a remitir, Ryuichi esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, rebuscando con su nariz los rosados cabellos enmarañados del joven cantante.   
  
-Shuichi, yo sé que lo sientes, pero hay veces que las cosas son mejor como están, el te hacia daño, no te dejaba ser tu. Todavía te queda mucho por crecer, y lo harás mejor si no estas a su lado. El te impedía desarrollarte como persona.  
  
Acarició sus mejillas, y apartó todo aquello que impidiera mirarle detenidamente a los ojos, enrojecidos y vidriosos por las lágrimas.  
  
Yo, se que no es un buen momento, pero quiero decirte que yo, bueno yo... -El cantante de Nittle Grasper dudo- ... yo te apoyare en cualquier momento - finalizo con una sonrisa triste en los labios.  
  
Shuichi lo miró, y sonrió un poco amargado, reticente a hablar, pero necesitando sincerarse con él.  
  
-Sakuma-san, agradezco mucho esto, pero me siento mal... Yuki no dejaba de repetirme que mi compañía era molesta e irritante, que no tenia nada bueno, que incluso como ...-se ruborizo avergonzado- ... como amante, no era gran cosa, porque tengo poco aguante, porque no le sirvo. Le molestaba absolutamente todo lo que hacia, incluso que tuviera cosas tuyas en su casa. Se enfadó mucho pensando que teníamos una aventura- el joven de cabellos rosados se rió inquieto, pero esa débil sonrisa murió al recordar como el rubio le había prácticamente echado de su casa, pidiéndole que fuera con el hombre con el que ahora se encontraba  
  
Levantó los ojos nervioso, esperado encontrarse una mueca de sorpresa o recriminación, pero sólo encontró una mirada comprensiva. Ryuichi le abrazó posesivamente, lo cual sorprendió al joven cantante de Bad Luck.  
  
-Ya sabia que Eiri pensaba eso, te escuche decírselo a Nakano, lo siento, no fue mi intención escuchar... pero de todas formas hay algo en lo que te equivocas yo en realidad...  
  
Aflojó un poco su abrazo, e incapaz de decírselo con palabras, Sakuma se inclinó lentamente sobre Shuichi tomando sus labios en un beso dulce, mucho más dulce que aquel día en el centro comercial cuando lo había echo para llamar la atención. Aquel era una caricia que decía más que daba. Ryuichi se apartó un poco incomodo de Shuichi que lo miró desconcertado.  
  
-Sakuma-san yo no...-pero vio la mirada afectada del cantante y en ella, reconoció un poco de si mismo de cada vez que Yuki le hacia sufrir.   
  
Luego el vacío provocado por la escandalosa noticia de la televisión, le recordó que estaba sólo, que toda relación con el escritor de una manera u otra había finalizado completamente. Esta vez no había nada, ni nadie a quien esperar. Tan sólo las ultimas palabras del rubio, chillándole que se marchara con el hombre que ahora le miraba expectante, con una tímida sonrisa pero unos ojos increíblemente tristes.  
  
"Bien Yuki" - se dijo para si acercándose a Sakuma con nerviosismo y un poco de miedo- "por todo el amor que te tuve, que te tengo. Haré lo que me pediste"  
  
El cantante de Nittle Grasper reacciono con sorpresa cuando Shuichi, de forma tímida y vacilante, se arrodillo a su lado, cerrando los ojos. No obstante se le notaba acongojado y angustiado. Con pequeños temblores en sus extremidades.  
  
Sakuma no sabía si alegrarse o reírse. Por lo que para aliviar un poco el ambiente, cogió a Shuichi por un brazo, lo puso de pie, y le apretó fuertemente las mejillas. Shuichi abrió los ojos desconcertado, para encontrarse la penetrante mirada de hombre, que le sonrió desde su aspecto adulto.  
  
-Shuichi, quiero que sepas que hacer esto contigo es lo que más he deseado en la vida, pero no quiero hacerlo si me vas a poner esa cara de pavor o no estas convencido del todo. Yo he esperado mucho tiempo, puedo seguirte esperando...  
  
Se conmovió con aquellas palabras, y todo el miedo que había estado teniendo se diluyo, al verlo tan entregado a él, dejándose envolver por ese calor, esa ternura que nunca había sentido de su autentico amante. Se abrazó a él, rogando porque ese calor, tapara el dolor del vacío del rubio.  
  
Lo tendió en la cama, y el rubor no tardó en acudir a las mejillas del cantante de rosados cabellos. Sakuma divertido por la reacción, jugo a ver cuanto más podía enrojecer el joven, inclinándose sobre el, para susurrarle de forma sensual.  
  
-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije en el cine?  
  
Shindou se atragantó, con el corazón comenzando a latirle casi fuera del pecho. Ryuichi sonrió tomándole los labios con delicadeza, esperando a que abriera su boca para profundizar el beso con una juguetona lengua. Al joven de cabellos rosados le estaba costando reaccionar, adaptarse al ritmo que estaba proponiendo el otro hombre. Suspiró, y un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios cuado la mano de Sakuma, envalentonada, se deslizó por debajo de sus prendas, acariciando con dulzura cada centímetro de piel, terminando a la altura de uno de sus pezones. No lo acarició, ni siquiera lo toco. Ryuichi de rodillas en la cama, sacó la mano de la camisa y con cuidado comenzó a quitar la camiseta de Shuichi. Dejó su piel expuesta al aire y tras observarla aparentemente complacido, se inclinó nuevamente para tomar uno de esos pequeños pezones. Primero acariciándolo suavemente con los labios, luego mordiéndolo, y finalmente succionado de él.  
  
Shuichi se ruborizó, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba en sensaciones conocidas, pero así mismo nuevas con aquella persona.   
  
El cantante de Nittle Grasper alzó un poco el rostro recrearse en la expresión del joven, y haciendo un gesto tachable de obsceno con la lengua, dirigió su atención al otro pezón.   
  
Rápidamente las sensaciones inundaron al joven de cabellos rosados, que casi a penas recordaba como había comenzado aquello. El cuerpo de Sakuma se veía brillante bajo una leve capa de sudor, y su boca hacia cosas provocativas tanto para la vista como para los sentidos. Shuichi se encontró regalando pequeños suspiros placenteros mucho antes de lo que se imagino. Unas manos lo acariciaban con ternura, no dejando un sólo espacio sin recorrer. Los besos húmedos siguieron desde su pecho hasta su cuello, donde apartando el cabello, Sakuma lamió toda la superficie expuesta, provocando agradables escalofríos en el joven de cabellos rosados.   
  
Ryuichi se detuvo un momento, para quitarse su camisa de forma un ansiosa y torpe, lo que provoco una sonrisa en Shindou, que incorporándose, terminó por ayudarle a deshacerse de ella.  
  
Los besos continuaron, con Shuichi entregándose un poco más, abriendo sus brazos, acariciando la espalda de Ryuichi, permitiendo que sus lenguas jugasen, compartiendo el liquido de sus bocas, mientras que por su parte las manos del otro cantante, no cesaban en su empeño por recorrer cada centímetro de piel.  
  
Shuichi jadeó, cuando por accidente, una mano de Sakuma paso sobre la superficie palpitante aprisionada dentro de sus pantalones. Ryuichi sonrió ambiguamente, soltándose de los brazos del joven de cabellos rosados, para abrir el botón del pantalón, y deslizar premeditadamente despacio la cremallera hacia abajo. Shuichi reacciono alarmado, incorporándose por los codos, lanzando una mirada de terror a su acompañante.  
  
-Ah... no por favor- suplico entre jadeos. Pero sus ruegos fueron ignorados, y Sakuma bajó toda la prenda, dejando el miembro erguido del cantante a la vista- por favor no...  
  
-No te avergüences por estar excitado- le comentó con naturalidad el cantante de Nittle Grasper tomándolo con delicadeza entre sus manos- para mi es una visión muy agradable- murmuró con aliento cálido sobre la punta de su miembro antes de introducírselo en la boca. Shuichi gimió de forma sonora agarrando con fuerza las sabanas y entre abriendo la boca para tomar aire.  
  
Su cuerpo empezó a temblar en expectación, era tal el placer que estaba sintiendo dentro de la boca de Ryuichi, que por un momento no pensó en nada más.   
  
No obstante pocos segundos después la cálida cavidad abandonó su miembro, y Shuichi abrió los ojos para volver a ruborizarse más si aún era posible, cuando Sakuma se quitó la única prenda que le quedaba, revelando a su vez otro miembro igual de erguido, que incluso comenzaba a segregar un poco de liquido preseminal. Fue Sakuma el que pareció avergonzado en aquel momento, arrodillándose con las piernas a ambos lados del cantante.  
  
-¿Podrías?, ¿podrías tocarme?- pidió Ryuichi sentándose sobre el vientre del joven de cabellos rosados, sin por ello dejarle de prestar atención, pues con la mano que no guardaba el equilibrio, se dedicó a acariciarle suavemente la base de su miembro y los testículos.  
  
Con un rubor más que visible, Shuichi cogió nervioso el miembro del cantante. Toda aquella situación nueva para él.   
  
El placer se reflejó en la cara de Sakuma cuando lo hizo, dejando escapar un suave jadeo. Las caricias de Shindou fueron acompañadas de ligeros movimientos pélvicos cuando estas ganaron confianza.   
  
-Ah.. Shuichi- jadeo de forma entrecortada. El aludido observó el rostro llenó de gozo del cantante, empezando a ser consciente de hasta donde estaba llegando, dejándose tocar por la inseguridad.  
  
La postura para Sakuma empezó a serle ciertamente incómoda, por lo que con una sonrisa, detuvo las caricias que Shuichi le estaba dedicando, y bajó sus ojos hacía donde estaba la entrada del chico.   
  
Largos dedos acariciaron la parte baja de sus testículos hasta su entrada, provocándole escalofríos placenteros, y cuando creyó que estos, iban a introducirse, se apartaron por completo.   
  
Shuichi abrió los ojos, para contemplar con estupor como Sakuma, lejos de intentar penetrarle, era él mismo el que se estaba sentando sobre su miembro.   
  
Jadearon, uno ante la invasión, el otro ante un estímulo que nunca había tenido. Por acto reflejo, Shuichi poso las manos sobre las caderas de Sakuma sentado sobre él, aun tratando de recuperar el aire.  
  
-Esto es...- jadeo costosamente cuando Ryuichi hizo un movimiento para levantarse y a continuación volvió a dejarse caer.  
  
-¿Nuevo para ti?- murmuró melosamente Sakuma, agradado ante las expresiones placenteras que estaba arrancando de Shindou.  
  
Volvió a ruborizarse, aquella situación se le antojaba tan extraña. Nunca había penetrado a nadie, y ahora lo estaba haciendo con Sakuma. La sensación era distinta, pero muy agradable. Ryuichi se movió sobre él, a un ritmo despacio, lento, inclinándose de vez en cuando para besarle el pecho. Shuichi se sintió bien, se sintió cálido, avergonzado cuando Sakuma le quitó una de sus manos de la cadera y se la puso nuevamente en su miembro.  
  
Empezó a moverse un poco más deprisa sobre él, entrecerrando los ojos por el placer, pero sin querer cerrarlos del todo para no perderse las expresiones de su cara. Shuichi jadeó ante el ritmo. El sabia que solía correrse con mucha facilidad, pero en esta ocasión, al no estar siendo penetrado, parecía que estaba consiguiendo que aguantase un poco más.  
  
En un ultimo esfuerzo, Sakuma se dobló hacia él tomándole la boca con los labios, para después susurrarle jadeante a la par que aumentaba el ritmo y finalmente los llevaba a los dos al orgasmo un "Te quiero mucho Shuichi"  
  
Shindou se arqueó bajo Sakuma llenado su interior con su perlado líquido, al mismo tiempo que el propio Ryuichi manchaba el torso descubierto del cantante de cabellos rosados.  
  
Sakuma jadeó pesadamente con los ojos cerrados, por primera vez en su vida satisfecho plenamente con algo. Pero tuvo una desagradable sensación, cuando fue consciente de que las manos de Shuichi no se habían movido de donde las había puesto con anterioridad. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse al joven de cabellos rosados con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y una expresión de profunda angustia y dolor en la cara.  
  
-No eres Yuki... tu no eres Yuki.  
  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Ryuichi descorazonado, levantándose de Shindou, para buscar su camisa, pues de cierta manera, su desnudez le estaba resultando incomoda.  
  
-Yo ... yo lo siento Sakuma-san- Shuichi se incorporó, todavía conmocionado por ese "te quiero" que le había dicho Sakuma. Había sido aquella simple frase, la que le había traído a la realidad de golpe, haciéndole ver lo que estaba haciendo, y hasta donde había llegado por dolor, resentimiento y despecho- pero yo no... yo no te quiero- rompió a llorar de forma sonora, sintiéndose mal por él, sintiéndose mal por Ryuichi que lo miró fijamente con tristeza y melancolía, como si en el fondo ya se lo esperara.  
  
Yo te aprecio mucho, te quiero... pero no te amo de esta manera. ¡¡perdóname!!- pidió entre sollozos Shuichi, sin moverse, no creyéndose merecedor de mirarle a la cara. Sintiendo que lo había utilizado para cumplir lo que le había pedido de forma desdeñosa el escritor- perdóname Sakuma-san!!  
  
Y nuevamente, unos brazos cálidos le envolvieron, y Ryuichi apoyándolo contra su pecho, le acaricio de forma paternal los cabellos  
  
-No pasa nada, no te preocupes por mi. Yo... es cierto que te quiero, pero en ningún momento me vi con posibilidades de ser correspondido, esto es mucho más de lo que yo nunca pude imaginar. Te doy las gracias por esta maravillosa experiencia- sonrió un poco entristecido- aunque no voy a negar que me hubiera gustado quedarme contigo, te hubiera cambiado por todo lo que tenia, incluso Kumagoro noda!  
  
Se poso una sonrisa mansa en sus labios. Shuichi sonrió nervioso, avergonzado e intranquilo, pero sintiéndose un poco mejor. Bastante tenía con asimilar el abandono de Yuki, como para enfrentarse también a un nuevo compromiso para el cual no estaba preparado.  
  
-Gracias Sakuma-san- respondió al abrazo, sintiéndose agradecido, pero con la necesidad de que le diera un poco el aire fresco para aclararse las ideas y librarse de la sensación opresiva de su pecho.  
  
Se levanto de la cama aun desnudo. Cogiendo su ropa entro en el baño y cinco minutos después salía aseado y vestido. Se acercó ruborizado al antiguo cante que miraba por la ventana, vistiendo aun solo una camiseta amplia y unos slip.  
  
-Yo... necesito tomar un poco el aire, y despejarme, volveré dentro de un rato.  
  
Ryuichi sonrió, diciéndole adiós con la mano. Shindou se marchó, dejándole sólo en la habitación. El antiguo cantante de Nittle Grasper volvió mirar a la calle cabizbajo. Se sentía frustrado, pero claro, eso no se lo iba a decir al joven de cabellos rosados.   
  
Trató de parecer feliz. Al menos podía decir que había tenido su momento, no obstante volvió a maldecir el nombre de Yuki Eiri, no sabía porque millonésima vez. Y por un momento se permitió la satisfacción obtenía al engañarse a si mismo, diciéndose que tal vez, aquel no sería el único momento intimo que podría compartir con el joven de rosados cabellos, que quizá con el tiempo, lograse alcanzar ese tan preciado hueco que ansiaba dentro de su corazón.  
  
Sonrió cínicamente, pues el fondo sabía, que aquel lugar nunca le pertenecería.  
  
*******************New continue??  
  
Bueno he tardado menos, con este capitulo, espero redimirme un poco del anterior, que me pareció una autentica patada mal dada (sigo traumada ^^~), aunque lamentablemente no supe como mejorarlo y lo necesitaba para este. Espero que haya sido más de vuestro agrado. También dar las gracias a marfil, pues pese a todos los problemas que esta teniendo sigue a delante con todos los proyectos. Un beso a todos.  
  
Ja-ne!!! 


	12. Lo que me espera al final de mi viaje

Tatsuha era una persona de contactos, pero aun así, le había costado mucho trabajo el tener un pista clara de donde podrían hospedarse los cantantes.   
  
Cierta parte de él, a cada paso que daba, se la estaban corroyendo los celos. No los clásicos celos posesivos que poseen las personas normales, sino celos que en el moreno consistían en que su mente era capaz de concebir muchas cosas, que le provocaban serios dolores de estomago al no verse invitado a participar. Al margen de eso, podría decir que tampoco le importaba demasiado lo que hubiera pasado entre los cantantes (si es que al final había sucedido algo, sino le daba lo mismo). Él nunca exigiría fidelidad, del mismo modo que sabia que no podía ofrecerla. Si esperaba en cambio dedicación, cierto grado de cariño y pasión, en la misma cantidad que fuese capaz de ofrecer.   
  
Su concepto de amor se había limitado durante mucho tiempo a exponerlo como un problema de disponibilidad, que simplificado y expresado en palabras semejantes a las suyas podría ser "me da igual con quien estés, mientras que siempre que te desee, estés disponible para mi"  
  
Así pues, dejandose llevar por lo que para él era normal, había pretendido pasarse la vida entera con cientos de amantes, hombres, mujeres, relaciones fugaces o mínimamnte estables, pero en su corazón adorando por siempre a una sola persona, para la cual, siempre tendría todo el tiempo disponible que ella le pidiese.  
  
Esa era la razón para que no siéntese en ese momento remordimientos ni dudas en sus planes e intenciones para con Shindou.  
  
Se retocó el peinado frente a un espejo, escrutándose tras las oscuras gafas de sol, intentando que el parecido con su hermano fuera extremo. Se lamentó por los morados y la sangre coagulada de su labio, eso reducía parte de su atractivo, no obstante, tendría que jugar con esa desventaja.   
  
Acercándose hasta la recepción del hotel, esperó en un borde al lado de una planta decorativa, a que llegase su contacto dentro de las instalaciones.   
  
Un antiguo amigo de colegio, que casualmente había dejado los estudios, y había terminado metido como empleado del edificio, le había dado el chivatazo de que allí se habían hospedado dos hombres que se parecían bastante a algunos de los cantantes que dejaban ver sus videoclip en las cadenas de música locales.  
  
Pensando que no perdía nada por probar, y en cambio si podía ganar mucho, siguió esperando hasta que su amigo apareció, pareciendo no reconocerlo a primera vista, hasta que el "rubio" le cogió del brazo apartándole hacia un rincón para hablar.  
  
-¿Tienes las copias de las llaves? -murmuró en tono confidencial. El joven lo miró sin comprender, hasta que Tatsuha se quitó molesto las gafas e insistió nuevamente- ¿Tienes las llaves o no?, ¿No me habrás echo venir para nada?  
  
El joven sonrió, señalándole bobaliconamente con el dedo.  
  
-Joder macho, con estas pintas no te había conocido. ¿De que tienda de Armany te has caído?- se rió por lo bajo- Menuda pinta de pijis que nos traes...  
  
El moreno farfullo colocándose nuevamente las gafas de sol, se apartó un poco más de la vista del publico, que empezaba a reunirse en grupos en el Hool para ir a cenar.  
  
-Mira que no estoy de humor para bromitas y tengo prisa. ¿Tienes las llaves o no?  
  
A su espalda, Shuichi que salía del ascensor cabizbajo, esquivó a un par de ancianos ociosos, antes de poder salir a la calle.  
  
-Tranqui, tranqui- el trabajador del hotel miró a todos lados antes de sacar una llave del bolsillo y tendérsela con discreción a Tatsuha- Toma, pero recuerda que si la pierdes o te pillan, yo me lavo las manos de asunto.   
  
El joven dio unas palmaditas animosas al rubio antes de despedirse para seguir con su turno.  
  
Venga, y divierte, o lo que sea que vayas a hacer.  
  
Se perdió entre los demás empleados, dejando a Tatsuha con una sonrisa amplia hacia la resplandeciente llave de su mano.   
  
Siguiendo las escaleras, y en algunos momentos haciendo uso de los ascensores, Yuki Eiri se desplazó con dignidad por todo el hotel, tratando de parecer ajeno a algunos de los cuchicheos desdeñosos, provenientes de los otros clientes del hotel que habían visto aquel día las noticias.  
  
Tatsuha se detuvo delante de una puerta, mirando nuevamente el pequeño numero serigrafiado en la llave para cerciorarse que estaba frente a la habitación adecuada, suspirando sonoramente al comprobarlo.  
  
Se toco la nuca nervio, rezando, primero por no haberse confundido de hotel y que su amigo le hubiera mandado a un cuarto de un "vetetuasaberquienes" y segundo, no se encontrase de entrada en una situación embarazosa de la que difícilmente pudiera salir después, que tiempo tenia para complicarse la vida, como para entrar ya con mala predisposición.  
  
Metió la llave en la cerradura, y esta le permitió fácilmente la entrada en la habitación, cediendo la puerta hacia dentro sin producir ningún tipo de ruido. El cuarto estaba vacío en apariencias, pero había un montón de ropa tirada sobre una cama revuelta, envoltorios de dulces esparcidos por el suelo, y un conejo rosa apoyado junto a una de las ventanas que daban a la calle.   
  
Acercándose hacia el conejo, el moreno sonrió con aire triunfal. No podía creerse la suerte que tenia. Con la cantidad de hoteles que había, y Sakuma y Shindou habían terminado en el que trabajaba un viejo amigo.   
  
En un gesto puede que tachable de fetiche, Tatsuha se llevó el conejo hasta la nariz, aspirando profundamente el olor que de él emanaba. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se cambio en una mueca rara cuando el sonido de la ducha que había estado pasando por alto desde que llegó se corto bajo el chirrido agudo de la llave al cortar el paso del agua.  
  
-¿Shuichi eres tu?, ¿ya has vuelto noda?  
  
Miró a todos los sitios nervioso, pensando debajo o dentro de que podía esconderse. No era (por una vez), a Sakuma quien buscaba. Pero por más que se desespero, se encontró en mitad de la sala dormitorio, con el conejo rosa aun en la mano, cuando Ryuichi, con una escueta toalla cubriéndole la cintura, salió a ver que pasaba con todo el cuerpo chorreando agua y emanando una leve cortina de vapor, qué rápidamente se diluyo en al aire.  
  
El cantante se paso una mano por el cabello mojado apartándose el flequillo que se le había pegado a los ojos.   
  
Rápidamente la sonrisa que había traído en su cara se borró siendo sustituida por una austera mueca de incomodidad.  
  
-Eiri... ¿A qué has venido?  
  
Apretó a Kumagoro con fuerza, nervioso al darse cuenta en la situación más delicada que se había metido. El se había teñido de rubio para tener más posibilidades de acercarse a Shuichi, pero de igual modo, ahora delante de Sakuma, el era "el enemigo".   
  
********************  
  
Sus ojos parecían perdidos en la noche, una noche demasiado bonita para ser desperdiciada. Una de esas noches en las que los amantes entrelazan sus manos haciendo planes futuros que seguramente nunca lleguen a cumplirse. Una noche para soñar.  
  
Shuichi suspiró sentándose en un columpio de un parque infantil que le salió al paso.   
  
De la misma manera que sentía arder su pecho con emociones contenidas, sabia a ciencia cierta que como volviera a romper a llorar, podría tirarse en aquella situación horas. Trató de columpiarse sin mucho interés, pensando en su casa, tanto la suya (la de sus padres), como la del escritor. A continuación pensó en Hiro.   
  
Deseo tanto tenerlo allí y poder hablar con alguien todo lo que le estaba torturando por dentro. Pero Hiro seguía en Tokyo, seguramente con Suguru, trabajando completamente esclavizados por Seguchi.   
  
-Seguchi-san - el nombre le hizo esbozar una sonrisa amarga. El presidente le habría faltado tiempo para organizar una fiesta y tirar confeti al ver que Yuki finalmente le había dejado de una vez por todas. No podía evitar, tener la sensación de que el rubio prestaba demasiada atención al novelista, para tratarse sólo de su cuñado. Volvió a sonreír abatido. Esa era una de tantas cosas que tendría que aprender, le fueran indiferentes a partir de ese momento.  
  
De cualquier manera daba igual lo que se dijera o en lo que tratara de pensar, nada arrancaría el vacío doloroso de su pecho, como tampoco nada conseguiría que esos sentimientos de abandono, engaño y por que no decirlo, celos incontrolables, desaparecieran así sin más. Nunca se imagino que todo iba a terminar de aquella manera. Tras la discusión , él se había marchado, pensando en una inocentes vacaciones, para dar tiempo al escritor a tranquilizarse y reordenarse las ideas. En definitiva a calmarse, para posteriormente volver a intentarlo de nuevo. Shuichi no era la primera vez que utilizaba este recurso.   
  
El novelista ya le había dejado muy claro en anteriores ocasiones que su continua presencia le agobiaba, y por ello, el tener que separarse de él durante temporadas, se había convertido en un sacrificio doloroso, pero necesario por su parte, para tratar de aliviar la irritabilidad, ofuscaciones y síndromes varios que sufría de vez en cuando el rubio. Los conciertos, los viajes promociónales, cualquier cosa. Él era el primero en aceptar con una sonrisa... todo por Eiri, por hacer feliz a Eiri, con el dulce sueño en el corazón, de que alguna vez, cuando volviera de alguno de esos viajes, seria recibido por una cálida sonrisa y un abrazo protector... al final había sido de Ryuichi de quien había recibido esas dos cosas. También le había regalado una tercera, una declaración, un "te quiero" por el que se vio ahogado al no poderle responder.   
  
Se ruborizo de nuevo, poniéndose nervioso en su soledad, empezando a juguetear con los dedos, no sabiendo muy bien como debía de comportarse desde aquel momento. Por un lado se sentía tan agradecido con Sakuma... y por otro tan culpable. Culpabilidad por haber sido infiel a Yuki, pues pese a todo su corazón era a él a quien pertenecía (aunque toda lógica existente le gritara que ya nada los ataba), y culpabilidad por ver en los sentimientos de Sakuma, un reflejo de los suyos propios, machacados, mancillados y cruelmente burlados por aquel a quien se los habían entregado. No quería hacerle a Ryuichi lo mismo que le habían hecho a él...  
  
... y era ahora cuando entendía, cuanta carga debía haber sido para el escritor. Cuan embarazosa eran esas palabras "te quiero", cuando no eran compartidas, y no podían ser devueltas, ni siquiera por mera condescendencia o engaño.   
  
Shuichi lo vio claro, había sido él el único que se había mentido a si mismo, Yuki nunca le correspondió sus sentimientos... simplemente se había dejado llevar.  
  
-... por eso no me contestabas nunca... tan poco te importe desde el principio...  
  
La cabeza le dolía demasiado en un vano intento de asimilar al completo todo lo que en tan poco tiempo le había ocurrido, suspirando al verse desbordado por emociones contradictorias, pero en su gran mayoría dolorosas.  
  
-Yuki... ¿Por qué mi amor nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno para ti?  
  
Cerró los ojos y unas silenciosas lagrimas hasta entonces cautivas, escaparon velozmente de su prisión, humedeciendo sus mejillas. Se secó rápidamente con el dorso de la mano con una expresión furiosa en la cara.   
  
¡¡¿Pero por qué no me pudo resignar?!!. Aunque hayas estado con todas esas personas después de echarme, aunque me estés diciendo continuamente que te estorbo cuando estoy a tu lado... ¡¡No puedo!!, ¡¡No puedo simplemente dejarlo, como si nunca te hubiera conocido!! ¡Aunque yo no te importe! ... ¡¡TE QUIERO!!  
  
Shuichi se puso en pie, volviéndose hacia el columpio con los ojos inyectados en sangre para darle de patadas, hasta que al final inevitablemente se terminó haciendo daño en los dedos.  
  
-ARGGG, estúpido cacharro- y amarrándose la puntera del zapato, empezó a dar saltitos a la pata coja mientras continuaba maldiciendo el artilugio.   
  
Un par de minutos después, respirando agitadamente tras su intento por desquitarse, se rascó el dorso de la mano nervioso.  
  
-Lo mejor será que vuelva al hotel... a ver que cara le pongo a Sakuma-san ahora... -se cubrió el rostro con la manos- que vergüenza...  
  
Trató de parecer normal, pero cuanto más lo pensaba más nervioso se ponía.   
  
Ante la ineludible obligación de tener que volver al hotel tarde o temprano se desesperó, y presa de uno de sus mejores ataques de histeria se marchó corriendo calle abajo a la par que se tiraba de los pelos llamándose así mismo de forma insistente "baka".  
  
**************  
  
K indiferente, se metio un bollito de chocolate a la boca.  
  
Llevaban todo el día buscando, y por lo que habían obtenido, hubiera sido mejor que se pasaran la tarde durmiendo la siesta o leyendo una revista junto a un café con pastas.   
  
En realidad algo si habían sacado en claro, pero no había sido gracias a sus propias investigaciones: Posteriormente de que Mika viese por casualidad las noticias desde la sala de espera del hospital en Tokyo, había ido al encuentro de Tohma echando fuego por los ojos, maldiciendo a su hermano pequeño, y llorando desconsoladamente junto a la cama donde el escritor, ajeno a todo, yacía dormido a causa de los fármacos y demás medicamentos que se le estaban administrando vía suero.   
  
Seguchi Tohma, obtuvo con sólo una llamada, que todos los medios de comunicación terminaran silenciándose en las dos horas siguientes, dejando de azuzar el escandaloso asunto del novelista.   
  
Así mismo aquella madrugada, el presidente organizó una breve rueda de prensa a la puerta del hospital. Con tan sólo las cadenas más importantes y renombradas de la urbe, desmintió las acusaciones con voz firme, confiada, y aquella sempiterna sonrisa que siempre acompañaba su rostro cordial. Incrementó los argumentos de valoración del medico, con papeles que certificaban que el escritor ya se encontraba ingresado cuando se produjo el escándalo. Y por ultimo recriminó al causante de la broma "soez y carente de gusto" como la definió, omitiendo en todo momento la identidad del perpetuador, como si aquel dato no fuera de importancia o simplemente se estuviese haciendo el desentendido.   
  
Los medios de comunicación quedaron satisfechos, el hambre de "carnaza" ceso en las bocas de los ciudadanos adictos a las noticias de actualidad, y el nombre de Yuki Eiri quedó limpio y restaurado tan rápido como se había mancillado.  
  
Fue en ese momento, cuando en el silencio del cuarto del hospital, Tohma se había permitido suspirar y dejando entrever su fatiga y agotamiento, había tomado el móvil para hacer la última llamada del día.  
  
"Tatsuha esta ahí. Y tiene ganas de jugar"  
  
Eso era lo único que había dicho el presidente al manager antes de colgar y refugiarse en los brazos de su esposa, que como siempre, lo recibió con ternura.  
  
Por ello ahora Hiro se encontraba de un particular mal humor, teniendo muy claro que cuando encontrase a Tatsuha, la visita al dentista y al traumatólogo iban a ser de carácter obligado cuando terminase con él, si es que quería seguir pudiendo andar sobre sus piernas y comer sin ayuda de aparatos artificiales.   
  
¡Teñirse el pelo de rubio!. Se le desencajaba de rabia la cara sólo de pensarlo, conjeturando donde podría estar el pobre Shuichi y rogando porque no cayera en manos de ese desgraciado.  
  
Así estaba Nakano, maldiciendo enfurruñado por la frustración de no saber que hacer y verse impotente, cuando escucho un improperio cuya voz le resulto alarmantemente familiar. Hiroshi se volvió al tiempo de ver a un joven de cabellos rosas, pegar una patada al suelo y salir corriendo por una de las calles.  
  
Sonrió agradecido a cualquiera que hubiese obrado el milagro, y volviéndose hacia K, le señalo la dirección.  
  
-Lo he visto!!, ¡¡Era Shuichi!!  
  
-¿Lo dices por el grito?, A mi me pareció más el sonido de un gato cuando le pisan la cola.  
  
Nakano bufó echando a correr por esa misma calle. El manager tras él, terminó de tragar el bollito de chocolate y le siguió.  
  
**********  
  
-¡¡Sueltame!!- exigió Sakuma furioso, tirando con todas sus fuerzas de las telas que lo habían atado a la cabecera de la cama. "Yuki" lejos de prestarle atención, se limpió el labio donde el cantante le había golpeado y lamió la sangre de forma presuntuosa.  
  
Tatsuha había decido, ante la inminente situación, dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a sus planes: El echo de no saber como reaccionar ante el cantante, y el que éste estuviese cubierto sólo con aquella ridiculez de toalla anudada a la cintura, había provocado que su libido alcanzase cuotas insospechadas.  
  
Incapaz de controlarse, había arrinconado a Sakuma contra la cama, maniatándolo en la cabecera. Su hermano tenia razón, era un sádico sin remedio. No podía evitar, el pensar embelesadamente en todas las cosas que le gustaría hacerle al vocalista de Nittle Grasper. Teniéndolo así, lo que él veía era a un hombre indefenso, que se retorcía provocativamente ante él.  
  
-¡¡He dicho que me sueltes noda!!- exigió nuevamente, frustrado desde su faceta infantil, próxima al berrinche. Tatsuha contuvo una hemorragia nasal, pues había sido el propio Sakuma el que al revolverse, había terminado desanudándose la toalla, y ahora todo su cuerpo estaba expuesto a los lujuriosos ojos del moreno.  
  
-Claro que te soltare, dentro de un ratito... - murmuró "Yuki" sentándose junto a la cadera del cantante, pasando uno de sus brazos por encima, en busca de apoyo al otro lado del colchón. Se desabotonó los primeros dos botones de la cabeza, quitándose las gafas de sol, olvidando en la emoción del momento, el porque de llevar los opacos cristales.   
  
Sakuma lo miró sorprendido, mucho más cuando el novelista, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle con voz melosa.  
  
... pero ahora relájate y disfruta...  
  
Acompañó sus palabras de un beso húmedo en su cuello.  
  
Sakuma cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza a un lado, dejando más cuello expuesto, mientras que en su cara aparecían los primeros síntomas de una clara turbación.  
  
Contento con el resultado de la primera tentativa, Tatsuha siguió bajando con sus labios, recorriendo el marcado hueso de la clavícula con sus labios.   
  
Ryuichi lloriqueaba, tratando vanamente de soltarse de sus ataduras.   
  
El moreno sonrió sobre la piel del pecho del cantante. Pese a los lloriqueos del hombre sabia que sus caricias eran placenteras, el mismo cuerpo de éste se lo indicaba al estremecerse y erizarse bajo sus manos.  
  
- No... suéltame...  
  
Con soltura, acarició su cadera, para después pasar sus uñas marcando, pero sin herir sobre sus muslos. Ryuichi jadeó nervioso, con las lagrimas en la comisura de los ojos. Había dejado atrás los débiles en inseguros "no", y ahora se retorcía bajo las caricias del "rubio". Tatsuha no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se soltó tres botones más de la camisa azul marino oscura, y cambiando rápidamente de posición, quedó arrodillado entre las piernas del cantante, obligándole a abrirlas para acogerle entre ellas. Ryuichi le miró con un ruego implícito en su mirada. Unas tímidas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, que fueron interpretadas como un "por favor sigue" a los ojos del moreno, independientemente de lo que quisieran decir en realidad. Tatsuha, se desabotonó el elegante pantalón, buscando aliviar la opresión sobre su miembro que la tela prieta ejercía. No obstante se detuvo ahí, no se lo quitó. Tenia otros planes en mente. Quería producirle a su amor, el mayor de los placeres en su primera vez "no oficial" juntos, luego ya se vería...  
  
El rubio se inclinó hacia delante, rozando el miembro del cantante que se había ido irguiendo tímidamente ante las caricias anteriormente recibidas. Lo rozo con los labios, ante de lamer la punta suavemente, como una caricia, para introducírselo todo en la boca a continuación. Sakuma gimió, y se revolvió, pero sin saber con que propósito.   
  
Tatsuha tras conseguir que la parte más intima de Ryuichi se irguiera completamente, lo soltó de su boca, para contemplar pos unos segundos su obra de arte. Sakuma le observaba jadeante, con los ojos entornados, y las mejillas un poco humedecidas sobre un adorable sonrojo. El moreno deseo tanto tener una cámara de fotos allí, para preservar para siempre ese rostro que deseo comerse con los labios.  
  
-...por favor... -rogó Ryuichi, y esta vez la petición fue acompañada con un débil movimiento de cadera, posiblemente accidental, pero al moreno le hizo hervir la sangre.   
  
Cegado, pues en el estado en el que estaba conservaba bastante poco de su lucidez mental habitual, se volvió a inclinar sobre Sakuma, retomando sus atenciones cuidados, arrancando leves aspiraciones y suspiros que trataba de reprimir el cantante.   
  
Sus movimientos cambiaron de intensidad, volviéndose un poco más exigentes. Intercaló lamidas y succiones profundas, con alunas mordidas suaves, y caricias en su base.   
  
Sakuma terminó gimiendo sin control, Tatsuha no cabía en si de gozo por ello.   
  
Sonrió sin dejar por ello lo que estaba haciendo. Tantas mamadas de practica tenían que haber servido para algo...  
  
*****************  
  
Entró en el hotel nervioso, sin decidirse del todo a subir hasta su habitación.   
  
Shuichi pulsó varias veces el botón del ascensor, pues cuando llegaba lo dejaba marchar al sentirse agobiado. Se sintió estúpido, así no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Además ya se había sincerado con Ryuichi, y aunque le daba muchísima vergüenza mirarle a los ojos tras lo que había sucedido, no creía que volviera a haber malos entendidos entre ellos. Entonces ¿por qué ese agobio que sentía?.  
  
Se enfadó, optando finalmente por las escaleras para subir las ocho plantas que lo separaban de su habitación. Así tendría más tiempo para pensar por el camino, o al menos eso se dijo.  
  
No obstante al llegar a su planta, esta igual o más nervioso que si hubiera subido rápidamente por el ascensor, y terminó remoloneando por el pasillo, hasta que las señoras encargadas de la limpieza del hotel empezaron a mirarlo raro, y una de ellas se acerco para preguntarle textualmente. "¿Te has perdido pequeño? Si quieres te ayudo a buscar a tus padres?"  
  
Aquello fue la gota que colmó el baso, vale que desde que se había cortado el pelo y teñido de rosa, mucha gente se desorientaba con su edad y le calculaban una edad inferior a la que realmente tenia, pero decirle de esa manera tan directa, que tenía pinta de crío de primaria, hizo que malhumorado caminara a grandes zancadas hasta su habitación, y abriera la puerta de golpe.  
  
La escena le dejo secó, y por un momento prefirió que le hubiesen arrancado el corazón para venderlo en el mercado negro de órganos, antes que le hubieran permitido ver lo que encontró.  
  
Sakuma estaba extendido en la cama, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, desnudo, jadeante y sudoroso. Por su parte Yuki, el hombre al que había procesado un amor incondicional desde el primer momento en que entró en su vida, estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, con el miembro del cantante aun en su boca.  
  
-...Yu... Yuki ... ¿Pero? ... ¿Por qué?  
  
Ante la intrusión, el novelista se irguió volviéndose hacia Shindou, con un fino hilo de semen resbalando desde la comisura de sus labios hasta la barbilla.   
  
Shuichi lo miró sin ver durante unos segundos, con el corazón encogido, y lagrimas silenciosas brotando inconteniblemente de sus ojos.   
  
Su ultima esperanza se había roto por completo.  
  
-¡¡YUKI!! ¡¡ERES CRUEL!! ¡¡TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- Rompió a llorar de forma sonora gritándole al cuarto entero, antes de volverse y salir frenético por el pasillo. Bajo las escaleras corriendo (el último tramo rodando de cabeza tras haberse tropezado) y salió berreando como no había berreado en toda su vida, asustando a todos los clientes del hotel a su paso.  
  
Tatsuha, se limpió la barbilla con el dorso de la mano, en un "ya la cague", para abrocharse el pantalón y salir corriendo detrás del cantante de cabellos rosados, dejando a Sakuma desnudo, aun atado a la cama.  
  
Corrió hasta ver a Shuichi, que en su carrera desenfrenada había salido a una carretera nacional, e iba a meterse debajo de la rueda de un camión. El moreno llegó a tiempo de alcanzarle, y tirar de él para apartarle de la calzada, abrazándole desde detrás, asustado al ver como el automóvil de gran tonelaje había pasado rozándolos a ambos.  
  
Shuichi sollozo, tratando de soltarse, pero el "novelista" lo tenia muy fuertemente cogido.  
  
-¡¡¿Por qué Yuki?!!, ¡¡¿Por qué??!!- gimió entre lagrimas el cantante- ¡¡Aun puedo notar como estas em-!! - se ruborizo furiosamente, sin dejar de llorar al notar el miembro erguido de su acompañante bajo el pantalón de tela espesa  
  
El moreno frunció el ceño, las cosas se le habían torcido de mala manera. Y aunque no se arrepentía de lo que había echo, casi la prepara gorda si deja que pillen al vocalista de Bad Luck. Además en el fondo el chico le caía bien, le apreciaba en el modo en que él podía apreciar a la gente.  
  
-¡¡Te odiooooo!!- continuo profiriendo Shindou, que había dejado de forcejear, bajo los brazos del supuesto novelista.  
  
No sabia que hacer, el nunca se había encontrado en la situación "comporte como un padrazo y consuélame un poco", así que hizo lo que siempre hacia, pero de una forma más delicada; cercó el abrazo hasta anular por completo el espacio entre los dos, y deposito un beso en el cuello del joven mucho más pequeño que él.  
  
Shuichi lloriqueó, pero esta vez más levemente, dejándose hasta cierto punto arrullar por los brazos del que creía su amor, sintiendo otro delicado beso posarse en su mejilla, buscando su boca.  
  
-¡¡APARTATE DE SHUICHI CABRON!!  
  
Con un tirón seco, Shindou se vio brutalmente separado de los brazos que lo sustentaban, siendo sujetado por otros brazos más fuertes y firmes, que el cantante al levantar la cabeza se sorprendió al ver que pertenecían a su manager.  
  
-Heeeellooooo!!- apuntó con una sonrisa amistosa- ¿Quieres un bollito de chocolate?   
  
Shuichi negó desconcertado, desbordado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, más aun cuando al volverse donde creia que esta el rubio, vio a Nakano sobre él, regándole de puñetazos el estomago.  
  
-¡¡HIRO!!... ¡¡YUKI!!... ¡¡PARAD!!  
  
Se soltó de K, y con desesperación trató de meterse en medio de los dos, ahora que Tatsuha recuperado del susto inicial y de haber sido pillado por sorpresa, le estaba devolviendo algunos de los golpes al guitarrista consiguiendo buenos resultados en su propósito.  
  
-¡¡PARAD!!  
  
El cantante de cabellos rosados entre lagrimas, consiguió finalmente interponerse, aferrándose a la cintura del rubio, tirándolo al suelo, y enterrando el rostro en su pecho.  
  
-¡¡Hiro por favor para!!, ¡¡No pegues más a Yuki!!  
  
-¡El no es Yuki, Shuichi! ¡Es su hermano! ¡Es Tatsuha!  
  
Con la sorpresa y la incomprensión marcado cada una de sus facciones, Shindou fue soltando su abrazo a medida que observaba detenidamente ese rostro, tan parecido al del escritor, pero apreciando desde tan cerca por primera vez las diferencias. Especialmente en el momento en que llegó a los ojos. Unos ojos de un azul marino celeste.   
  
El cantante monto en cólera.  
  
-Esto... hola cuñadin... -rió de forma nerviosa el moreno al verse descubierto e irreversiblemente perdido- antes de que digas nada, déjame recordarte que acabo de salvarte la vida de ese camión, y que todo tiene una explicación muy fácil y ... completamente inocente...- añadió sin mucha convicción.  
  
************  
  
Necesito un baso de tila concentrada (véase cantidad para diez personas o así), cuando todos se sentaron en la cafetería del aeropuerto a esperar el avión que en poco más de media hora despegaría hacia Tokyo. Shuichi durante un buen rato no pudo parar de llorar. K le acababa de aclarar el asunto del "falso Yuki" junto con el escándalo que había preparado en la televisión.   
  
Tatsuha miraba al techo molesto e irritado, con varios moratones así como contusiones en la cara y el cuerpo, y un diente menos en la dentadura cuando abría la boca. El se excusaba, ponía evasivas a todo... opinaba que lo ocurrido no era para tanto.  
  
Y Shuichi seguía llorando, y llamándose estúpido, lanzando largas miradas de odio al moreno desde el pecho de Hiroshi que lo tenia abrazado dándole palmaditas tranquilizadoras, pero claro, el guitarrista no sabia todo lo que había pasado, en realidad lo desconocía casi todo salvo el echo de haberse encontrado al moreno con Shindou en brazos.  
  
En una esquina de la mesa, Sakuma bebía un batido de chocolate en silencio, tenia a Kumagoro entre las piernas, pero no parecía muy animado ni a jugar, ni a añadir su opinión. "Demasiado serio", pensó K, que en un futuro no muy lejano, hurgaría para procurar enterarse que era lo que había pasado. Shuichi había insistido demasiado en ser él, el único en irle a buscar.  
  
***********  
  
La lámpara alógena de la sala de espera terminó por fundirse después de más de tres días de estar tintineando amenazadoramente.   
  
Mika, se frotó los ojos con gesto cansado en la penumbra de la sala, sintiendo el agotamiento de una larga vigilia junto a su hermano.   
  
Al final del pasillo, un eco de unas playeras que echaban a correr, pero que luego con la misma rapidez se paraban y a minoraban el paso, le llamó la atención. Cuando el ruido fue aproximándose más, los chirridos contra los azulejos deslustrados de suelo fueron acompañados de varias voces recriminatorias que la esposa de Seguchi Tohma reconoció con rapidez.  
  
-...¡Y párate quieto porque en este hospital son una panda de estirados y como te pillen corriendo por los pasillos seguro que te echan!  
  
-¡¡Ne Hiro, perdóname, pero no puedo evitarlo!!, ¡¿Dónde estaba Yuki?!  
  
-JAJAJA, You are soo hiperactive!! Ya te hemos dicho que da igual que te des prisa, sigue inconsciente, le han metido demasiados medicamentos.  
  
El trío llegó hasta la altura de la mujer, y ésta observó con severidad al joven de cabellos rosados, que avergonzado bajó la cabeza.   
  
Mika se puso de pie, caminando hasta situarse a la altura del cantante, al cual estirando la mano le dio un sonoro bofetón.  
  
-¡¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así!!, ¡¡Casi matas a Eiri!!- la mujer flaqueó, notando como la debilidad empezaba a manifestarse en ella a través de débiles temblores y lagrimas en sus ojos.   
  
Shuichi se tocó la mejilla enrojecida cohibido, silencioso, incapaz de reaccionar.   
  
Vacilando en su trató para con el joven, la mujer ocultó las lagrimas tras sus manos, buscando serenarse antes de continuar.  
  
-Yo... lo siento Shindou, han pasado demasiadas cosas aquí. Eiri hace dos días que no se despierta, su operación es casi un echo... todavía estoy furiosa por lo de Tatsuha... perdóname, no pretendía ensañarme contigo.  
  
Y limpiándose el rostro con presteza, trató de sonreír todo lo amablemente posible en aquella circunstancia.   
  
Tohma esta con Eiri, se alegrara de verte.  
  
Entró solo en la habitación. Era amplia y estaba bien iluminada. A primera vista parecía vacia.  
  
Shuichi con la impresión de que el estomago en cualquier momento se le iba a salir por la boca, caminó hacia la ventana descubriendo tras un biombo de tela, la cama ocupada por el escritor. Sentado a su lado se encontraba el presidente de Nittle Grasper.  
  
-Buenos días Seguchi-san  
  
El aludido se volvió, con una sonrisa triste en los labios.   
  
-Ah, Shindou-san. Me alegra mucho que por fin hayas vuelto.  
  
Se puso de pie y con reticencia, Seguchi soltó la pálida y fría mano del escritor que había estado sujetando. Shuichi se puso nervioso, no le gustaba estar sólo con Tohma. Después de conocerlo había cierta parte de él que lo asustaba. El presidente se acercó hasta él, introduciendo una mano dentro del bolsillo del abrigo.  
  
-Extiende la mano- le pidió el hombre. Shindou desconcertado, hizo lo que se le pedía. Tohma deposito en ella, varios frascos vacíos de fármacos, algunos incluso de marcas irreconocibles.  
  
Cuando te marchaste...-comentó Seguchi con frialdad- Eiri empeoro. El mismo sin contar con la prescripción medica, decidió duplicarse la dosis de sus medicinas. Incluso tomo algunas que no debía de tomar por las contraindicaciones. Todo para buscarte. No quiso venir al hospital, y para cuando conseguimos traerlo, casi se muere por el camino...  
  
Shuichi escuchaba asustado, con la boca abierta y los ojos desencajados de la impresión. Más la sonrisa fría de Seguchi no desapareció, sino que tomó la mano del cantante de cabellos rosados y la cerró, provocando que él mismo se clavase dolorosamente los bordes de los recipientes.  
  
... le aconsejo por lo tanto Shindou-san, que la próxima vez que piense en hacer algo semejante, tenga muy en cuenta las consecuencias- el presidente camino por la amplia habitación, deteniéndose frente a la puerta- A veces las personas nos importan demasiado para perderlas aunque no sepamos expresarlo. Los sentimientos no cambian porque no sean dichos a viva voz... lo sé por experiencia  
  
Y salió del cuarto dejándolo a solas con el novelista. Shuichi miró los frascos de fármacos vacíos, y el estómago le dio otro vuelco. Hiroshi le había contado la versión "ligth" del tema. Si, le había dicho que Yuki había salido a buscarle poco después de que el escapase a la compañía, y posteriormente huyera con la furgoneta, también le había comentado que Eiri se había puesto un poco malo y que por seguridad lo habían tenido que ingresar. Y que ahora estaba descansando.   
  
Había estado tan feliz ante el conocimiento de que Yuki lo había estado buscando durante todo el tiempo. Luego habían llegado los remordimientos. Ahora, ante la versión de Tohma, se había hundido por completo.  
  
Shuichi deposito los fármacos sobre la cama, y sentándose en la misma silla donde había estado Seguchi, observó el rostro impasible del escritor.  
  
Tenia un brazo extendido conectado a una botella de suero. Se le veía tan débil y desprotegido de esa manera. Tras quitarle su fría expresión, el humo del tabaco tras el cual siempre se refugiaba, esos trajes caros de marca que tanto de su personalidad decía... ahora parecía un hombre desamparado que incluso en sueños estuviese pidiendo un poco comprensión, de cariño, de ternura.  
  
Sintiéndose no merecedor incluso de estar a su lado, el cantante de rosados cabellos acarició los mechones rubios revueltos y sobados que descansaban sobre la almohada del hospital. Los apartó de la frente del escritor, rozando el rostro con delicadeza, temeroso que incluso con ese simple gesto pudiera dañarle.  
  
Se sentía tan miserable.  
  
Cogió una de sus manos, la que estaba libre de cables, y con dedos vacilantes la recorrió, llevándosela finalmente a su propia mejilla tras depositarle un dulce beso en los nudillos.   
  
Cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar algo de su calor.  
  
-... ui...chi?...  
  
Fue un suave murmullo, más una exhalación en un intento fallido por hablar. El cantante abrió los ojos asustado, para ver como el escritor había despertado y los observaba silenciosamente desde la cama.  
  
¿Shuichi?...  
  
Shindou empezó a llorar, sintiéndose responsable de todo lo que había pasado, de la pelea, de haberse escapado, de su infidelidad, de que Yuki se encontrara así por su culpa.  
  
Entre lágrimas apoyó la cabeza sobre el vientre del escritor, terminando en pocos segundos de rodillas en el suelo, con tan sólo la mano del rubio sujeta.   
  
Movía desorientado la cabeza pestañeando mucho. Eiri estaba mareado y no había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no le doliese. Tenia la boca pastosa y el recuerdo de como había llegado allí era vago, casi inexistente.  
  
Sabia que Shuichi estaba llorando en el suelo, pero se veía incapaz de moverse, todavía estaba demasiado aturdido por la medicación. Si hubiera despertado un poco antes, puede que incluso le hubiera costado trabajo recordar quien era y cuantos años tenia.   
  
Apretó la mano del cantante, todo lo que sus limitadas fuerzas le permitieron, volviéndole a llamar.  
  
-Shuichi... ¿qué?... ¿ha pasado algo?...¿Shuichi estas bien?  
  
El cantante rompió a llorar con más fuerza. Preguntándose por que el rubio venia a demostrar tanto interés, a mostrarse tan cariñoso, cuando el menos creía merecérselo.   
  
Ante la imposibilidad de arrancar del cantante algo más que jadeos rotos y balbuceos, Yuki lentamente se fue incorporando, haciendo varias muecas de dolor en el proceso. Se apoyó en la cama y trató de tirar del joven hacia arriba. Shuichi humilde, obedeció el silencioso mandato del rubio, poniéndose de pie a su lado, esperando algún tipo de reprimenda o guantazo como recibió de su hermana.   
  
En lugar de eso se encontró rodeado por los cálidos brazos de escritor, pese a lo aparatoso de los cables, y de los sueros.  
  
- Shuichi estas aquí...... - la voz del rubio sonaba tan calmada, tan agradecida. Nunca había escuchado ese registro en el novelista, puede que fuera a causa de la medicación, que todavía lo tenia mareado y confuso, pero el cantante se hubiera mordido y tragado la lengua si con ello hubiera podido borrar todo lo que había pasado, y el actual estado del novelista-... por favor no te marches...  
  
Aquello era demasiado. Yuki, su Yuki no le hablaría nunca de esa manera, nunca seria tan cariñoso, nunca le pediría que se quedara. Sintió que le estaban tomando el pelo, y no le pareció justo, después de todo, el también lo había pasado mal. Se deshizo del abrazo, para observar conmocionado el rostro del novelista contraído, con una solitaria lagrima resbalando en su mejilla.  
  
-Shuichi perdóname- alzo su mano y acaricio la tersa mejilla del muchacho de cabellos rosados, sobrecogiéndole, arrancándole más lagrimas silenciosas- yo..., se que fue mi culpa que te marcharas... no te lo quería decir, estaba celoso. Pensaba que un día te aburrirías de mi... se que no soy una persona divertida precisamente... y Sakuma siempre te estaba haciendo reír... no podía competir con eso, yo no soy así...  
  
Las mejillas del rubio estaban pálidas, parecían trozos de mármol bañados por la lluvia. Shindou cerró los ojos, dejándose mecer por aquellas palabras. Aquello era un sueño, tenia que serlo. Nada semejante podría ocurrirle en la realidad. Se dejó abrazar nuevamente, olvidándolo todo absolutamente a excepción de las palabras del escritor, de sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, de su fragancia, reconocible a pesar de estar entremezclada con el olor típico de los hospitales.  
  
Sabes que me cuesta mucho sincerarme y decir lo que realmente siento- susurró a su oído, dentro de aquel abrazo posesivo en el que Shuichi se sentía tan bien- y yo... yo tenia miedo que en el momento que reconociera que te quiero, fueras a cambiar, de la misma manera que lo hizo Yuki. Tenia miedo a que me hicieras daño...  
  
Con manos temblorosas, Shindou respondió el abrazo, llorando silenciosamente en el pecho del rubio, empapándole toda la bata hospitalaria, ya no sabia si lloraba de felicidad, de tristeza o de miedo. Ahora que Yuki por fin le había declarado lo que tanto tiempo deseo escuchar, tenía aun más pavor de perderlo completamente cuando le confesara lo que había pasado. Se sentía demasiado culpable como para ocultárselo.  
  
-Yuki yo...- tragó, aquello le estaba resultando muy duro- ... tengo que decirte algo, de estos días que he estado fuera... yo... yo no puedo seguir contigo así. Necesito decirte que yo...  
  
El rubio se tenso sobre él, y el cantante de rosados cabellos se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a aquella espalda, temiendo que si se soltaba el sueño desvanecería y se quedaría nuevamente sólo.  
  
Bueno, yooo... todo paso muy rápido, me deprimí mucho, luego vi las noticias de la tele... la culpa fue mía, no tenia que habérmelo creído, debí de confiar más en ti... pero además me acorde de nuestra discusión y ...  
  
Yuki enterró el rostro en el cuello del cantante. Había dejado de llorar, y se limitaba a escuchar sumergido en un taciturno silencio.  
  
Me acosté con Sakuma-san en Kyoto.  
  
Cerró los ojos, no atreviéndose a abrirlos, ni a moverse un ápice, por miedo a la explosión emocional del rubio cuando esta se produjese. Pero no hubo nada, tan sólo silencio.  
  
-¿Y qué más?- preguntó el escritor con voz monocorde, habiendo retomado por completo su frialdad habitual, quedando tan sólo de su anterior actitud los brazos que todavía rodeaban al cantante- Continua.  
  
Shindou tartamudeó desconcertado aflojando el abrazo que hacia ya mucho que había dejado de ser conmovedor, para volverse un tanto incomodo.  
  
-¿Como qué continué?  
  
-Vas a decirme que me dejas. Que te marchas con él- Eiri soltó a Shuichi, empujándolo hacia un lado a modo de rechazo, volviendo su cara hacia la ventana- Lo sabia, sabia que esto pasaría. Vete. No quiero verte. Márchate.  
  
-Pero yo no...- esta no era la reacción que se esperaba. Enfado si, rechazo también, pero no esa indiferencia ni esas palabras- Yo no he dicho nada de eso.  
  
-Si ya, pero lo ibas a decir, o alguna de esas cosas de- el escritor adultero su registro de voz para hablar cínicamente- "lo nuestro se ha enfriado, ya no siento lo mismo, o he conocido a alguien". Déjalo. Yo he hecho lo mismo cientos de veces. Ahórrame la vergüenza y vete.  
  
-¡¡¿Por qué me dices eso?!!, ¡¡Yuki yo te quiero a ti!!, ¡¡Siempre te he querido a ti!!  
  
El escritor frunció el ceño, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, en un gesto cansado y hastiado.  
  
-Por favor Shuichi, si alguna vez te importe, y no has sido tu el que todo este tiempo ha estado jugando conmigo. Te pido por favor que te vallas. Aprecio mucho el que me mientas porque estoy en el hospital y no quieras que vuelva a tener "recaídas", pero no te preocupes por eso, son mi problema... Ah y una cosa más, por favor, recoge todo lo que hay tuyo en mi piso, me gustaría encontrarlo vacío cuando me den el alta, tampoco te supondrá demasiados problemas porque ya tienes a donde mudarte... Tampoco necesitas porque hacerme visitas, es más, preferiría que no vinieras en absoluto.   
  
-¡¡YUKI!!, yo... si es por lo de Sakuma-san, ¡¡lo siento!!, ¡me ofusque!, pero por favor dame otra oportunidad- el cantante se acercó al escritor que le retiro la mirada. Le tiró de la manga de la bata hospitalaria, pero le rehuyó el contacto- ¡¡Yukiiiiii!!  
  
El novelista miró por la ventana, aparentemente ajeno a los ruegos del cantante.  
  
-Era todo una gran mentira. Lo sabía, sabia que me pasaría. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Maldita sea mi suerte.  
  
Shuichi lo miró sin comprender. Retrocedió un poco. Tanta presión. Empezó a dolerle la cabeza, a sentirse mal, e incluso marearse. Perdió el equilibrio y se calló de culo en el suelo. El escritor se volvió con una expresión jocosa hacia él.  
  
-¿Qué?, otra vez con el cuento de que estas enfermo. ¿Me quieres dar pena? ¿Para qué?, ya tienes lo que querías, ya puedes gritarle a los cuatro vientos que conseguiste que el gran escritor Yuki Eiri rogara por ti... eres como los demás...-dijo de forma despectiva volviendo nuevamente la vista hacia el cristal- Enamórate Eiri y sufre... es lo único que sabes hacer bien- concluyo para si.  
  
Todavía seguía en el suelo, mareado, confuso.   
  
La puerta de la sala se abrió y entraron varias enfermeras de uniformes inmaculados acompañando a un par de médicos.  
  
-Oh vaya, parece que nuestro paciente a despertado. Bueno entonces podremos hacerle las pruebas pendientes- Las enfermeras prepararon la camilla donde el escritor permanecía en silencio, mirando ausente hacia cualquier lugar, para conducir al rubio a la primera orden de los médicos fuera de la sala.   
  
-Shuichi... -entró Hiró con una mueca de preocupación en la cara, a la par que el cantante se ponía torpemente en pie- ¿pero que ha pasado?. La cara de Yuki, tu aspecto... No lo entiendo- el guitarrista parecía frustrado.  
  
-Hirooooo, es que hay algo que no sabes, que le acabo de decir a Yuki...- lloriqueó débilmente el vocalista de Bad Luck, todavía conmocionado- yooooo, con Sakuma-san...en Kyoto....  
  
El guitarrista se pasó la mano por el pelo, con una clara expresión de "ya me lo imaginaba" al ver el fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo. Le dio unas palmadas amigables en la espalda.  
  
-Bueno, es normal que Yuki se haya molestado por eso. Créeme, el día que te marchaste estaba frenético. Pero bueno- Nakano sonrió intentando quitarle importancia al asunto- ya se le pasara el enfado tarde o temprano.  
  
-Es que....- Shuichi empezó a poner expresión de perrito abandonado- me ha dicho que me lleve todo lo mío que hay en su casa, que no vuelva... y es que además creo que no se ha enfadado por eso, sino porque se ha creído que le estaba dejando... todo después de haberme dicho que me quería... ¡¡por primera vez!!  
  
Volvió a apartarse el flequillo de los ojos. Nakano ya no sabia que hacer. Las situaciones con ellos o eran conflictivas, o se las hacían. Debían de aburrirse mucho. Le revolvió el pelo a Shuichi, que hacia circulitos con la punta del zapato en el suelo.  
  
-No te desanimes, hemos salido de cosas peores ¿no?. Por lo menos esta vez te ha dicho algo bueno.  
  
Pareció meditarlo, y entre toda aquella amalgama de pensamientos, pareció encontrar algo bueno pues el cantante sonrió tímidamente, aun inseguro de lanzar muchas campanas al vuelo.  
  
-¿Quieres irte a casa?  
  
-Ehh no Hiro gracias, prefiero estar por aquí, no dejo de sentirme culpable por lo sucedido- se llevo una mano a la cabeza- aunque la verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien. Estoy mareado, se me nubla la vista. Quizá es del hambre. Iré a comer algo  
  
-Será- aseveró el guitarrista con una mueca funesta al ver salir al cantante dando tumbos.  
  
-Oh well, ¿Qué tal les ha ido el rencuentro a nuestra parejita de tórtolos?- inquirió K con una sonrisa ufana, obstruyendo la puerta de salida de la estancia cuando el guitarrista trataba de marcarse. Nakano suspiró negando apesadumbrado.  
  
-No sé como lo hacen, parece que les gusta complicarse la vida. Yuki al igual que Shuichi algunas veces, paren escuchar lo que les viene en gana. Deberé de hablar con él cuando lo traigan de regreso.  
  
-No lo entiendo- sentencio el manager, descruzándose de brazos, acortando la distancia que lo separaba del guitarrista- ¡Con lo fácil que es hacer esto!... -simultáneamente a sus palabras tomó la barbilla de Nakano, levantándola hacia arriba, para robarle un beso. Hiroshi en la sorpresa, abrió la boca permitiendo que la lengua de K jugara divertida dentro de su boca unos segundos- ... y dejarse de tantas tonterías- concluyo al finalizar el beso y el juego de lenguas.   
  
Nakano con un profundo rubor de mejillas, contempló a su manager, que lejos de darse por aludido, rompió en sonoras carcajadas, dándose la vuelta por el pasillo.  
  
-Veremos que dice Sakano de esto. El pobre, lo vamos a matar disgustos...  
  
*********  
  
-Así que has decidido volver a América- Tohma dejo la taza de café sobre la mesa. Apoyó los codos sobre ésta, manteniendo una sonrisa superficial en los labios.  
  
-Creo que será lo mejor. Ya termine con todos mis asuntos pendientes por aquí- eludió la mirada del rubio, jugueteando con la oreja rosa de su conejo. Estaba muy serio y Seguchi lo conocía demasiado bien, dos factores a tener en cuenta.  
  
-¿Te diste por vencido con Shindou-san?, ¿O es que ya te cansaste de él durante los días que os escapasteis? ¿No es buen amante?  
  
-No tiene gracia  
  
-Yo no dije que la tuviera.  
  
Sakuma adopto una mueca de desagrado e incomodidad. Posando una de sus manos sobre la mesa, para tamborilear con los dedos cerca del codo del rubio.  
  
-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?. No me gusta que me ataques Tohma.  
  
-Entiéndelo, no me importa lo que hagáis, por mi como si te pierdes con él y no vuelves... -al ver la mueca de desconcierto del cantante añadió solemne- ... ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no me mires así...  
  
Pero lo que no puedo permitir es que Eiri se ponga peor de lo que esta.  
  
-No es problema tuyo sino de él. Deja de interferir. Tu no eres nada suyo.  
  
-Al igual que tu.  
  
-Pero al menos fui algo más de lo que tu serás para él.  
  
-¿Y tu que sabes?  
  
-No me lo creo.  
  
-No te lo creas.  
  
Sakuma se cubrió el rostro con las manos, frustrándose ante la conversación. Se apartó el cabello hastiado.  
  
-No he venido a discutir Tohma, solamente a habar.  
  
-Pues entonces no toques temas delicados. Ya sabes como suelo reaccionar.   
  
El presidente tomó nuevamente la taza de café, y en silencio vació su contenido.  
  
-¿Estas completamente seguro de quererte marchar?  
  
-...-  
  
-Ya veo.  
  
-Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Shuichi hizo su elección...-el cantante sonrió de forma amarga-... en realidad no sé porque digo algo así, yo ya sabia muy bien desde el principio como estaban las cosas solo que...  
  
-Te engañaste  
  
Afirmó, pero inmediatamente después negó con la cabeza, afirmando a continuación otra vez.  
  
-No quería que Shu lo pasara mal sus últimos meses... pero supongo que él estará bien aquí. Además si me quedara sería incomodo para él. Volveré dentro de un tiempo, quizás cuando él...- dejo la frase en el aire- o cuando me vea con fuerzas para hacerlo.  
  
-¿Por qué no tratas de encontrar a "alguien más"?  
  
Ante la pregunta del rubio, Sakuma estuvo apunto de replicar furiosamente "tu podrías hacer lo mismo", pero decidió callarse antes de empezar una nueva discusión. No podía evitar pensar que Seguchi estaba cual buitre carroñero, esperando a que Shindou cayera para abalanzarse sobre el escritor.  
  
Después sus pensamientos le llevaron hasta Tatsuha, y lo que había pasado con él hacia apenas unas horas. El cantante pareció enojarse de nuevo.  
  
-Si, podría hacerlo...-dijo en un tono que dejaba muy claro que no pensaba llevar acabo sus palabras.  
  
*************  
  
Las enfermeras trajeron de regreso al escritor un par de horas después. Sedado, pero despierto. Y a pesar de no traer buena cara, Nakano las había visto mucho peores.   
  
-Yuki, tenemos que hablar  
  
El rubio se volvió hacia él. Por la expresión que puso, se diría que ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse.  
  
-No tengo que hablar nada contigo. Tampoco vengas a disculparte por él. Me pone enfermo esa manía suya de necesitar ayuda absolutamente para todo. Nunca puede hacer nada por el mismo.  
  
Espero pacientemente a que el novelista dejase de hablar. Tras cerciorarse de que estaban solos, el guitarrista se aproximo a la cabecera de la cama.  
  
-Respeto tu opinión, pero antes de que empieces a hacerte ideas equivocadas, debo de decirte que han pasado algunas cosas mientras tu estabas aquí en el hospital, que afectaron mucho a Shuichi, y que creo, deberías conocer....  
  
Algunos minutos después, el escritor abría bruscamente la puerta de su habitación, tras haberse arrancado de cuajo el gotero y las demás maquinas a las que estaba conectado. Miraba a todo su alrededor con odio, que fue concentrado en una sola persona, que casualmente en ese momento llegaba temblorosa, remolcada por las orejas por la esposa de Seguchi Tohma.  
  
-¡¡TATSUUUUUUUUUUHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
El moreno reacciono al instante, pegando un vote en el suelo, acojonado al ver a su hermano salir por la puerta hacia él. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese momento, se habría negado a creer que el novelista estaba hospitalizado y gravemente enfermo.  
  
¡¡¡VOY A MAATAAAAAAAARTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
***************  
  
Shuichi tras haber echo una breve visita a la cafetería, había terminado en la azotea del hospital, con un par de donut de chocolate en el bolsillo. Se seguía sintiendo mareado, pero empezaba a pensar que no se trataba de la comida como le había dicho a Hiro, pues en realidad no tenia ni hambre. El cantante se acercó hasta el borde de una de las barandillas, para recrearse en el poco paisaje de Tokyo que desde allí podía a preciar. Temerariamente paso por encima de la barandilla, y terminó sentado en el mismo borde del edificio, con la espalda cómodamente apoyada en la barra, mientras sacaba uno de los dulces y se lo comía.  
  
-Mira que como me cayera de aquí... jeje- le hacia gracia, pero la altura le hacia tener vértigo y prefería no mirar mucho hacia abajo desde allí.  
  
- Hace un día bonito...  
  
Empezó a sonar su móvil. Al descolgarlo vio que era Nakano. Al volver de Kyoto se lo había devuelto y ahora volvían a tener sus cosas.  
  
-¿Si?... en la terraza si... necesitaba tomar el aire... no, no pensaba moverme de aquí... si ya me encuentro un poco mejor gracias... vale espero... si, venga, adiós.  
  
El joven de cabellos rosados balanceó las piernas en la cornisa. Con una sonrisa suave en la boca. A pesar de tener muchas frases hirientes en la cabeza, en ese momento prefirió quedarse tan sólo con las buenas. Saborearlas en su mente durante un momento. Se permitió un débil rubor al recordar como el escritor le había abrazado y le había pedido que se quedara a su lado, así como cuando le había confesado el ansiado "te quiero".   
  
Algo se le derritió dentro del pecho bañándole los ojos en agüilla.  
  
Escucho cerrarse la puerta de la azotea y se volvió sonriendo mansamente esperando encontrarse a su amigo de la infancia. En lugar de él estaba el escritor.  
  
- ¿Yuki?...  
  
Shuichi se puso de pie, al otro lado de la barandilla, con el cuerpo comenzando a temblarle de la emoción de ver al rubio allí, con el pijama hospitalario, el pelo revuelto y en apariencia tan nervioso como él.  
  
Dio unos pasos y se paro guardando las distancias.  
  
- Yukiiiiiii - sonrió Shuichi cada vez más embelesado   
  
-Shuichi... -el aludido ladeo la cabeza curioso- ... No saltes!!  
  
El cantante miró sin comprender, pero derritiendose como siempre al escuchar su nombre del labios del novelista  
  
-¡¡Por favor no saltes!!, ¡¡Tenemos que hablar!!  
  
Empezando a comprender, el joven de cabellos rosados miro que se encontraba al otro lado de la valla de seguridad de la azotea. Eiri pensaba que se había vuelto un suicida. Se enfado.  
  
-Tu eres tonto  
  
Se quedó congelado. Yuki empezó a arquear una ceja a la par que fruncía el ceño.  
  
-¡¿Qué yo soy tonto?!, ¡¡No soy yo el que se va a tirar desde un décimo piso idiota!!  
  
-¡Y si de verdad me fuera a tirar, ¿tu crees que llamándome idiota ibas a solucionar tu mucho?! ¡¡¿Eh? Señor don tacto!!  
  
-¡¡Pues tampoco creo que de eso a ti te sobre mucho!!  
  
Ambos se miraron con furia durante unos segundos, Eiri crispado y Shuichi señalándole con el dedo pareciendo un gato con el bello erizado.  
  
-Vamos... ven aquí- Exigió el rubio tratando de parecer calmado. Intentando por todos los medios que su irritación no fuera visible, al menos por el momento.  
  
-¡Pues ahora no quiero!- Shindou se cruzo de brazos, y haciendo pucheros se sentó nuevamente en el borde del edificio.  
  
-Deja de hacer el idiota- el escritor estaba perdiendo los nervios, enfadándose de nuevo- grandísimo estúpido!!  
  
El novelista se acercó un poco más a la barandilla, tratando de sonreír de forma amable. El resultado no fue muy convincente.  
  
Venga Shuichi. Vamos a bajo. Nakano me dijo que estabas mareado y tenias hambre. ¿Has comido algo? Podíamos ir juntos a la cafetería.  
  
Guardó silencio. El escritor observó la espalda inmóvil del cantante hasta que este, con movimientos lentos, se volvió revelando una expresión embobada, donde el rubor de mejillas y los ojos vidriosos de felicidad, siempre estaban presentes.  
  
-¿De verdad?, ¿No me mientes?, ¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?, ¿De verdad quieres ir conmigo?  
  
Eiri no pudo evitar el sonreír. Allí estaba Shuichi, el que creía haber perdido. Estaba allí, para él.  
  
-Si, de verdad. Vamos  
  
-¡¡¿Pero de verdad de verdad?!! ¡¡¿De verdad de la buena?!!  
  
-Shuichi, en este momento me estabas pareciendo adorable. No lo estropees...  
  
Con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, la más grande de las felicidades allí reflejada. Shindou se puso de pie, posando las manos sobre la barandilla para saltar de nuevo.   
  
La vista se le nubló de nuevo. Ignoro el vértigo, y afianzó uno de sus pies en el metal. En el momento de cruzar, sus manos en un movimiento torpe se desprendieron de la baranda y el pie se le resbaló. Se vio cayendo a cámara lenta hacia atrás. Yuki palideció, corriendo descalzo hasta la barandilla, alcanzando a sujetar a Shuichi por el puño de la manga de su niki, pero este no resistió. Cedió por el peso, y Shuichi resbaló del borde del edificio.   
  
Eiri grito, gritó con todos sus pulmones. Pero Shuichi se había caído por la cornisa.  
  
*********New Continue??  
  
Bueno, pues este es el ultimo capitulo. ¿Qué les pareció?. Espero los comentarios y que haya resultado interesante. Muchas gracias a todos por haberlo leído. Un saludo.  
  
Ja-ne! 


	13. Epilogo

Era un cementerio bastante bonito, algo pequeño pero acogedor a las afueras.   
  
Yuki caminó cabizbajo, como las ultimas veces que había ido a visitar aquella tumba. No era algo frecuente, a menudo prefería olvidar, era algo mucho menos doloroso que estar recordando continuamente un pasado que te hiere.   
  
Con delicadeza, poso unas flores sobre el tupido césped junto a la lapida. En tan pocos años el tiempo había echo estragos en ella, el nombre se veía ahora bastante diluido e irreconocible. No obstante al escritor no le era necesario leerlo, sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía.   
  
Rozó la lapida, con suavidad, casi como una caricia que se le regala a un amante.   
  
Trató de sonreír, pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios, incapaz de ver la luz del día.  
  
-Hacia mucho que no venia a verte, perdóname, quizá he estado demasiado ocupado, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida últimamente...  
  
El rubio sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y se lo llevo a la boca, buscando insistentemente el mechero por alguno de sus bolsillos. Al sacarlo e ir a prender el cigarrillo, sus ojos se quedaron estáticos sobre una foto-pegatina, antigua, desgastada, en la que el dibujo era difícilmente reconocible.   
  
-... si, muchas cosas...- se quitó el cigarro de la boca, e intacto, volvió a guardarlo en la caja.  
  
Acarició la foto-pegatina antes de volver a introducir el mechero en el pantalón.  
  
Se volvió a observar a Tohma que lo esperaba distanciado. Una mueca de incomodidad se extendió por su rostro. Hubiera preferido ir él sólo, pero Seguchi parecía mucho más atento de lo habitual desde... bueno, desde el accidente, y eso ya suponía demasiada atención, a veces necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Preferiblemente el sólo. Pensar en toda la vida que había dejado atrás, en la vida que ahora le esperaba por delante.  
  
-Yo... -prosiguió de nuevo hacia la tumba- me costo mucho reconocerlo... el que llegue a quererte en el tiempo que estuve contigo. Me hiciste sentir muchas cosas...- el rubio sonrió- ... aunque la verdad no es que todas fueran muy buenas ... pero puedo afirmar que el tiempo que estuve a tu lado fui feliz. Abriste para mi sensaciones desconocidas hasta ese momento...  
  
Ahora... -el rubio miró el cielo, azul y brillante, dejándose arrullar por el silencio- ...Ahora ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y por fin he decidido olvidarte. Quiero rehacer mi vida junto a otra persona, ser feliz- el escritor se acaricio la barbilla como si la ultima idea se le antojase extraña, o chocante- me siento bien a su lado, me da algo de esa seguridad y ese cariño que veía en tus ojos. Puede que esta vez me salga bien, estoy intentando cambiar, ser un poco más abierto, aunque no me esta resultando sencillo...  
  
El rubio acario una ultima vez la lápida, dejando que la nostalgia le invadiera.  
  
-Por todo eso he venido a despedirme. He dejado de sentirme culpable al pensar en todo lo que te quite por estar a mi lado, por conocerme. Espero que desde donde estés, puedas comprenderlo.   
  
En una inclinación de cabeza, dio por finalizada sus palabras. Tohma se acercó a él, con aquella sonrisa delicada sobre sus labios, tomando la mano del rubio para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que sabia por lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-Veámonos Eiri, es lo mejor que puedes hacer...   
  
Salieron del cementerio, y Yuki arrancó su elegante automóvil para que les llevara hasta el centro. Seguchi le observo en silencio, pensando en las posibles cavilaciones del rubio.  
  
-¿Vas a ir ahora buscarle?  
  
-Si, me dijo que saldría en un par de horas, y seguramente allí estén deseando perderlo de vista.  
  
Tohma rió ante el comentario.   
  
-Sinceramente -comentó el presidente sorprendiéndose a si mismo por su atrevimiento- nunca pensé que terminaras con alguien como él. Creí que habrías aprendido de experiencias pasadas a librarte de ese tipo de personas problemáticas y conflictivas. Puede ser interesante trabajar con ellas, o contarlas entre tus amistades, pero algo más ...- el rubio dejo la frase en el aire, procurando no ser demasiado punzante. No le gustaba mostrar esa faceta suya delante del rubio.  
  
Dejémoslo en que te merecías algo mejor.  
  
Yuki arrugó el ceño molesto. Seguchi mostraba esa actitud desde que había echo oficial su compromiso. Opinaba que se había precipitado demasiado. Que estaba cometiendo una locura.  
  
-Creo que estoy en disposición de elegir lo que es mejor para mi- acotó el escritor molesto, sacando un cigarrillo mientras que sujetaba el volante con una sola mano- ¿o que debería hacer?, ¿Dejar que fueras tu quien me cuidara durante toda la vida?  
  
Dejo caer la pregunta de forma mordaz, pero en cambio recibió una profunda y tergiversable mirada por parte de su cuñado, como si se lo estuviera afirmando, pero no se atreviese a decírselo claramente. El rubio prefirió dejar el tema, y cambiar rápidamente los derroteros de la conversación, por otra de la que todavía no estaba muy conforme.  
  
-¿Y Tatsuha?, ¿Donde esta?  
  
-Donde estaba  
  
-Fuimos demasiado blandos con él, a eso no se le puede llamar castigo, es su cielo en tierra ¡seguro!- reprocho el escritor con el cigarrillo en la boca. No podía evitarlo, pensar en su hermano todavía lo hacia enrojecer de cólera- ¡¡Maldito carbón!!, cuando salí del hospital y llegue a mi casa, tenia en el buzón lleno de cartas del banco en las que me anulaban todas las tarjetas de crédito, e incluso tenia amenazas.  
  
Tohma escucho en silencio hasta que llegaron hasta un edificio alto, lustroso, y en su gran mayoría acristalado.  
  
-¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve a algún otro sitio?  
  
-No Eiri, gracias. Mika me espera en una cafetería cerca de aquí.  
  
Se bajaron del coche y cada uno tomo una dirección distinta. El escritor entro en el edificio, atestado de gente de todas las edades, conduciendo sus pasos hasta la tercera planta, a un extremo de esta. Al no ver a nadie esperándole en la pequeña sala, se quedó allí de pie, expectante.  
  
Tras unos pocos minutos de silencio, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos sordos y metálicos, como si alguien hubiera tirado un monto de artilugios al suelo, e incluso hubiera roto alguna cosa.  
  
-¡¡Perdón!!- se escucho una voz amortiguada por encima del estruendo. Eiri sonrió divertido.  
  
La puerta finalmente se abrió, dejando salir a un joven de unos veinte años, con ceñidas prendas de aire juvenil, y un brazo escayolado hasta el codo.  
  
El chico parecía avergonzado, y tenia las cejas fruncidas en una mueca dispar, que se hacia cómica a ojos ajenos. No obstante, si había algo reseñable a primera vista del muchacho no era su expresión ceñuda, sino su llamativo y peculiar cabello rosa.  
  
El chico sonrió al darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio.  
  
-¡¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!  
  
Corrió alegremente hasta él, y con el brazo sano se agarró a la cintura del escritor, que esbozó una mueca ufana.  
  
-¿Qué te han dicho?¿Cómo va tu brazo?  
  
El cantante sonrió avergonzado, soltándose de la cintura de su amante.  
  
-Pues es que la verdad, sigo sin comprender muy bien el ingles, a si que me he enterado sólo de la mitad...-se rió avergonzado- pero creo que me dijo algo de que iba bien, y que ya me quitarían los hierros cuando volviéramos a Japón.  
  
Afirmando satisfecho, el rubio sacó un cigarrillo   
  
-Venga, vamos, te invito a comer...-  
  
Los ojos de Shuichi brillaron el la expectación  
  
-¡¡KFC!! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡KFC!! ¡¡Vamos a comer pollo estilo picante extra crujiente!!  
  
El escritor frunció el ceño, arqueando una ceja a la par que le soltaba un sonoro collejon al joven de cabellos rosados.  
  
-¡¡A comer algo decente estúpido!!, ¡¡Todavía no te has curado de la anemia!!, ¡¡¿A quien se le ocurre pasarse semanas alimentándose sólo de basura y dulces?!!  
  
Shuichi lloriqueó, acariciándose el cuello, aun aturdido por la reacción del escritor, aunque todo fuera dicho, el rubio en los últimos meses, parecía haberse vuelto incluso un poco cariñoso... aunque muy a su manera.   
  
-Hablo el señor don cervezaytabaco- se quejó el cantante cabizbajo ante la reprimenda, pero a si mismo buscando pegarse un poco al cuerpo del novelista.  
  
-Si, pero al menos no me voy cayendo de decimos pisos por ahí.  
  
Las palabras provocaron una mueca compungida en el joven de cabellos rosados. El escritor ante la reacción, dio el tema por zanjado, y comentó con afabilidad.  
  
Demasiada suerte tuviste de romperte sólo el brazo baka.  
  
El cantante lo meditó, y tras pensar en lo que podía haber pasado, afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza. No todos los días se tenia la suerte de que estuvieran haciendo practicas de incendios, y tuviesen la zona acordonada y con gigantescas colchonetas de aire, esperándole a uno justo debajo.   
  
Romperse el brazo había sido una caricia comparada con la posibilidad de haber quedado echo una masa sanguinolenta en el asfalto. Además, había sido al tenerle que operar, cuando al hacerle nuevos análisis de sangre se había descubierto que Shuichi no padecía ningún tipo de cáncer terminal, pero en cambio si tenia una importante Anemia por falta de hierro y todo tipo de vitaminas. "Pésima alimentación" les había dicho el doctor cuando Shindou todavía estaba en cuidados intensivos tras la operación de huesos, "por lo demás perfectamente sano". Una explicación bastante lógica a los mareos y dolores de cabeza constantes que había tenido el cantante si alguien le hubiera prestado la debida atención.  
  
Tras la valoración del medico, varias miradas se volvieron acusadoras hacia Hiro, que las devolvió nervioso alegando "a mi lo que me dijeron".   
  
Un posterior visita a primer hospital aclaró muchas cosas...  
  
  
  
~Un rato después, en algún restaurante tradicional del centro~  
  
-Shuichi, hay algo que he querido preguntarte varias veces...  
  
El aludido, con los palillos en la boca, le miró interrogante.  
  
... pero siempre que te saco el tema me sales con evasivas y no me quieres contestar...  
  
Yuki, se puso todo lo serio de lo que era capaz, provocando que Shindou empezase a poner cara de cachorrito abandonado ante la pregunta inminente.  
  
¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Sakuma?  
  
-Ya te lo dije... - murmuró con un hilo de voz apenas audible el cantante, dejando el tazón de Udon sobre la mesa así como los palillos.  
  
Si, pero quiero los detalles  
  
El rostro de Shuichi adquirió un tinte rojizo, con una mirada avergonzada que desvió hacia una esquina de la mesa.  
  
-Shuichi....  
  
Haciéndose el casual, el cantante miró distraídamente el reloj analógico que traía en la pulsera.   
  
-Y hablando de Sakuma-san... ¡¡Mira que hora es!!, ¡¡Vamos a llegar tarde a su casa!!  
  
Se puso de pie, bebiéndose de un trago la poca sopa de miso que quedaba. Para cuando el rubio reaccionó, Shindou ya estaba en la puerta haciéndole señas con la mano.   
  
El rubio se pregunto que era lo que le empujaba a ir a la actual residencia en América del antiguo vocalista de Nittle Grasper.  
  
-¡¡¡YUKIII!!! ¡¡Date prisa!! ¡¡Sakuma-san nos espera!!  
  
Si, esa era una buena razón, el saberse "cornudo" una vez ya le era suficiente, no quería una segunda. No era que desconfiara de Shuichi, pero no se fiaba un ápice de Ryuichi. Seguía viendo en los ojos del antiguo cantante aquel brillo especial, tan sólo presente cuando Shindou estaba presente. El brillo propio de un amor o una pasión que no has sido consumadas, o al menos no por completo, y la hacia por lo tanto, de las peores, pues podías pasarte una vida entera sumergido en dudas y pensamientos melancólicos de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.   
  
Se levantó pesadamente de la mesa, empezando a realizar ejercicios de respiración, para no romperle la cara a Sakuma cuando lo tuviese delante.  
  
******  
  
Sakuma estaba comiendo palomitas delante de la televisión. El salón estaba desordenado, con varias revistas de música tiradas sobre la mesa y algunos videojuegos regados por la alfombra. Kumagoro por su parte estaba sobre una mesa auxiliar, junto a un marco de cristal donde se encontraban Shindou y el mismo abrazados, en uno de los últimos conciertos que habían cantado juntos. Era una de las pocas fotos que el cantante tenia por su casa.  
  
Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Ryuichi la miró de reojo, sin dejar de engullir palomitas, esperando que fuera otro el que la abriera, pero al ver que llamaban una segunda vez y nadie abría. Se puso de pie, y sorteando los obstáculos del suelo, abrió la plancha de madera.  
  
Una cara sonriente le esperaba tras ella.  
  
-¡¡Hola!!  
  
-¡¡Shuichi!!  
  
El antiguo cantante de Nittle Grasper, abrazó al joven con efusividad, ignorando la figura alta e imponente que suponía el rubio a su lado, sacándole más de cabeza y media, y dedicándole una gélida mirada.  
  
Sakuma soltó al cantante y sonrió ampliamente, dejándoles entrar en la casa. Shuichi revoloteó por el salón, maravillándose con la cantidad de videojuegos que veía, Yuki en cambio se apoyó en una pared, lo más próxima a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en su rostro.  
  
-¿Qué tal Sakuma-san?, ¿cómo te ha ido?- preguntó el joven de cabellos rosados con una sonrisa- Siento no haber venido antes a verte, pero entre el disco, que no veas lo que costó al final terminarlo..., y el brazo... pues bueno, la cosa se alargó.  
  
-¡¡Bastante bien nanoda!!, ¿queréis algo de beber?  
  
El vocalista de Bad Luck afirmó, y Ryuichi salió al pasillo de la casa y le grito a una cuarta persona que trajera unos refrescos o algo de café.  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo últimamente por aquí?, ¿Estas trabajando en algo?- inquirió sumamente interesado Shuichi, sentándose en un asiento pequeño que había junto al sofá.  
  
-Pues la verdad es que ahora yo-  
  
Un joven moreno entro en la habitación portando una bandeja de bebidas  
  
-No quedaba más Pepsi en la nevera, así que traje lo que había...  
  
Se produjo un silencio en la sala, con todas las miradas convergiendo en él. Incluso Yuki, que iba con la clara disposición, de mantener cara de "perro" durante todo lo que durase la tediosa visita, se le resbalaron las gafas de sol y no puso suprimir una carcajada.  
  
-¿Qué tal te va el castigo Tatsuha?  
  
Pregunto jocoso el rubio a su hermano, al verle de arriba abajo con pinta de chacha domestica, con todos sus complementos. (delantal de cuadros, pañuelo de flores en la cabeza, guantes de goma de fregar, el plumero saliendo por uno de sus bolsillos...)  
  
El moreno no respondió, se limito a bufar molesto, depositando las bebidas sobre la mesa. Y regresando todo digno por donde había venido.  
  
-Coge lo que quieras noda!- pidió Ryuichi cordial.   
  
De las latas sobrantes de la bandeja, Sakuma tomó una y esbozando una gran sonrisa, la agitó enérgicamente antes de abrirla, rociando intencionadamente con ella todo el sofá.  
  
-¡¡Tatsuha!!- gritó el cantante- se manchó el sofá noda!!  
  
Shuichi sonrió, se notaba que Sakuma todavía estaba enfadado. Y eso que todo el mundo había fruncido el ceño en desaprobación cuando Tohma había sugerido que la mejor lección ejemplar era dejar al menor de los Uesugi en manos de Ryuichi a modo de sirviente.   
  
Tatsuha regresó hastiado, con una caldero de agua y una esponja para frotar. Todos lo miraron con una sonrisa divertida, mientras el rostro del moreno enrojecía en la vergüenza y la impotencia.   
  
Podía negarse, claro que podía, pero las consecuencias serian mucho peores que tener que hacer cuatro faenas domesticas, y complacer algún que otro capricho del cantante a las tantas de la mañana, como el día anterior cuando a las cinco, tuvo que ir al otro lado de la ciudad, tan sólo para traerle un determinado tipo de dulce que sólo vendían en un supermercado de veinticuatro horas.  
  
Además siempre le quedaba la esperanza de que su Honey Ryuichi, le requiriese para algo más que todas esas indeseables tareas.  
  
Continuaron conversando, pero Shuichi tampoco pudo quedarse durante mucho más, pues no dejaba de sentirse incomodo por Yuki, y como les miraba a los dos.  
  
Se despidieron con un nuevo abrazo, prometiendo visitarse cuando el uno fuera nuevamente al país del otro y viceversa.  
  
La visita se marchó, dejando a Sakuma con expresión ambigua, contemplando como Tatsuha seguía frotando el sofá con aire de mártir resignado.   
  
Se puso de pie a su lado, tirando de él hacia atrás por medio de un pequeño collar de cuero que a simple vista pasaba desapercibido, para murmurarle artificiosamente al oído.  
  
-Y déjalo bien limpio pues sino, a lo mejor es hoy cuando me tomo la venganza de aquel día en el hotel... y créeme, no seria delicado...  
  
Al moreno se le erizo la nuca, ante el cálido aliento, y el roce de los labios de Ryuichi en su piel, que sonrió oscuramente a la par que le soltaba de un brusco empujón. Tatsuha se encontró por un momento sólo en la sala con la esponja en la mano y mirando con expresión vacía el sofá. Tras un casi inexistente instante de vacilación, se volvió hacia la mesa donde quedaban los refrescos que habían sobrado, y cogiendo el primero que tuvo a mano lo vertió por completo sobre las manchas de anterior, asegurándose pues, de que la mancha se quedaría allí para los restos.  
  
*******  
  
El rubio contemplaba en silencio el reflejo del pálido rostro del cantante tras la cena. Parecía ausente. Shuichi no solía mostrarse de aquella manera. Necesitaba preguntarle nuevamente, pero sabia que no obtendría respuesta.   
  
Había algo en su interior que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saberlo todo. Y ya había probado prácticamente todo para intentar sacarle la información. El cantante sabia guardar muy bien un secreto cuando se lo proponía.  
  
Pese a todo no pensaba darse por vencido, todavía le quedaba por probar un par de cosas...  
  
-Mañana regresamos a casa- comentó el rubio con indiferencia. El cantante cabeceo.  
  
Podríamos celebrarlo.   
  
El escritor llamo a un camarero y le pidió que le subieran a la habitación del hotel una botella de champán, así como otros licores varios, asegurándose de que fueran de sabor dulce y agradable, pero no por ello, no estar bien cargados en grados.  
  
Deberías aprovechar, las bebidas de aquí son muy distintas a las de Japón.  
  
Shuichi miró al escritor confuso, más cuando al estar ya en su habitación, se soltó los botones de la camisa, y echando un poco de ese licor en un baso se lo metió en la boca, para luego compartir el líquido en un húmedo beso donde el licor escapó por entre sus labios. Shindou se encontró guiado rápidamente hasta la cama, ruborizado y confuso, tomando torpemente con la mano sana los vasos de licores dulces que el escritor seguidamente le tendía. Le gustaban, eran suaves, y el rubio lamía los finos hilos de bebida, cuando a él, en la torpeza de tenerse que valer sólo con un brazo, se le caía accidentalmente algo del contenido por su boca hasta su cuello.   
  
El cantante abrió la boca en busca de aire, ligeramente embriagado, el calor se extendía más rápidamente por su cuerpo. Yuki termino de desabotonar los botones de la camisa del cantante, y le tendió varias copas más que serian aproximadamente media botella larga más de licor.  
  
-Yukiii- gimió Shuichi acariciando suavemente el pelo del rubio, que le besaba y mordisqueaba el vientre.  
  
Satisfecho al ver que la embriaguez del cantante empezaba a estar a la altura de sus necesidades, el escritor serpenteó por el cuerpo del joven hasta llegar a su cuello, morderlo y después conducir su lengua lamiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, pequeña y rosada.  
  
-Shuichi... - murmuró el rubio junto a él, dejando que sus manos continuaran con pequeños juegos insinuadores, que bajaron hasta el borde del pantalón- estaba pensando... que porque no...  
  
Una mano traviesa desabotonó la prenda, acariciando las nalgas para luego apretarlas con fuerza y clavar la erección del cantante contra la pierna del escritor.  
  
Shindou jadeó, con la movilidad diezmada por su brazo escayolado. Acariciaba lo que podía con su única mano libre. Estaba porque no decirlo, muy borracho. No sabia ni cuanto le había dado de beber el escritor, ahora se limitaba a saborear la sensación sofocante del cuerpo del rubio sobre él, sus caricias, y esa necesidad de responderlas y exigir más.  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?  
  
Escuchaba ansioso, aquella voz que lo enloquecía, más ahora que parecía haberse vuelto ligeramente melosa. El cantante sonrió, encontrándolo divertido en el rubio y riéndose débilmente.  
  
Yuki frunció el ceño, pero no dejo que su atención fuese desviada de su propósito inicial, soltó sus nalgas, y condujo una de las manos hasta el miembro del cantante, haciéndole convulsionar al sentir su mano sobre éste.  
  
Bebió de su boca. Shuichi se arqueaba como podía, abriendo la boca en un jadeo continuo, dando la bienvenida a la lengua que en ella se introducía. Por fin el escritor cuando creyó que Shuichi ya estaba suficientemente embotargado y fuera de si, volvió a preguntarle al oído, sin dejar de lado sus caricias placenteras.  
  
-¿No me vas a decir lo que hiciste con Sakuma?  
  
Puede que se ruborizase más, o también puede que ya hubiera estado si desde el principio. Lo cierto es que el rostro de Shuichi era un cuadro para admirar, así como su pecho que se movía agitadamente.   
  
-Yo...  
  
Entre cerró los ojos, arqueándose ligeramente hacia atrás, moviendo la cadera en busca de un contacto más profundo con la mano del rubio.   
  
-Yo ... eh... -las palabras se le cortaban en la boca, sentía la cabeza volada y todo aquello tenia más apariencia de fantasía que de realidad en su cabeza.  
  
Le pareció que Yuki le ronroneaba al oído. Divertido con ello, dejándose llevar tras la cortina del alcohol que todo lo desinhibe, susurró al oído de forma entrecortada y sin mucha coherencia las cosas más reseñables que había hecho con el cantante de Nittle Grasper.  
  
Eiri escuchó con atención, con celos si cabe, hasta que llegados a cierto punto, su rostro adquirió una expresión dispar que a los pocos segundos muto en una carcajada limpia y sonora.   
  
Yuki se vio incapaz de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, pues era mirar a Shuichi reirse de nuevo, hasta el punto de que se le saltaban las lagrimas. Con ese tipo de risa que una vez que empiezas te ves incapaz de parar.  
  
Perturbado, el joven de rosados cabellos lo observo durante unos segundos, que fue el tiempo que necesito para que el alcohol le permitiese razonar que el escritor se estaba riendo de él.  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!- preguntó enfadado.  
  
-¡¡Que no te veo haciendo eso!!  
  
Yuki se llevó la mano al estomago, ignorando la mueca malhumorada y vengativa que estaba tomando el rostro del cantante.  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo qué no?!!, ¡¿A qué te lo demuestro?!- Shuichi con el alcohol, podía llegar a comportarse de una forma muy cabezota y obstinada. El escritor le ignoró, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Shindou con una fuerza que utilizaba a veces, sacada a saber de donde, le presiono sobre la cama, arrancándole los pantalones de un tirón secó.  
  
El escritor se dejo de reír, mirando con los ojos desencajados al joven de cabellos rosados, y como si inclinaba hacia él.  
  
-¡¡Shuichi no!!, ¡¡Ni se te ocurra!!  
  
Pero se dio tardíamente cuenta de que el cantante estaba borracho, y cuando estaba así, tenia la mala costumbre de no escucharle y hacer lo que le venia en gana. Intentó moverse, pero Shuichi le volvió a empujar contra la cama, utilizando para ello parte de su peso.  
  
¡¡PARA!! -el escritor se empezó a ponerse histérico, aquello no era ni de lejos lo que había pensado.   
  
Shuichi sonrió con las mejillas enrojecidas en una mirada maliciosa y picara cuando, con torpeza primeriza, logro introducir un dedo en la entrada del escritor. A este se le saltaron las lagrimas.  
  
-¡¡TE CREO SHUICHI PERO PARA!!  
  
-¡¡SHUIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!  
  
************Game Over  
  
Hasta aquí llegamos, este si es el verdadero final. No quise subirlo todo de un tiron para intentar dar un poco más de emoción... no si lo he conseguido o simplemente despertar miradas airosas de todos vosotros ^^UUU .  
  
Espero que la historia haya gustado a todos los que la han estado leyendo. Muchas gracias por acopañarme hasta aqui. Tambien gracias a todos los que se han moletado en darme u opinion y me han estado apoyando.  
  
Nos veremos en otros esperimentos ^^UUU  
  
Ja-ne! 


End file.
